Erinnerung
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En la linea de experimentos con la perdida de la memoria, después de probar con el FrUK en Memory, traemos la misma trama pero con AuSui. Suiza pierde la memoria debido a un incidente mágico (bendita magia que sirve para justificar todo) ¿Cómo resolverán esta tan delicada situación los prácticos, racionales y sajones? ¡Historia ya escrita de publicación semanal!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _¿Que no nos olvidemos de que Himaruya hizo qué?_

* * *

**Erinnerung**

Francia abraza a Inglaterra y le da besitos.

—¡England si se habría quitado! —chilla el inglés y se revuelve apartándose. El galo no deja en realidad que se aparte, le aprieta contra si.

—No es verdad porque Angleterre me quiere y le gustan mis besos...

—Waaaaah

—Yo también le quiero muchoooo —intenta darle un beso conociendo los riesgos.

Inglaterra se cubre con las manos y se trata de hacer bolita. El francés le abraza para que se haga bolita contra su pecho. Bueno, vale, eso sí.

—Eres taaaaan monooooo.

—No lo sooooooy.

—Si lo eeereeees... Eres más mono que todos. Más que Suisse cuando quiere un abrazo, mírale —señala a Suiza acercándose a Austria vacilante y siendo un desastre en general.

Inglaterra saca un poquiiiito la cara para mirar a Suiza y sonríe.

Suiza se sonroja porque le ha visto... Y además Austria no le abraza de igual manera. Se cruza de brazos mirando lo que ha hecho Inglaterra, se hace un poco de bolita y se le recarga a Austria en el pecho un poquitín.

Austria, que estaba "ingorándole" leyendo el periódico, tiene que apartarlo y mirarle con una ceja levantado, sin moverse más que eso.

—¿Qué haces?

Suiza le mira y se le ponen las orejitas rojas. Se separa avergonzado.

—Nada. Sigue leyendo —murmura de espaldas a él.

—¿Ves?, tú eres más mono —asegura Francia a Inglaterra. Austria le mira un segundo, sonríe de lado y se vuelve al periódico.

—But... poor Switzerland —saca un poco más la cabeza para mirar, sin protestar a Francia, preocupado.

Suiza se recarga un poco en el asiento y mira a Austria de reojo... Y empieza a valorar que quizás no quiere tanto un abrazo. Se rasca el brazo y vuelve a mirar... Al periódico.

—¿Pobre? ¡Pero si eso es justo lo que siempre "quieres" que haga contigo! Que no te toque y te deje en paz.

Suiza se acerca un centímetro y luego otro... Y otro más. Se cruza de brazos pegando su hombro con el del austriaco.

Inglaterra mira a Francia porque él se estaba poniendo en el lugar de Suiza, no en el de Austria, quien ni siquiera desvía la vista del periódico.

—Y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que pobre... Aunque dudo mucho que Autriche REALMENTE le este ignorando —valora el francés.

—Pero si no le está mirando...

Suiza orejitas rojas mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Sabrías hacer algo para que al periódico se le revolvieran las palabras? —pregunta Francia.

—¿Algo?

—De esas cosas mágicas que haces...

Suiza estira una maaaaano para ponérsela a Austria en la pierna y luego se arrepiente mucho mucho quitándola otra vez y cruzándose de brazos.

Austria pasa la página del periódico, aprovechando para moverse un poco.

—Pero se va a dar cuenta y se va a enfadar conmigo

—No creo que se dé cuenta si Suisse sigue ahí intentando llamar su atención.

Suiza se le recarga un poco más en el hombro, baja la mano y le roza la pierna. La quita otra vez.

De repente Canadá sale corriendo de donde esté y se abraza a Francia por la espalda porque acaba de ver un mini video como si Francia cantara Bring him home para él.

Francia pega un saltito pero no le quita en lo absoluto, mirando por encima del hombro y poniéndole una mano sobre las suyas.

—Mon petit chien...

Justo mientras Inglaterra trataba de hacer el hechizo... haciendo que se equivoque y mande uno que hace que Suiza pierda la memoria.

Suiza se lleva las manos a la cabeza sintiendo presión como si le fuera a explotar... Suelta un "Uhh" suave de dolor y se queda inconsciente como dormido con la cabeza ladeada y la boca un poco abierta

Austria frunce el ceño y parpadea volviéndose a él al notarlo, Inglaterra suelta un gritito de exclamación porque sabe que algo ha ido mal.

Francia sigue cuchicheando algo con Canadá sin enterarse.

Suiza sigue ahí con la boca como pez y el cuello algo torcido en una posición claramente rara.

Inglaterra hace para soltarse y se acerca corriendo, llamándole para ver si responde. Austria levanta las cejas al oírle llamarle, dejando el periódico de lado y girándose hacia él.

El británico toma a Suiza de los hombros sacudiéndole y llamándole por su nombre mientras Austria trata de entender.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta al inglés.

—Estaba... yo estaba intentando... él... solo quería ayudarle, algo ha ido mal. Switzerland! Switzerland!

Suiza sigue sin responder con la cabeza eh cada un poco hacia adelante.

—Hay que... Switzerland! Please! —pide—. Al menos respira, parece que solo se haya quedado dormido... Switzerland! C'mon! —pide de nuevo y se muerde el labio, mirando a Austria preocupado, quien sigue parpadeando sin entender nada, empezando a preocuparse también.

Repentinamente, Suiza toma una bocanada de aire con un sonido medio ahogado y abre los ojos levantando la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué es lo que ha...? —A Austria se le congelan las palabras en la boca volviéndose a él al oírlo.

—Ah! Switzerland! —sonríe Inglaterra—. Are you ok?

Los ojos verdes del helvético le miran con la mirada un poco perdida unos instantes, antes de parpadear un par de veces y enfocarle.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Inglaterra preocupado, a saber que podía haber hecho, un cambio de cuerpo o haberle dejado tonto, hacer que se creyera ser un animal o quién sabe qué... al menos parece que no se ha quedado inconsciente para siempre.

—Mmm... Y-Yes...—no muy convencido se lleva las manos a la cabeza, que aún le palpita un poco.

—¿Sabes... quién eres? —pregunta obligada para descartar el intercambio, Austria levanta un poco las cejas con eso.

Suiza parpadea un poco poniéndose una mano en los ojos... Se lo piensa unos segundos encontrando la pregunta MUUUY complicada. Vacila.

—N-No...

—¿Cómo que no? —pregunta Austria frunciendo el ceño, Inglaterra se preocupa más.

Suiza se gira a la voz... Ni siquiera le había notado antes. Parpadea mirando a la cara de otra persona, vuelve a mirar a Inglaterra. Son dos personas entonces las que están ahí. Parpadea confundido y un poco angustiado.

—Voy a... voy a tener que llamar a mi madre —suelta Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber quién eres? —frunce el ceño Austria—. ¿Estás... bromeando? —casi ni sabe cómo es que puede preguntar eso, conociéndole.

Una madre... Eso sí sabía que era. De una madre y un padre salía un hijo. No podía recordar a su madre o a su padre tampoco. Se vuelve a girar al hombre de cabello oscuro escuchándole y volviéndose a plantear el asunto. Traga saliva al notar que no puede recordar su nombre.

—Nein —responde en alemán a la segunda pregunta.

—Nein, ya sé que no estás bromeando, era una pregunta retórica —responde tenso, apretando los ojos intentando calmarse porque Inglaterra le ha asustado.

El suizo parpadea escrutándole mientras habla... No recuerda haberle visto jamás ni le parece familiar de nada, aun cuando él sí parece saber quién es.

—Bien, veamos... ¿sabes al menos dónde estás, quién soy yo? —pregunta el austriaco y le mira fijamente.

—Disculpa, no sabía que era retórica la pregunta —indica mirándose las manos con curiosidad sin reconocerlas demasiado como suyas.

Austria le escruta, con un tono bastante duro. Suiza parpadea.

—Estamos en... —empieza con seguridad antes de notar que TAMPOCO se acuerda de eso. Mira a su alrededor notando a dos personas que están al lado del que gritaba un segundo atrás. Tampoco sabe quiénes son ni reconoce el lugar—. No lo sé. No... No lo sé —vuelve a mirar al moreno.

—Estabas aquí sentado y solo hace un momento, te has desmayado y has perdido el conocimiento... —explica.

Asiente entendiendo lo que dice, pero sin recordar nada de nada de eso.

—Y ahora... ¿no recuerdas nada?

—No lo sé —hace un esfuerzo cerrando los ojos y yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo en su mente. Pero atrás de lo del hombre gritón no había nada.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —pregunta Francia que se ha acercado con los gritos.

—A ver... sigue mi dedo con los ojos sin mover la cabeza —lo mueve de un lado a otro y luego se lo acerca un poco a la nariz.

Suiza abre los ojos y le mira, luego mira al dedo y hace lo que le pide.

—Debería reconocerte pero no lo hago —le informa Suiza infiriendo esto por la manera en que le habla. Trata de ligarlo a alguna conexión con alguien que pudiera ser...

Luego el moreno pone ambas manos en sus hombros, chasquea los dedos de una y luego la otra para ver la respuesta auditiva.

Inglaterra mira a Francia y Canadá y les explica del hechizo que cree que ha salido mal.

—Sí escucho.

Inglaterra mientras espera a que Britania responde. Britania esta en clase y con el teléfono en la mochila.

—Con ambos oídos ¿Cuánto es doce por tres? —asiente Austria.

—Treinta y seis —Suiza parpadea al notar que lo sabe. Como puede saber eso y la pregunta simple, "¿quién eres?" no poderla responder.

—¿Cuál es la capital de Schweiz? —pregunta de nuevo.

—¿Quién eres?

El moreno traga saliva.

—Soy... alguien importante, mi nombre es Österreich.

—Berna —parpadea—. Österreich es un país... ¿no?

—Ja, lo es. Uno muy bonito, ¿sabes algo de ese país? ¿En qué idioma se habla? ¿La moneda que se usa? ¿La comida típica? —propone, para ver los límites de su memoria.

Suiza parpadea pensando en ello empezando a tener dolor de cabeza.

—Deutsch —responde lentamente, notando que no sabe cómo es que sabe eso, piensa un poco más—. Está en Europa y se usa el euro, antes era el shilling... No sé lo de la comida ahora. ¿Somos de ahí?

—Nein —sonríe un poquito de lado con eso—. Yo sí, pero tú no. Tú eres de Schweiz. ¿Recuerdas algo de Schweiz?

—Schweiz... —nota inmediatamente que hay algo raro con Suiza porque aun cuando le suena el nombre cuando trata de recordar el idioma y la moneda, tiene el mismo problema que con su nombre.

—Ja, ¿recuerdas qué moneda se usa en Schweiz o en qué idioma se habla?

—No lo sé —niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a que te vea un médico —decide el austriaco preocupado.

—¿Puedes decirme como me llamo? No lo recuerdo.

—No me vas a creer si te lo digo y no creo que consigas entenderlo de momento.

Suiza frunce el ceño sin entender.

—¿Soy importante como tú?

—Ja —asiente buscando a Inglaterra.

Se preocupa pensando que quizás es... El presidente o algo así. Traga saliva porque no tiene idea de nada de nada, lo cual le parece angustiante.

—¿Cómo me llamas?

—Depende del momento. Ahora mismo, Schweiz.

—Schweiz —levanta una ceja sin que le haga mucho sentido, pensando que eso es muy frío y práctico, suspira—. Querría mirarme en un espejo.

—Espera, seguro Frankreich puede prestarte uno —Austria se levanta para acercarse a ellos tres.

—Frankreich... —susurra el suizo mirándole a ver con quien se acerca. Francia era también un país... ¿No?

—Diplomáticos. Entiendo —asiente y mira al austriaco de nuevo—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Esto es Berlín, en Deutschland —explica Austria.

—Berlín —asiente comprendiendo que deben estar haciendo algo de trabajo... aunque el trae unos pantalones verde militar y una camiseta negra, lo cual le confunde un poco—. Tengo muchas preguntas.

—Podemos tratar de responderlas mientras esperamos —indica Inglaterra.

—Si es que hemos desestimado ya la idea de ir al hospital —añade Austria.

—¿No debería avisarle a alguien sobre esto? ¿Tengo familia? —pregunta el suizo cayendo en la cuenta de que tampoco recuerda eso.

—Ja, tienes una hermana... y será mejor que hable con ella, ciertamente —asegura el austriaco—. Y padres, pero a ellos ya se lo contaremos más adelante si vemos que la cosa no va a mejor.

—¿No tengo... ehm... esposa o... —se sonroja un poquito pero no como habitualmente lo haría—, hijos?

Inglaterra mira a Austria de reojo, quien se sonroja un poco y se levanta para ir a hablar con Liechtenstein ahora, sin decir nada. Suiza parpadea mirando a Austria y luego a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Eh... —Inglaterra vacila—. No, en realidad no estás exactamente casado ni tampoco tienes exactamente hijos.

—Bueno, supongo que es mejor así, hay menos gente involucrada en esto.

—Hmm... Mira quien no se atreve a decirle exactamente qué rol ocupa en su vida... —comenta Francia suavecito hacia Austria cuando se levanta.

—¿Aunque a qué te refieres con "exactamente"?

—¿Esta hermana que tengo es cercana? —pregunta Suiza.

Austria finge no oírle, de espaldas a ellos, sonrojándose un poquito más... es que esto sería más fácil si estuvieran solos... y aun así no se atreve porque... evidentemente ahora Suiza no le conoce y siempre existe la posibilidad de que... sin la historia común, exista un rechazo.

Vengaaa Austriaaaaa... digo si es posible, pero pero... No han pasado más de diez minutos y ya el que más confiable le parece eres tú. Venga, pero es normal que lo piense.

—Lo que pasa es que... —Inglaterra vacila al ver la reacción de Austria, quizás no quería decírselo... quizás ya no le quería o algo así y había visto en esto la oportunidad de escapar. Siente pena por su amigo por un instante, mirándole desconsolado.

Seh, claro que es normal. De hecho Austria lo piensa, Francia lo hace más impulsivamente y la vida le demuestra como Austria no estaba equivocado al pensarlo.

—Yes? —pregunta Suiza inclinando un poco la cabeza, notando que le mira con cara de "poooobre". Quizás tenía una esposa y lo había dejado... quizás había tenido un romance con alguno de ellos. Se tensa.

—Well... tu hermanita es más bien una especie de hija en realidad. No es tu hija, pero le haces más de padre que de hermano.

—Oh... ¿y por qué no la cuidan mis padres? ¿La cuido yo solo? ¿Qué tan pequeña es? —mira a Austria de reojo.

—No es tan pequeña, en realidad, pero tú... la sigues viendo como una niña pequeña —explica el inglés.

Suiza parpadea sin estar muy seguro de esta explicación, pero son tantas cosas las que no entiende que la edad de su hermanita... no es en este momento su única pregunta.

—Entonces vivo yo y cuido de una niña que no es tan niña... sigo sin entender por qué no vive con mis padres. ¿La golpeaban o algo horrible?

Austria habla con ella explicándole el caso, pidiéndole que cancele las citas de mañana y mantenga en funcionamiento los asuntos económicos como si Suiza fuera a tomarse un par de días libres por indisposición antes de venir a Berlín.

—No, vive contigo porque tus padres... no viven juntos, están como divorciados.

—Oh... padres divorciados, una hermana pequeña —asiente mesándose las sienes porque esto es complicado—. No recuerdo nada de todo eso. No recuerdo nada de nada, ni siquiera me recordaba a mí ni me parecía familiar —confiesa—, menos aún a una chiquilla o a mis padres. ¿Qué más puedes decirme que sea relevante?

—Ehm... bueno... —Inglaterra mira a Austria de reojo—. Hay más cosas pero todo es bastante complejo, quizás deberías descansar un poco, no te fuerces.

—Quizás debería ir a un doctor, podría tener una vena que se me reventó o algo así en la cabeza —indica preocupadillo—. No entiendo por qué no me acuerdo, si dicen que hace unos minutos estaba bien... ¿No me golpeó nadie?

—N-No, no en realidad... es que... lo que ha pasado es que te he lanzado un hechizo.

Suiza parpadea, parpadea otra vez y sonríe pensando que es un chiste. De hecho se ríe un poquito. Inglaterra se tensa al notarle reír. De hecho Francia le mira también de reojo porque es una de esas cosas que nuuunca pasan.

Así como se ha empezado a reír, deja de hacerlo, cohibido al ver que Inglaterra no se ríe.

—Ehm... un what?

—Hechizo. Que ha salido mal...

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo.

Austria regresa guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo, se sienta en el banco del piano.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, hay muchas cosas que... conocer antes.

Suiza se rasca un poco la barbilla y luego mira a Austria.

—Liechtenstein... tu hermana, está en camino, vendrá cuando acabe de ordenarlo todo.

—¿Qué ha dicho... ? Oh, bien. Danke. Supongo que será un alivio para ustedes que podrán volver a sus actividades regulares. ¿Sabe ella dónde estoy? Puedo esperarla para que me lleve al médico, quizás en mi hotel o algo así.

—Si quieres ir al médico no hace falta esperarla —responde Austria a todo eso.

—Querría... pensar un poco y ver mis cosas, tratar de recordar algo... creo que necesito unos minutos. Si alguno pudiera darme un poco de papel y una pluma, quiero anotar las cosas que sí sé.

Austria echa de menos a Italia para decirle que se lo traiga... y luego recuerda.

—Hay un bloc de notas y bolígrafos ahí, junto al teléfono —se lo señala.

—Ah... danke —Suiza le mira un instante y le sonríe un poquito agradecido antes de levantarse.

—¿Quieres que les dejemos solos, mon cher? —pregunta Francia a Austria con cierta sonrisa de lado—. ¿O quieres que nos quedemos aquí y te ayudemos a explicarle las cosas a Suisse...? Pareces estar teniendo problemas.

—No es verdaaaad! No pasóooo —dice Canadá de fondo.

—No tengo ningún problema, Frankreich. Schweiz puede pedir que le dejemos solo si es lo que quiere.

—Estoy preguntando si TÚ quieres que les dejemos solos a los dos —sonríe un poco más y mira a Inglaterra mientras Suiza vuelve al sillón no solo con el bloc en la mano, sino con su cartera y su teléfono.

—Y yo te respondo que dejo que Schweiz decida.

—Disculpen todo esto... si tienen que hacer algo más, lo entendería —Suiza vacila un instante antes de poner las cosas en la mesilla de centro en la sala—. ¿Puedo poner esto aquí?

—Ja, tranquilo —responde Austria.

Francia se acerca a Inglaterra con todo y todo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se acerque mientras Suiza se sienta en el suelo un poco agobiado eligiendo el teléfono y notando que está bloqueado con una contraseña, que no tiene idea de cuál es.

Inglaterra se levanta acercándose a Francia.

Suiza lo deja en la mesita y toma la cartera, mirándola por fuera. Es de piel, tiene en una esquina una cruz blanca sobre un fondo rojo que le parece algo conocido, pero no puede determinar qué es. Mira a Inglaterra levantarse.

—Vamos mejor a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, seguro Italy tiene algo para que puedas trastear —propone Inglaterra para Francia.

—Oui, estoy de acuerdo... —asiente el francés quien supone que Austria no le ha dicho quién es y esas cosas justamente porque están ellos. Se gira hacia Suiza al notar que mira a Inglaterra y le sonríe—. Yo soy Francis, somos vecinos y nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Soy el novio de Angleterre. Si necesitas algo vamos estar en la cocina, llámanos y vendremos.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No es my boyfriend! —grito de rigor. Suiza levanta las cejas con eso y Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedes dejar de confundir a alguien que ya está confundido por no recordar nada? —protesta el francés mirando a Austria un instante antes de tirar un poco de Inglaterra.

—¡Pues... PUES! —se va detrás.

Suiza mira la escena, interesado y extrañado. Novios había dicho... qué suerte tenía el chico de los gritos, el hombre que decía ser su vecino era bastante atractivo (sesonrojaunpocoinevitablemente). El de los gritos había dicho que era de Inglaterra, ¿verdad? Extraño el modo de llamarse por su nombre, aunque el francés había dicho que se llamaba Francis... levanta una ceja.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_

_Bueno, no iba a publicar aun esta historia, tan cerca de Memory, pero alguien la pidió con bastante insistencia en Ask, así que las quejas a ella. de todos modos, nunca sobra AuSui con lo populares que son como pareja, así que nada. aquí un poquito de ellos :)_


	2. Chapter 2

—El que es mi vecino... Francis... ¿Conoce a mi hermana? O... ¿Tú la conoces? —le pregunta a Austria volviéndose a mirarle y agradeciendo ampliamente que no se haya ido también.

—No te sientes en el suelo —nota—. Ja, yo la conozco... y él también.

—¿Que no me siente en el suelo? —frunce un poco el ceño y vuelve a mirar—. Oh... ¿Es pequeña? ¿Qué tan pequeña es? Me ha dicho el joven de England que vive conmigo por circunstancias... especiales en mi casa.

—Todo eso es correcto, ella es más joven que nosotros, pero no es una niña.

—¿Liechtenstein? ¿Es de ahí? Extraño que cada quien sea de un lugar diferente... —anota en su hoja "Hermana de Liechtenstein".

—Ja, eso es bastante complicado, pero tiene sentido, créeme. Seguramente van a venir luego más personas y notarás que cada uno es de un lugar distinto pero no significa que sean de esos sitios, que sí lo son, si no que esos son sus nombres igual que el tuyo.

Le mira unos instantes más sin que eso le haga mucho sentido. Se vuelve a su cartera.

—Eso es extraño —la abre y saca de ella cada una de las tarjetas de crédito que hay adentro, notando que en efecto en vez de tener el nombre de alguien tienen el nombre de "Confederacion Suiza", lo cual le parece sumamente extraño. Todas están firmadas con lo que sin duda es su letra... o al menos es la misma letra que ocupó para escribir en la hoja. Le pasa un dedo por encima, sorprendido de no recordar nada de todo esto.

—Tienes aún más de esas en tu casa.

—¿Tarjetas de crédito? ¿Por qué? Son muchísimas... —le mira otra vez—. No me digas que soy de esas personas que manejan mal sus cuentas y que debo dinero en todos lados.

—Todo lo contrario —sonríe—. Eres una persona extremadamente ducha en los negocios y el dinero. Tienes cuentas en casi todos los bancos suizos existentes y haces maravillas con ellas que... lo lamento, pero no puedo explicarte porque ni yo las conozco del todo.

El suizo parpadea y le mira atentamente durante toda la explicación. Sonríe en espejo con su sonrisa sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Más bien somos todos los demás los que te debemos dinero.

Suiza levanta las cejas con esto último, más interesado aún... quizás por eso era importante, quizás era un millonario.

—¿Por eso soy importante como tú?

—Nein, eres importante por otra cosa, pero eso también es importante. Liechtenstein, que es una persona de total confianza, se está ocupando de que no tengas muchos problemas con el dinero en lo que te recuperas, así que no tienes que preocuparte de ello tampoco.

—¿Qué más sabes de mí? —pregunta notando que la cartera tiene además su identificación... que no incluye fecha ni lugar de nacimiento, por cierto, pero si huella digital, fotografía y firma. No hay nada más en la cartera... ni una foto de nadie... Fuera de dinero, eso sí.

Posiblemente todo. Seguramente más de lo que nunca ha sabido o sabrá nadie... piensa el austriaco para sí mismo.

—Bastante. ¿Qué te llama la atención?

—No tengo la foto de nadie... solo hay dinero y tarjetas y esta identificación. ¿Por qué no tiene fecha de nacimiento?

—Porque no es necesaria. Tu cumpleaños es el primero de Agosto.

El suizo levanta las cejas al ver que se lo sabe.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de ti?

—Yo... vivo aquí. Por eso estás aquí, has venido a verme.

—¿Yo he venido a verte a ti? ¿Algo del trabajo?

—Nein. Yo no trabajo apenas y... es algo que suele molestarte.

Suiza inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿No somos compañeros de trabajo?

—Creo que si yo entrara en algún lugar de los que tú trabajas, te llevarías un BUEN susto —sonríe cínico. Suiza levanta las cejas con esto y le sigue mirando, porque sonríe y eso debe ser algo bueno... aunque ha dicho que le molesta.

—No entiendo, dices que me molesta que no trabajes, pero dices que sabes bastante de mí y eres tú el que ha hablado a mi hermanita.

—Ja, eso también es correcto.

—Pero no somos compañeros de trabajo porque tú no trabajas... pero tú eres importante y yo también, como embajadores. Tú vives en Berlín, no eres mi vecino, pero conoces a mi hermana. ¿Conoces a mis padres?

—En la estricta realidad, tú y yo trabajamos de lo mismo, pero se podría decir que yo soy... —gesto con la mano de desinterés—. Un poco negligente. Ja, les conozco.

—Es decir no trabajas bastante y eso me desespera... aunque tú no pareces preocupado con ello —asiente abrazándose un poco las piernas, sin dejar de mirarle—. Aun así si he venido a verte debo ser... tu amigo. ¿Cómo son mis padres?

—Es una forma de decirlo, aunque no es la palabra que yo usaría —se encoge de hombros—. Ellos son... primitivos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Solo van a preocuparse y no van a ayudar en nada a resolver esto de forma eficiente, por eso recomiendo que no les digamos hasta que no valoremos más apuradamente la dimensión de la tragedia.

Suiza se gira a la mesita y anota en su hoja las cosas que considera importantes, haciendo una especie de árbol genealógico con papá, mamá, él y su hermanita.

—¿Hay alguien más a quien deba avisar de esto? Fuera de mi hermana que está haciendo algunas cosas con mi dinero, por lo que me has dicho... ¿Tengo otros hermanos? ¿O... alguien?

—No hay nadie más que necesite saber esto —responde Austria esquivando las otras preguntas. Suiza suspira volviendo a guardar las cosas en su cartera, pensando.

—¿Casualmente te sabes el número para desbloquear mi teléfono?

—Nein. Cambias todas tus contraseñas regularmente una vez al mes, incluida la del teléfono porque desde ahí se puede operar en tus cuentas y hay algunos individuos peligrosos relativamente cercanos —explica—. Seguramente Liechtenstein sepa cuáles son las de este mes, ella también las cambia contigo. Tienes una poca de obsesión con la seguridad, por eso llevas también un arma.

El rubio parpadea mientras habla, mirándole y levantando las cejas hasta llegar al punto del arma.

—¿Que llevo una... was?

—Aquí —señala con la mano sobre sí mismo donde es que la tiene.

Levanta las cejas y se mira a sí mismo, sorprendido, notando que efectivamente, en la parte de atrás del pantalón, hay sorprendentemente una pistola que no había notado. Flipa sorprendiéndose un poco y sacándola de la cartuchera con cuidado. Traes otra arma además, querido mío, en la pantorrilla.

—Ve con mucho cuidado, siempre está cargada y aunque tú no te acuerdes tu cuerpo está más que entrenado para usarla. No fallarás el tiro.

—¡¿Pero por qué traigo un arma?! Es decir... esto no es obsesión con la seguridad... ¿Trabajo en algo ilegal?

—Nein... —cara de no exactamente—. Más bien diría yo que con ciertos asuntos de los paraísos fiscales trabajas al margen de lo legal, pero no tiene que ver con eso, es por la seguridad y los conflictos.

—Es decir, me peleo con las personas... —sí, difícil explicar "no mira tú eres neutral... pero llevas un arma... eres bueno, el de la cruz roja... pero llevas un arma"

—Nein, llevas un arma para no tener que hacerlo... ya veras, prueba a desmontarla.

—¿Que desmonte esto? —la mira por todos lados, sintiendo el metal frío entre sus dedos—. No estoy seguro de que me guste la idea de cargar una pistola... ¿desde cuándo lo hago?

—Desde que... fue posible que lo hicieras. Desde siempre. No pienses en desmontarla, mírame mientras lo haces, seguro tus manos se acuerdan.

Suiza se levanta del suelo aun con la pistola en la mano, sostenida en la palma de la mano y se acerca un poco al austriaco.

Suiza se levanta del suelo aun con la pistola en la mano, sostenida en la palma de la mano y se acerca un poco al austriaco.

—Vale, distráeme con algo y a ver si consigo desmontarla sin pensar... como no se me dispare.

Él le mira y se humedece los labios pensando.

—Bien, quizás esto te resulte familiar —se levanta yendo a buscar el Stradivarius, porque siempre le mira más cuando toca el violín que cuando toca el piano. Suiza le mira hacer, interesado.

—Sería un milagro que algo me resultara familiar...

Lo saca del armario dejando el estuche sobre la mesita, abriéndolo con el miiiismo ritual de cada vez, con extremo cuidado.

—¡Conozco esa forma, es un violín! Un violín y un piano... ¿Tú tocas? —pregunta mirando el piano de reojo.

—Ja, a veces —sonríe de lado, sacando el violín y poniéndolo en su sitio, empezando a comprobar la afinación.

Suiza se sienta en la butaca mirándole con la pistola en la mano. Austria lo prepara cuerda a cuerda con los ojos cerrados y cuando acaba le mira.

—¿Hay alguna canción que puedas recordar?

Suiza ya tiene cara de bobo, lo advierto. Piensa en música...

—Ta ta tara ta ta... —tararea el vals de las flores de Tchaikovsky... cosa que jamás haría habitualmente a AUSTRIA en concreto—, ta ta tarara ra raaaa

Austria le mira fijamente sin poder creerlo por unos instantes... pero vale, está enfermo o lo que sea, empieza a tocarla siguiendo lo que canta frunciendo un poco el ceño igual.

El suizo se calla cuando empieza a oír lo que toca, bastante embobadito y tomándose el tiempo, a pesar del ceño fruncido, de mirarle MIRARLE completo, de arriba a abajo, notando que es atractivo. No se detiene demasiado a pensar en las implicaciones de pensarlo, porque la música le distrae bastante. Cierra los ojos y tararea un poco junto con la música (losientoAustria) porque algo en ella le revuelve un poco las entrañas, pero no sabe qué es.

El moreno nota el tarareo, crispándose un poco más, de nuevo y solo por esta vez, rechina los dientes pero no le dice se humedece los labios y sonríe un poco, porque le gusta... volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirarle.

—Tocas muy bien —asegura a pesar de que aún está tocando.

Austria se detiene en seco, con el ceño fruncido, le señala con el arco, enfadado.

—W-Was?

—No me importa cuantos problemas tengas o de qué no te acuerdes. Apréndete esto y grábatelo en el cerebro, mientras estoy tocando NO tolero ni ruidos ni intervenciones de ningún tipo y si no eres capaz de cumplir el requisito, ya puedes marcharte ¿queda claro?

Suiza le mira un poco desconsolado sin entender como este hombre que parece tan suave, pacífico y debilucho es capaz de parecer un lunático con su arco mientras grita de manera un poco atemorizante.

—L-Lo siento solo... vale, vale, solo pensé que lo hacías muy bien —baja la cabeza regañado.

—Bien. Que no tenga que repetírtelo —sigue con dureza y el hecho de que no sea un tajante "no lo volveré a repetir" es lo que prueba que a pesar de todo le ha gustado la opinión.

El helvético mira la pistola en su mano aún sin desarmar, porque había olvidado siquiera que tenía que hacerlo.

—Asumo que no suelo interrumpirte mientras tocas... ¿sueles tocarme? —infinito doble sentido.

Austria aprieta los ojos sonrojándose un poquito como habitualmente con eso.

—N-Nein? —descolocadillo con la reacción.

—Mein... —aparta la mirada y luego vuelve a mirarle a los ojos—. Mi mejor piano está en tu casa.

El rubio levaaaanta las cejas sin esperar eso.

—Ooh... —parpadea sin saber cómo entender eso, humedeciéndose los labios—. E-Entonces sí somos muy, muy amigos.

—Sigue sin ser la forma en la que yo lo diría, pero no es relevante.

Suiza frunce el ceño porque no acaba de entender.

—¿Por qué no es relevante?

—Porque yo sí me acuerdo.

—Precisamente porque tú sí te acuerdas es que deberías decirme cómo lo llamas, yo no tengo ni idea.

—Hay cosas que prefiero introducirte lentamente, no quiero que te asustes o te lleves una impresión equivocada.

Francia manda decir que no es necesario ser porno... esta historia es ATP. Suiza frunce el ceño no muy convencido preguntándose si podrá confiar en él ciegamente.

—¿Confiaba en ti antes?

—Ja.

—¿Puedes volver a tocar el violín para mí? Esta vez no haré ruido —promete pensando que sí quiere intentar desarmar la pistola... al menos recordar ALGO le haría sentir un poco mejor.

Le mira unos instantes y vuelve a ponérselo en el cuello, tocando algo de Mozart esta vez.

Suiza le escucha esta vez, mirando la pistola y aunque tarda un poquito al principio, le distrae lo suficiente como para conseguir desarmar la pieza principal cuando levanta la vista para mirarle de nuevo. Sonríe un poquito al conseguirlo, desarmando con facilidad lo demás.

Austria oye como lo hace y sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

Suiza espera pacientemente a que deje de tocar para decirle sonriendo que lo ha conseguido y ahí sí, acaba limpiamente sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo he desarmado —sonríe sinceramente—. Sirvió lo que dijiste, danke.

—Lo sé —le sonríe.

—Si no lo has visto...

—He hecho algo mejor que eso.

—¿Mejor que ver?

—Como notarás, yo no veo muy bien —se señala las gafas.

—Bueno, pero los lentes deben servirte —baja la mirada empezando a armar de nuevo la pistola, siendo mucho más fácil.

—Aun así, para ciertos asuntos, utilizo mucho más mi excelente sentido auditivo.

—Tienes buen oído... eso no lo sabía —le suelta sin pensar el bruto... sí, si no sabes nada de hecho.

—Ya sé que no lo recuerdas. Y no es bueno, es excelente —insiste en este asunto.

—Excelente... ¿qué tan excelente?

—¿Cuántos matices de excelente hay? —Austria levanta una ceja.

—Pues... solo pensé que querías presumir qué tan bueno era.

—No es necesario, en realidad.

Suiza se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué más puedes decirme?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Querría saber si... bueno, sobre mí. Cosas más personales... ¿cómo soy?

—Mmm... Veamos, eres una persona bastante práctica. Te gusta el orden y las cosas funcionales. Te sientes cómodo en la rutina.

—Práctico, ordenado y funcional —asiente considerando esa descripción una con la que podría identificarse por alguna razón que ni siquiera sabe cuál es... es capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo levantándose y yendo a trabajar... con una pistola en el cinto, de manera ordenada.

—Te gusta controlar el tiempo, de hecho, eres cien por cien fiable con tus rutinas hasta para poner en hora los relojes y valoras mucho a las personas puntuales. También te gusta ahorrar y algunos te consideran incluso tacaño en ese aspecto.

—El ahorro es la base del capital.

—Eso mismo —sonríe y asiente

—No sé de dónde he sacado esa frase... pero suena bien —le sonríe de vuelta guardándose la pistola en el cinto sin pensar.

—La decías a veces.

—No recuerdo nada. Nada de nada. Eres un completo desconocido, tú... el chico inglés y el que dijo que es mi vecino también. Incluso yo me parezco extraño al espejo —explica.

—¿Me... permites probar una cosa? —pide volviendo a dejar el Stradivarius en su estuche.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta levantándose del banco.

—Quédate quieto, aquí de pie —se le acerca un poco y se humedece los labios.

Le mira hacer, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Austria se le planta delante mirándole a los ojos, se sube las gafas y le sonríe un poco.

Mira hacia arriba no sin dejar de notar su pequeñez. Carraspea un poco menos sonrojado que lo habitual en estas circunstancias. El moreno lo nota y se siente inseguro por eso, nervioso, no obstante, levanta la mano y le pone el pelo tras la oreja con suavidad, acariciándole un poco la mandíbula al final, como siempre.

Suiza se sonroja y la piel se le eriza un poquito, entreabre los labios sorprendido con este giro de eventos y se plantea, por PRIMERA VEZ (sí, es un bruto y además bastante inocentón, como sieeeempre), ESTE asunto que... está pasando. Serían... Francis había dicho que era novio del otro chico, quizás él era el suyo. Se sonroja bastante más con la idea hasta ahora cayendo en la cuenta de todas las veces que le ha dicho que él no diría que son amigos.

—¿Somos novios? —pregunta directamente pese al sonrojo y la vergüencita. Austria se sonroja un poco y traga saliva con esa pregunta tan directa y tan poco habitual.

—¿Te gustaría que así fuera? —sonríe de lado, burloncito de los nervios.

—Ehhh... —vacila un poco poniéndose bastante más que nerviosito. Da un pasito atrás—. S-Solo inferí, por las cosas que dijiste y esa caricia que... —balbucea un poco sin poderlo evitar, apretando los ojos

—No es eso lo que he preguntado.

—No lo sé, no te conozco, pero pareces ser bueno conmigo —mira qué manera tan brillante de omitir que SÍ que le has considerado guapo.

—¿Y quisieras conocerme mejor?

—Pues... —traga saliva y abre los ojos otra vez y le mira. Era bueno con él y le conocía, sabía cosas de él y tocaba el violín. Claro que no conocía o había visto a mucha más gente, pero... seguramente no había mucha más gente que estuviera tan interesado en él. Uno no aleja a la gente que parece quererle... no tenía nada que perder además, si se equivocaba podría irse después—. Ja.

—Bien, entonces dejemos ese asunto para cuando lo hagas —propone.

El rubio parpadea y se humedece los labios. Asiente.

—Suena razonable.

Austria sonríe un poco, aún un poco nervioso. Suiza se pasa la mano por el pelo.

El moreno inclina la cabeza al notar eso, teniendo otra idea.

—Pero... lo eras. Perdona, has dicho que lo dejemos, pero... es que no es lo mismo si lo eras, no digo que lo sigas siendo... o que no, pero me da una idea de que antes no solo confiaba en ti sino eras algo más, es como una tabla a la qué asirme —parlotea Suiza un poco, también de manera un poco extraña y desinhibida.

—¿Puedo probar otra cosa? —cambia de tema.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es algo... que tienes que hacer tú esta vez.

—¿Que yo tengo que hacer? ¿Qué cosa? —nota que no le ha respondido, lo cual le deja un poquito inseguro. Se quita las gafas.

—Va a sonarte muy extraño...

Suiza levanta una ceja.

—Pero, húndeme las manos en el pelo, bitte —pide inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Pero no toques el mechón levantado.

—¿Que yo... was? —se sonroja un poquito más porque eso implica tocarle y aunque aún es nuevo para él... es guapo y sonríe y le parece bastante dulce. Suiza... estás viendo a otro Austria.

—Solo hazlo... a ver qué sucede —pide de nuevo nervioso... solo es así porque estás enfermito.

El helvético se humedece los labios, levanta las manos, vacila un poquito más y le mira a la cara. Se sonroja, da un pasito hacia él y le toca el pelo, pensando que esto es bastante absurdo e íntimo con alguien que no conoce. Hunde un poquito más las manos y piensa que... cielos, este hombre tiene un pelo fantástico. Suelta el aire y se relaja un poquito.

—¿Te resulta familiar?

—M-Me... —da otro pasito hacia él—, ¿puedes agacharte un poco más?

Lo hace.

Mueve un poco las dos manos, suavemente quizás de manera distinta a lo habitual, se relaja un poco más y tira un poquito de él, intentando que se le recargue encima. Huele bien, huele a chocolate, y el austriaco está muy cerca y repentinamente aunque no le conoce siente una oleada de afecto hacia él, porque parece quererle y preocuparse y ser paciente con él. Le es muy, MUY agradable el olor, la textura y la cercanía... pero tristemente, no le es familiar.

Austria espera un poco con los ojos cerrados, dejándole hacer porque es algo que hace desde que era pequeño y dormían juntos y vuelve a hacer ahora de mayor a veces.

—¿Vas... vas a irte si... te digo que no me es familiar? —pregunta repentinamente preocupado por ello, sin querer soltarle.

—Nein, pero sí voy a separarme y peinarme.

Suiza traga saliva y le mira de reojo, aun con las manos en el pelo.

—¿Qué pasa si nunca vuelvo a acordarme de nada?

—Que... estaremos en problemas serios, sobre todo tú.

—Estoy... un poco asustado —confiesa quitándole (renuentemente) las manos del pelo y poniéndoselas en los hombros —, y completamente perdido aún.

—No te asustes, aún hay muchas cartas que no hemos probado para solucionar esto y si no, poco a poco irás sabiendo las cosas importantes de nuevo.

Suiza suspira y asiente.

—Danke.

El moreno sonríe un poquito volviendo a ponerse las gafas.

Suiza sonríe también, acariciándose las manos aun sintiendo el pelo del austriaco en el tacto y mirándole el pelo de reojo se pone un poco de puntas y estira el dedo.

—¿Este mechón de pelo qué?

Austria aparta la cabeza sonrojándose un poquito otra vez, arreglándose el resto del pelo para que quede despeinado de otra forma.

—Ese mechón se llama Mariazell y no puedes tocarlo.

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarlo? —frunce el ceño considerando que es bastante ridículo llamarle por nombre a un MECHÓN de pelo.

—Porque esta situación no es correcta. Te diré cuando lo sea.

—Bah, todo te parece que ahora mismo no es lo correcto —protesta un poco yendo a sentarse al sillón de nuevo, volviendo a tomar su cartera y su teléfono—. Siento que no haya funcionado nada... quizás deberíamos... debería ir al doctor.

—¿Todo me parece? —se cruza de brazos mirándole.

—No me dices nada, no me dices si estábamos juntos, ahora tampoco eso...

—Que curiosa concepción de "Nada".

—¿Eh? ¡Pues son cosas importantes!

—¿Mi mechón de pelo te parece importante?

—Me parece ridículo que no pueda yo saber por qué no lo puedo tocar, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Una opinión perfectamente válida.

—Bueno, ya está, entiendo que no me quieras decir cosas tuyas —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—, tampoco creas que no he notado que evitas mis preguntas.

—Solo las más complejas, porque no quiero que te agobies ni te hagas ideas raras.

—Está bien, está bien... lo entiendo, solo que me agobia también pensar que hay cosas por las cuales podría agobiarme —explica—. Pero está bien, voy a concentrarme en otras cosas más importantes... solo que no se cuáles son. ¿Sabes al menos donde crecí? ¿O a quién puedo hablar para que me cuente algo sobre estas cosas...?

—Estás frente a la persona adecuada —sonríe. Suiza parpadea.

—¿Me conoces desde hace mucho?

—Te conozco desde antes de eso. Pasamos juntos casi toda nuestra infancia.

Suiza levanta las cejas y le valora un instante, antes de moverse un poco en el sillón.

—Ven, siéntate aquí.

Austria se acerca y lo hace.

—Hubiéramos empezado por ahí. ¿Qué es lo más importante de la infancia que podría hacerme recordar?

—No lo sé —confiesa de manera extraña. Suiza se ríe... sí, se ríe un poquitín.

—Acabas de decirme que eras la persona apropiada.

Austria levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—Lo soy, pero no sé qué es lo que te hará recordar... quizás deberías hablar un poco con los demás para tener una idea más global.

—Hablaré con los otros... pero por ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tú más recuerdas de mi infancia?

—Es... muy complicado, ¿de acuerdo? pero tiene sentido —empieza—. Vivíamos juntos en una casa en los bosques, cerca de aquí, con Vater y dos niños más, éramos cuatro en total, uno mayor que nosotros y otro más pequeño. Tú no conocías a tu madre y yo tampoco a la mía, solo a Vater, que sí, es padre de los cuatro.

Parpadea, parpadea... vuelve a parpadear y se le cae un poco el alma a los pies con este descubrimiento.

—¿Somos... bruders?

—Técnicamente sí, de padre... pero a la práctica no.

—¿No se llama eso incesto?—le hace sentido que no haya querido contarle. Vacila un poco pensando que ya entendería eso más tarde.

—He dicho que era complicado.

—Vale, sigue... —aprieta los ojos y asiente.

—A ti te gustaba cazar con Vater y hacer flechas y cuidar a las cabras y a mí... a mí me gustaba cantar y tratar de quedarme muy quieto para no perderme y en general, esforzarme por no morirme.

Suiza sonríe de nuevo otra vez sospechando que es broma, pero no se ríe al ver que no lo es. Levanta las cejas.

—Polos opuestos.

—Eras mi mejor amigo y siempre me cuidabas. Dormíamos en el mismo cuarto en la misma cama si hacía mucho frío... pero en camas separadas si hacía realmente mucho frío, porque siempre metías las cabras al cuarto y yo lo odiaba.

—Las cabras... —piensa un poco en ello y decide algo—. Sí, me gustan las cabras. Como tu pelo.

El moreno sonríe de lado. La idea de alguien más... además de sus padres divorciados y de su hermanita a Suiza le parece agradable... cae en la cuenta de algo.

—Mi hermanita es tu hermanita.

—Nein —niega.

—¿Es hija de otro vater?

—Ja.

—Oh... y de mein mutter.

—En realidad, no estoy seguro sobre eso.

Suiza se imagina la escena, el hombre este... y él de pequeño, durmiendo en una cama con cabras. La imagen de él con las manos en el pelo del austriaco de pequeño aparece en su mente.

—Tengo...

—Te será más fácil de entender si imaginas a Liechtenstein como adoptada.

—Una chica adoptada... —asiente y frunce el ceño preguntándose si será por algo así que no vive con sus padres—, bien. Sigue con nuestra infancia, bitte.

—Hacías queso y tratabas de enseñarme a mí a hacerlo también, a hacer flechas y a protegerme. Cosa que fue una increíble pérdida de tiempo porque yo odiaba despertarme temprano y me cansaba enseguida de cualquier actividad física.

—Pero no te moriste... Espera, me acuerdo bien de como sabe el queso.

—Te gusta mucho el queso... y el chocolate y los dulces vieneses.

—¿Me llevas dulces cuando vas a verme? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito.

—Nein.

—Oh... —parpadea con lo cortante del comentario dejando de sonreír—. Ehm... vale.

Austria sonríe de lado. Suiza se sonroja un poquito en automático con esa sonrisa... así es como Suiza aprende a ser tsundere aunque no quiera.

—Pero eso no quita que te gusten.

—Quizás no me gustan tanto... —se cruza de brazos. El moreno le mira de reojo—. ¿Qué más? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos y notando, ahora que está cerca y le está mirando, que son violeta. Se agacha un poco para verle mejor, acercándose curioso.

El moreno parpadea echándose un poco hacia atrás al notar eso. Suiza parpadea el también, levantando las cejas y quedando un poco congelado.

—Was?

—¿Qué haces?

—Verte los ojos. ¿Por qué te quitas?

El austriaco aprieta los ojos porque esto es REALMENTE complicado.

—No debería... ¿no te gusta o algo?

—Nein, no es eso.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta el helvético un poco descolocado tratando de encontrar una razón lógica.

—No estoy acostumbrado a ti actuando de esta forma —explica.

—¿Cómo actúo normalmente?

—Pues... mucho más serio y distante, no sueles reírte, apenas si sonríes... y desde luego no te acercas de esta manera, por las buenas.

El helvético parpadea.

—¿Por qué no me acerco? Tú me acariciaste la mejilla y me pediste que te tocara el pelo y eso me hizo pensar que somos cercanos—se explica sonrojadito alejándose.

—Ja, pero no somos cercanos de esta forma, esas cosas son cosas muy concretas que también suceden en unas circunstancias concretas y que yo saqué de contexto para ver si te ayudaban.

—Lo siento —murmura incómodo—. No tengo idea de cómo comportarme... Sólo actuaba instintivamente.

El moreno se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Lo sé. Es muy complicado porque me ha llevado mucho tiempo... —entrenarte, como un perro, exacto.

—¿Te ha llevado mucho tiempo conocerme?

—Acostumbrarme, más bien.

—¿De verdad nunca sonrío? —se toca los mofletes.

—Rara vez.

—¿Y si estoy feliz?

—Entonces solo estás tranquilo.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño con eso.

—¿No es difícil acostumbrarse a eso?

—Ja.

—Mmm... —piensa un poquito en todo esto. Le mira de reojo—. Supongo que te... gustaría que fuera así como era antes. Es decir... Si nunca me arreglara.

—En realidad no me molestaría que fueras un poco más alegre, solo tendría que acostumbrarme.

—Si recupero la memoria lo recordaré —sonríe un poco—. Debe haber alguna razón por la que no lo soy.

Austria se revuelve un poco, pensando que sabe perfecta la razón y preferiría no contársela.

—Creo que es la misma razón por la que llevas una pistola.

—¿Por los conflictos?¿O la desconfianza? Pero...

—Porque eres un hombre bueno.

Suiza parpadea sin esperar eso como razón.

—Los hombres buenos no llevan pistola... No tendrían por qué llevar una.

—Los hombres buenos que son buenos indiscriminadamente necesitan una para que los hombres malos no se aprovechen de su generosidad y amabilidad sinceras.

El rubio parpadea más.

—Y-Yo... ¿tú crees que yo soy alguien a-así? — pregunta suavecito.

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—Era. No sé si algún día... no sé si realmente yo... — suspira pensando en ello.

—Me parece que esa es una característica intrínseca de tu persona, porque si pudieras cambiarlo, seguro hace muchos años que serías diferente.

Irremediablemente el helvético siente que a pesar de todo es algo bonito ser alguien bueno. Y piensa que no debe no serlo, dado que le alegra saber que lo es. Le mira.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más aunque sea incómodo?

—Te refieres a algo más además esta, claro. Ja.

El rubio se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Yo... te quiero? —cosas que Suiza en su sano juicio nunca preguntaría parte V.

Austria contiene el aire, le mira, aparta la cara, cierra los ojos y suspira sonriendo un poco.

—Ja. Y creo que eso también es parte intrínseca de tu persona independiente de tus recuerdos.

Suiza se sonroja un poquito maaaás desviando ahora él la mirada.

—Me parecía que debía quererte... — confiesa asintiendo un poco queriendo preguntar si le quiere de vuelta pero sin atreverse. Quizás ese era el asunto del que hablaba de no hacerse ideas raras... debía quererle bastante para hablar así de él en su opinión, quizás le quería diferente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —le mira de reojo, curioso.

—Pues... —se lo piensa un poco, preocupado. Quizás estaba hablando de más o diciendo algo completamente incorrecto de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Claro que quién podría culparlo por hablar de una primera impresión, le mira de reojo—, por lo que veo hasta ahora, por cómo te expresas de mí, lo que estás haciendo por mí y lo que pareces conocerme, a la impresión de que yo te doy algo parecido a cambio. Y... Me parece, de primera impresión, que te lo has ganado. O... ¿Me equivoco? Es muy probable que me equivoque, sólo digo lo que parece.

Austria se incomoda porque eso implica que está notando que él le quiere también y eso SÍ le incomoda. El rubio le mira atentamente y si conociéndole le cuesta trabajo saber lo que piensa, sin conocerle... Sólo es capaz de inferir que algo de lo que ha dicho no es como lo ha dicho.

—Creo que... quiero un café —se levanta, huyendo nervioso otra vez.

—Ehm... Vale —murmura mirándole, sin ser capaz de saber lo que ha pasado. Quizás... No le quería. Pero si no le quisiera ¿por qué portarse como se había portado hasta ahora con él? de manera suave, dulce y paciente. Quizás él no le quería... ¿Pero no había dicho que era una característica intrínseca suya? Debía mentir en alguna cosa o... Él no estar entendiendo las cosas. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza con un dolorcito constante y agudo.

Austria se mete a la cocina, se apoya en la puerta y se pasa una mano por el pelo, notando a Francia e Inglaterra besuqueándose.

La mente de Suiza pasa a unas cuantas cosas de salto en salto intentando recordar algo. De pequeño... Sólo consigue ahora tener una imagen de dos camas, las cabras, mal olor de establo y un austriaco pequeño a su lado. Luego salta a las manos en el pelo... Luego salta al regaño por hablar... Luego a la idea de que sean hermanos y que quizás por eso está mal que se quieran... El dolor de cabeza se hace más intenso a los poco segundos, recarga la cabeza en el sillón.

* * *

_!Austria! ¡cobarde! ¡vuelve ahí! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Inglaterra aparta a Francia de un empujón, todo sonrojado excusándose y asegurándole a Austria que estaban discutiendo y el francés se le ha echado encima... y para probarlo toma un par de cervezas de la nevera y decide ir él ahora con Suiza, dejando a los hermanitos súper cómodos hablando, ya me imagino.

No, de repente Austria tiene que ir a su cuarto. Francia pide que se detenga antes de que salga.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco y le mira de reojo. Francia le extiende una taza de té con un par de galletitas y le sonríe un poco. El moreno mira la taza y luego a él con expresión interrogante.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar una bebida caliente para pensar y relajarte un poco. Llévatelo —se encoge de hombros yendo al refrigerador—. Dudo que quieras hablar conmigo... Y más aún de Suisse, pero bueno... Que no se diga que no lo he ofrecido de buena voluntad.

Austria mira el té, mira a Francia y vuelve a rodar los ojos en blanco.

—Danke.

Francia sonríe un poco más.

—De nada, mon ami... De nada.

El austriaco se va ahora sí con el té, pero no sé si se lo tome. Bueh, le da lo mismo a Francia en realidad, sólo es parte del show de "no se puede decir que yo sea un bruto desconsiderado". Prepara algo en la cocina.

Inglaterra deja la cerveza frente a Suiza en la mesita y se sienta a su lado.

Suiza está tan concentrado en las cinco escenas que tiene en la cabeza que no se entera de buenas a primeras que entra el inglés hasta que se le sienta al lado y pega un saltito.

—¿Cómo sigues?

—Ehh... confundido.

—Ya... te he traído una cerveza, te gustaba bastante, a ver si te relaja un poco.

—Me refiero a que ahora estoy confundido por otras cosas además de las anteriores.

—¿Por cuáles? ¿Qué te ha dicho Austria?

—Muchas cosas —se agacha un poco al frente y toma el bloc de la mesa—. Que tengo un padre y una madre... y una hermanita, Liechtenstein que es como si fuera adoptada porque no sabe quién es su padre ni si es hija de mi madre y... un medio hermano —le mira de reojo.

—¿Un medio hermano?

Suiza vacila preocupado. Quizás el chico inglés no lo sabía.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que es tu medio hermano?

—P-Pues... —traga saliva—, quizás no lo sabes, es un secreto y no debería decírtelo. Aunque no me ha dicho que no lo dijera...

—No lo creo, lo que pasa es que me da curiosidad porque que yo sepa tienes tres medio hermanos.

El helvético levanta las cejas con eso.

—¡Eso no me lo ha dicho!

—Yes, sois cuatro hermanos. Prussia es el mayor, luego él... creo, ¿o tú? no lo sé, creo que él y Germany al final.

—¿Hijos de mein vater?

—Yes... en realidad es probable que alguno de mis hermanos sea también hijo de tu padre... quizás yo mismo.

Suiza parpadea con esta declaración. Mira los dos óvalos con el nombre "Prussia" y "Germany" unidos con una línea al cuadrado "Padre", agrega unas cuantas líneas más con signos de interrogación que salen del recuadro.

—Mi padre es un poco...

—Nuestra familia es un poco disfuncional...

—Pero es una familia enorme —parpadea rascándose un poco la mandíbula y mirando la hoja un poco sobresaltado con todo esto. Traga saliva—. Me ha dicho otras cosas.

—Sí que lo es. Es como... en realidad son como cinco familias que se entremezclan entre ellas.

—Cinco familias... esto... ¿es común?

—Bueno, entre nosotros sí, pero no es habitual en el mundo. Solo que somos un poco especiales todos nosotros... ¡pero no es nada malo! ¿Qué más cosas te ha contado?

—Especiales... —naaaaaada convencido, pero bueno. Mira su hoja—. Soy ordenado y práctico, me dedico a cosas con bancos y me deben dinero. Österreich no trabaja y eso me molesta

—Ah, yes... well, los bancos y el dinero... no sé si deberías preocuparte ahora por eso —carraspea porque él también debe dinero aun de las Olimpiadas.

—Mi hermana, que es de Liechtenstein, se está encargando de eso.

—Ah, yes, entonces ella se encarga, no te preocupes... De hecho, no creo que sea del todo justo decir que Austria no trabaja. Es músico y hace a veces conciertos muy bonitos.

—Ah, eso me lo ha mostrado tocando el violín. Lo hace muy bien aunque me ha reñido por decirlo mientras tocaba —explica.

—Ah, a veces es un poco... estricto, en realidad todo el mundo le hace caso y nadie sabe cómo es que lo logra. A menudo te quejas de ello también.

—También me ha dicho que nunca me río y casi no sonrío.

—Hombre, nunca... digo yo que alguna vez debes hacerlo... creo. Aunque sí es raro.

—No... Entiendo del todo qué pasa conmigo. Llevo un arma y no sonrío pero dice que soy buena persona.

—Yo creo que te gusta ser serio y que te tomen en serio en vez de jugar contigo, por eso no sonríes casi nunca... y las armas te gustan, las vendes a bastante gente y disparas bastante... —no es envidia, nooo—. Bien. A veces juegas a dardos conmigo cuando vamos a tomar cerveza.

—Entonces tú y yo sí somos amigos —concluye después de pensar en todo lo que ha dicho.

—Yes —asiente. Suiza vacila un poquito antes de preguntar...

—A diferencia de él y yo...

El inglés levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué te ha dicho él?

—Que no quiere que me haga ideas.

—Mira... No sé si debería contarte esto, pero eres mi amigo y me parece que no es justo que no lo sepas. Si quiere dejarte o algo así que se enfrente con todas las de las de la ley en vez de aprovecharse de que estás enfermo ahora. Tú y él estabais... estáis juntos.

—¿De-Dejarme? —balbucea y mira hacia la puerta y se revuelve un poco con esto—. Había inferido que lo estábamos aunque me dijo que hablaríamos de eso más tarde, pero...

—No sé porque no quiere decírtelo, pero es así.

—Me dijo que no era el momento... igual que me dijo que no podía tocar el mechón de pelo que tiene levantado —hace un gesto con la mano

—Ah, eso... —Inglaterra se sonroja un poco pero sonríe—. Será mejor que hagas caso de eso si estáis en público... pero... hazlo si te dice que quiere dejarte.

Suiza parpadea un poco sin entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te ayudará a que se lo piense dos veces.

El helvético frunce un poco el ceño porque aún sigue sin entender la razón.

—Va a gritarme seguramente, como con el piano.

—No, no, si lo haces como te digo no, de verdad, confía en mí —pide—. Tienes que tirarlo un poco, firme pero con cuidado, sin arrancárselo.

Le mira, entendiendo que no quiere decirle qué es lo que va a hacer, pero sin entender por qué.

—Bien, le tiraré el pelo si dice que va a dejarme, aunque no sé, no es esa la idea que me ha dado. Claro que se ha ido cuando hablábamos de... eso —cierra los ojos—. ¿Crees que tu madre vaya a ayudarme?

—¿Se ha ido a dónde? Ah, seguro, ella es muy buena en esto.

—Me dijo que por un café. Creo que en realidad estaba huyendo de una conversación complicada —explica y luego le mira—. ¿En... hacer que la gente recupere la memoria?

—Wait... no le da vergüenza, ¿no? ¿O sí? Yes... well, no con la memoria específicamente, con todo lo de la magia.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué?

—Pues no lo sé, quizás le da vergüenza explicártelo porque tú no te acuerdas.

Suiza parpadea planteándoselo como opción y sonríe un poco.

—Esa... sería una explicación bastante más tranquilizadora. Aunque... bueno, en realidad quizás tú podrías explicarme un poco al respecto de nosotros y quieras contarme igual algo de ti y del chico ese que es mi vecino. Francis.

— ¡No hay nada que contar entre France y yo! —se tensa como siempre—. He is an idiot and I hate him!

El suizo parpadea de nuevo.

—Pero no dijo él que eran...

—He is an idiot y no hagas caso de nada de lo que dice —se cruza de brazos, sonrojado.

—Te da vergüenza...

—¡NO! —chillido más que evidente.

—E-entiendo, disculpa.

—Jum! ¿Qué quieres saber de ti y de Austria?

De hecho Suiza no entiende en lo absoluto, pero no parece estar muy feliz.

—Pues... en general. ¿Estamos juntos, juntos? Somos amigos desde pequeños... no lo sé, ¿qué te parece a ti relevante contarme?

—Yes... estáis juntos juntos. Aunque él no vive contigo... pero ese es otro asunto y créeme, mejor para ti, porque yo creo que lo degollabas a la primera semana.

Suiza parpadea y sonríe pensando que es una broma.

—¿Por?

—Le gusta mucho molestarte —se encoge de hombros—. En general te desquicia y te pone nervioso a propósito y siempre dices que le odias.

—¿Y por qué estoy con él? —misma pregunta que te hiciste tú, Inglaterra.

—Pues... —le mira—. Porque te gusta y le quieres igualmente. Yo qué sé, quizás te va el sado, es algo que nunca he comprobado —se acuerda de esa vez en Canadá después de la fiesta con LSD, sonrojándose—. Y que desde luego, no planeo comprobar.

—E-El... sado —balbucea buscando en los recovecos de su mente por la definición ya que ahora se le viene a la mente únicamente algo maligno y doloroso.

—Olvídalo, no creo que sea eso... —responde sonrojándose más a modo espejo—. Yo creo que estás con él porque no tienes más remedio y no puedes evitar quererle, da igual cuanto lo hayas intentado siempre —confiesa casi en un susurro, sin mirarle. El helvético le mira intensamente unos segundos pensando que...

—Pero eso es horrible...

Inglaterra le mira de nuevo, de reojo.

—¿He intentado dejar de quererle y nunca lo he logrado?

—Yo... creo que sí, pero no sé si quiera él contarte eso —vacila ahora.

—Entonces no soy feliz y por eso no sonrío y por eso él se va cuando hablamos de si le quiero o no.

—Mmmm... No creo que no seas feliz, porque al fin y al cabo, ahora sí estás con él.

—Estás siendo bastante confuso. ¿Ahora... sí?

—Lo que digo es que... bueno, en el pasado, quizás hubieras querido estar como ahora, pero no lo lograbas y ahora que por fin lo has conseguido... creo que eres feliz por ello.

—Eso tampoco me lo contó.

—Quizás no quiera contártelo aun... es un asunto bastante delicado, pero me parece que es justo que lo sepas... —se revuelve mirando alrededor como buscando ayuda.

Suiza se cruza de brazos frunciendo un poco el ceño sin estar muy seguro de nada... asintiendo y pensando.

Y vamos a darle a Inglaterra la ayuda que busca... claro que no se si le parezca buena ayuda o no. Francia entra con una charola con quesos variados y un dip con galletas que acaba de preparar, sonriendo.

Inglaterra se sonroja en automático porque lo que estaban hablando es bastante personal y evidentemente él se estaba reflejando... y no le ha dado tiempo de decirle que no diga a nadie nada de todo eso.

—Pensé que las cervezas les abrirían el apetito... —Francia sonríe poniendo el plato en la mesa—. ¿Cómo van? ¿Ya se pusieron al corriente?

—¡No! ¡Eres el más inoportuno! —protesta Inglaterra.

—Lo soy... que mal, pero es mi turno de venir y hablar también con Suisse... finalmente, soy alguien importante en su vida y es necesario que se acuerde de mi —se sienta al lado de Inglaterra.

—¡Que vas a ser importante! —bufa.

Suiza, que seguía pensando en el asunto del austriaco, se sonroja un poco porque además Francia le sonríe y le cierra un ojo cuando se sienta.

—Claro que soy importante, cher... no le quites a Suisse una parte de su historia —levanta el brazo y lo pone detrás del inglés en el sillón.

—Eres importante como el mayor de los idiotas y si le vas a hablar de eso voy a volver a llamar a mi madre —si suena celoso... es porque es justo como está, aunque sea idiota celarse con Francia porque seguramente tendría que celarse con más de medio mundo.

—Non, no le voy a hablar de nada extraño, mon amour... —le pone una mano en el cuello y le sonríe al suizo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Jum! —se cruza de brazos.

—Confundido —murmura sonrojadito aun notando la mano en el cuello del inglés, que le ignora y se va directo a comer lo que ha preparado y atraído como las moscas a la miel.

—¿Cómo no vas a estar confundido de estar entre muchos desconocidos? ¿Has hecho algún progreso? ¿Algo que hayas recordado?

—Non, solo tengo una idea ahora en la cabeza de mi de pequeño con unas... —se detiene al notar que le está hablando en francés. Parpadea. (Llevas una hora hablando en inglés con Inglaterra, que como no lo detengan, se lo va a comer todo, como siempre. Sí, de hecho es que acaba de caer en la cuenta de ello)

—Espera... estoy hablando en francés y... estaba hablando en inglés contigo y en alemán con el Österreicher.

—Y también hablas italiano, en realidad —dice Inglaterra.

—Y ese idioma tan anticuado y bonito que es el Romanche.

—Cada quien habla en un idioma diferente, no me había puesto a pensar en ello. ¿Hablo... italiano? Y... no recuerdo qué es el romanche.

—Es una lengua anticuada que solo hablas con Italia —explica el francés sonriendo al ver a Inglaterra comiendo—. Mon amour, puedes cortarle a Suisse un trocito del queso de la izquierda... ese lo hicieron en tu casa, estoy seguro de que te gusta.

—A mí es el único que me gusta —asegura Inglaterra confundiéndose y yendo a cortar un pedazo de uno francés—. Los otros son horribles y huelen a pies.

—¿Ese que cortas es el que te gusta? —pregunta Francia como quien no quiere la cosa—, es una pena...

—El österreicher... Österreich me ha dicho que me gusta mucho el queso.

—Of course. El suizo —Inglaterra tan seguro—. Los tuyos los odio.

—Pruébalo... porque es delicioso —asegura el francés—, yo no tengo gusto especial por ninguno.

Inglaterra le pasa un pedazo a Suiza, sonriendo. Éste lo toma y se lo lleva a la boca levantando las cejas al olerlo porque eso extrañamente sí que lo recuerda. Cierra los ojos y se lo mete a la boca.

Francia por su parte espera pacientemente a que Inglaterra se meta el suyo y de su opinión, que lo hace después, claro.

—¿A que está bueno?, eres el mejor del mundo haciéndolos.

—Es muy bueno... —asiente Suiza y Francia sonríe encantado.

—Merci, pero creo que a Suisse le quedan igual de bien los suyos —indica estirándose hacia la mesa y cortando un trozo del queso de Suiza—. Este es el que se prepara en tu casa, Suisse.

Inglaterra parpadea y se sonroja con eso.

—Oh... pues este está bueno también —asegura Suiza a quien, se demuestra, sí que le gustan los quesos, se estira a tomar el que le ofrece Francia sonriéndole un poquito.

—You're a git! ¡Sabías que ese no era el de Switzerland!

Francia le sonríe también a Suiza levantando un poco las cejas y pensando que se ve dulce cuando sonríe, se gira con Inglaterra.

—Claro que lo sabía...

—¡Y no me lo has dicho para que quedara como un tonto! —le empuja un poco contra el sofá.

—Lo he dicho para ponerte en evidencia porque siempre dices que no te gustan mis cosas, aunque es mentira.

—No es mentira, he odiado ese queso, no lo he dicho para ser educado con Switzerland, ¡pero es obvio!

—Es decir, mientes solo para agradarle... ¿insinúas que no te gusta su queso realmente?

—¡El suyo sí! ¡Mentí con este solamente, pensando que sabía raro!

Suiza se ríe un poquito. Inglaterra ni se entera en la discusión.

—Es ridícula tu declaración, Angleterre...

—¡No tiene nada de ridículo!

—Es ridículo que cambies de parecer como de calzones solo por llevarme la contraria —sonríe.

—¡No estoy cambiando de parecer!

—Lo hiciste en cuanto supiste de dónde era el queso.

—¡Pues si no lo dije antes es porque no lo sabía! ¡Pero lo noté!

—¿Lo sabías pero no lo sabías?

—¡No lo sabía pero lo noté!

—¿Qué notaste?

—¡Que sabe mal y huele mal y no me gusta!

—Pues no es eso lo que dijiste, justo decías que los otros eran buenos a comparación de este —se ríe.

—¡Porque pensaba que no era tuyo! —se vuelve a él al notar que se ríe, dándole con el dedo en el pecho.

—Si es mío no te gusta, no importa realmente cómo sepa —se han olvidado de Suiza que les mira con bastante atención en realidad.

—Of course importa! —se han olvidado completamente.

—Independientemente de cómo es que sabe... ¡eso es absurdo! No tienes ningún criterio.

—Te jode solo porque quieres que me guste —sonríe de lado.

—A mí me da igual que te guste o no, tú no sabes comer de igual manera... lo que me hace completa gracia es que mientas solo porque te es imposible admitir que algo de lo que hago te gusta.

—¡No te da igual! —vacila y se sonroja un poco. Francia sonríe un poquito y se le acerca.

—Quieres que no me de igual, ¿eh? —pregunta arrastrando las erres.

—¡M-Me da igual si te da igual! —se echa un poco sobre Suiza para alejarse, sonrojándose más.

—Qué te va a dar igual si me da o no igual —ni crean que le importa que se eche encima de Suiza. Le pone una mano en la pierna y se le acerca más, mirándole a los ojos.

El inglés mueve la pierna más nervioso echándose más sobre el helvético para huir, con el corazón acelerado.

Suiza les mira incomodito, quitándose un poco de detrás de Inglaterra. Mientras Francia mueve la mano más sobre la pierna hacia la zona de peligro.

Así que Inglaterra el conquistador se apodera de más superficie de sofá en nombre del Royal British Empire, alejándose de Francia y mirando la mano con cara de susto.

—Ehm... quieren que... —vacila un poquito el suizo, poniéndose nervioso.

Francia apunta hacia los labios de Inglaterra dispuesto a besarle en tres, dos, uno... Inglaterra vacila echándose del todo, SABIÉNDOLO.

Francia se impulsa un poco más... bien Inglaterra, así es como llegas a conseguir estar ACOSTADO en el sillón con Francia encima.

Suiza se levanta ya sin poder evitarlo... era eso o caerse. Mira a la puerta preguntándose a dónde demonios se ha metido el austriaco que parecía ser un poco más normal y al menos no se olvidaba de él.

Suspira cuando Francia finalmente consigue besar al inglés sin ningún reparo y a Inglaterra se le va la cabeza.

Suiza arruga la nariz y se sonroja un poco saliendo de la sala.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición! Bueno, no te han contado mucho pero en realidad acabas de ver reflejada como es la relación de estos dos en términos generales... y como la tuya se parece un poco, algo debes haber aprendido ¿No?_


	4. Chapter 4

Austria había dicho de hacerse café... así que Suiza va a la cocina a buscarle. Pero en la cocina no hay nadie.

El rubio se asoma un poco al jardín, pero al ver que no hay nadie tampoco vuelve a salir de la cocina buscándole de nuevo adentro de la casa. Pasea hacia el despacho de Alemania y se anima a llamarle con voz suave porque le ha dicho que tiene oído excelente. Deambula un poco por ahí garantizando que no está y suspira al pie de las escaleras. Sube pensando en lo que le ha dicho el inglés respecto a querer dejar de quererle o, la otra opción, que es que el austriaco quiera dejarle. Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Österreich?

Se oyen risas en el cuarto más cercano a las escaleras. Suiza vacila un poquito antes de acercarse y tocar la puerta.

—Was?

—Ehm... solo... —vacila un poco—. ¿Österreich?

—Schweiz! —Prusia abre la puerta, sonriendo. El suizo se queda congelado, parpadeando, sin tener ni idea de quién es.

—Heil, no sé dónde está el señorito —desinterés—. No sabía que estabas aquí, ha aprovechado que tenía la casa para él solo —risa burlona.

—Ehh... estoy buscando al joven österreicher que estaba hace un minuto abajo... —indica sin tener ni idea de qué es "el señorito".

—Was? —vacila porque esa reacción no es en absoluto la que se esperaba.

—Perdona, no sé quién eres aunque tú debes saber quién soy yo, tengo un problema en la cabeza ahora mismo... quiero encontrar a... ¿Österreich? ¿Sabes quién es? Un chico alto delgado, con pelo oscuro y un pelito así —gesto con la mano.

—Was? ¿De qué va esto? Ya te he dicho que no le he visto, acabo de llegar —señala la ventana de su cuarto—. ¿Has visto a Frankreich?

Suiza parpadea.

—El señorito... es... entiendo. Ehm... creo que Frankreich, es France, ¿verdad? El... esta abajo con England... besándole.

—Oh, tío... otra vez —protesta y se ríe un poco—. ¡Voy a meterles un susto!

—No creo que te hagan mucho caso —se encoge de hombros sin ningún sonrojo particular—, esta es casa de Österreich, ¿verdad?

Prusia se detiene en seco y le mira fijamente a los ojos con cara de WTF? Serio/enfadado. El helvético parpadea.

—¿No lo... es?

—Nein! ¡Esta es mi awesome casa! ¡Mía y de mein bruder! Él solo vive aquí porque a West le da miedo echarle y a mí no me dejan ponerle termitas al verdamnt piano.

Suiza sonríe un poquito con el asunto de las termitas en el piano.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Prusia se tensa con la sonrisa rarísima.

—No sé a qué juegas, pero no me gusta, no voy a caer en las tontas bromas.

—No es una broma, es que algo me pasó y no recuerdo nada. Perdona si actúo de manera extraña. Bitte, podrías indicarme dónde puedo encontrar a Österreich, no te molestaré más si me ayudas.

—¿No recuerdas... nada? —parpadea.

—Nein.

—¿Nada... de nada? ¿No me conoces? ¿No sabes quién soy?

—Nein.

—¿Y qué es lo que sabes? ¿Si recuerdas al señorito y a Frankreich? ¿Y a England?

—¿El señorito es... Österreich?

—Ja —asiente.

—No les recuerdo a ninguno pero me han explicado —indica un poco impaciente—, ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Österreich?

—Caaaalma, yo también puedo explicarte cosas... algunas de ellas que seguro los otros no saben, cuéntame que te han dicho —sonríe malignamente.

—No voy a contarte nada si no me dices quien eres.

—Soy... —se detiene un segundo pensando que seguro Austria le ha hablado mal de él—. Deutschland.

—Ah... El pequeño —asiente después de pensárselo un poquito mirándole y notando que de pequeño no tiene nada.

—¿El pequeño?

—De mis medios hermanos. Eso me ha dicho England.

—Ah, ja... te ha contado de la familia...

—Ja...

—¿Y te más te ha contado? ¿No te ha hablado de Liechtenstein?

—Cosas... que toca el violín y que... tengo una hermanita. Ja, me ha hablado de ella... de hecho viene para acá.

—Ah... ¿y te ha hablado de su novio?

Suiza parpadea.

—Me ha dicho que soy yo. ¿Tiene otro novio? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Ah... ja, tiene unos cuantos —Prusia no entiende porque preguntaba de Liechtenstein.

—¿Eh?

—Frankreich, Spanien, West... todos ellos.

—¿Son novios de Österreich?

—¡Ah, ja! —sonríe al entender ahora—. Es un pendón.

—Ohh... —claramente decepcionado, se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira—. Tú... ¿estás seguro?

—Ja, está completamente enamorado de mein bruder... Preussen, porque es awesome —se sonroja un poco. No está pensando. El de ojos verdes se revuelve un poquito con eso.

—¿Podrías indicarme dónde está? —insiste. Prusia entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Estás celoso?—pregunta porque considera que normalmente lo estaría.

—Pues... —suspira—, nein. Es decir... me doy un poco de pena en realidad... —admite con completa sinceridad.

—¿Por?

—Pues... England me ha dicho algunas cosas que... —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos pensando que Austria, de todos, era el que mejor le había caído y con el que se había sentido más cómodo y el que parecía más centrado, y le desesperaba además saber que no tenía cómo saber qué cosa era cierta o no. Se le ocurre algo—. ¿Sabes dónde está mein vater?

—Ah, con West e Italien han ido a... no sé qué, vendrán luego a cenar, creo.

Suiza asiente pensando que quizás podría esperarle... y él seguro le podría decir la verdad. Los padres hacían esas cosas, ¿no? Quizás sería la única persona en la cual podía confiar... aunque este chico tampoco parecía muy serio. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz detestando no tener manera de determinar la verdad.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Podrías contarme?

—Pues... ¿qué te han dicho?

—Pocas cosas... fuera de que soy ordenado. Querría que me dijeras tú en términos generales qué es lo que piensas de mí.

—Pueeees... a mí me parece que eres un poco huraño y malhumorado y que necesitas relajarte.

—Eso también me lo han dicho... empiezo a entenderlo —valora—. ¿Eres mi amigo?

—Pues... ja —decide—. Soy tu mejor amigo.

Suiza parpadea con cierta desconfianza por alguna razón que no acaba de entender.

—Pero Österreich no ha dicho nada de hablarte o informarte.

—¿Eh?

—No pareces preocupado tampoco.

—Claro... Claro que estoy preocupado, lo que pasa es que el señorito me odia porque siempre digo la verdad.

Suiza parpadea frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Y no quería que me dijeras la verdad? ¿Cuál verdad? ¿La de que tiene muchos novios?

—Ja.

El helvético se cruza de brazos.

—Nadie más me había dicho eso... Frankreich es novio de England, ¿no?

—Frankreich tiene muchos novios también

—Él también... igual que vater, por lo visto —empezando a exasperarse un poco más. Bien Prusia... has tardado dos minutos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de si Österreich está aquí o no?

—Ah, ja... vater, también está con el novio de Vater.

—¿Con el novio de nuestro vater? —le mira descolocado.

—Ja, aunque su favorito es Preussen, con los demás va cuando se aburre o Preussen no tiene tiempo porque está haciendo cosas awesomes y no le puede hacer caso.

Suiza frunce el ceño sin que le guste lo que dice, pero tampoco sin considerarlo muy convincente.

—No me dio esa impresión cuando estuve con él hace un rato.

—Bueno, es... un buen mentiroso.

—¿Si eres mi mejor amigo por qué me dices estas cosas así? Ni siquiera pareces consternado.

—Eh... ¡Pues porque tienes que saberlas!

El rubio suspira apretando los ojos.

—Vale, danke —se da la media vuelta yendo a las escaleras.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —grita y ahí Austria sabe que Prusia ha vuelto, porque aunque estaba "oyendo" la conversación, es un sonido sordo al que no hace caso en general, siempre hay conversaciones por toda la casa.

—Abajo a esperar a vater y a mi hermanita, ellos seguro me dirán la verdad... espero —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño y girándose a mirar a Austria que está en el pasillo.

—Schweiz... —levanta las cejas Austria y mira a Prusia.

—Señorito —saluda Prusia sonriendo maligno, yendo abajo.

—Was? —pregunta Suiza empezando a sentirse un poco rebasado con todo, recargando la espalda en la pared del pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con England?

—Estaba pero bajo Frankreich y se pusieron a... — vacila un instante— besarse y subí a buscarte pero encontré al chico este de Deutschland.

—¿Y te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha dicho algo raro? —se acerca con el ceño fruncido.

—Me ha dicho varias cosas —da un pasito para alejarse frunciendo el ceño también.

—No te fíes de él, siempre se está inventando cosas para fastidiarnos —pide deteniéndose al ver que se separa.

—England también ha dicho otras cosas —agrega tranquilizándose al ver que se detiene. Se desliza un poquito al suelo haciéndose bolita, confundido con todo, sintiéndose un poco solo en realidad. Austria vacila viéndole y cambia el peso de pie antes de volver a acercarse.

—Que tú eres un pendón, que tienes muchos novios, que no me has dicho que estás conmigo porque quieres dejarme y que no puedo dejar de quererte aun cuando siempre he querido hacerlo.

Austria se queda paralizado levantando las cejas con todo eso y parpadea sin entender porque Inglaterra iba a decir algo así.

—Y yo no lo sé, no sé si es cierto lo que dice uno o el otro o lo que dices tú, porque no me acuerdo de nada... pero no me ha gustado sentir pena por mí mismo.

—Escucha... todo eso... no es exactamente así. ¿Porque no vienes a mi cuarto y te cuento mi versión antes de decidir que creer o sacar conclusiones precipitadas? He encontrado algunos álbumes de fotos que quizás quieras ver.

—Por alguna razón tú me pareces el más... confiable —aprieta los ojos un instante antes de mirarle otra vez—. Traigo mi pistola si intentas hacerme algo malo... o algo así.

El moreno se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo hemos pasado de que no quieras siquiera llevar un arma a que me amenaces con dispararme en menos de veinte minutos?

—¡No quiero dispararte! —replica—. Es que... Es que han dicho cosas y no sé a quién creerle nada y yo... —le mira—. Explícame. Quiero que me expliques.

—Levanta del suelo y acompáñame —se da la vuelta andando hacia su cuarto. El de ojos verdes vacila un instante antes de suspirar y levantarse, yendo tras él con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? Lo que han dicho ellos no se contrapone a nada de lo que ha pasado... De hecho explica algunas cosas.

Austria le mira de reojo en la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Porque no sonrío, porque no quieres contarme que estábamos juntos y por qué te has ido cuando hablábamos de si te quería o no.

Los ojos violetas se cierran y suspira intentando mantenerse sereno al respecto sobre esto.

—Entra —le abre la puerta.

Y... Suiza entra delante de él, mirando a su alrededor. Aspira oliendo el aire y algo en el aroma hace que se sienta un poco más tranquilo inconscientemente. Austria pasa detrás, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Vives aquí... Sólo?

—Nein. Este es mi cuarto, que no comparto, pero en la casa vive más gente.

—¿Quién más vive aquí?

—Cuatro personas más. Deutschland, Italien, Ungarn y Preussen.

—Preussen... Del que estás locamente enamorado —murmura frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Was? —levanta las cejas y se incomoda un poco. Ajem.

—Eso me ha dicho Deutschland.

—¿Has visto a Deutschland? No sabía que hubiera llegado —frunce el ceño porque no cuadra PARA NADA con algo que diría Alemania.

—Ja. Me dijo que acababa de regresar —le mira—. Y también me dijo que él siempre dice la verdad lo cual es un poco extraño y sospechoso.

—Supongo que debe ser alguna especie de broma... extrañamente desubicada, en realidad.

Suiza suspira mirándole dispuesto a sentarse en la cama, se detiene antes de hacerlo. Y decide mejor sentarse en el piso

—Bueno, tú ibas a decir me algo, ¿no?

—Primero que todo —él sí que anda hasta sentarse a la cama, junto a los álbumes de fotos que ha dejado y el ordenador portátil—. Definitivamente no estoy ni he estado nunca en lo absoluto enamorado de Preussen. Mucho menos locamente.

El rubio mira hacer pensando que bueno, al parecer eso no es como hablar mientras toca. Austria levanta las cejas al notar donde se ha sentado.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo?

—Pues sentarme... no sé si vayas a ponerte como loco por sentarme en tu cama —sí, con todo... te considera.

—Tienes permiso para preguntar —el cínico—. Ven y siéntate como las personas.

—No soy menos persona por sentarme en el suelo —se incorpora sentándose en la cama y mirándole de reojito—. Pues Deutschland dijo eso y dijo de otras personas, incluido el novio que al parecer tiene vater.

—¿Te ha hablado de Rom? —le mira incrédulo.

—Oh... entonces eso sí es verdad... —parpadea—, ¿esto es una relación abierta o algo? ¿Lo sabía yo antes de que me pasara esto?

—Was? —parpadea.

—Pues... ya sé que estábamos juntos, me lo ha dicho England —explica—. Ahora mismo pareciera que no me debes ninguna explicación y no lo haces, pero... solo quisiera saber si yo estaba de acuerdo de que te acostaras con... el novio de vater.

—Yo no me he acostado ni tengo intención —ajem ajem— de acostarme con Rom, Schweiz. Tú fuiste quien le besó.

—Was? Yo no... —vacila porque ahora mismo no puede negar algo que ni siquiera recuerda, aprieta los ojos—. ¿Yo le besé? ¿Yo... hago esas cosas también? —desolado.

—Nein —niega—. Mira, esto es un gran malentendido —vuelve a masajearse el puente de la nariz—. Es cierto que yo he estado con más personas y he tenido otras relaciones, pero nunca con más de una a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Fueron solo... relaciones que empezaron y se acabaron en mejor o peor medida y de las que queda un trato cordial.

—¿Y por qué England dice que querría no quererte y que lo he intentado siempre? ¿Por qué Deutschland se inventa esas cosas si son inventos?

—Deutschland... —entrecierra los ojos.

—Was?

—¿Quién es Deutschland? —pregunta solo para confirmar

—¿Cómo que quién? Pues tú me lo has dicho. El pequeño que no es pequeño, alto de ojos rojos que te llama señorito.

—Ese no es Deutschland, Schweiz —aprieta los ojos. Suiza parpadea.

—Sí lo es, él me dijo que era Deutschland y que era mi mejor amigo.

—Y es, por supuesto, mentira. Probablemente igual que cualquier otra cosa que te haya dicho. Él es Preussen.

—También esto podría ser una mentira... ¿sabes? —le explica su dilema.

—Lo sé... pero tú mismo has dicho que yo parecía el más confiable —le mira.

—Al menos pareces preocupado y no te estás riendo tontamente y... no sé por qué pareces el más confiable. Quizás eres el menos confiable de todos solo por eso —se masajea el puente de la nariz.

—Estupendo... no dejes de recordarme que le dé las gracias por conseguir que dejes de confiar en todo el mundo en un momento tan delicado.

—¿Por qué no me has dado ninguna explicación de ninguna de las cosas delicadas...? —pregunta con más suavidad, mirándole.

—Porque son complicadas además de delicadas —le mira.

—Quizás este sea el mejor momento para darme esas explicaciones... no vas a lastimarme.

—No todo se reduce en lastimarte o no a ti... —confiesa. El rubio parpadea... y le mira.

—¿Oh... pero yo que voy a... es lastimarte a ti?

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco y no le mira, sonrojándose un poquito. Suiza se rasca un poco la rodilla tragando saliva.

—Eso hace también sentido...

—¿Qué sentido te hace?

—Que quizás te habías ido porque te daba vergüenza... —se sonroja un poquitín al decir esta versión que le gusta más. Austria traga saliva, nervioso.

—Me gustaba más esa opción —admite extendiendo una mano hacia los álbumes de fotos—. ¿Quieres... enseñarme esto? —propone el suizo tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

—Ja —asiente, cooperando. Toma el álbum y se le acerca un poco, mirándole de reojo. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se reacomoda las gafas. Abre el álbum en la primera hoja.

—¿De qué es? ¿De algo en concreto?

—Nein... son de hace unos cuantos años, pero no hay de cuando éramos pequeños.

—Mmm... No somos tan grandes, ¿o sí? Claro que vivíamos en casa de un cabrero...

—En realidad... bueno. Las que hay... —ha elegido en concreto los únicos dos álbumes que tiene del periodo entre guerras en el que volvieron a hablarse pon unos cuantos años porque está seguro de que no hay fotos de Suiza en NINGUNO de los otros.

—Las que hay... ¿qué? —levanta una ceja notando que son fotos... viejas.

—Eso. Hay más en el ordenador... de los últimos tiempos.

—Hombre pero estas fotos... ¿son de un estudio que nos hicimos?

—Nein, es mucho más complicado, pero no me vas a creer si te lo digo, así que imagínalo como... una fiesta de disfraces

—Me veo serio... en efecto me veo serio —valora—, de hecho tú también te lo ves.

—Fueron... tiempos duros, mira que ropas más sobrias... y mira, ella es Liechtenstein —se la señala en una foto.

—Es... pequeña y rubia y... ¡se parece a mí! —levanta las cejas.

—Ja, es una niña muy dulce —asiente.

—Tiempos duros. ¿Esta ropa te parece sobria? Es... anticuada y las luces... y todo parece muy viejo, en efecto —mira a Austria en una foto con Alemania—. Este es...

Se acerca un poco sobre él poniéndose bien las gafas porque están pequeñitos en la foto.

—Deutschland.

—Deutschland... él es Deutschland. ¿Preussen está? ¿Y vater?

—Preussen sí debe estar... Vater, nein —pasa las páginas buscándoles.

—¿Por qué no? — le olfatea un poco ya que está cerca y sin acabar pensarlo.

—Tampoco creerás la historia de vater, pero... le dimos por muerto por mucho mucho tiempo.

Suiza levanta las cejas sorprendido con eso.

—Vaya... pasan muchas cosas en esta familia.

El moreno gira un poco la cara para mirarle y nota lo cerca que están.

El helvético traga saliva, notando también la cercanía, sonrojándose un poco sin quitarse. No le desagrada en realidad... le tranquiliza bastante, aunque esta vez se le acelera un poco el corazón.

Austria se humedece los labios y vacila separándose, apartando la cara notando algo por primera vez... y es que... evidentemente no hay tanta tensión como antes y no le gusta tanto al helvético... y no sabe cómo hacer para gustarle, nunca ha tenido ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

— W-Was? —susurra el suizo.

El austriaco niega con la cabeza. Suiza se humedece los labios, preocupado y le pone una mano en la espalda con suavidad.

—¿Qué... Echarías de menos de mí?

—Was? —le mira.

—Si no me arreglo. ¿Qué echarías de menos?

—Vas a arreglarte.

—Si no me arreglara. ¿Que sería lo que más extrañarías?

—Si no te arreglaras, poco a poco volverías a ser tú con las cosas que aprenderías y que verías.

—Que es lo primero que tengo que aprender —insiste.

—Aunque... supongo que no sería lo mismo que recordaras haber vivido toda una vida, a solo recordar que alguien te ha contado que has vivido una vida.

—¿Entonces si querrías dejarme?

—No estoy seguro, probablemente no —aparta la cara. Suiza sonríe un poco

—Es bonito eso.

—Aunque sería verdaderamente triste no poder compartir los recuerdos de infancia con tu amigo de la infancia.

—Voy a arreglarme.

—Por otra parte...

—¿Ja?

—Hay ciertos hechos de tu vida que te hacían ser de una forma muy concreta que ahora no eres...

—¿Ciertos hechos de mi vida que me hacían ser cómo? —pregunta mirándole interesado. Pese a todo, está más tranquilo de lo que esta habitualmente.

—Diferente, tenías otra forma de ser y de relacionarte conmigo y con el mundo. Eso también afecta a mi forma de ser hacia ti.

—Y ahora es... ¿Más tranquila?

—Ja, esa es una de las diferencias.

—Te gustaba más antes, obviamente. Algo debía hacer.

—¿En qué basas esa deducción?

—En que antes estabas...

El moreno le mira.

—Bueno, asumo que ahora no hago lo que hacía que antes si dijeras que estabas conmigo en vez de irte a hacer café. Lo entiendo... De verdad. También tú eres desconocido para mí, aunque me agradas.

—Lo que sucede es que con un cambio tan radical de forma de ser, no estoy seguro de saber cómo conseguir cosas o que hagas lo que quiero o espero.

—Mmm... ¿Qué querrías que hiciera? Quizás pueda decirte cómo hacerlo.

—Créeme, yo mismo he valorado la opción obvia de pedírtelo.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no es así como funciona —suspira pensando que no quiere cambiar TANTO su forma de hacer las cosas, porque no está seguro de que otra cosa fuera a funcionar, no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Quizás no había más remedio que hacer que volviera a odiarle, a pesar de estar intentando evitarlo.

—¿Por qué entonces no me explicas cómo funciona? —pregunta mirándole a la cara inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Porque... a ti no te gusta cómo es que funciona.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿No me gusta como funcionamos tu y yo como pareja?

—En realidad, sí, pero no. ¿Has visto como es England con Frankreich? Tú haces parecido, por eso te llevas bien con él.

El rubio parpadea otra vez.

—¿Cómo England? ¡¿Con el queso diciéndole que no le gustaba nada y luego que sí?! —levanta la cejas un poco incrédulo porque le ha hecho gracia incluso.

—¿El queso?

—Ja. Abajo, estaba negando que le gustara el queso del francés y le engañó diciendo que era queso de Schweiz.

—Algo... así —asiente.

—Es un poco ridículo... England dijo que el queso le gustaba... Pero cuando le dijeron que no era mío cambio de inmediato de idea sin fundamento.

—En realidad, tiene su gracia —sonríe un poco.

Suiza le mira y nota que sonríe cayendo en la cuenta de que quizás sea una de las cosas que le gustan.

—¿No sería mejor por directamente que el queso le gusta? ¿Por qué te gusta eso? —opina tratando de entender la gracia.

—Pues... en realidad es más práctico realmente, pero los juegos no tienen por qué ser prácticos.

—Es... Un juego —asiente entendiendo y sonriendo un poquito.

—Ja, por eso tiene su gracia. No es verdad que el queso no le gusta, pero lo dice para molestar a Frankreich, para llamar su atención y que discuta y juegue con él.

—Y tú y yo hacemos lo mismo... Eso suena de alguna manera divertido, pero no me explico por qué no sonrío ni me río

—Parecido...

—¿No acabamos besándonos a media sala olvidando que hay alguien más? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco.

—Nein, eso no, es un asunto más discreto —aprieta los ojos.

El helvético suspira aliviado.

—Menos mal. Me parecía un poco... Bueno, no sé —admite mirando el álbum de reojo—. Podemos jugar a eso si quieres... Me costara trabajo al principio porque no sé qué te molesta.

—En realidad suelo ser yo quien te molesta a ti.

Suiza le mira fijamente, valorándole.

—¿Tú a mí? Pero si tu... Pareces muy racional y serio y... Formal.

—Lo sé y lo soy... porque es lo que necesitas, porque ahora te sientes mal.

—¿No siempre eres así?

—Nein... por eso te digo que cuando tú actúas diferente, hace que yo actúe diferente también.

—Oh... ¿Y cómo... —se humedece un poco los labios—, cómo actuarías si yo te recordara... Ahora mismo?

—No es algo que funcione así —chasquea los dedos. Suiza se lo piensa un poquito.

—Dices que no me gusta, England también dijo que no me gusta. Quizás... no tiene por qué ir así.

—No estoy seguro que no te guste realmente en realidad, en realidad... no lo sé, pero puede no ir así.

—England dijo que quizás gustaba el sado... Yo creo que al menos a mí eso me suena a algo doloroso que en este momento no me parece que me guste, sólo... Bueno, no sé —se encoge de hombros—, podría ser que funcionara de manera que los dos...

—Nein, en realidad no te gusta eso.

—¿El sado? Ah... Otra vez, menos mal.

Austria suspira. Suiza le mira de reojo.

—Siento no ser la persona que esperas —murmura—. Sea como sea tus explicaciones me gustan y tranquilizan.

—Yo lamento que te haya pasado esto y solo quisiera que te recuperaras, al final, lo bueno y lo malo que tienes es lo que te hacen ser tú.

Suiza extiende la mano y le toma la suya, quizás un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, pero no seas chillón Austria, no te está lastimando.

—Mira... No ha pasado nada de tiempo, un par de horas a lo mucho —razona —. Seguramente iremos más tarde al doctor y algo harán para que recuerde y... Seguramente también tú serás de mucha ayuda para mí si es que quieres ayudarme.

Igualmente Austria se tensa apartando la mano porque no es el hecho de que le haga daño. El rubio quita la mano entendiendo sin saber bien cómo comportarse.

—Las manos... las manos no. Hay que ir con mucho cuidado, son muy sensibles y delicadas —explica.

—Lo siento, pensé que el tacto te haría sentir mejor —murmura—. Puedo... ¿Verlas?

Vacila un instante, pero se las tiende.

—Con cuidado.

Le mira a los ojos un segundo y luego mira las manos con bastante atención. El austriaco le observa a él mirarlas.

—Entonces, en sí, ¿a lo que te dedicas es a la música? —pregunta tocándole las yemas de los dedos con la delicadeza habitual, a pesar de todo.

—Ja —se relaja un poco al notar el modo.

—England dice que haces unos conciertos muy bonitos. ¿A mí me gusta la música?

—Ja, vienes a algunos.

—Es muy extraño esto —pasa el dedo por uno de sus callos del violín que aunque puedo apostar que Austria intenta que se le hagan los menos posible, los tiene—, que tengan que decirme qué es lo que me gusta o no me gusta o las cosas que hago o no hago. ¿Te imaginas que yo tuviera que explicarte que a ti te gusta mucho tocar el violín o el piano? Podrías decirme que me gusta hacer algo que odie que yo te lo creería y empezaría a hacerme una historia en mi cabeza basada en esa declaración.

—En realidad, tampoco es que a mí me vaya a beneficiar en nada decirte que odias los relojes cuando en realidad te gustan, así que no veo porque iba a tener sentido hacerlo... sobre todo porque es una mentira que tarde o temprano vas a descubrir

—No digo que lo hagas, solo considero que es extraño que puedas hacerlo y todas las historias que me hago en mi cabeza al respecto —explica girándole las manos hacia abajo para mirarle las uñas—, como ahora que tengo una historia contigo de pequeño en una estera y las cabras a nuestro alrededor.

—No digo que vaya a hacerlo, pero tú eres listo, no creo que me creyeras si te dijera que cuando eras pequeño ibas dándole besos a todos los niños imitando a Vater

Suiza sonríe con la idea imaginando a su padre parecido a él... como Liechtenstein que se le parece... y entonces tocan la puerta del cuarto de Austria.

* * *

_Pon un Prusia en tu vida... ¡situaciones interesantes aseguradas! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Suiza sonríe con la idea imaginando a su padre parecido a él... como Liechtenstein que se le parece... y entonces tocan la puerta del cuarto de Austria.

—Nein, no sé por qué pero no me imagino dando besos a todo el mundo... ¿Vater hace eso?

—Nein. ¿Quién es?

—¿Puedo pasar? Soy Deutschland.

—Ja, ja... entra.

Alemania abre la puerta y pasa, serio como siempre y con el ceño fruncidito.

—Hallo —le sonríe Austria.

—Me han dicho que pasó algo con Schweiz. ¿Está todo bien? —pregunta mirando al austriaco preocupado y tranquilizándose un poco al ver que sonríe. Mira a Suiza.

—Nein, no demasiado —Austria mira a Suiza.

—Ehm... —vacila al ver que ambos le miran antes de soltarle la mano a Austria un poquito incómodo—. Entonces tu sí eres Deutschland.

—Ja... —Alemania mira a Austria de reojo —. ¿No se... acuerda de nada? ¿Ya han hecho cita con el neurólogo?

—England ha recomendado que le vea su madre, Schweiz ha decidido seguir esa idea.

—¿A Britania? Pero, hombre, no creo que sea lo mejor —Alemania levanta las cejas y da un pasito a la cama —. ¿Pero... no recuerda nada de nada? Veo que si sabe hablar y esas cosas... oh, ¿y los bancos? ¡No he revisado las bolsas ni nada!

—Liechtenstein está al cargo de eso

—¿El dinero está a salvo entonces? Bien, eso es importante. Y le estás mostrando fotos por lo visto. ¿Cómo pasó esto? —ignorando, por cierto, por completo a Suiza.

—Están todos muy preocupados por el dinero... seguro hay alguien por ahí que puede arreglarlo además de Liechtenstein, los bancos siempre tienen a otras personas —comenta Suiza que evidentemente no acaba por comprender los conceptos.

—No lo sabemos, de repente se desmayó.

—¿Quieres que haga una cita con un médico?

—Ja —concluye Suiza a ver si así ya le hacen caso.

—Oh. Perfecto. Ya suponía yo que esto requería un poco más de sensatez...

Austria entrecierra los ojos porque él le ha preguntado antes y no ha querido. Suiza le mira de reojo.

—Si no funciona lo de la madre de England, es bueno tener otra opción... ¿me acompañarías? —pregunta en voz un poco baja.

—¿Quieren un médico aquí o uno en Bern? —Alemania a su práctico asunto.

—Espera, Deutschland, veremos después como lo arreglamos —decide Austria.

—¿No te hago la cita entonces? ¿Y si tiene daño cerebral o algo así?

—No se le agravará por un par de horas... —le mira de reojo.

—Peor no estoy —confirma Suiza asintiendo.

—Bueno... como quieras. ¿Algo más que quieras que haga? ¿Que hable a Liechtenstein o algo así? Quizás pueda ayudarle... —y enterarme de algunas cositas de paso.

—Ehh... creo que Liechtenstein se está encargando de eso, danke... no sé si... —Suiza mira a Austria de reojo

—Ya hemos hablado con ella, Deutschland, pero Preussen va a estar castigado.

—¿Preussen? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Adivina que debe haber hecho Preussen con Schweiz en este estado.

—Ugh... ¿qué cuento te contó? —pregunta Alemania al suizo.

—Que era Deutschland y que él... bueno, cosas extrañas de él. Quizás tú puedas contarme un poco también.

—¿Que era... que él era yo? —levanta las cejas Alemania y luego hace los ojos en blanco—, ¿para qué?

—Supongo que esperaba que te culpáramos a ti —asegura levantando una ceja.

—Ja, ¿pero culparme de qué? ¿Qué más dijo?

—Que él se acostaba con todo el mundo —Suiza señala a Austria con el pulgar y carraspea —. ¿Tú y yo somos amigos también?

—¿Que Ósterreich se acostaba con todo el mundo? —levanta las cejas.

—No es necesario hacer ningún comentario que exprese mi desaprobación y enfado al respecto, ¿verdad?

—Ja, y que estaba locamente enamorado de Preussen —Suiza asiente mirando a Austria de reojo, un poco divertido.

Austria, a pesar de la barbilla levantada y los parpados cerrados, se sonroja un poquito. Alemania sonríe de lado sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Preussen dijo que... Österreich estaba locamente enamorado de él? Mein gott... —mira a Austria.

—Los deseos extraños que expresa tu bruder no me interesan, Deutschland.

—Ya puedo imaginarme que no te interesan... —asegura Alemania sin dejar de sonreír un poquito de lado.

—En realidad ha sido bastante específico en lo que te gustaba —murmura Suiza para el austriaco.

—Es evidente que solo está intentando molestar a todos como de costumbre

—No es ninguna sorpresa. Me pregunto si quieres tu castigarlo... personalmente.

—No tengo ningún problema en castigarlo yo mismo, Deutschland, seguro tú podrás lidiar con Italien sin mi ayuda.

Alemania levanta las manos.

—Vale, vale... solo preguntaba. ¿Ya le pusiste el castigo?

—Nein, no he sabido lo que ha hecho hasta hablar con Schweiz.

—Bueno, le reñiré y le advertiré que le castigarás —asiente guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a Suiza de reojo —. ¿Qué va a pasar si no se arregla esto o si no se arregla pronto? ¿Va a... venirse a vivir aquí? ¿Vas a irte tú a Bern?

—Lo decidiremos si se da el caso.

Suiza se gira a la puerta.

—¿Algo más?

—¿No hay nada que quieras contarle a Schweiz? —pregunta Austria en un tono un poco de riña. Se gira de vuelta, conociendo PERFECTO el tono.

—¿Contarle a Schweiz? ¿Sobre qué? —pregunta mirando al austriaco de reojo, consciente de que espera que él haga algo, aunque el aun no sepa qué.

—Sobre él, o sobre ti. ¿No planeas ayudar? —se cruza de brazos en ese tono de "¿Qué se dice?" cuando quiere que un niño añada un por favor.

—Ja, a... si no he dicho que no vaya a ayudar, es... bueno, ehm...seguro ya le has contado todas las cosas necesarias —mira a Suiza nerviosito—, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Pues... en realidad me viene bien cualquier cosa, incluso lo que ya me haya contado Österreich —Suiza se encoge de hombros—. Cuando uno no sabe nada, el saber al menos un poco ayuda...

—Cuéntale quién eres tú, Deutschland.

Sacro Imperio... digo Alemania asiente.

—Soy una república federal miembro de la comunidad europea... estoy organizado en dieciseis Bundesländer, limito al norte con el mar del norte, el mar báltico y Dänemark, al sur contigo y con Österreich, al este con Polen y Tschechische Republik, al oeste con Frankreich, Luxemburg, Belgien y Niederlande...

Suiza levanta una ceja.

—Deutschland... ese asunto... no he acabado de explicárselo aún.

—¿Cuál asunto? —preguntan los dos a la vez.

—Es un asunto del trabajo, de lo que trabajamos todos.

—Oh. No le has dicho qué somos —Alemania cae en la cuenta y carraspea —, ehh... mmm...

—Creo que es mejor ir lentamente en eso.

—¿Y entonces qué quieres que le cuente? —pregunta el cuadrado.

—¿No se te ocurre nada más que eso?

Otra vez el tono que no deja cupo a que de verdad no se le ocurra.

—Ehm... bueno, yo soy... el dueño de esta casa y soy el encargado del dinero y... ¡Oh!¡Quizás ahora sí puedes convencerlo de que se anexe a la comunidad! —se le ocurre de repente.

—¿Anexarme a cuál comunidad? —pregunta Suiza volviendo a pensar que eso es extraño.

—No servirá de nada si no es consciente de sus actos... y no querrá una vez lo sea, Deutschland, no seas molesto.

—Sería el momento perfecto... no tenemos por qué dejar que vuelva a serlo. Seguro se puede quedar así y... —se detiene al notar lo que está diciendo.

—Danke Deutschland. Ve a explicarle a Vater lo que ha pasado y ahora bajaremos —responde Austria en uno de esos tonos duros, fulminándole. Alemania abre la boca para hablar y decir algo más, y luego la cierra.

—Era solo una idea... mala, vale, ehm... puedo contarle otra cosas triviales como que estoy con Italien o que soy tu mejor amigo.

Suiza levanta las cejas con esto último.

—¿Él es tu mejor amigo? —pregunta mirando a Austria de reojo.

—Ja, lo es —asiente Austria.

—¿Quién es Italien? —pregunta Suiza entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿me has dicho que es alguien con quien hablo italiano? ¿Es él?

—Ja... debe estar abajo —asiente Austria.

—Es... un poco gritón y esas cosas. Ehm... bueno técnicamente soy tu hermano menor, aunque no te recuerdo de nada de cuando era pequeño —agrega el alemán rascándose la nuca—, pero no nos llevamos mal y me ha alegrado bastante cuando se han hecho novios tú y Österreich, porque Italien me ha explicado que era algo que Österreich quería desde hace mucho porque te quiere.

Austria facepalm. Se sonroja un poco y se levanta.

—Que suerte que Italien no te haya explicado cómo es que sabe que te gusta desde antes que supieras que era un chico —se devuelve a la desesperada para echarle.

Alemania, que de verdad no estaba haciéndolo con mala intención, se le queda mirando a Austria sonrojándose.

—V-Voy a ir a explicarle a Vater.

—Buen chico —toma, una galleta. Suiza les mira a los dos y levanta ahora las cejas con eso imaginándose al austriaco dándole unas palmadas *pat pat* en la cabeza.

—Estoy abajo... —murmura el alemán yendo hacia la puerta.

Austria le mira y se debate entre que quiere que se marche y que no quiere enfrentar a Suiza después de semejante declaración. Carraspea.

Suiza, en realidad, lo que quiere es que Alemania se vaya, pensando en lo que ha dicho. Abre el álbum de fotos otra vez y mira a Austria de reojo, solo le falta silbar. Siente de nuevo bonito hacia el austriaco... siempre es agradable la sensación de sentirse querido, aunque en realidad no es a él a quien quiere, sino a su "alter ego"

Austria cierra la puerta cuando Alemania se ha ido y toma aire soltándolo por la nariz antes de volverse a Suiza.

—Un poco... radical.

—¿El qué? —ese aire de aquí no ha pasado nada, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Él. Primero quiere llamar a un neurólogo, después... no sugirió que me dejaran así para que entrara a una... ¿es una secta o algo así? Mein gott con todo esto.

—Nein, no es una secta... se refiere a la comunidad Europea, quiere que Schweiz forme parte de ella.

Suiza trata de pensar en Suiza en sí como un abstracto... y le cuesta trabajo recordar una vez más las cuestiones con Suiza. Como si tuviera una nube sobre ese recuerdo y no pudiera verlo con claridad.

—Tengo problemas con Schweiz.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Sé que es un país... europeo... pero no recuerdo nada de él. Sé cosas de Deutschland, o de Frankreich o... no lo sé, de... Japón —piensa en la isla y los cerezos—, pero Schweiz...Es como si no supiera NADA de ese país.

—Es curioso ya que justo ese es tú país.

—Eso es lo que me has dicho. Debe de estar relacionado con lo que me pasa... si no me acuerdo de mi... ni de mis cosas...

—Poco a poco, tranquilo.

Suiza suspira.

—Vamos a ser realista, esto seguramente no se arregla en dos horas... será poco a poco que vaya recuperando recuerdos o adquiriendo algunos. ¿Tienes algo de Schweiz?

—Ja, por supuesto —sonríe de lado.

—¿Me lo muestras?

Austria se acerca al armario aun con los brazos cruzados. El rubio estira un poco el cuello tratando de mirar.

—¿Recuerdas algo sobre unas personas especiales? Unos hombres y mujeres casi inmortales que representan las naciones —pregunta el moreno mientras busca. (Uff, Austria... qué preguntas!)

—Unas personas especiales... —repite pensando en ello... algo le suena, pero no está seguro para nada.

La idea no es que se acuerde, sino ir implantando la idea en su mente poco a poco, que sepa que existen, al menos para empezar. Saca un de sus navajas.

—¿Hablas de los presidentes o primer ministros?

—Nein, hablo de personas especiales para quienes el tiempo no discurre de la misma forma que a los demás, que conocen la historia porque la han protagonizado al lado de los presidentes y primeros ministros de todas las épocas —le tiende la navaja cerrada.

—Unas personas especiales... —extiende la mano tomando la navaja roja y lo primero es que le gusta mucho su peso y color. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hace, abre la hoja de acero de la navaja—. Esto siento que lo he visto antes.

—Esa es una navaja suiza y... —se va a su mesita de noche, sacando su reloj Rolex, ese que no usa, pero que lleva a sus conciertos como una joya para poder tener, además más motivos para gritarles a todos porque no van a tiempo.

—Este es un reloj suizo —se lo tiende también.

—Me gusta esta navaja, ¡mira todas las cosas que tiene! —exclama... otra vez sonriendo un poco, abriendo cada cosa, leyendo el letrero de "Swiss Stainless steal" en la hoja grande de la navaja—, y pesa lo bastante... —Suiza le mira y toma el reloj. Cae en la cuenta que el trae puesto uno también—. ¿Este también será suizo? —mira la carátula del suyo que no tiene marca porque se lo hizo él mismo, desde luego, pequeñín, imposible que traigas un reloj que no lo sea.

—Ja, los dos lo son, tanto el tuyo como el mío, los hiciste tú mismo.

—¿Yo mismo? ¿Trabajo en... una relojería o algo así? —pregunta levantando una ceja y mirándole, quitándose el reloj.

—Nein, más bien es algo como... una afición.

—¿Hago relojes como pasatiempo? —pregunta mirando al reloj de cerca, preguntándose si habrá comprado las piezas por separado y luego lo ha armado...

—Ja, te ayuda a relajarte.

—Armar relojes... interesante pasatiempo.

—Podría ser peor.

—Ya me imagino cualquier tarde lluviosa en mi casa... tu tocando el piano, yo armando un reloj —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Peor cómo?

—Ja, algo así —sonríe con esa imagen—. Podría gustarte disparar a animales... por suerte solo disparas a latas.

—Es verdad... ese asunto de las pistolas —asiente un poco nerviosito aún con ello—. Así que en suiza se fabrican relojes... o al menos yo hago eso y también navajas.

—Y armas, queso, chocolate... y muchas más cosas, pero digamos que la fama internacional la dan esas.

Suiza le sonríe un poquito mirándole.

—En Austria hacen músicos... ¿no? ¿No es eso bastante... cliché?

—Estereotípico, más bien —sonríe.

—¿Y tú... eres un músico de renombre?

—Es... más complicado que eso. Pero sí.

El helvético lanza la navaja hacia el techo (cerrada) y la vuelve a atrapar.

—Una cosa más que es complicada... ¿complicada cómo?

—Te suena la Wiener... —se detiene mirando eso que hace—. No lances las cosas así. Compórtate —le riñe. Suiza parpadea mirándole con una ceja levantada—. ¿Hay algo que no has entendido? —pregunta en ese mismo tono retador.

—Eres un poquito... borde... estamos en tu cuarto, no es como que esta sea una audiencia al papa o algo así.

—Nein, es una audiencia conmigo, que te aseguro soy un millón de veces peor que el papa.

Suiza se ríe un poquito, pese a todo, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te puede pasar porque lance la navaja al aire y la vuelva a atrapar?

—Me puede pasar que me faltes al respeto y no pienso tolerarlo.

El rubio suspira aún negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué voy a faltarte al respeto lanzando una navaja al aire? Solo estoy ocupando las manos en algo.

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? —le sostiene la mirada aun con su tono serio de maestro de escuela—. Ocúpalas en algo que no sea una salvajada o aprende a no necesitar ocuparlas.

Quiero decir que Suiza traga saliva un poquito acojonado.

—Me parece que estás exagerando —razona.

—Ahora te parece una exageración, pero si soy indulgente aquí, la próxima quizás decidas empezar a disparar por doquier y a decirme que si te dejaba hacer eso porque no esto, así que no te dejo hacer nada y fin del asunto.

—Nada dentro de tus parámetros. Quizás mañana también decidas que no puedo respirar fuerte porque te molesta... y tampoco me dejes hacerlo —pone la navaja encima de la cama haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me pregunto si uno puede decidir también que las cosas que haces tú tampoco son apropiadas o correctas.

—Ten por seguro que te reñiré también si se te ocurre hacerlo.

—¡Pero si no tengo tres años como para necesitar que me riñas! —protesta un poco—. No tendré memoria pero tengo criterio suficiente para entender que lanzar una navaja cerrada al aire y atraparla es una actividad que no es igual a disparar a todos lados. No estás tú para ponerme límites, me los puedo poner yo solo.

—Cuando estés tú solo, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero conmigo te comportas como una persona.

—Lanzar algo al aire y atraparlo es... —vacila, de verdad preguntándose si está haciendo algo tan grave o si hay algún peligro en particular que no esté viendo... ¿algo que tenga que ver con su memoria perdida? No encuentra nada de relevancia, cambia un poco el tono a uno menos chillón de nuevo—, portarme como persona.

—Nein, no lo es.

—¿Por qué? ¿Nunca lanzas tú una moneda al aire y la atrapas? ¿O garabateas en un papel? Es lo mismo —inclina la cabeza —. ¿Eres así de ridículamente estricto siempre?

—Normalmente más, estoy siendo blando contigo porque te sientes mal.

Suiza frunce el ceño un poco.

—¿Y habitualmente te... —vacila un segundo y reformula—, eres igual de estricto contigo mismo?

—¿Te parece acaso que te he faltado en algo? —la respuesta es no, pero no te lo va a decir.

—Nein, pero no estoy pidiendo ridiculeces ni diciendo que deberías tocarte menos el pelo o algo así —asegura sin estar muy convencido—. ¿Suelo hacerte caso cuando me regañas?

—Por supuesto que me haces caso, porque puedo ser tu peor pesadilla si no lo haces.

—Además me amenazas... —levanta una ceja e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Mi peor pesadilla cómo?

—No hay forma alguna en la que salgas vencedor de un enfrentamiento conmigo. Entiendo que no lo recuerdes y quieras probar los límites, es natural, pero a la larga aprenderás que es más sencillo y rápido acabar haciendo lo que quiero sin chistar, puesto que al fin y al cabo, tampoco suelo pedir nada irracional.

—¿No hay forma alguna en la que salga vencedor de un enfrentamiento contigo? —pregunta genuinamente impresionado.

—Nein —sentencia con rotundidad.

—Es decir tú puedes pedir lo que se te dé la gana y yo lo hago como borrego.

—O te atienes a las consecuencias, más bien... y evidentemente, las consecuencias son peores que hacerlo sin más.

El rubio parpadea genuinamente incrédulo.

—Eso es ridículamente autoritario.

—Es un placer conocerte —sonríe cínico. El de ojos verdes le mira incómodo y con la boca medio abierta, balbuceando un poco.

—Pero... es que me estás diciendo...

—Que no lances un objeto al aire que se te puede caer y golpearme. Es algo lógico y razonable.

—Nein, eso es una manera muy distinta de ponerlo. Has dicho que no lance un objeto al aire en tu PRESENCIA, aun cuando sea físicamente imposible que te golpee, porque consideras que haciéndolo no me comporto como persona —toma la navaja y camina hasta la puerta mientras habla. Se detiene ahí y se gira, lanzándola unos cincuenta centímetros al aire y atrapándola de nuevo.

—Si lo haces ahí, puede que dentro de un rato te dé por volverlo hacer aquí, así que directamente, no lo hagas en mi presencia.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Puede que dentro de un rato más tenga interés en sacarte un ojo con ella si vamos por este camino.

—Bien, estás aprendiendo deprisa —vuelve a sonreír con cinismo.

—No estoy de acuerdo en lo de la navaja, punto —insiste frunciendo un poco el ceño con la sonrisa—, no sé qué es lo que esté aprendiendo.

—Quizás yo no esté de acuerdo en llevar pantalones entonces —¿de verdad, Austria?

—¿Was? —levanta las cejas tomado ABSOLUTAMENTE por sorpresa.

—Pues no me parece que haya ningún motivo lógico para llevarlos, igual que según tú no lo hay para no hacer lo que quieras con MI navaja —empieza a desabrochárselos.

Completa, COMPLETA descolocación.

—¿P-Pero cómo te vas a quitar los pantalones?! ¡Si hay un... no es lo mismo! ¡Solo estoy lanzando la navaja al aire, eso no te afecta en lo absoluto!

—Ya te he dicho que podrías golpearme con ella y hacerme daño —los pantalones caen dramáticamente al suelo—. Y esto tampoco te afecta a ti.

El helvético le mira las piernas con los ojos como platos y... se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero... pero... pero... pero no te va a caer en la cabeza, no te ha... caído —parpadea y al segundo parpadeo deja los ojos cerrados—. Si ni siquiera nos conocemos tanto, mein gott, ¿s-sueles quitarte... ?

—Ja.

Suiza abre un ojo otra vez y hace un sobreesfuerzo por mirarle a la cara... termina bajando la vista hacia sus muslos otra vez y sus piernas... laaaargas. Se sonroja de nuevo.

—¡Pero es que no es lo mismooo! —chillidito.

—Insisto en que tienes razón, mis pantalones no son peligrosos.

—Sí son peligrosos... ¡súbetelos! —vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Bien, Austria, bien... siempre te ha funcionado gustarle mientras está histérico.

Austria se los sube lo más silenciosamente que puede, se acerca a él y sin casi darse tiempo a pensar en lo que hace, le da un suave besito en los labios aprovechando que tiene los ojos cerrados.

El rubio abre los ojos como plaaaatos y le mira AZORADO, dando un saltito y entreabriendo los labios. ¡Le había dado un beso! Mente en BLAAAANCO. Austria se sonroja apartando la cara y abre la puerta para huir de ahí.

—Voy a bajar con Vater y los demás —suelta saliendo con el corazón acelerado. Suiza siempre necesitaba... tener un poco de ganas, se lo había de encender para que supiera de qué tener ganas, esperaba que con esto fuera suficiente.

Suiza se sonroja más aún, nervioso y... es que hay un asunto, de verdad, y tiene que ver con la inocencia de Suiza... y que pasan muchas cosas nuevas... y justamente eso, que es que ciertas cosas NO se le ocurren hasta que (habitualmente Austria), le implanta la idea en el cerebro. Se humedece los labios pensando de nuevo en sus piernas desnudas y el beso, y repentinamente ve a Austria de una manera bastante distinta a lo que había estado pensando hasta ese momento. Tiene un escalofrío y unos nervios muy particulares de pensar que Austria, al menos por ahora, ES su... "pareja", aunque no lo recuerde, pareja que aún tiene interés de ESE tipo en él.

Austria acaba de cerrarse los pantalones y se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso, pero a la vez más tranquilo ahora, claro, eso era lo que faltaba, encenderlo, prender la mecha, quizás Suiza ni siquiera había pensado en ello... por lo menos estaba seguro de que ahora lo haría y al menos estaría incómodo al bajar.

Suiza se pasa una mano por la cara, y se toma unos cinco minutos para bajar, acercándose a la cama y poniendo la navaja sobre ella... algo le hace preguntarse si en algún momento, había compartido ESTA misma cama con ESE hombre que acababa de besarle... y ahí lo tienes, la imagen de besos apasionados bajo las cobijas o, peor aún, algo más... íntimo. Se muere de la vergüenza sintiendo en parte que esas imágenes pertenecen un poco a alguien más, a sí mismo, pero a otro sí mismo. Y aun así, por alguna razón, aun cuando no se acuerda en lo absoluto de él... descubre que querría que fueran con ÉL.

Sacude la cabeza, y sonrojado como manzana aún, sale corriendo del cuarto. Ahí tienes tu semillita en su cerebro. Solo había que decirle "sí te gustaaaa".

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando el helvético llega Austria le está metiendo la bronca a Prusia e Inglaterra está sentado AL OTRO LADO de la sala de donde está Francia, porque Prusia y él le han estado molestando después de que Prusia les ha separado del besuqueo cuando el asunto estaba... avanzadito.

Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando la escena mientras Francia se ríe un poco de los castigos de Austria, sin poder evitarlo.

Alemania habla con su padre que está excesivamente pendiente de Italia... de manera incómoda como siempre, que es quien nota que Suiza ha bajado y mueve una mano hacia él, saludándole cuando le mira. Suiza mira un poco más a Austria de reojo, y se acerca un poco a Alemania y los dos desconocidos.

Es la hora de poner un latino en tu vida, Suiza... ten miedo, mucho miedo. (Por cierto, Italia, Francia te manda decir que él también es latino, tan latino como tú. Pero Francia apenas le ha hecho caso ni ha hablado con él por estar jugando con Inglaterra)

—Ciao Svizzera! Vee~

Suiza siente una perturbación en el universo.

—H-Hallo —saluda escueto mientras Germania le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y le pone un poco nervioso. Alemania abre la boca para presentar a Italia, no sé qué le hace pensar que Italia no se va a presentar solo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Germania nos ha contado que no te acuerdas de nada, ¡es terrible! Io sono Italia —se presenta tendiéndole la mano, sonriendo.

—Io... sono Svizzera —responde un poco más lento que un rato atrás con los otros idiomas... especialmente porque está pensando, aun así se sorprende a si mismo pensando en italiano al oír al italiano, le aprieta la mano con la fuerza... normal—. Non so che cosa sia successo.

—Lo que pasa es que has perdido la memoria y es muy triste —...Italia le abraza, porque es un abrazasajones.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que les habla a todos en su idioma... ¿no que había perdido la cabeza? —pregunta Germania un poco confundido.

—Es muy... —Suiza se queda PARALIZADO sin entender lo que ocurre. Al cabo de un poquito, el italiano se separa, soltándole.

—Lo que perdió es la memoria —aclara Alemania.

—E-Eh... p-por qué me... —balbucea suiza aun petrificado. Italia inclina la cabeza mirándole—. A-Abrazas... ehm... no... vale, danke... —balbucea el suizo un poco más.

—Pues porque estás malito —explica desconsolado por él.

—Estoy malito, si, bueno pero... ¿sueles abrazarme? —siguiente pregunta torpe obligada—, ¿somos amigos?

—¡Vee~ si!

—¿Sí a cuál de las dos preguntas?

—Ah... no lo sé, a las dos. En realidad te abrazo cuando estás mal pero no sueles estar mal y a veces si lo estás no me dejas hacerlo.

—No me extraña. ¿Es por la pistola?

—A veces… pero solo me disparas cuando entro en tu casa sin permiso, pero es que para ir a ver a Germania es más rápido cruzar por tus tierras

—¡¿Te disparo?! —levanta las cejas y mira a Alemania y al otro hombre... que parece un clon de Alemania.

—Ahora hace mucho que no lo haces, porque últimamente estás mucho más feliz.

—Oh... ¿te parece que lo estoy? Eres la primer persona que me dice que soy feliz —le sonríe un poco incluso. Todas sus sonrisas son esas sonrisas medio raras que hace, pero un poco menos forzadas.

—Pues... —tiembla un poco con la sonrisa—. Sí, más que antes.

—¿Y por qué estoy tan feliz? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza, interesado.

—Porque vuelves a llevarte bien con il signiore, claro, ¿no te lo han explicado?

—¿Il signore? ¿Cual? —pregunta pensando que quizás habla de su padre, lo busca por ahí porque han dicho que ya ha llegado—. ¿Vater?

—No, no, il signiore Austria.

—¿Le llamas il signiore? ¿No eres el... ehm... no estás con él? —pregunta señalando a su padre.

—¿Vee~? —se gira a mirar—. No, non, ese es Germania, está con il mio nonno, yo estoy con Germania —señala a Alemania. Germania casi se ahoga con un trago de cerveza. Germania... Germania... Mareo.

—Hay dos personas idénticas y uno... está con tu nonno, el otro contigo... —indica leeeeeentamente Suiza.

—No son idénticos, no se parecen casi en nada.

Suiza parpadea y nota que, en efecto, uno trae el pelo largo y el otro corto. Es la ÚNICA diferencia que les ve.

—Yo soy vater —declara Germania que ya ha dejado de toser.

Para ese momento, Prusia se les acerca, habiendo conseguido huir de Austria. Suiza sigue mareado, discúlpenle.

—Ah, Preussen. ¿Has logrado huír del regaño? —pregunta Alemania con media sonrisa—, del hombre que está perdidamente enamorado de ti...

Prusia se sonroja un poco, le fulmina pero sonríe.

—De mí no, de Preussen, que eres tú, ¡yo soy Deutschland!

—Ya, claro, y yo soy Germania —responde Alemania haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Suerte para ti, que te tiras a Rom, Preussen —¿de verdad? Brillante conversación frente a alguien que ha perdido la memoria.

—W-Was?! ¡Cállate! —protesta Alemania sonrojáaaaaandose. El albino se ríe.

—¿Qué es lo que dices que te pasé en la cabeza? —pregunta Germania al suizo—. ¿Te golpearon? Antes usábamos unas hierbas... Claro que con todo lleno de edificios iba a ser difícil encontrarlas.

—No entiendo nada —susurra Suiza que además con tanta gente se crispa, SIEMPRE.

—Es muy fácil, el de pelo largo es Germania, tu padre, el de pelo corto es Germania, mi novio y tu hermano pequeño y el de pelo blanco es Prusia, tu hermano mayor.

— ¡¿ÉL es mein vater?! —levanta las cejas sin creérselo.

—Sí.

— Nah, no puede ser él mi vater, es imposible.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Es joven!

—Bueno... sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Cómo vas a decir que soy joven, si soy mucho más antiguo que tú —aclara Germania.

—Además, Il signiore Austria es como si fuera mi padre y se ve joven también —intercede Italia.

Suiza se sonroja un poquito volviendo a recordar el caso Austria, mirándole de reojo. Sonrojo que no pasa desapercibido para el suspicaz italiano.

—¿De il signiore sí te acordabas?

—¿Pero que es... Dos? ¿Tres años más grande que tú? ¿Cinco? —murmura y luego niega—. No me acuerdo de nada.

—¿Y de Germania también, verdad? —señala a Alemania sin hacer caso de esa pregunta.

—¿De Germania? —Les mira a los dos —. No me acuerdo de ninguno.

—Il signiore, nos hacía de padre a Germania y a mí —explica Italia y señala a Alemania, que sigue hablando con Prusia.

—¿Este Germania?

—Sí.

—¿Österreich les hacía de padre? ¿Y él? —señala a Germania.

—Yo estaba muerto.

—Él y il nonno no estaban.

—No sé si acabo de entender —murmura Suiza sin estar seguro, pero mira a su padre—. ¿Tú... Eres mi padre?

—Ja. Desde que eras de este tamaño y hacías que Österreich dejara de llorar.

Suiza levanta las cejas con eso, que parece ser convincente.

—Quería hacerte unas preguntas en realidad, pero... —vueeeeelve a mirar a Austria de reojo, cada vez menos preocupado de lo que dijo Prusia en realidad.

—¿Preguntas de qué? —Germania le mira pensando que parece más o menos igual que siempre. Italia les mira a uno y otro.

—Pues... De mí y de Österreich...

—¿Tú quieres preguntarme a mi cosas de Österreich? ¿Tú? —levanta una ceja y mira hacia Austria—. No creo que pueda decirte mucho que no sepas fuera de cuando eran pequeños. Me perdí toda la época en la que no se hablaban.

—Pero yo sí estaba, yo vivía con il signiore —interviene Italia.

—¿Hubo una época en la que no nos hablábamos? —levanta las cejas porque eso tampoco lo sabía y mira a Italia.

—En realidad... fueron dos. Y fueron muuuuuy largas.

—Yo sigo sin saber cómo paso eso, si de pequeños, como ahora, estaban pegados todo el tiempo —comenta Germania. Suiza se sienta en el banco del piano para escucharles.

—Ah, pues después de que il nonno muriera, pelearon muy fuerte, Svizzera se fue de la casa para vivir solo y il signiore se puso muy triste...

Suiza frunce el ceño con esto.

—¿Por qué peleamos?

—No estoy muy seguro, yo era muy pequeño por aquel entonces.

Suiza levanta una ceja con esto sin molestarse en volver a pensar que eso de que era muy pequeño es bastante absurdo. Se cruza de brazos.

—Aja...¿ Y?

—Pasaron muuuuchos muchos años... y il signiore se casó con Spagna... y luego se separaron... y luego...

—¡Se casó! —más sorprendido de lo que quisiera... Aunque Austria ya se lo había advertido.

—Sí, dos veces —asiente.

El suizo frunce el ceño otra vez, más pronunciadamente, queriendo preguntar si él se había casado con más gente. Seguramente sí, pero esto volvía a generarle dudas... ¿Cuantos años podría tener...? ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y cinco? Y estaba dos veces casado, había hecho de padre de unos jóvenes...

—Después de Spagna tu estuviste con Francia... y él fue a que le dejaras... y entonces, al final él se volvió a casar... entonces hubo la guerra y lo perdió todo.

—¡¿W-W-Waaaaas?! —chillido suizo patentado.

—Si, creo que fue después de la guerra que volvisteis a hablaros, aunque luego de nuevo peleasteis casi enseguida con la segunda guerra

—Non, non, non... —ya no sabe no que idioma habla, mirando a Francia de reojo —. ¡¿Que yo que con quién?!

—Ah, si... con Francia.

—¡¿YO estuve con él?! —medio susurra sonrojándose.

—Bueno, si, aunque con Francia ya se sabe...

—¿Che cosa?

—Pues Francia ha estado con todos. Aunque siempre ha estado enamorado de Inglitherra.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y decide darle la vuelta de puntas y sigilosamente al tema.

—¿E-Entonces volvimos a hablarnos cuándo?

—Después de la guerra.

—¿Qué guerra?

—Aunque nadie sabe muy bien cómo fue por aquel entonces, il mio fratello y yo ya no estábamos con él y creo que Liechtenstein también se fue de su casa contigo también.

—¿Liechtenstein vivía con él? —levanta una ceja.

—Si, nosotros la cuidamos cuando era pequeñita.

—¿No vater? ¡Eso tampoco me lo dijo! Y... ¿Por qué nos peleamos?

—¿La segunda vez? Tú no querías entrar a la guerra.

—¿Qué guerra? —insiste.

—Pues la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—¿Eh? ¿La Segunda Guerra Mundial? Pero eso fue... —parpadea extrañado porque eso... Eso había sido hacia muuuucho, ¿no?

—Si, tú no querías, pero al final, después que la perdimos il signiore se volvió neutral como tú y ahora es como debería ser.

—Deutschland, Österreich... Italien... —susurra Suiza haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo de la guerra, cerrando los ojos. Era muy extraño lo que pasaba con su cabeza.

—Eso decías —asiente.

—Esos son los países, los que ganaron o perdieron las guerras.

—Ganaron ellos —señala a Francia e Inglaterra—. Pero solo porque America les ayudó.

—Sus países ganaron. Pero tú me estabas explicando de Österreich... De ÉL, no de su país.

—Ah... ¿no te ha explicado eso?

—¿Explicarme qué? —mira al Italiano.

—Lo de... los países.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué somos personas normales? —pregunta Germania.

—Que somos... ¿Qué? No sé qué de los países...

—Todos los que estamos aquí somos... —se detiene notando a Germania—. Más o menos inmortales.

Suiza parpadea... Y luego sonríe.

—Por eso tu padre parece tan joven y Il signiore pudo hacernos de padre a cuatro y casarse dos veces.

Suiza niega con la cabeza. Y es que... Es absurdo lo que está oyendo.

—Somos hijos o nietos de dioses... Dueños de todas las tierras y mares, somos LAS tierras y mares —complementa Germania.

Italia sonríe porque alguien está yendo a sus clases de poesía y le está dando resultado. Suiza mira a su padre como si estuviera loco... Que lo cree en realidad.

—Ehm... Muy apasionados por sus países por lo visto —murmura.

—Nein, Schweiz. Es indispensable que sepas esto antes que cualquier otra cosa. Es la esencia pura de tu ser —sigue Germania.

—Sí, es muy importante —asiente Italia. Suiza levanta una ceja.

—¿Si oyen lo que me están diciendo? Que los presentes son inmortales. Parece que ustedes se han dado un golpe en la cabeza y no yo.

—Pues así es.

—No SON inmortales. TÚ también lo eres. Representamos, todos nosotros, a personas, a recuerdos, a la historia... Todo condensado en un puñado de personas extraordinarias que ves aquí —explica Germania agachándose un poco hacia él.

Italia asiente y Austria les mira de reojo a ver que le dicen. Suiza debe verse genuinamente confundido, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sin creérselo realmente. Era como decirle que era un hada o un superhéroe.

—Tienes que... Sentirlo. Si cierras los ojos, puedes sentir a cientos de personas, dentro de ti —Germania sigue en su despliegue poético. Italia está positivamente asombrado, pensando que de hecho son millones. Austria decide acercase entonces.

—E-Esto es... —balbucea el suizo antes de mirar de reojo al austriaco y recordar lo que él le ha dicho de los hombres extraordinarios.

—¿Cómo vais? —pregunta sin cruzar con él la mirada.

—Explicándole a Schweiz su naturaleza —indica Germania.

Suiza se sonroja un poquito pero le mira de igual manera.

—Han dicho algo sobre... Los países...

—No sabe lo de los países —le explica Italia a Austria impresionado que no le haya explicado, notando, aun así, el baile de miradas.

—No le agobiéis demasiado, me parece que es mejor ir diciéndole las cosas lentamente.

Suiza sigue mirándole fijamente... Un poco embobadito.

—N-No me has dicho nada de nada —es que ya le agobiaron, Suiza busca confirmación.

—¿Te parece que no?

—Es verdad que decías de unos hombres extraordinarios... Inmortales. Suena absurdo —insiste agobiado

—Es verdad lo que ellos dicen, pero no tienes que agobiarte demasiado con ello, apenas si hace ninguna diferencia en el futuro inmediato.

Suiza vacila un instante y se levanta.

—Voy... Creo que... —traga saliva y mira a su padre —. El baño. Donde está el baño.

—Es esa puerta de ahí... ¿Estás bien? —pregunta el germano frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ja —murmura mirando a Austria de reojo... Y para más complicaciones, recordando el beso y sus piernas, sonrojándose. Austria le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco cínico. Y decide arriesgarse un poquito.

—Eso sí recuerdas como hacerlo, ¿verdad? No necesitas que vaya a ayudarte.

Suiza le mira... Y abre la boca sonrojándose más.

—¡¿W-Was?! —chillidito.

Austria levanta una ceja y sonríe calmándose más con eso.

—¡Si que lo recuerdo! —protesta con una nueva imagen mental, del austriaco ayudándole a... Justamente... Se sonroja más mirándole a los ojos, dándose media vuelta y saliendo casi disparado al baño. Italia mira a Suiza irse... y luego a Austria. Él se sonroja un poquito y carraspea levantando la barbilla.

—¿Qué es lo que dices que le ha pasado? —pregunta Germania a Austria que no acaba de entender—. ¿Le has golpeado tú?

—Ja, vater, con el violín. Deberías ver cómo es que ha quedado al final —le mira de reojo, sentándose en el banco del piano donde estaba Suiza.

—Ja-ja. Quizás podría haber sido de manera accidental. O haberle tropezado o algo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Estaba sentado a mi lado y se desmayó. Va a venir Britania, England cree que ella puede arreglarlo.

—Oh! Va a venir ella... —Germania levanta las cejas—. Es posible que lo empeore... O que lo arreglé.

—También va a venir... —hace una pausita y le mira a los ojos—. Helvetia.

Germania parpadea incrédulo y se mueve un poquito en su sitio, tragando saliva.

—¿Hel-Helvetia?

—Liechtenstein ha ido a por ella.

—¿Y... Y va a ve-venir aquí? ¿Ahora? —Germania visiblemente nerviosito.

—Ja... ha costado, pero estando mal Schweiz...

—¡Por Thor!¿Si estas consciente de que va a querer matarme... O golpearme... O al menos gritarme? —aprieta los ojos —. La última vez que la vi fue en condiciones bastante...

Austria le mira con bastante curiosidad.

—No en las mejores —asegura sonrojándose un poquito.

—Estabas...

—¿Ja? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Con ella... en eso.

Germania carraspea.

—¿Qué te estas imaginando?

—Que estabas con ella en la cama —explica Italia. Germania aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—Si imaginas una historia de amor como las de Rom... —murmura imaginado los encuentros que tenía con Helvetia que no eran propiamente cariñosos en su camita de paja, riéndose al cantar de los pajaritos.

—Quizás podrías contarnos como era...

—Era... Más salvaje, y... Ella era una mujer de campo, muy fiera, muy hábil para sobrevivir... Y estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Ahora lo pienso y... Era una chica. Una que vivía REALMENTE sola y aun cuando me odiaba…

—Mmmm...

—¿Te odiaba? —pregunta Italia.

—Seguramente —suspira —. Y su muerte fue más o menos como lo describes...

—¿Cómo lo describe quién? —pregunta Austria.

—Estaba con ella cuando... Paso. Y ella no quería que sucediera.

—¿No lo quería?

—¿Pues quien quiere terminar así? Algo me hacía pensar después que ella sabía mejor cuál era su destino de lo que sabía yo.

—No estoy entendiendo del todo, ¿murió en tus brazos? —pregunta el italiano.

Se sonroja y se revuelve frunciendo el ceño y pensando que en realidad no se dio cuenta el muy idiota de que estaba muerta hasta que ya lo estaba.

—Algo así.

—Oh! ¿Y cómo fue?

—No quieres que te cuente esa historia —asegura —. Eran otros tiempos, yo quería su terreno y no sabía que sería tan... Así. Ni siquiera sabía que podía morir

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta Austria frunciendo el ceño. Germania suspira mirando a la puerta del baño.

—Yo no Germanizaba a nadie, Österreich. Yo les conquistaba, por las buenas o las malas.

—Ya me imagino... —asiente pensando en el asunto del nazismo.

—Helvetia murió conmigo... De eso es de lo último que supongo que se acuerda. Pero no supongas que será como Helena con Rom.

—Helena... estaba asustada —comenta Italia.

—Cuando volvió... Preguntó por mí si mal no recuerdo —indica Germania—. ¡Y es Helena! A mi Helvetia va a querer matarme.

—Puedes marcharte si es lo que quieres.

Germania parpadea.

—Había pensado ir a verla, no estoy diciendo que quiera irme, Österreich.

—No sería adecuado un incidente justo ahora, es lo que digo.

—Me estas pidiendo entonces que me marche —concluye.

—Te estoy pidiendo que la controles.

—Deja de preocuparte, no va a haber ningún problema con Helvetia —asegura en lo absoluto tranquilo.

—Bien, eso es lo que quería oír —asiente Austria e Italia no lo tiene nada NADA claro. Finalmente, la puerta del baño se abre otra vez y Suiza sale con el pelo mojado, sonrojadito. Mira hacia Austria de reojo.

—Germania, porque no vienes a la cocina a por una cerveza —propone Italia que quiere saber más sobre ese asunto.

Germania, que no por nada es novio de ROMA y conoce perfeeeeecto a los italianos, suspira sabiendo bien que es lo que se avecina. Asiente de igual manera porque Helvetia si le pone nerviosito y también sabe bien que Italia quizás le dé un consejo decente.

—Por qué no vas tú a tranquilizar a Schweiz —sugiere Germania al austriaco yendo tras el italiano.

* * *

_La familia, atesora los momentos, Suiza... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Germania se organiza un poco el pelo mientras camina detrás del italiano, ordenando y organizando sus confesiones. Italia tranquilamente anda hasta la cocina, saca un par de cervezas, le tiende una al sajón y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina frente a él

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo que quieras contarme, me parece que te iría bien hablar.

—Te he dicho ya muchas cosas que no le he dicho antes a nadie. No había hablado de Helvetia ni con Rom.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Ibas a violarla?

Germania toma aire y le mira fijamente.

—Ja. Era algo que pasaba de vez en cuando...

—¿Más de una vez? ¿Cómo se lo tomaba ella?

—Más de una vez, nació Schweiz... Y Nein, no se lo tomaba bien...

—¿Cómo Britania? —toma un poco de cerveza.

—Nein. Eran distintas. Britania, con todo, estaba en mitad del mar, había mucha gente que pasaba por ahí, conocía a Escandinavia e incluso a Kiev.

—Me refiero a si ella era así contigo.

—Helvetia era mucho más... Aislada. Conocía poco del mundo y lo poco que yo llevaba la progresaba. Hablábamos, pero como era evidente yo no sólo quería hablar...

—¿Hablábais?

—Un poco cuando se dejaba. Dejó de dejarse después de la primera vez.

—¿Cuándo se dejaba... hablar?

—Cuando sólo hablábamos y yo iba desarmado y ella me apuntaba a la cabeza con una piedra o una lanza o... Algo.

—Aja...

—Pero hablaba. Extrañamente lo hacía, poco y escueta, como Schweiz.

—¿Y qué cosas te decía?

—Cosas de la tierra, de las hierbas, de las cabras. Aprendió a hablar sajón y a entenderme con bastante rapidez.

—Eso no suena a algo que haría alguien que te odia.

—Probablemente no. Vivía muy aislada y... Sola. No creo que hablara con mucha más gente.

—Si la mataste como il nonno... ¿o fue con un arma?

—No la maté como mate a Rom, que sí lo maté con un arma —explica mientras recuerda su sangre caliente escurriendo encima suyo mientras veía su vida irse delante de sus ojos. Traga saliva —. Ella se murió sola, no supe cuando hasta que ya no se movía.

—Me refiero a como mataba il nonno.

—Es que... No lo sé. Yo... —se humedece los labios —, no sé cómo mataba él, ni supe nunca cómo se murió ella. Pero Rom... Morían de amor.

—Quizás ella...

—¿Ja?

—Murió de amor.

—¿Helvetia? ¿De amor por mí? Pfff... Nein —niega con la cabeza, absolutamente convencido.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé... Quizás la ahogué... Estaba débil y yo pretendía matar a Schweiz... Creo que ella lo sabía.

—Oh... ¿por qué ibas a matarlo?

—Porque quería tierras, no niños. Ya bastante había con los que ya tenía y nadie sabía de Schweiz, nadie le conocía. Era él y luego Helvetia, yo quería que sus montañas fueran mías —se encoge de hombros—. Al final le mate a ella y le deje a él ahí a su suerte porque no me atreví a matarle... Y... Bueno, como es evidente a medio camino me volví por él.

Aunque no os lo creáis, Italia sonríe un poco con ternura.

—¿Pero entonces ella... dió la vida por Svizzera?

—Ella murió para darle fuerzas, creo que con la esperanza de que yo no le matará...

—Oh... entonces seguramente no solo va a odiarte, es posible que crea que esto es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! ¡Lo llevé a casa y le cuidé y le quise!

—Pero ella murió con la idea de que tú querías matarlo.

—Pero sabe que no lo hice... —murmura.

—No... Creo que sabe que algo salió mal.

—Había pensado en ir a verla...

—Seguramente habría sido mejor... aunque quizás se imagine que cambiaste de idea.

—¿De cuál idea?

—Pues de matar a Svizzera.

—Que es lo que hice. De hecho... Podría haberla conservado a ella también quizás —murmura tomando su cerveza y dándole un trago lo suficientemente largo como para acabársela.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegue?

—¿Saludarla y sacarla al jardín para que me grite afuera?

—Mmmm... No estoy muy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar con esto que me estás contando.

—No esperaba que viniera hoy, Italien. No sé cómo reaccione y tampoco es que sepa cómo controlarle más que por la fuerza.

—Es que... Es posible que te odie... y te quiera y te odie aún más por eso.

—¿Y qué hago?

—Pues... ¿qué planeas conseguir? ¿Que querías cuando pensaste que podías ir a verla?

Germania se sonroja un poquito.

—Helvetia es...

Italia levanta una ceja.

—Mi única relación que no es, al menos aún, un triángulo con Rom.

—Aja...

Desvía la mirada.

—No creo que no entiendas lo que eso significa, Italien, no me salgas ahora con eso.

—Entiendo lo que significa, espero saber que entiendes y quieres tú. Tal como la describes es algo TREMENDAMENTE complicado.

—Imposible. Yo mato a UNA y vuelve siendo imposible cualquier relación, Rom mata a cuarenta y hoy todas lo aman.

—No se puede negar que il nonno tiene habilidades —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero yo no tengo demasiadas oportunidades, ¿sabes? No hay miles de Helvetias por ahí.

—¿Lo que estás diciendo es que quisieras... algo con ella? ¿Violarla de nuevo... o algo de verdad?

—Nein, no quiero violarla de nuevo... Querría al menos tener a ALGUIEN de fuera de este círculo maldito, con quien hablar y a quien ver

—¿Quieres ser su amigo?

—Y... Podría acostarme con ella de vez en vez si ella quisiera... —se revuelve un poco.

—Mmmm... ¿Y qué pasa con il nonno?

—¡Él tiene a otras cuatro personas! —se defiende.

—Pero duerme contigo. Te quiere a ti y vas a tener problemas.

—Italien... Duerme con todas. Él puede dormir con todas y quererlas a todas, ¿por qué yo no puedo tener ALGO con Helvetia?

—Porque no te va a dejar. Cuando lo sepa se pondrá celoso, irá y la seducirá a ella.

Germania frunce el ceño.

—Entonces no va a saber con quién es... O vamos a tener problemas

—A mí me parece que vas a tener problemas igual

—Igualmente los tengo —admite y se encoge de hombros—, muchos más de los que quisiera. Igualmente me enfado, e igualmente necesito a momentos a alguien más.

—Puedo cubrirte si lo que quieres es ser su amigo, pero il nonno nunca me lo perdonará si me dices que quieres ir con ella y no se lo cuento —explica. El rubio le mira unos segundos a los ojos

—Quiero ser su amigo.

Italia suelta el aire y se ríe dejando caer los hombros. Germania se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirarle.

—Bueno, veremos cómo funcionas con ella, no creo que lo tengas nada fácil en ningún caso. Quizás deberías hablar con il signiore para que te cuente como es que él traba a Svizera cuando estaban muy enfadados

—Österreich suele hacer cosas complicadas con Schweiz, lo he visto —sonríe de lado suavemente—. Danke, Italien.

Italia le guiña un ojo. El germano se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada y carraspeando.

—¿Quieres otra cerveza?

—No, salgamos a ver cómo está Svizera, creo que ha pasado algo cuando estaban en el cuarto y quiero saber que tanto —sonríe. La gracia de los italianos con los germanos... En concreto con los cortados con ESTE molde. Levanta las cejas.

—Ah... ¿Ja? ¿Algo como qué?

—Pues algo como... un beso o quizás más.

El chisme alemán.

—Oh... Pero no se acuerda de él. Österreich... ¡Es bastante hábil! —otro al que le impresiona, saca una cerveza para él y una para Suiza que le parece que va a necesitar una. Creo que en Alemania tienen un refrigerador sólo de cerveza.

—Vamos afuera... —murmura con un gesto de cabeza, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Palmadita que casi me lo destroza, menos mal que está acostumbrado

Italia sale haciendo una risita tonta como la que hace Roma. Germania sonríe un poquito porque bieeeen que le guuuuusta.

xoOXOox

Mientras tanto... Austria mira a Italia irse con su padre a sabiendas de que él le va a interrogar y explicar cómo hace con Alemania, asintiendo con la cabeza a la iniciativa sin pensar que va a volver a quedarse "más o menos" solas con Suiza de nuevo.

Suiza se pasa las manos por el pelo y el querría hacerse un lazo porque por alguna razón le estorba un poco. Cuando por fin se han ido, el moreno le mira y carraspea.

—Me... —carraspea el helvético también sin concluir la frase.

—¿Te?

—Ya he vuelto —sonrojadito.

—Hallo.

—E-Estaba en el baño —premio al comentario inteligente de la tarde.

—Veo que eso sí lo recuerdas.

Toma aire sin entender por qué está nervioso y se ha pasado todo el tiempo a solas en el baño pensando en Austria en lugar de en el hecho de ser INMORTAL. Se sonroja aún más.

—Estaba pensando en esto de ser un país...

—Aja...

—Y me sentí un poco agobiado y confundido por estar pensando en eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Ehm... —inventa, venga... —, pues es una gran responsabilidad y algo que no había valorado y...

—¿Y...? —asiente.

—Y no me lo habías dicho, ni que te habías divorciado dos veces ni que nos habíamos dejado de hablar por muchos años —le mira, porque hasta ahora estaba revolviéndose un poquito, nota su peca junto a la boca, la nariz recta y otra vez los ojos, desvía de nuevo la mirada.

—Te he dicho que había tenido dos otras relaciones, solo estoy tratando de ir lentamente al contarte las cosas.

—Y... ¿Quiénes son estas dos personas? —sí... porque eso es lo MÁS RELEVANTE, claro.

—No están aquí.

—¿Y yo que suelo opinar de ellos?

—Mmmm... Me parece que no te gusta ninguno de los dos.

Suiza se sonroja más.

—¿Y qué hay de ser países? Es cierto entonces... ¿Qué somos inmortales y todo eso?

—No estoy seguro de que seamos inmortales, Vater es igual que nosotros y murió. Pero... si tenemos una vidas mucho más largas y tardamos muchísimo en envejecer.

—Y tú y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños... ¿Cuándo fue eso? —frunce el ceño

—Unos cuantos siglos antes de Cristo.

El rubio parpadea y se humedece los labios.

—Uhh... Eso es... Uff...

—Ja, eso es un montón.

—Más aún que un montón... ¿Qué hacemos con tanto tiempo? Cielos... ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

—Básicamente lo que nos apetece.

—Tenemos obligaciones, seguramente... Son años y años y años. ¡Esto es un parpadeo!

—Ja —sonríe al notar como es muy consciente en su concepción del tiempo.

—¿Y de todos esos años cuantos no nos hablamos?

—Más o menos unos... setecientos.

—¡¿Setecientos años peleados?!

—Ja —se encoge de hombros.

—¡¿Y yo estaba con... —se sonroja más—. Frankreich todo ese tiempo?!

—Was? Nein!

Suiza parpadea porque eso ha sonado un poco menos calmado.

—No lo sé seguro pero... no fueron más de veinte años cálculo.

—¿Y con quien más estuve yo mientras tanto?

—Mmm... bueno, tenías un perro. Y había cabras, siempre ha habido cabras.

El rubio parpadea.

—¿Was? —le mira por encima de las gafas. Suiza traga saliva.

—¿Cabras? ¡¿Eso es lo único que puedes decirme?!

—Eres... bastante independiente, siempre te ha gustado estar solo. Estoy seguro que ahora, solo con las personas que hay aquí, estás de los nervios aunque nadie te esté haciendo nada.

Suiza se revuelve sin saber cómo demonios lo sabe.

—¿Entonces estuve sólo unos... Seiscientos años? Con un perro y cabras mientras tú hacías de padre y te casabas dos veces.

—Más o menos... ja.

Suiza traga saliva y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—Supongo que entonces me pareció lo mejor que podía hacer...

—Luego, después de la caída del imperio, tú... adoptaste a mi niña pequeña como tu hermanita.

—¡¿Liechtenstein es TU niña pequeña?!

—Ja —asiente.

—¿Es tu niña con quién? ¿Con tu esposa? —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Nein, ella...

—¿Ja? —sí, un poco exasperado. Bien Austria, lo consigues.

—Ella es una región entre tú y yo, de quien yo me hice cargo al principio... y luego te hiciste cargo tú.

—¿Sabes cómo se ve todo esto? Como que yo llevo toda la vida por ahí ridículamente expectante a recoger tus deshechos... Incluyéndote a ti. Y haciendo lo que tú dices, cuando lo dices, como lo dices.

Austria le mira fijamente dejándole hablar.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo entonces es el que llevamos juntos?

—Hubo un cierto periodo de tiempo, luego paso la guerra y... hace relativamente poco para lo que suponen setecientos años.

—Es decir, hemos estado separados mucho más tiempo del que hemos estado juntos y esta es una relación así —pone el índice y el pulgar juntos —, en comparación a todo lo demás que ha pasado en nuestras vidas.

El moreno aparta la mirada un instante y luego asiente con cierto pesar. Suiza suspira apretando los ojos.

—Entonces esto que parecía ser lo más importante de mi vida no es más que algo así —mismo gesto—, comparado con cabras y perros.

—El tiempo no tiene tanto peso, liebe. Solo es una situación.

El rubio traga saliva porque no le había llamado liebe antes... Y se sonrooooja un montonaaaaaal.

—P-Pero son años y años y años y...

—Ja, lo que se reduce en una asombrosa torpeza al momento de resolver nuestras diferencias.

—Y aun así cuido a tu niña... Y estoy contigo y parezco quererte y pareces quererme... —se pasa una mano por el pelo sonrojadito.

El austriaco asiente de nuevo. Suiza sonríe un poco a pesar de todo, y su cerebro le recuerda además un "y me has besado", que hace que se sonroje un poco más y no le aguante la mirada. Austria nota el sonrojo y sonríe un poco

—E-Entonces... ¿Qué más falta que hablemos? —balbucea un poquito.

—Todo. Nada. No lo sé, cualquier cosa que quieras saber.

—Son dos mil años. Casi debería tomar un libro de historia y leerla mejor —protesta pensando que cosas le falta cubrir—. ¿Sabe... La gente de esto que tenemos? ¿Podemos tener relaciones?

Parpadeo parpadeo.

—Hazme el favor, Schweiz, de repasar mentalmente esa frase en tu cabeza hasta que notes porqué necesitas reformularla.

—Mein gott... Ahora que tiene de malo con la frase... Te parece ofensi... —se detiene al caer en la cuenta.

—Ja, puedo tocarte —responde entonces al notar que lo ha entendido. Se sonroja porque se detuvo por haberlo entendido.

—¿P-puedes tocarme? —levanta las cejas.

—Antes lo he hecho un poco.

—L-Lo... Lo... —besobesobesobeso. Ahora Suiza está balbuceando todo el rato.

—Ja... y creo que te ha gustado. Por supuesto puedo hacerlo más veces.

—E-Es decir que e-esta... —parpadea y le mira volviendo a desviarse del camino inicial que quería tomar.

—¿Aja?

—¡¿Puedes hacerlo más veces?! —susurra.

—Por supuesto. En realidad, antes te encantaba que lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

Sí, sí que estás consiguiendo... Eso. Suiza se sonroja aún más a punto de la combustión interna en realidad, pero las ventajas de no tener esa vergüenza absoluta con Austria le llevan a que pregunte...

—¿Que... L-lo hicieras cómo? —susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Cómo que como? ¿De qué maneras se te ocurre?

Le mira... ¿Estaban hablando de lo que supone que estaban hablando?

—N-No lo sé... —susurrito sonrojado—, por eso te estoy preguntando...

—Puedo hacerlo casi de cualquier forma, Schweiz, conozco bastantes instrumentos de los que se usan para ello y como usarlos si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Abre la boca, y cada vez se ponen más y más imágenes misteriosas en su cabeza.

—Instrumentos...

—Ja ¿Hay alguno que recuerdes te sea placentero?

—¡¿W-Was?! —chilla en un susurro con la boca seca porque además están a la mitad de la casa y no sabe si le está proponiendo algo... No siquiera sabe las opciones—, ¡Sabes que no recuerdo nada!

—Hombre tanto como nada... sabes cómo funcionan ciertas cosas, es elemental. Quizás recuerdes esto también —se encoge de hombros.

—Nein, no recuerdo nada de cuando tú y yo hacíamos... Eso.

—Pues imagínalo, esa parte no tiene que ver con tus recuerdos.

El helvético traga saliva e imagina... Un beso debajo de las cobijas de cama de Austria, con Austria... Tocándole. Quizás un poco el abdomen, o las piernas... Y sonriendo.

Austria se incomoda un poco porque SABE QUÉ se está imaginando... siendo la suya una versión bastante menos cándida.

—Siempre te ha gustado aquí —acaricia la tapa del piano.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos cambiando la idea a otra más... Familiar para el resto de Europa.

—Aunque, por supuesto, no te dejo subir. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Ni poner nada sobre él —asegura serio. Parpadea y... eso ocasiona lo mismo de siempre... La implantación de la idea de hacer algo prohibido.

—¿Cómo dices entonces que me gusta... Ahí? —pregunta con voz grave.

—Pues... ¿crees que no te conozco o que no lo hemos hecho millones de veces?

Suiza abre los ojos como platos. MILLONES de veces. Se sonroja aún más.

—¿En qué estás pensando que estás tan sonrojado? —Austria entrecierra un poco los ojos, ese tono de maestro de escuela. Tan mono... Traga saliva y le mira.

—P-Pues en lo que me estás diciendo.

—¿Y qué de ello es lo que te hace sonrojar?

Suiza parpadea.

—Pues obviamente...

—Aja

—Estas diciéndome de cuando... Pues... ¡¿Tú por qué crees?!

—No lo sé, es por eso que te pregunto.

—Pues me estás diciendo esas cosas que me incomodan.

—No veo donde está la incomodidad.

—No te conozco aún tanto pero aun así, que me digas que me tocas es...

—¿Te incomoda que te cuente que te toco música?

La cara de absoluto asombro es ÉPICA.

—Algo me dice que no estabas pensando en música —mirada por encima de las gafas, sonrisita de lado. Suiza súper sonrojo avergonzado, da un paso atrás.

—¡Sí estaba pensando en música! —chillidito. Sonrisa de satisfacción austriaca porque así es prácticamente él mismo de nuevo

El rubio se lleva las manos a la cara avergonzado y suena el timbre, por que no.

—¡Eres tú el que me ha hecho pensar en otras cosas! —protesta Suiza con la cara tapada—. ¡Tú y ese beso que me diste arriba!

—Pobre víctima —susurra burlón—. También te dije que te molestaría.

—Pues voy a devolverme.

—Eso me gustará verlo.

El helvético frunce el ceño un poquito y se quita las manos de la cara.

—¿Otra vez con ese asunto de ser invencible?

—Yo no dije que fuera invencible, dije que tú no podías vencerme.

—¡Claro que puedo vencerte!

—Repito, me gustará ver como lo intentas.

—Eres delgaducho y débil...

Alemania por su parte le pide a Prusia un segundo y va a abrir la puerta... (A ver ahora quién demonios es, se pregunta el alemán).

—Ah, no. Desde ya te lo digo, me rindo a cualquier enfrentamiento físico. Eres el... "vencedor" —levanta una ceja.

—¡Entonces sí que puedo vencerte!

—Si esa semi-victoria deshonrosa es suficiente para ti.

—¿¡Por qué deshonrosa!? Es una victoria... ¡Tus victorias de confundirme y hacerme pensar cosas son igual de deshonrosas!

—¿Insinúas que eres idiota y superarte en un intercambio intelectual no es justo?

Suiza parpadea.

—¡Nein, pero tú tampoco puedes ser TAN débil!

—Lo soy, yo mismo lo sé y lo admito.

—¡Eso es tremendamente injusto! —se cruza de brazos mirándole fijamente—. No puedes admitir eso.

—Puedo, puesto que lo estoy haciendo —sonrisa vencedora.

El suizo se acuerda de algo que le ha dicho Inglaterra... Que no sabe si va a ayudarle o no, de hecho no sabe cómo funciona, pero parecía ser el perfecto persuasivo.

—Puedo ganarte.

—Insisto en mi curiosidad al respecto.

Suiza traga saliva, levanta la barbilla y se le planta enfrente. El austriaco le mira, levantando una ceja. Suiza toma aire y en un movimiento rápido levanta la mano y tira con bastante delicadeza de Mariazell. Prusia e Italia, que estaban mirándoles, levantan las cejas. (El alemán se sonroja un poco)

El movimiento parece hasta en cámara lenta, de la base a la punta.

Inglaterra en principio ni se entera por pelear con Francia y la reacción de Austria es la evidente, se paraliza, se le abren los ojos como platos, se sonroja de muerte agarrándose al banco del piano hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos, se le acelera el corazón y ahoga un gemido intentando cruzar las piernas si Suiza le permite, pues seguro Suiza le estorba, sinceramente, pero con cierto movimiento es probable que lo consiga.

Suiza abre la boca mirándole con la mano en alto aún y la cara que pone... LA CARA QUE PONE.

Hace que se le acelere el corazón a él también. Puede que Austria solo consiga cerrar las piernas juntando las rodillas entonces.

—S-Suelta a... M-Mariazell... —susurra Austria apretando los ojos ahora tratando de quedarse lo más quieto posible, siendo que cualquier tironcito puede ser fatal. Suiza se sonroja con la voz, la manera de hablar y descubre que sí que le gusta Austria otra vez. Quita la mano mirándole a la cara idiotizado.

—Y-Yo...

Austria se humedece los labios aun con los ojos cerrados y Prusia sonríe malignamente.

—¡Tira otra vez, Schweiz!

—Quizás deberían conseguirse un cuarto... ¿Quieren que los dejemos solos? —pregunta Francia como quien no quiere la cosa.

Suiza, que no es idiota, no tira otra vez, poniéndole a Austria una mano en el hombro y se mueve para, lo crean o no, esconderle un poco, moviéndose. Austria bufa un poco y carraspea levantándose, esperando no tener que dar explicaciones y que le dejen irse.

—Lo siento —es lo último que susurra Suiza, sin mirarse, rojo como tomate e incómodo como en ningún otro momento antes.

—¿A dónde vaaaas señoritoooo? —la risa maligna de Prusia acercándose a Suiza.

—No lo empeores, ¿quieres? —protesta Suiza.

—¿Empeorarlo yo? ¡Machote! —le da unas palmaditas a la espalda muerto de risa.

—¿Machote? ¿Was? —le mira con el ceño fruncido, aún sin recuperarse del trauma de lo que acaba de pasar y lo que acaba de hacer.

—¡Pues mira lo que le has hecho al señorito! ¡Y frente a todos!

—¡Yo no hice nada! —se defiende apretando los ojos.

—Claro que síiii, ¡le has hecho cositas aquí frente a todos!

Y así es como Suiza se vuelve tsundere.

—¡Yo no le hice ninguna cosita a Österreich! —chilla justo al momento en que Alemania, Liechtenstein y Helvetia entran a la sala...

* * *

_Sí, sí... esa escena con Mariazell ya la habíamos escrito, pero es que siempre es tan genial que fue... ¡irresistible! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Nada más abre la puerta Helvetia frunce el ceño y monta una flecha en su arco contra Alemania.

—Tú... —susurra en sajón.

Alemania parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez porque además... Liechtenstein... Es idéntica. Lo malo es que... le lanza una flecha unos tres segundos más tarde.

—Grossmutter... —susurra Liechtenstein en ultrasónico, preocupada, aunque no es como que no haya convivido nunca con un gatillofacil, antes de que dispare... Levanta las cejas cuando lo hace.

Una mezcla entre instinto, años de entrenamiento y corazón de soldado... Y suerte... hacen que Alemania se quite en el último segundo y la flecha sólo le roce la oreja y se clave en medio de los ojos del cuadro que tienen colgado a la entrada de la casa.

—¡Eh! —protesta Alemania llevándose las manos a la cabeza intentando protegerse y mirando a la mujer con cara de WTF. Helvetia frunce el ceño y bufa por la nariz.

—¡Oma, Oma, espera! —Lili la toma con suavidad del brazo y sigue susurrando como siempre.

—Svizra —murmura Helvetia metiendo a Liechtenstein tras de sí, montando otra flecha.

—¡Mein gott! ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa a la gente? Schweiz está adentro —Alemania levanta las dos manos extendiendo una hacia la flecha y otra hacia la sala.

—Oma. Él es Deutschland. Es amigo —indica Liechtenstein agobiadilla.

Helvetia sigue apuntándole mientras protege a Liechtenstein tras de sí y gira para dirigirse a donde le ha dicho, sin darle la espalda. Alemania mira a Liechtenstein aún con los brazos en alto.

—Dile que baje el arco.

Liechtenstein le ve con cara de... Ya, claro... El aaaaarco. Seguro si se lo digo yo va a bajarlo.

Helvetia no deja de moverse hasta llegar a la sala y echa un vistazo dentro (sin dejar de vigilar a Alemania y apuntarle) le da casi un infarto. ¿¡Qué es toda esta gente?! ¡Nunca había visto tantas personas juntas en una sola sala! Así que se tensa más y le tensa el arco, temblándole el pulso.

—Ah... Bruder... —exclama Liechtenstein cuando le ve al lado del piano aún, con Prusia riéndose a su lado—. Oma, ahí está.

Francia... Se acojona inmediatamente, no porque la conozca ni mucho menos, pero se parece mucho a Suiza muy enfadado. Helvetia desvía la mirada un instante de Alemania a donde señala Liechtenstein y se le acelera la respiración porque es que está MUY nerviosa.

Germania, que se ha sentado en la butaca a tomar su cerveza mientras habla con Italia, se PAAARALIZA al mirar a la helvética.

—No pasa nada, son todos... ehm... amigos —Liechtenstein le pone las manos suavemente en los hombros buscando desesperadamente a Austria que suele ser el que sabe qué hacer en estas circunstancias, mirando aún a Suiza de reojo esperando que la mire y, secretamente, que a ella si le reconozca... O a su madre... y la calme...

Helvetia aplasta a Liechtenstein contra la pared para cubrirla, sin saber a dónde apuntar. Prusia parpadea mirándola e Italia levanta las cejas porque no la había visto nunca y se parece mucho a Suiza

Germania respira una... Dos... Tres veces antes de levantarse de golpe, tomando de la mesita de centro el cuenco con pan que ha traído Francia para los quesos, intentando tomarla por sorpresa y que lance la flecha... Esperando conseguir usar el cuenco como escudo.

—Helvetia.

Ahí va la flecha porque la voz de Germania es inconfundible. Francia pega un gritito... Ehm... Y Germania consigue que en efecto la flecha caiga en el cuenco... Aunque se le rompe en dos haciéndolo inutilizable para la siguiente flecha.

—¡No me dispares, si no te estoy haciendo nada, estoy desarmado! —suelta Germania caminando hacia ella.

La siguiente flecha aún no la lanza, solo le apunta. Suiza gira la cabeza y les mira... A Germania... A Helvetia, y a Lili. Se tarda unos instantes en recordarse a si mismo y notar el parecido.

—Estás en casa de Deutschland, que es mi hijo y nadie va a hacerte daño —explica Germania intentando quitarse de la mira de la flecha... Porque no era lo mismo que le disparada con el peto de cuero grueso que ahora que no tiene NADA más que una camiseta. Y sabe que tiene perfecta puntería. Se pone un pedazo del cuenco sobre el corazón, sólo por si las dudas.

—Svizra —repite si dejar de vigilarle y vigilando a Alemania por el rabillo del ojo

—Schweiz está aquí —Germania le señala y le hace un gesto para que se acerque —. No recuerda nada, ni a ti ni a mí ni a Liechtenstein, no sabemos por qué, pero... Está aquí y a salvo.

Ella desvía la mirada a Suiza mirándole de arriba abajo en un instante y nota a Alemania moviéndose, girando de un lado a otro apuntando con la flecha a todos, pero hay demasiada gente y... Germania... y... Italia se esconde tras Germania e Inglaterra intenta esconder sutilmente a Francia.

—¿Tú eres mein mutter? —pregunta Suiza levantando las manos también, un poco asustado y sin entender por qué hay un arco y flechas siendo REALMENTE disparadas.

Helvetia le apunta a él y enseguida baja la flecha, controlando los puntos flacos por donde podrían atacarles toda esta gente.

—¿Bruder? —Liechtenstein le mira de detrás de Helvetia aun siendo un poco aplastada.

—Eh... ¿Tú eres Liechtenstein...? —la saluda demasiado exaltado aún como para moverse.

—Dile que guarde el arco y las flechas —pide Germania en un susurro detrás de Suiza a la vez.

—Ja... Te... —Liechtenstein empuja un poquito a Helvetia para que la deje salir. Helvetia levanta el arco contra Germania.

—Helvetia —protesta un poco—. No voy a hacerte nada, no estoy ni armado.

—¿Podrías... Podrías bajar eso? Me pones nervioso —pide Suiza sinceramente a su madre y creo que es la PRIMERA vez que dice algo así. Liechtenstein levanta las cejas y le mira sorprendida

—No te voy a dar, apártate de él —exige a Germania.

—No hoy a hacerle nada, Helvetia... No le hice nada en medio siglo, está grande y es adulto y está VIVO.

Suiza levanta una ceja a todo esto porque no le parece la conversación apropiada para unos padres. Helvetia frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirar a Suiza de arriba abajo. Entrecierra los ojos y tensa más el arco porque no está segura y aquí ha demasiada gente.

Alemania, que es el primero que ha sufrido una FLECHA lanzada a la cabeza, se asoma un poco por la puerta y le hace gestos a Italia para que salga de ahí. Italia corre hacia él, movimiento que Helvetia no se pierde.

—Por qué no salimos todos al jardín —propone Germania consciente de que a Helvetia le gusta más respirar aire fresco y esas cosas.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado que digas.

—Schweiz, dile a tu madre que vayamos al jardín.

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque esto es complicado y extraño y no tiene idea de cómo debería manejarlo. ¿Cómo no le pregunto nada a nadie sobre su madre...? ¿O cómo se llevaba con su padre?

—¡No hables con él! —Helvetia le dispara otra vez.

—¡Helvetia, mujer! —protesta Germania que ha tenido mucha suerte y se ha conseguido defender con el trocito de cuenco que tenía aún en la mano. Se esconde detrás de Suiza.

—Omaaa... —Liechtenstein... Es casi como si no hablar.

La flecha se desvía y se clava en la pared cerca de la cabeza de Prusia, que decide llevarse a Francia de ahí.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de disparar?! —protesta Germania pensando en acercarse a ella y quitarle el arco y la flecha... Y piensa que así aún menos va a querer hablar con él en el futuro. Francia agradece la idea de salir corriendo, tomando a Inglaterra de la mano y saliendo también de ahí.

—Aléjate —susurra acercándose a Suiza.

—Pero si es mein kind también, Helvetia... No le estoy haciendo nada —sigue un poco escondido detrás de Suiza —. ¿Schweiz ya te ha contado lo que pasó con él? Esta sano y fuerte y él no me odia! No veo por qué debas odiarme tú.

—Sal de ahí, aléjate —insiste ella, moviéndose para tener mejor perspectiva, un poco más relajada ahora que todos se han ido.

—Nein. Tú baja el arco.

Le lanza otra flecha y aprovecha la distracción para apartar a Suiza de su lado.

—¡Verdammt! —protesta Germania mirándola con las manos en alto—. ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? ¿Matarme?

—Si puedo, sí —le sigue mirando antes de volver a girarse un segundo a Suiza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estaría mejor si dejaras de apuntar con eso a todos lados —protesta un poco Suiza—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que les pasa?

—¡Él quiere hacerte daño! ¿Es quién te ha hecho esto en la cabeza? —busca a ver si tiene algún golpe, ahora con una daga desenfundada.

—Nein! Él no me ha hecho nada —mira la daga con ojos bastante abiertos—. ¿Eso es un cuchillo?

—Es por si se acerca —fulmina a Germania.

—No voy a acercarme, y ya te dije que estoy desarmado, Helvetia —protesta Germania dando un pasito a ellos igual—. Baja tu arma, siéntate y hablemos de lo que pasa.

—¡Te estás acercando! —grita apartando a Suiza tras ella con Liechtenstein y dirigiendo la daga contra él.

—¿Y?¿ Si oyes lo que te digo o has dejado de comprender el sajón?

—¡No me importa lo que dices!

—¿Por qué no te importa lo que digo? —chilla un poco como ella.

—Porque eres un idiota.

Germania suspira.

—No soy un idiota... O puede que lo sea un poco, pero eso no quiere decir que no me arrepienta de algunas cosas.

—¡No me importa! ¡Aléjate!

—Quiero hablar contigo. Y no voy a alejarme hasta que me escuches.

—Yo no quiero —murmura de nuevo, fingiendo hacerle caso a Suiza.

—¿Por qué no? Ya estamos aquí no veo que tengas nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Estoy viendo que pasa con Svizra! ¡Nadie me dijo que tú estarías aquí!

—¿Y qué esperabas? Soy su vater, ¿recuerdas?

Helvetia le fulmina y se sonroja un poco con eso. Los sonrojos contagiosoooos

—Ehm... ¿Hacen esto siempre que se ven? —pregunta Suiza a Liechtenstein de reojo. Helvetia aparta la cara hacia Suiza sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y vigilar a Germania por el rabillo del ojo, aun inspeccionándole. Liechtenstein se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza porque ella nunca les había visto juntos.

—Mutter... Ehm... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta ella bastante agobiada.

—No lo sé, sólo no recuerdo nada.

Helvetia le mira a los ojos, primero uno y luego el otro.

—¿Has tomado un remedio de hierbas?

—Nein —se relaja un poquito escrutando a esta mujer a quien seguramente se parecía—. Cuéntame de ti.

—¿De... mi?

—Ja, no me acuerdo de nada, y..., eres Mein mutter...

—Yo... soy yo. Y soy tu madre —bien, Helvetia, así es Suiza sin tener ni idea de diplomacia.

—Ehm... Pero algo un poco más...

—Yo soy yo. No entiendo qué quieres... —explica cuando Austria vuelve del baño aun medio sonrojadito, ejem.

—Que me digas más cosas.

Al ver a Austria, Liechtenstein sale de detrás de Helvetia acercándose a él.

—Yo vivo lejos de todas estas personas que quieren matarte y hacerte daño.

—¿Quieren matarme y hacerme daño? —pregunta suiza levantando las cejas.

—Sí, tienes que protegerte —asiente mirando a donde va Liechtenstein.

Suiza la mira a los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—¿No es eso un poco exagerado? Está aquí vater y mis hermanos y... —mira de reojo y nota que Austria ha vuelto, sonrojándose un montón.

—No deberías considerar a este hombre tu vater, es el primero que quiere matarte.

Lili se acerca a Austria con la debida reverencia. Éste mira de reojo lo que está pasando sin mirar a Suiza y se vuelve a ella.

—¿El quiere matarme? —Suiza se gira a mirar a Germania con las cejas levantadas y sin bajar realmente el sonido.

—No quiero matarle... Deja de decirle esas cosas, Helvetia.

La mujer fulmina a Germania.

—¡Pues es que escúchate! ¡No quiero matar a nadie a estas alturas! —ella sigue fulminándole, nada segura.

—¿Cómo está? No se acuerda de nada, ¿verdad? —susurra Liechtenstein para Austria, preocupada.

—Nein... ya recuerda un poco algunas cosas que hemos ido contándole, pero parece que no recuerda nada personal realmente —explica Austria.

—Helvetia, los únicos con armas aquí son USTEDES —exclama Germania y da un pasito a ella—. Vamos a sentarnos.

—La baja ya está en el trabajo, los bancos están funcionando con autonomía, el gobierno está estable y en orden —reporta—, y como verás Helvetia accedió a venir.

—Bien hecho, Liechtenstein, danke —responde Austria.

—¿Cómo lo arreglamos? —pregunta ella mirándole a los ojos.

—Estamos esperando a Britania, luego iremos al médico.

—Britania. ¿La madre de England? ¿Qué va a hacer ella?

—No estoy seguro, pero Schweiz parece confiar en ella

—¿Basado en qué, si no se acuerda de nada?

—No lo sé, pero prefiero no forzarle a hacer nada.

Liechtenstein asiente.

—¿Qué pasa con Oma y Germania?

—Es... tenso —Austria les mira de reojo mientras Helvetia se sienta... lejos de Germania—. Por lo visto la última vez que se vieron mein vater mató a Helvetia antes de intentar matar a Schweiz también.

Liechtenstein levanta las cejas hasta el cielo.

—Germania... Mató a Oma e intentó matar a mein bruder —repite en un susurrito para si misma.

Austria la mira un segundo antes de acercarse a ellos.

Suiza le echa una mirada lejana a Austria y vacila un instante, pensando que quizás debería ir a hablar con su hermanita... Pero esta Austria... Austria que quizás no quiera volver a hablar con él nunca más. Vacila un poquito y se sienta al notar que el austriaco va hacia allá.

Él le mira de reojito un instante volviendo a sonrojarse, pero hace lo que puede porque no se note, sentándose junto a su padre.

—¿Te duele algo, Bruder?

—Nein, no me duele nada... Sólo no recuerdo cosas —explica suiza y mira a su madre —. Pero me ayudaría mucho que ambas me contarán cosas de ustedes y de mí.

—¿Cómo haces con Schweiz cuando está muy enfadado? —pregunta Germania en voz baja hacia el austriaco. Liechenstein se sienta junto a Suiza y le sonríe un poquito, preocupada.

Austria mira a su padre de reojo con esa pregunta

—Helvetia está... Enfadada. Y tú sabes arreglar eso —Germania se encoge de hombros

—No sé qué te hace pensar que yo sé cómo hacer que alguien a quien mataste una vez deje de odiarte —susurra Austria.

—Ignoremos esa parte y enfoquémonos en Schweiz y en como haces cuando está enfadado... —susurra.

—Le escucho y luego le explico que es lo que ha malentendido o porque lo que he hecho era lo más racional.

—¿Y siempre lo que haces es lo más racional? Matarla para conquistar sus tierras a ella no se lo va a parecer.

—Procuro, y en caso de desacuerdo ya te he contado alguna vez... pasamos años sin hablarnos. MUCHOS años.

—¿Cuentan los años que Helvetia y yo hemos pasado sin hablar? Porque también son muchos... —comenta mirándole de reojo —. Quiero... Volver a hablarme con ella, Ehm... Cueste lo que cueste.

Austria mira a Helvetia de reojo, que está tratando de escuchar a Liechtenstein y su mini tono de voz para saber que contar ella.

—Me parece que va a ser bastante difícil... —valora, el experto—. Estaba gritándote, ¿verdad?

—Ja, parece creer que quiero matarla a ella y a Schweiz... Pero no quiero hacerlo, no tengo ni armas.

—Mmm... Vater... —le mira de arriba abajo—. Es cierto que has perdido un poco de tono muscular desde que volvisteis, pero es fácil pensar que podrías matarla aun sin armas, mira como es ella pequeñita... Quizás si viera lo fuerte que es Schweiz se preocuparía un poco menos por ese asunto.

—¡Schweiz trae una de esas armitas al cinto! Además... No he perdido tono muscular —frunce el ceño—. No le he siquiera quitado el arco tampoco.

Austria le mira fijamente y se sube las gafas.

—Hombre, ya lo sé... Sólo digo que no he hecho nada de todo eso. Si quiere amarrarme y hablar, que me amarre y hablamos, sólo no quiero que me mate.

—Para empezar, Schweiz nunca se ha sentido amenazado por mí... Lo que no significa que yo fuera inofensivo, pero tu caso es distinto, no puedes dejar de parecer un vikingo de casi dos metros de altura.

—Bien, y tus comentarios claros sobre mi tamaño no ayudan en nada. Ella trae un arco, me puede atravesar de lado a lado, no sabes la puntería que tiene... ¿ves esto? —se baja un poco la camiseta y le muestra una cicatriz bajo su clavícula —. Lo hizo ella... Y luego lo curo. Si Schweiz no estuviera en este estado, quizás el método apropiado sería dejar que me atravesara con la flecha y cuando me esté desangrando en la puerta de su casa y ella no pueda soportarlo... Venga y me cure.

—Quizás podrías esperar a que esto acabe y luego ir.

Germania suspira sin estar tan tan interesado en medio desangrarse.

—¿Te ha disparado alguna vez?

—No con intención de hacerme daño.

El rubio gruñe un poco.

—Pero yo no he intentado matarlo —se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, sutil diferencia. Lo impresionante aquí es más... Qué demonios hace Rom para haberlas matado a todas y que no lo detesten!

—Para empezar, no creo que él se pregunte como ser como tú, Vater.

—Yo no me estoy preguntando como ser como el —protesta sonrojándose. Austria se encoge de hombros—. Justamente voy a hacer esto al margen por completo de Rom.

—Me parece que nada en tu vida consigue quedar al margen de Rom, pero... bien, al menos conseguir que ella no quiera matarte es algo que me parece sensato

—Esto VA a quedar al margen de Rom. Tiene que. Él no la conoce ni sabe nada de ella, a fin es alguien con quien no hay ningún triángulo —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Suiza mira por su parte con una sonrisita a Liechtenstein, con cierta ensoñación.

—Entonces quizás deberías empezar por dejar de hablar de él —sonríe Austria. Germania se vuelve a sonrojar... Y es que sucede que este es otro que está obsesionado.

—Hablo del por su culpa.

—¿Por su culpa?

—Ja, por su culpa. Porque es un idiota y el hace trampa y consigue cosas injustas como el que le quieran por matarle.

—No creo que le quieran por eso, pero si quieres le llamamos y le preguntas como lo logra.

—Nein! No quiero llamarle y me da igual como lo logre y no veo por qué no me puedan querer a mí también.

—Cálmate.

El mayor parpadea y baja el tono.

—Estoy calmado.

—Veamos... lo primero será que la convenzas de que no le vas a hacer daño y no necesita hacértelo.

—Convencerla de eso debería de ser fácil, nein? Es decir... si no tengo armas y no la ataco...

—Nein, tienes que convencerla que NO le vas a hacer daño también, ya te he dicho que no necesitas un arma para parecer amenazador.

—¿Cómo la convenzo de eso, Österreich? Con las manos en alto, flecha al corazón y la cabeza baja le he dicho ya que no voy a hacerle daño.

—No es decírselo, es convencerla.

—Convencerla. Bien... Eso será tardado, supongo, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que darse cuenta que esta vez no voy a violarla ni a matarla.

—Es un buen plan.

—¿Tu estas bien? Vi que Schweiz hizo algo extraño hace un rato —le mira Mariazell.

Nota lo que mira y se sonroja, pasándose la mano bajando a Mariazell intentando aplacarlo y esconderlo. Germania sonríe un poco de lado y niega con la cabeza.

—Me alegra que con todo y todo se lleven bien —mano en el hombro—. Ahora... Si ves que Helvetia me dispara de verdad, tráeme un poco de alcohol, ¿quieres?

—Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

—Si... ¿Te llevarás a Schweiz y a Liechtenstein?

—Ehm... —vacila mira a Suiza de reojo porque aún está avergonzadito con eso.

—Sólo un poco, bitte.

Austria traga saliva

—¿No querías salir al jardín?

—Pero para salir al jardín tengo que hacer que salga, de la otra manera no tiene que hacer nada

—Esquivando las oportunidades de convencerla de cosas fáciles no vas a aprender a convencerla de las difíciles —Claro, Austria, seguro que es eso.

—Es que no va bajo ninguna circunstancia a hacer ninguna cosa que yo diga, fácil o difícil —asegura.

—Entonces actúa al revés.

—¿Al revés? ¿Decirle que tiene prohibido salir?

—A veces funciona —se encoge de hombros.

—Tú debes saber bien cómo hacerlo... —valora y asiente—. Lo intentaré, claro que no tengo por qué prohibirle nada, pero... Vale —se levanta.

Suiza por su parte está intentando que su madre diga algo... Sacándole las cosas a tirabuzón seguramente.

—Ja, sé cómo hacerlo, solo que Schweiz no está en posición de mostrártelo.

—¿Voy directo y se lo prohíbo?

—Nein...

—El mundo es muy complicado hoy por hoy, es una pena que los golpes y el sacarla del pelo no sea funcional como antes. ¿Entonces?

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto con Helvetia?

—Ja, es complicado.

—Eres el segundo que me pregunta eso el día de hoy —frunce el ceño—. Si estoy dispuesto a que me lance una flecha, ¿te parece que no quiero hacerlo?

—Bien... entonces... el truco está en que ella querrá llevarte la contraria por ese asunto del odio... así que lo tienes que evitar. La manera en la que yo lo logro es hacerle creer que cualquier cosa que decida, me está bien.

—Si se queda me va bien, si sale me va bien pero en el fondo si quiero que salga, pero no se lo pido porque va a decirme que no.

—Se lo propones, te dirá que no, así que entonces te muestras muy contento y aliviado explicándole como es que prefieres quedarte aquí y seguramente será ella quien cambie de opinión.

Germania levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza, sonríe de lado.

—Eres listo... —asiente y va a darle una palmada en la mejilla... Se detiene en el camino.

—Danke —hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Veremos qué tal va... Ven, acércate tú también a distraer un poco a Schweiz —pide señalándoles y acercándose al resto.

—No es una buena... —empieza pero se deja arrastrar, nervioso, sin poder hacer nada porque su padre ni le escucha.

* * *

_Helvetia... está TAN RARA en esta historia. Fue una de las primeras veces que la usaba y aun no tenía muy clara su personalidad, ahora es un poco diferente, pero bueno, ¡ojalá te guste! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Suiza mira a Austria y se sonroja de inmediato dejando de escuchar a su madre.

Helvetia está sentada muy tensa y quieta, estrangulando el bajo de su ropa mientras mira a todas partes donde hay un montón de cosas que no sabe que son ni si son peligrosas y sigue habiendo mucha gente en la casa que están todos escondidos y no sabe quiénes son ni si les quieren hacer daño y alguien le ha hecho algo muy malo a Suiza (aunque según ella está bien, no hay sangre no hay lloros, unas hierbas y a dormir toda la noche) y además está ahí el asesino y a falta de uno hay DOS IGUALES. Contesta a las preguntas de Suiza básicamente con "Sí" o "No" escueta, sin contar nada. Es la pura esencia del "no debí salir de casa"

—Pero mutter... ¿Cómo era yo de pequeño? ¿Hablaba mucho y reía y hacia esas cosas nor... —llegada de Austria—... males?

—No —tan escueta. Austria cruza la mirada con Suiza sin querer. Carraspea y levanta la barbilla para enfrentarle, aun sonrojadito.

—¿No? ¿Cómo era de pequeñito? —ayuda Liechtenstein con las preguntas.

—Pequeñito.

Suiza traga saliva ya no oyéndoles y mira a la cara a Austria unos segundos. Traga saliva sonrojándose más y le mira a Mariazell. Austria lo nota y vuelve a pasarse las manos por el pelo intentando aplacarlo un poco y que Mariazell no se levante... ahí de esa forma tan infame y evidente.

Suiza le mira idiotizado un par de segundos con la boca abierta antes de desviar la mirada y revolverse un poquito.

—¿Pero pequeño cómo?

—Así, pero más pequeño —explica, el moreno toma aire y se sienta de repente clavándole la mirada fija en los ojos a Suiza.

—Pero... ? ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra? —Liechtenstein persistente. Suiza tarda cinco segundos en regresar la mirada hacia el Austriaco sintiendo casi como si le atravesaran. Traga saliva pero le mira.

—Mut.

Austria le escruta, le fulmina un poco y luego le sonríe. Suiza parpadea sin acabar por entender lo que Austria quiere decir... Pero al menos si le sonríe quiere decir que no pretende odiarle para siempre. Se humedece los labios y hace un gesto de negar con la cabeza queriendo hacer entender que él no sabía lo que pasaba.

—Era listo desde pequeño y serio... No sonreía demasiado —cuenta Germania sentándose al lado de Liechtenstein, mirando a Helvetia—. Me recordaba muchísimo a su madre.

Austria desvía la mirada entonces en un sentido de que hablaran de eso a su debido tiempo. Suiza se relaja un poquito aliviado a pesar de todo, mirando a Germania.

Helvetia nota eso pensando que está diciendo que ella es lista y no está para nada acostumbrada a los halagos. Trata de no dejarse impresionar, pero no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—De hecho entre más crecía más se le parecía... Tenía un ingenio especial para cazar, especialmente con el arco.

—Tiene —corrige Liechtenstein—. Aún a mí me tocó verle cazar con arco.

Helvetia se revuelve mirando a Suiza de reojo.

—Ehm... veo que mi gusto por las armas se extiende a diversas opciones —ofrece Suiza notándolo.

Ella se sonroja más, mirándose las manos

—Pero no solo es un gusto por las armas... también te pareces a tu madre en la gran habilidad que tienes de curar ciertas heridas complicadas... y en nunca dejar a un animal herido en el bosque. Si se podía ayudar lo hacías, y si no lo matabas... eso salió de ella —Germania la señala. Ella traga saliva muy nerviosa por todo lo que está diciendo Germania. Austria levanta una ceja, mirándola.

—Y... bueno, al verte además cuidar a Österreich... —Germania se humedece los labios, porque a pesar de todo, no suele hablar mucho de sus sentimientos e impresiones por ciertas cosas tan personales—... aprendí a ver a tu madre en ti y pensar en ella con frecuencia, aunque ya no estaba.

Helvetia aprieta los ojos y los nudillos con todo eso, realmente nerviosa. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo con la pregunta "¿y dónde estaba?" en la punta de la lengua, sin atreverse a hacerla porque además nota que está todo lo tensa posible.

—Helvetia —vuelve a dirigirse a ella el germano, con su voz suave y grave, mirándola.

A ella el corazón le da un vuelco y pega un saltito. Germania le mira, nerviosito si tienes el ojo entrenado. Ella aun no le mira, con todo el ceño fruncido y sonrojada.

—Yo... —se humedece los labios pensando que esto es complicado—, mmm quiero decirte algunas cosas... y...

—¡No me interesan! —chilla.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco mirando a Austria de reojo. Austria aprieta los ojos reconociendo la reacción y mira a Suiza de reojo al notar su mirada.

—Ya imagino que no te interesan, pero son cosas que aunque yo no quiero que escuches... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al jardín?

—¡No voy a dejar solo a Svizra ni a Liechtenstein mientras estés aquí! —le fulmina.

—Pero por qué no, si vas a estar tú conmigo, vigilándome todo el tiempo.

—Hay otro como tú por ahí, lo he visto.

—Además, Helvetia... no me vengas ahora con tu necesidad de proteccionismo hacia Schweiz y Liechtenstein, si AMBOS cargan de esas armas que suenan muy fuerte en la cintura —se señala a sí mismo el lugar en su cintura—, se han protegido solos por decenas de años... me parece que lo que quieres es protegerte a ti misma, y la verdad... a mí me parece muy bien que no tengas la oportunidad de atravesarme con una de tus flechas en el jardín.

—Svizra no ha podido protegerse de lo que le has hecho en la cabeza —sí, porque tú eres el culpable, que te quede claro.

—Yo ni estaba cuando le pasó lo que sea que le pasó en la cabeza. Es algo de magia seguramente o alguien le dio un golpe.

—Nosotros cuidamos de él, Helvetia, no tiene de qué preocuparse —asegura Austria y ella se revuelve.

—¡Igual no quiero ir contigo! —protesta.

—Insisto, tanto mejor... prefiero que haya mucha gente aquí y que todos escuchen lo que voy a decirte en relación a nosotros... —se encoge de hombros sin saber si funcionará y mira a Austria un instante de reojo.

Helvetia se humedece los labios pensando en eso porque desde luego se acaba de avergonzar mucho todo eso que ha dicho y la casa hay mucha gente y quien sabe qué más iba a decirle. Se pone de pie.

Germania levanta las cejas y la mira, parpadeando un poco. Lo malo es que Helvetia no tiene ni idea de a dónde ir, así que solo sigue tensa con los ojos cerrados.

Después de un par de segundos Germania se levanta también yendo hacia el jardín. Ella le sigue apretando el mango de la daga con la mano, sin sacarla de la vaina.

Germania suspira, mirando a Austria un instante de reojo antes de abrir la puerta que sabe da al jardín (esperando que el perro no esté suelto) y saliendo por ella. Helvetia sigue con el ceño fruncido esperando que salga él primero

Germania sale, nerviosito, y el perro empieza a ladrar al otro lado del jardín... amarrado. Helvetia mira al perro automáticamente y tiene que contener su impulso de ir y soltarlo pobreanimalqueculpatieneparaquelocastiguenasí.

Germania se gira a mirarla con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella le fulmina.

—Ya lo sé, ya sé que me odias —baja un poco la cabeza—, yo también me odio un poco por ciertas cosas que hice.

Helvetia traga saliva y cambia el peso de pie, mirándole aun con bastante fiereza. Pensando que claro, ahora iba a disculparse, como si eso fuera a solucionar nada "Lo siento, en realidad no quería matarte, te acuchille doce veces por accidente". Bueno, quizás no fueron doce, pero se entiende. Quizás más apurado "lo siento, fue un accidente, confundí a tu bebé con un lobo que quería atacarte y por eso intenté acuchillarlo hasta que te pusiste en medio y te moriste"

—Era un bárbaro, Helvetia... quería terreno, lo quería para mí y me pareció muy simple tomarlo... si no lo hacía yo lo iba a hacer alguien después... —se encoge de hombros—, como lo hizo en realidad alguien más. No tú, sino lo que representabas... era un impedimento para mí, y... lo hice.

Ella entrecierra los ojos... ni siquiera se arrepiente. Se maldice por haberle curado tantas veces. Germania toma aire y la mira a la cara.

—Un momento estabas ahí... otro momento ya no estabas ahí... y parecía más simple de hacer antes de hacerlo —se humedece los labios y baja el tono de voz, a uno incluso más grave ahora, casi un susurro—. Tú... tú me habías salvado más de una vez, habías hablado conmigo, habíamos compartido muchas cosas... incluso teníamos un hijo juntos y... tú no eras una guerrera, no era como pelear contra Sarmacia y sus guerreros...

—Solo tienes y tenías que dejarme en paz...

Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento... siento muchísimo haberte quitado la vida, Helvetia. Traté de preservar lo que quedaba de ti, todo lo que él se parecía a ti... lo mejor que pude... en Schweiz —le mira—, peleé por él, le defendí, traté de hacerle un buen hombre lo más parecido a lo que tu querrías como hijo.

Helvetia aprieta los ojos, eso era al final, para eso había muerto, para darle una lección a un idiota.

—Nunca... le hice daño a tu hijo... en muchos muchos años —traga saliva—, peleé por él y el día que lo perdí en manos de alguien más, luché contra ello hasta terminar matando a quien se lo había llevado. Helvetia... sé que con decirte cosas no puedo hacer que vuelvas a vivir el tiempo que no estuviste... pero ya estás OTRA vez aquí, viva y frente a mí...

—¿Y?

Germania toma aire y abre las dos manos hacia ella.

—No tengo nada hoy, ni lo tendré... tierras, un imperio, eso es absurdo hoy. Puedes no perdonarme jamás, pedirme que te deje en paz y quedarte en la punta de la montaña sola... o... puedes no olvidar que tenemos un hijo en común... y puedes intentar volver a confiar un poquito en mí, poco a poco...

Ella da un pasito atrás. Germania levanta las dos manos.

—Helvetia... te eché de menos muchos años, lo creas o no... y yo estoy seguro de que querrías tener con quién hablar de vez en cuando en tu cabaña en los Alpes.

Ella se sonroja otra vez dando otro pasito atrás, nerviosa. Porque es que... Germania casi nunca le decía esas cosas y era lo más parecido a un "novio" que ha tenido nunca, aunque solo subiera una vez en primavera y otra en otoño nada más que para violarla.

—Puede ser tal y como era antes... antes de mi estupidez, antes de hacer imperios y tener que conquistar terrenos y matar a alguien —murmura con su voz grave, lo más tranquilo y pausado que puede. Estoico... aunque está nervioso, no vamos a negar que ocupando palabras y frases que Roma usaría... de algo han de servirle—. Puedo subir... y hablar contigo, solo eso te pido. Subiré desarmado y no me acercaré si no quieres... puedo ayudarte a hacer cosas, o simplemente hablar contigo, ir al bosque... echo mucho de menos eso.

—Hazlo en tus tierras —frunce el ceño.

—No tengo tierras mías, Helvetia... hoy por hoy no tengo nada... ¿tú has visto cómo son mis tierras hoy por hoy? Es eso... —explica señalando la casa—, y son tierras de mis hijos, no son mías. Además... lo que quiero es ir al bosque contigo. Si voy al bosque en tierras de mis hijos, ¿vendrías?

—¡No! No quiero ir al bosque contigo.

—Y... ¿si llegar a ir a tu casa desarmado y sin más interés que verte y hablar contigo?

—Yo no quiero verte ni hablar contigo... —eso es en un tono diferente, porque aunque no ha tenido tiempo de echarle de menos y más con el enfado, sí sabe lo que es pasar demasiadas noches al año sin más compañía que las cabras.

—Nunca has querido verme ni hablar conmigo, Helvetia... y aun así me soportabas —le mira a los ojos y da un pasito minúsculo hacia ella—. Y hablabas conmigo. Voy a... decirte esto una sola vez, Helvetia. La próxima vez que cruce del sur a casa, voy a cruzar por tierra... y voy a ir por TUS tierras. Sé que sabrás que estoy ahí. Si no me quieres ahí puedes tirarme una de esas flechas a matar... si puedes soportarme, entonces... puedes lanzarme la flecha no a matar y hacer como siempre hemos hecho.

Se sonroja un poco al decir esto, desviando la mirada y tragando saliva.

—Siempre te lanzo a matar.

Germania le mira y siente por un momento que es terreno peligrosito... no sea que la próxima DE VERDAD lance a matar. Helvetia se sonroja de nuevo, cambiando el peso de pie

—Entonces... ¿paz? —pregunta pensando que esta chica es completamente distinta a Galia... pero con todo y todo, echaba de menos sus sonrojos y modos bruscos... sonríe un poquito de lado con el prospecto de haber conseguido al menos que no le matara y la mira a los ojos.

—No.

—Mmm... no paz... ¿pero tampoco guerra?

Fulminación.

—Vale, vale. Dejémoslo así por ahora —levanta las manos de nuevo en señal de rendición y da un pasito hacia ella.

—¿Por qué quieres esto?

—¿Por qué quiero qué? ¿Poder hablar contigo? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Si...

—Tu eres parte de mi vida anterior, me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo... tenemos un hijo juntos... y me gusta el estilo de vida que Schweiz me ha contado que llevas —responde Germania enumerando con los dedos. Helvetia se sonroja más—. Además... —le mira—, tengo la idea de que te falta recibir visitas.

—¡No necesito nada!

—¿Quién te visita, Helvetia? ¿Schweiz? ¿Liechtenstein?

—¡Y tampoco lo necesito!

— ¿Y con quien peleas?

—No necesito pelear con nadie.

— Mmm... No lo sé. Vas a perder la buena puntería.

—Aun cazo conejos, libres y ciervos.

— Puedes llevarme a cazar contigo

—¿No sabes cazar solo?

— Lo he olvidado. Hace bastante que no cazo.

Helvetia saca una flecha, la monta en el arco y la dispara contra el perro cortando el collar y soltándole.

—Vas a ser un estorbo.

Germania mira la escena y el perro viene a saltarle encima a Helvetia y a lamerle la cara.

— Me arries... ¡cuidado que el perro muerde!

Helvetia va con cuidado con el perro acariciándole. El perro tan feliz... porque los perros son buenos con la gente que sabe tratarlos. Le lametea la cara.

Ella lo acaricia y sonríe uuuun poquito. Germania les mira y sonríe un poco de lado también recordando lo buena que es ella con los animales.

—¿Ves? Igualita a Schweiz... hasta sonríes —hace notar... y descubre algo importante en sí mismo que es que la última vez que hablaron él era INFINITAMENTE menos hábil y no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer... ahora se siente incluso con cierta confianza de decirle algo bonito. Carraspea un poquitín pensando en las cosas que le diría a Galia—. Te ves... bien... y... bonita.

Ella se paraliza y casi se cae de culo. Germania se sonroja. Pues lo que se sonroja ella...

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¡No me gusta!

—N-Nein?

—¡No! —chilla porque es que la pone muy nerviosa.

—P-Pero... bueno, no es una cosa fea, ¿o sí? —vacila un poco porque con Galia... sí... todo es más fácil.

—¡No me gusta!

—¿Por qué? Yo... —nervioso también—, no te lo parezco.

Aquí es donde la puerca tuerce el rabo y las cosas salen maaal.

—¡NOOO! —ese chillido.

Germania parpadea porque le recuerda un poco a Britania... y sí, es más hábil de lo que era hace dos mil quinientos años, pero eso no quiere decir... que sea hábil en absoluto, Se revuelve un poquito. Suiza debe levantar una ceja adentro de la casa con el chillido, preguntándose si Germania está matando a su madre o algo así.

—Bueno... ehm... no te lo digo y ya —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y el perro aprovecha un segundo de distracción para saltarle encima a Helvetia y empujarla un poco.

—Jum —frunce el ceño y el perro la hace trastabillar.

Y pese a todas mis recomendaciones, Germania... que está muy acostumbrado últimamente a Galia la princesa débil y tocona, se mueve un poco y la detiene de la cintura para que no se caiga hacia atrás.

Y Helvetia le mete un codazo en el estómago, una patada en la espinilla y un golpe que a cualquier otro le rompería la mandíbula. Se detiene con la daga en la mano.

—¡Verdammt, Helvetia! —protesta doblado hacia el frente sin saber qué sobarse primero, viendo luces del dolor porque la mujer pequeñita pequeñita pero joder qué fuerte pega.

—¡No me toques!

—¡Ibas a caerte! —se defiende con la mano en la mandíbula, abriendo la boca comprobando que no tiene nada roto —. No voy a hacerte daño.

—¡No iba a caerme! NO me toques.

Germania murmura alguna otra grosería en sajón cerrado.

—Vale, admito que quizás me lo gané, no te toco.

Ella frunce el ceño y se sienta al suelo a acariciar al perro, porque es como abrazar un peluche y le da seguridad, fulminándole. Germania suspira, ahora sobándose un poco la pierna y mirándola, porque además el fierísimo perro de Alemania parece estar muy contento.

—¿No puedo tocarte NADA de NADA? ¿Ni una mano?

—¡NO!

Le mira pensando en pedirle entonces que ella le cure la mejilla... y luego... se da cuenta de que eso es probablemente lo que ROMA le pediría a Britania, con una gran sonrisa. Se asusta tanto a si mismo de estar actuando como Roma que se guarda las manos en los bolsillos, sonrojándose.

—Vamos adentro.

—No.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, mejor... iré a hablar con Schweiz y Liechtenstein sin que estés y a ponerme algo en la mejilla, quédate aquí.

—¡Voy a llevármelos! —se tensa poniéndose de pie.

—Eso lo tendrás que discutir con ellos, pero después, por ahora te tienes que quedar aquí afuera —maravillado de que lo que ha dicho Austria... ¡funcione!

—Te odio —frunce el ceño porque no quiere entrar, porque la casa le pone nerviosa, no está el perro y hay mucha gente. La mira un instante, aún con la mano en la mandíbula. Entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—Y si te acercas a Svizra o a Liechtenstein sin que ellos quieran o a mis tierras, te mataré.

—A tus tierras sí que me voy a volver a acercar —declara frunciendo el ceño y entrando a la casa.

—Te mataré —va detrás.

—Nein, danke... sabes que es un proceso muy molesto el que me dispares una flecha, luego me medio desangre en tu puerta y al final termines por curarme y alimentarme por muchos días hasta que pueda caminar e irme... —oh, sí, ha pasado.

* * *

_Fuerza, Germania, los tsunderes son complicados, ¡pero lo estás logrando poco a poco! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

Roma se acerca sigilosamente a Britania por la espalda en la cocina y le susurra "Brujaaa" al oído en uno de ESOS tonos.

—Waaaah! —giro... ¡paf! Golpe donde pueda. Él, que se lo esperaba, da un salto atrás riéndose, pero ella consigue tirarle el café de la mano con el golpe.

—¡JA! ¡Mira que tonto! —se burla.

—¡Ah! ¡Me lo has tirado todo! —protesta. Britania sonríe malignamente—. Pues me debes uno ahora. Esta tarde después de clase —decide yendo a limpiarse con una servilleta de papel.

—Yo no voy a ir contigo a ningún sitio —se cruza de brazos y levanta la nariz muy digna

—No es como que yo quiera ir contigo, pero esto es imperdonable y no me quedará más remedio que molestarte hasta que aceptes —se encoge de hombros. La pelirroja hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tú crees que a mí me asusta que me amenaces?

—No es una amenaza, es un hecho —sonríe.

—Pues no vas a conseguir molestarme. Galia me dio unas gotas que tienen algo que se llama Flores de Bach o algo así y ahora estoy siempre muy tranquila —de hecho no fue Galia sino Gales. Roma la mira de arriba abajo con una de esas miradas que desnudan.

Ella se sonroja y le da la espalda, yendo a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, mordiéndose la lengua para no protestarle

—Eso podría tener cierta gracia... —comenta yendo a prepararse otro café.

—¡Ninguna gracia! Es simplemente que tus te crees que siempre puedes molestarme y la verdad estás muy equivocado.

—Estaba pensando en cómo sería tener sexo contigo estando tú tranquila... no sé si me gustaría, pero podría tener cierta gracia —explica

—¡Novasatenersexoconmigo,PUNTO! —replica en automático. Roma se ríe. La británica carraspea poniéndose de nuevo en actitud estirada y seria.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece que tendría gracia?

—Leí no hace mucho sobre algunos fármacos que hacen que pierdas el control del cuerpo, dejándote en un estado de relajación aparente pero en cambio no pierdes la sensibilidad...

Britania parpadea y le mira.

—¿Te deja tirada sin poderte mover pero… Sientes? —levanta las cejas.

—Eso mismo.

Ella levanta más las cejas y se sonroja pensando en las implicaciones.

—Apuesto a que podría conseguir un poco... —la mira de reojo—. Y mezclártelo en el té de esta tarde.

—¿C-Conseguir? ¡No vas a... a mí no vas a ponerme eso en el té! —protesta

—¿Non? Quizás ya lo tengas.

Para hacer esto más dramático, Britania se quita la taza de té de los labios y escupe en toda la mesa. Roma se ríe.

—¡No vas a tenerme así como costal de papas mientras siento como me violas y no puedo defenderme! —la dramática... todo iría bien si no estuviera sonrojada.

—¡Violarte!

—¡Violarme!

—¿Eso querrías? Yo nunca dije que sería lo que haría...

—¡Nunca he dicho que querría eso! —escandalizada—. ¿¡Pero qué supones qué harías si te he dicho que no vamos a hacer... eso!?

—El caso es que no estoy seguro de que yo pueda violarte realmente con lo que te gusta lo que te hago...

—¡Nomegusta! —¿no que ibas a estar tranquilita?

—Cariño, a veces pienso que voy a necesitar un chubasquero de lo que te gusta...

—Ihhhhhhhhhhhhh! SHUT THE HELL UP! —protesta levantándose, suuuuuuuper sonrojada... de hecho es probable que le lance la cuchara del té... o una galleta en la cabeza. El romano se muere de la risa protegiéndose.

—Lo que digo es que ya sé de donde viene toda esa humedad y lluvias en tus tierras.

Un segundo IHHHHHHHHH, este más fuerte y con los ojos más abiertos y más indignada... y más sonrojada.

—¡Retira lo que has dicho! ¡Retíralo!

—Esta tarde. En la cafetería de al lado de la Universidad, tú y yo solos y lo retiro.

Britania traga saliva.

—Shite... alright, alright.

—Y pídele uno de esos vestiditos tan cortos y escotados a Egipto, a mí también me gusta que llueva en mis tierras del sur.

—No voy a pedirle NADA a la zorra.

—Bueno, pues a Helena.

La pelirroja hace los ojos en blanco.

—Has dicho que solo un café y eso es todo lo que vas a tener... —se sonroja un poco pensando en lo de la lluvia en sus tierras del sur. Se humedece los labios.

—Vale, vale, podemos tener una cita solo yendo a por café, para disfrutar de la compañía mutua sin sexo como si estuviéramos enamorados —levanta las manos como derrotado, sonriendo de lado.

—C-Cita... e-enamo... ¡noooo! —se lleva las manos a la cara con el prospecto. Roma se ríe y se le acerca un poco.

—Venga, venga... es broma.

Ella le mira de reojo con esa última frase... se sonroja más y bufa aun cuando no le encanta la frase, la verdad.

—Tú ya sabes que aunque disfruto mucho con el sexo, no te quiero solo por eso, ¿verdad? —le guiña el ojo.

—Eh... ¿eh?

—¿Lo sabes o no?

—¡No me digas esas cosas! —protesta apretando los ojos. Roma le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella le empuja un poquito y le da la espalda de nuevo—. Tonto.

—Me alegro de que lo sepas entonces —mano al culo y suena el móvil de Britania

—¡No lo sé! —da un saltito y se aleja de él, rebuscando en sus bolsillos sacando el teléfono (¡mírala que lista!).

—Entonces volveré a decirtelooo —se acerca a ella abrazándola de la cintura.

—¡No me digas nada! —chilla otra vez llevándose el teléfono al oído a medio grito.

—Sí que lo hagoooo —la atrae hacia sí.

—Mum? —pregunta al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡No! ¡Estate quieto! —protesta Britania sonriendo un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—No quieroooo —canta yendo para morderle la oreja o darle besitos en el cuello, o todo a la vez, lo que se deje

—Hello? —pregunta al teléfono... ni siquiera le ha oído el mum primero—. Mum, it's me... —mordiquitos y besitos...

—Ahh... England... —se ve que le está haciendo tooodo el caso.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? Ha habido un problema grave aquí y... —las manos que no están quietas tampoco...

—Paraaaa... —protesta

—What? —Inglaterra parpadea y Roma se va a besarla.

Inglaterra va a tener muchos problemas de comunicación ahora mismo. Britania aún con el teléfono en la oreja le devuelve el beso.

—Hello? Mum?

—Mmmmmmmm... —se le va la olla a Britania, pero algo en la voz de Inglaterra hace que se separe del beso y empuje un poquito al romano—, yes, yes... aquí estoy, what do you want?

—Necesito que vengas a Berlín —pide mientras él vuelve al cuello y creo que algunos botones directamente se le funden al romano en las manos como mantequilla

—Berlin... yes... —sin hacerle caso.

—Es que parece que le he borrado la memoria a Switzerland... ¿crees que puedas arreglarlo?

—Que le has borrado... what? —echa la cabeza atrás

—La memoria, ¿sabes? —Roma empuja a Britania suavemente hasta tirarla en el sofá.

—No, no sé de qué le hablas... —murmura levantando las cejas sin saber en qué momento es que acabó en el sillón. Extiende las manos a Roma para evitar que se le caiga encima

Él se sostiene medio apoyado y la mira unos segundos. Lo que provoca un buen sonrojo, desde luego.

—Pues... necesito saber cómo arreglarlo.

—¿Arreglar qué? —Britania se tapa la cara con el codo, avergonzadita con la mirada del romano.

—Pues es que el hechizo era de otra cosa, ¿sabes? Yo estaba intentando... en realidad no quería... es solo que salió mal y ahora... —El romano sonríe de lado, le pone un dedo en los labios y empieza a hacerlo bajar por la barbilla el cuello y entre los pechos acariciándola.

Britania tiene un escalofrío y se sonroja mucho más con este movimiento, espiándole por debajo del codo y tragando saliva.

—P-Pues arréglalo...

—Pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo —explica Inglaterra mientras Roma sigue haciéndole dibujitos con las yemas de los dedos, apartándole la ropa.

—No, no, no... —protesta ella sonriendo un poco porque le hace cosquillas y revolviéndose levemente—. Dile... Dile que... Dales... —es que no sabe ni de qué hablan. Se ríe otra vez un poquito.

—¿Cómo qué no? —sonríe moviendo las manos para hacerle más cosquillas y se agacha a besarla otra vez.

—¿Aja?

—¡Noooo! —más risas moviéndose más y otra vez la voz la saca un poco del pensamiento—. U-Un beso... —lo único que se le ocurre decir y al final concluye mejor con un...—. ¡Te llamo luego!

—Ehm... vale —asiente Inglaterra colgando y parpadeando, en el cuarto con Prusia y Francia.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Ya viene? —pregunta Francia.

—No... Me ha dicho que me llama luego.

—¿No te ha dado nada? ¿No te ha dicho qué más hacer?

—Yes... tengo que hablar con Switzerland —mira a Francia.

—Was? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta Prusia. Francia levanta una ceja también

Les mira a ambos con cara de circunstancias porque es que si él estuviera en el lugar de Suiza no querría que ellos se enteraran

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo que tenía que hacer? —Francia frunce el ceño conociendo bieeen la cara

—Hablar con Switzerland.

—Ya, claro... ¿hablar con Suisse de qué, mon amour?

—De lo que tiene que hacer, quedaos ahí y no la lieis mucho —se va a la puerta, Prusia frunce el ceño mirando a Francia de reojo.

—Mmm... No me convences, Angleterre... —Francia mira a Prusia también frunciendo un poquito el ceño... prensando precisamente en como liarla mucho.

—No se trata de que te convenza, se trata de que me hagáis caso

—Pero hacerte caso por qué si no nos has dicho cuál es la solución al problema...

—¡Ni te la voy a decir!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, yo lo estropeé y yo voy a resolverlo. Quedaos aquí —les deja ahí saliendo del cuarto.

Francia mira a Prusia con los ojos entrecerrados. Prusia también le mira no muy convencido.

—Debe ser algo vergonzoso...

—¿Y no nos cuenta? Esto no tiene gracia, ¡ni que tuviera que tirarse al señorito!

—Quizás lo que tiene que hacer es justamente tirarse al señorito, mon amour —Francia levanta las cejas—. Debe ser eso... ¡ellos siempre lo resuelven todo con sexo!

—¡Hay que bajar a verlo! —sonrisa maligna patentada.

Francia sonríe también con cierta malignidad tomando a Prusia del brazo.

—Vamos abajo.

—Vamos —asiente—. Aunque Helvetia...

—Pues alguien va a tener que distraerla... si es que tu vater no lo está haciendo ya, me pareció que ese iba a ser el camino... —vacila un poquito recordando.

—¿Mein vater? ah... ¿ja? —No se ha enterado de una mierda—. Si es a él a quien ha disparado.

—Evidentemente tienen tensión sexual. ¿Sabes si tu padre tiene algún interés aún...?

—Ni idea, le preguntaré...

Francia arruga un poco la nariz con esto, abrazando a Prusia de la cintura para bajar, nada que ver con querer usarlo de escudo si es necesario.

—Hey, tío, ¿sabes qué hace un montón que no hacemos?—se deja sin problemas, un poquito nerviosito.

—¿Qué? —pregunta mirándole con sonrisa porque en general las ideas de Prusia son divertidas.

—Una de esas cenas de Fondue de chocolate... y esto es Berliiiin.

—Cena de fondue de chocolate con Viagra... ¿Ahora que tenemos a Suisse sin acordarse de Autriche? Cuantas veces más vamos a tener que liarlos, ¿eh?

Prusia se ríe y se sonroja un poco porque de hecho lo de la viagra es siempre bastante más incómodo.

—Tú quieres que a tu père le saquen un ojo, ¿verdad?

—Quizás no haga falta en realidad, has visto como ha tirado de... —gesto dibujando a Mariazell.

—Oui... —risita maligna—, ¿De dónde se le habrá ocurrido semejante movimiento? Y la cara de Autriche —más risitas—. La pregunta real es si Autriche será capaz de seducirle.

—Podemos encerrarlos juntos y desnudos en el garaje, conmigo... —incomodidad EVIDENTE—. Bueno, no funciono, claro, yo soy awesome pero...

—Encerrarlos juntos... desnudos... en el garaje... —Francia se ríe —, tu sabes que yo SIEMPRE voy a estar de acuerdo con esos experimentos...

—Aunque no sé si... ya sabes, England y Liechtenstein y Helvetia...

—Y funciona muy bien con los germanitos... mira como aún te acuerdas y pones ojitos de amor... —Francia sigue sin hacerle mucho caso.

—¿WAS? ¡Yo no pongo ojos de amor, tío! —protesta, risa nerviosa.

—Claro que si los pones cuando hablas de "el señorito" —le imita riendo.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Le he dicho eso a Schweiz por decir algo para molestarle!

—¿Decirle qué a Suisse? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Pues... ya sabes, que el señorito estaba enamorado de mi... o sea, no de mi porque creía que yo era West.

—Ya, claro... Prusse confesando sus más oscuros deseos...

—¡Tío! ¡No es eso! —risa nerviosa.

—No me vengas con que no, si te encantaría que estuviera enamorado perdidamente de ti.

—¡Pues yo soy awesome, si no fuera tonto lo estaría!

—Y sería un desastre... nos gusta más así, que se gusten y se odien —le da una palmadita en el culo y le detiene para intentar armar un plan.

—¡Ja! A mí no me gusta —se ríe tirando de el a la cocina, cruzándose con Helvetia y Germania.

—Ya, claro... y yo soy napo...—se detiene y les sonríe, en especial a Helvetia, aunque se acojona un poco—. Allò.

Ella se tensa dando un pasito atrás medio cayéndose sobre Germania, que la vuelve a detener en automático y sin pensar demasiado, volviendo a salir escaldado con ello. Esta vez un poco menos, dado que ya lo esperaba, esquiva los golpes y levanta las manos.

—Por Loki, Helvetia... ¡deja de medio caerte si no quieres que te toque! —protesta.

—¡Nadie te ha pedido que me sostengas!

—¡Tampoco voy a dejar que te caigas!

—¡Pues hazlo! —chilla igual de sonrojada, mirando a Prusia y a Francia de reojo.

Francia levanta las cejas mirándola por unos instantes y luego mirando a Germania... Prusia les mira y luego mira a Francia porque no sabe del todo como entender esto

—¿Que haga qué? ¿Que vea como te caes? Helvetia no seas ridícula.

—Creo que la respuesta a la pregunta que le ibas a hacer a tu padre... la tenemos enfrente.

—Pues nadie te ha pedido nada, no me caeré.

—No es porque me lo pidas, es porque te me echas encima

—¡Pues te apartas!

—¿Y te miro caer frente a mí? Insisto, Helvetia, no seas ridícula. No te va a pasar nada porque te toque un instante para estabilizarte.

Prusia mira a Francia con cara de "¿eso es que... si? ¿O qué no?"

—¡No me voy a caer, no soy idiota!

—No es de idiotez, todos podemos caernos...

—No me importa, no me toques.

Francia asiente un poco divertido. Prusia levanta las cejas y vuelve a mirarles.

—Deja de decirlo como si te estuviera tocando con mala intención, que no es verdad.

—Si me estuvieras tocando con mala intención... estarías muerto —asegura frunciendo el ceño, pero sonrojándose más con lo que eso lleva a pensar.

—¿Fondue para cuatro? —pregunta Prusia al oído de Francia.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a tocarte con mala intención otra vez si no quieres —protesta Germania un poco exasperado, el mismo sin darse cuenta de por dónde van las cosas ahora.

Francia sonríe malignamente y asiente.

—¡Claroquenoquiero!

—Pues ahí está, entonces no te toco, pero no te me caigas encima.

—¡Solo apártate!

—Otra vez con eso. A la próxima me aparto.

—Ehm... chicos... —les interrumpe Francia vacilando un poquito. Helvetia frunce el ceño pero asiente y luego se vuelve a la voz un poco, sin dejar de mirar a Germania para vigilarle.

—Necesitamos su ayuda para arreglar a Suisse.

—Y tenemos una idea genial para hacerlo —asegura Prusia. Helvetia le mira, parpadea y se sonroja al notarle porque no le había ni visto.

—Nuestra ayuda... —repite Germania mirando a Helvetia de reoj —. ¿Haciendo qué?

—Oh, ahora Prusse les explicará.

—Ah... ¿ja? Vamos a preparar una fiesta especial, tradicional en casa. Al señorito le gusta mucho.

—A Autriche... el novio de Suisse. También a Suisse le gusta mucho, ya lo hemos hecho antes y lo disfruta como pocas cosas —Francia sonríe explicándole esto a Helvetia, ella no cambia de expresión excepto porque se sonroja más cuando Francia sonríe.

—Pero... como ustedes son los padres de Suisse —se aclara la garganta sin dejar de sonreír al ver que se sonroja, notando que quizás sea controlable la mujer—, necesitamos algo muy particular de su parte.

—Ja... —Germania le mira algo impaciente porque siempre hacen eso los latinos que es agregar silencios dramáticos.

—Vais a tener que hacer lo mismo que ellos... todos lo haremos.

—Oui, y eso implica, que han de comportarse, claro está... como lo que son, que son sus padres... juntos.

Helvetia empieza a negar con la cabeza. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira con paciencia.

—Quoi?

—¡No voy a hacer nada con él! —chilla señalando a Germania.

—Es por Suisse.

—Yo estoy... protegiéndole.

—Oui... pero esto no es solo para protegerle, esto es para ayudarle a que se acuerde de todo, Helvetia —explica Francia con voz suave.

—No he estado nunca con él ni he hecho nunca nada, nada que haga con él le recordara nada

—En realidad es para que no se sienta tan nervioso.

—Oui, es para tranquilizarle, Helvetia. ¿Sabes lo nervioso que estaba al ver que tú intentabas matar a su padre? No digo que no lo merezca, solo digo que Suisse necesita tranquilizarse

Germania les mira a uno y luego al otro con ojos medio cerrados y cierta sospecha.

—Y no es nada raro, lo haremos todos.

Germania mira a Prusia porque bien que le conoce y un "no es nada raro" puede ser justamente "es algo rarísimo".

—Bueno, ¿y qué es eso que quieren que hagamos?

—No... os lo podemos contar de momento —responde Prusia para que no le digan a Austria.

—Solo es parte de la cena... será algo tranquilo, Helvetia... te lo aseguro —le sonríe otra vez—, por qué no van con ellos un poco y ahora les diremos que hacer.

—Si no me gusta no lo haré —sentencia ella igualmente yendo a fuera porque con Suiza se siente mucho más tranquila que con toda esta gente rara.

* * *

_Las ideas de Prusia... y aun así es imposible, nos encanta el juego de la fondue! (Para más referencias si no sabes de qué hablamos: los capítulos finales de All I Care) ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	11. Chapter 11

Suiza se revuelve un poquito mirando a Liechtenstein de reojo... y luego a Austria... se cruza de piernas sin saber qué hacer. Austria nota su mirada y se incomoda un poco de nuevo cierra los ojos, suspira y trata de calmarse en plan "No ha pasado nada"

—Se habían visto antes... recientemente... ¿Oma y Germania?

—Nein, Vater estaba muy nervioso.

Liechtenstein se gira a mirar a la puerta del jardín y luego a Suiza... y ahora que no está la abuela vacila un poquito antes de acercarse un poco más a él, con ganas de abrazarle o algo así pero no se atreve.

—¿Te sientes mal, bruder? ¿Algo que te duela? ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta con suavidad, visiblemente preocupada.

—Nein, nein... ya te lo he dicho que estoy bien, solo... no me acuerdo de nada —la mira y le sonríe un poquitín. Liechtenstein mira a Austria de reojo preocupada con ese síntoma terrible que se llama "Suiza sonriendo". Austria mira a Liechtenstein con cara de "ya lo sé" asintiendo. Ella vacila un instante más antes de acercarse definitivamente a Suiza y abrazarle.

—Bruder...

Austria sonríe un poquito con eso, mirándoles. Suiza se queda un segundito congelado antes de mirar a Austria y abrazar a Liechtenstein más quizás de lo que la ha abrazado en la vida, porque no acostumbra en realidad, aunque ella le abrace. Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Venga... seguro alguien podrá arreglarme...

Austria suspira pensando que quizás habría que hablar con Inglaterra para ver qué pasa con Britania.

—Perdona... es que estoy muy preocupada... —confiesa ella avergonzadita separándose y mirándose las manos.

—No te preocupes tanto, algo arreglaremos, si no, tendrás que explicármelo todo y seguiremos como hasta ahora... —asegura Suiza tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Ja, ja... —asiente y luego mira a Austria—. Lo siento.

El austriaco le mira. Si, se está disculpando por perder la compostura... Suiza mira a Liechtenstein y luego a Austria en un intercambio de miradas de todos contra todos.

—No lo repitas frente a todos —pide el moreno sin mirarle.

Liechtenstein vacila un segundo sin saber si habla de ella o no, pero Suiza sabe muy bien a quien le habla.

—No sabía... —susurra... y no pasa desapercibido un concepto importante, que es el "frente a todos"

—Me pregunto cómo se te ha ocurrido —le mira pensando que seguro Prusia se lo ha dicho o así.

—E-England me dijo que si querías dejarme... seguramente... —confiesa transparente con Austria como siempre... veo que hay cosas que no cambian.

—England? —levanta una ceja porque no se esperaba eso—. ¿Y qué más te ha dicho England?

—Varias... cosas... —vacila un poquito mirando a Liechtenstein de reojo porque ya lo bastante vergonzoso es hablar con Austria de esto. Ella vacila un poquito porque les conoce bastante bien.

—Quizás podrías ir a pedirle a Deutschland que vigile que Helvetia no mate a Vater, Liechtenstein.

—Ja, claro... —ni lenta ni perezosa se levanta asintiendo.

—Danke —asiente Austria y eso prueba lo nervioso que está él, que hasta la trata como a una persona en vez de ordenarle las cosas en sus tonos complicados.

Liechtenstein le mira un instante antes de asentir y salir de ahí, mientras Suiza se mira las manos, nerviooooso también, tragando saliva. Pero inconscientemente sabe que a Suiza no le gusta que le hable así y quiere agradarle. Suiza toma aíre sin tener ni idea de qué demonios esperar

—Supongo que estás cada vez más confundido...

—Ja... en alguna medida. No pensé jamás que...

—¿Aja?

—Bueno, no pensé que eso fuera a ocasionarte esa reacción. Nunca habría tirado de él... —garantiza.

—En realidad, la última vez hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Eh? La última... —parpadea—, lo hice antes... ¿así?

—Ja, es reconfortante ver que la esencia se mantiene...

—No suelo tirar de... ¿Él?

—Me refiero a la última vez que aprendiste el efecto que tiene... a decir verdad te costó más, no esperaba que lo hicieras con tanta rapidez.

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Es que me estabas diciendo que era imposible ganarte y... no parecía ser posible, me pareció que requerías una lección

—Oh, ya veo. Ese... asunto. Y aun así, nunca vas a lograr que aprenda esa lección, liebe.

El rubio se humedece los labios y le mira... y sonríe un poquito porque le ha llamado liebe de nuevo aún a pesar de lo que ha hecho, por alguna razón eso le hace sentir más tranquilo y... en general, de nuevo, bastante bien con el austriaco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es un hecho empírico. Varias personas a lo largo de la historia lo han intentado con ahínco —se encoge de hombros el cínico.

—Pero yo no soy "varias personas" —indica en un chispazo de territorialidad... aunque recuerda lo que han dicho sobre su relación siendo solamente un instante dentro de cientos de años con otras personas, se sonroja y desvía la cara arrepintiéndose del comentario.

—En realidad tú eres una de esas varias personas... creo que una de las que más se ha esforzado, ciertamente.

—¿En ponerte en tu lugar? ¿Y no he conseguido nada?

—No sería justo decir que no has conseguido nada —concede sonriendo—. Pero estoy seguro que MUCHISIMO menos de lo que esperarías, querrías o considerarías aceptable en proporción al esfuerzo.

Suiza parpadea y le mira a los ojos ahora sí.

—Y si eres tan frustrante y estoy todo el tiempo intentando algo que no consigo... ¿qué hago contigo?

—¿Qué haces conmigo de qué?

—Pues... juntos.

—En general... —suspira pensándoselo un poco para dar una respuesta que esté a la altura de las circunstancias—. Jugar.

El suizo parpadea y sonríe un poquito al notar que no ha contestado lo que le ha preguntado aún, aunque la respuesta no le disgusta, claramente... si está sonriendo.

—Juntos. Por qué estoy con alguien tan frustrante para mí... —pregunta—. Debo tener mis razones, solo que me confunde lo que me has dicho tú y lo que me ha dicho England.

—¿Qué te ha dicho él?

—Ya te lo dije en tu cuarto... —vacila un poquito y se mira las manos—, que llevo toda la vida intentando dejar de... bueno —se señala a sí mismo y luego a Austria—. Si me dices además que yo quiero que seas de otra manera... no deja de preocuparme

—Creo que... hay muchas cosas en las que no me consideras perfecto y sueles tener una lista bastante larga para recriminarme sobre ser un indeseable, cabrón, borde, egoísta, pomposo, incomprensible, manipulador con demasiados aires de superioridad, pero por otro lado, me parece que confías en mí y aunque te ponga nervioso, cuando lo hago es jugando y consigo que de alguna manera tus problemas reales con el dinero o las personas se te olviden solo para que puedas concentrarte en un problema tan tonto como es conseguir un beso.

Suiza se sonroja un poco con la conclusión de toda la explicación, cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces sí quiero estar contigo —resume nerviosito con toda la explicación—, por más... indeseable, borde, egoísta... pomposo... manipulador... aires de superioridad. ¿Eres todas esas cosas?

—Claro que no —hay un JA generalizado de TODO el mundo.

—¿Claro que no lo eres o claro que no quiero estar contigo? —abre un ojo y le mira... y si le considera pomposo y borde.

—Claro que no lo soy.

—¿Y qué hay de esos gritos cuando hable mientras tocabas el violín o esas... —le imita un poco los movimientos—... Cosas que haces?

—¿Qué pasa con ello?

—Eso fue borde y pomposo...

Ojos morados en blanco.

—Pues lo fue... ¿Los movimientos sabes como los de quién? El... Novio de England... El francés —sigue el helvético.

—Ah... eso. Ja, de alguna manera él y yo somos una especie de... —gesto desinteresado del austriaco.

—De...

—Bruders. Más o menos como tú y yo.

Suiza levanta las cejas un instante aunque no le parece tan impactante.

—Pues... se parecen. El movimiento es parecido. Lo que me extraña es que aun diciendo que eras indeseable, cabrón, borde, egoísta, pomposo, incomprensible y manipulador... —sí, ha repetido el 99.9% de los adjetivos que le has dicho, hasta en el mismo orden... es la esencia, Austria, esa que tanto te gusta, asiente—, bueno... lo hacemos funcionar. Espero que... bueno, si no me arreglan podrás decidir qué quieres hacer conmigo...

—¿Was?

—Quizás prefieras dejarlo... claramente no soy la persona con quien tienes toda esa historia... supongo que podría terminar siendo un apersona muy diferente a quien quieres —se hunde la mano en el pelo y se rasca un poco en la nuca—, o quizás quieras volver a empezar y conocer lo que soy ahora y luego decidir si... claro que con lo que pasó arriba... creo que... —termina balbuceando una frase que empezó con mucha seguridad.

—A...ja?

Suiza se revuelve.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

—Pienso que es una decisión de dos y pienso que es algo que es demasiado pronto para traer a colación y hablar de ello en las circunstancias actuales

El rubio le mira un poquito inseguro y asiente limpiándose un poco las manos en sus pantalones.

—Perdona... es solo... ahora mismo eres... una especie de constante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que en este momento no tengo muchas cosas más —murmura sonrojándose un poco y mirándose las manos.

—No te sientas así, tienes aquí a tus padres, a tu hermanita, a tus hermanos, a tus amigos y aun montón de personas que en realidad me parece que sí te quieren y se preocupan.

—Ja, ja... y se los agradezco mucho pero... —le mira porque no le ha entendido, pero quizás... bueno, quizás no sea necesario decirle lo que le parece tan importante decirle y solo esperar y ver cómo es que en realidad no pasa nada tan trágico que es que se largue porque no es como espera. Se encoge de hombros—. No sé si es parte de lo normal cuando te olvidas de todo... pero a mí me da la idea de que ustedes están aquí por ÉL, no por mí.

—¿Por... él?

—Ja. La persona que era. Como me ves... para ti soy alguien más, por quien estás aquí sentado... y tarde o temprano descubrirás que no soy esa persona...

—De hecho, esa persona eres tú y es algo a lo que puedes aspirar a ser.

—Es un poco lo que intento hacer con esta conversación —asegura sonriendo un poquito—. Eventualmente debo parecerme a quien era... y tú eres agradable y amable... aunque me digan todos que querría dejar de quererte y que creo que eres insufrible

—Aún no he empezado a ser insufrible —sonríe de lado.

—Eso es sin duda tranquilizador —bromea un poco sonrojándose porque... oh, sí... ahora piensa que no se ve para nada tranquilizador.

—Nadie dijo que pretendiera tranquilizarte —se encoge de hombros.

—Y empezamos con lo de ser insufrible... ahora mismo.

—Seguramente debí consultarte si te venía bien... excepto porque no me importa.

—¿No te importa si me viene bien? Qué amable de tu parte...

—Así soy yo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar —sonríe de lado.

—Veo ahora el asunto de lo egoísta... asumo que estas son como lecciones con Österreich de cómo es en realidad —le mira recargándose en el sillón y cruzándose de brazos.

—Lecciones... Quizás.

—¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes conmigo? —pregunta con voz suave, muchísimo más tranquilo de lo que suele estar en términos generales alrededor de Austria, este levanta las cejas.

—Eso que crees que... Pelearías para conservar si a ti fuera a quien se le olvidara todo...

—No creo que coincida con lo que tú quisieras conservar.

—De hecho no te estoy preguntando qué es lo que yo quisiera conservar... Te estoy preguntando qué es lo que TÚ no quisieras olvidar —específica.

—Lo sé, te he oído, lo indico únicamente por el matiz que hiciste.

—¿Qué matiz hice?

—Sobre si yo me quedara sin memoria. Quizás no sería el mejor recuerdo lo que conservaría.

—De hecho quizás no conservaras nada, como yo, pero eso no quita que tengas alguno. Seguramente yo tenía algún recuerdo que se portó renuente en su momento para salir de mi cabeza —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces qué me estás preguntando exactamente?

—Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tú tienes conmigo.

—Son los de justo después de la guerra, los de esa época.

—¿Por? —pregunta imaginándose... Poco. En realidad no es muy bueno con la imaginación.

—Pasaron bastantes cosas buenas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Eres escueto por lo que veo. ¿No quieres contarme?

—Es complicado de contártelo... a ti —explica nervioso.

—A la vez soy... Yo... —le mira a los ojos—. A quien mejor que el otro que estuvo ahí

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—El problema es que no solo es complicado para ti, es algo importante, en parte, porque lo compartí contigo. Tener que explicártelo es como... no conseguiré que lo entiendas y te quedarás con una impresión muy mermada de algo importante solo porque no recuerdas haberlo vivido.

—Es bastante peor no tener ni idea...

—¿Esto es una competición?

—Nein —suspira, porque en realidad solo quería imaginar algo—. ¿Y si... Me cuentas algo que no sea el MEJOR recuerdo que tienes, sino uno ni bueno ni malo...?

—Una vez... fuiste el propietario de mi alma —para que luego digan que no es poético.

—¿Perdona?

El moreno sonríe de lado.

—Me quedé pobre, realmente pobre. Tuve que empeñar mi piano y tú lo recuperaste para mí.

—Tu piano... ¿El que está en mi casa? ¿Y no te lo devolví?

—Ja, claro que me lo devolviste. Ahora mismo YO lo tengo en tu casa.

—¿Como que TU lo tienes en mi casa? —levanta las cejas.

—El piano es mío, pero lo tengo en tu casa. Igual que este es mío, pero lo tengo aquí. O el Steinway, que lo tengo en Wien.

—Tienes muchos pianos por lo visto... —sonríe un poco—. ¿Entonces yo te presté dinero?

—Nein, tú recuperaste el piano. Sé que parece no hacerte ninguna diferencia, pero la hace.

—¿Yo llegue con él? Un piano es grande... —se lo piensa y le sonríe—. Espero volver a acordarme de esas cosas algún día.

—Nein, me trajiste el recibo de la casa de empeños.

Suiza le sonríe.

—Y a eso equivalía tu alma... vaya, sea como sea tengo un pedazo tu alma en casa hoy por hoy.

—Nein. Hay un pedazo de mi alma en tu casa, pero no lo tienes —sonríe.

—Suena... —hace una pausa y se sonroja un montón porque iba a decir romántico...

Nada, Inglaterra entra a la sala y Suiza les agradece a los dioses la interrupción.

—Switzerland... he hablado con mi madre—se acerca a él.

—Has hablado... ¡Oh! ¿Y qué dice? ¿Te ha dado una solución? —pregunta mirando a Austria de reojo un instante.

—Yes... me ha dado una idea sobre algo que podría funcionar —mira a Austria de reojo que le mira interesado, incorporándose un poco en su asiento.

—Ah... ¡Eso es muy bueno! ¿Qué idea es?

—Uhm... quizás preferirías que... estar solo cuando te lo diga.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Por qué no puede oírlo Österreich? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—En realidad... puede, solo creo que tú estarías más cómodo si no lo hiciera —explica Inglaterra nervioso, mientras Austria les mira con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Yo? Que es lo que vas a decirme, ¿es algo vergonzoso? Pero... Es Österreich.

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros

—¿Podrías darnos un minuto mejor, Österreich?

Austria mira a uno, luego al otro y se levanta. Suiza vacila un segundo.

—Mejor quédate —cambia de parecer—. Has estado conmigo todo este rato, mereces oír la solución.

Austria e Inglaterra le miran. Suiza levanta un poco la mano y le toma suavemente del brazo tirando un poquito de él.

—Es alguna especie de asunto sexual, ¿verdad? —pregunta Austria porque no se imagina porque otra cosa podrían querer echarle.

—Was?!

—Ehm... en realidad... más o menos —responde Inglaterra sonrojándose un poco.

—¡¿Pero cómo que sexual?!

—Es un beso —explica Inglaterra.

—¡Un beso!

Austria mira a Suiza.

—¿Un beso para romper el hechizo, England? ¿Estamos en una película de Disney?

—¿Un BESO? Pero ya nos dimos uno —chilla sin pensar... Como siempre. La esencia se conserva, sí...

—Pues... es lo que me ha dicho —les mira y levanta las cejas porque no se lo esperaba eso

—Es decir... ¡No! El me...

—Ehm... no sé, quizás deberíais daros otro o... la volveré a llamar...

—¿O-Otro? —Suiza sigue histérico.

—Otro beso —explica Inglaterra. Suiza traga saliva... Parpadea... Y se sonroja soltando a Austria del brazo, quien hace los ojos en blanco.

—Was?! ¿No te parece... No crees que... Ciertamente suena un poco... Absurdo?

—Lo que yo digo es que no es algo tan difícil y si no funciona tampoco es como que se pierda nada por probar—explica Inglaterra. Suiza mira al inglés.

—¿Que te hace pensar que un... beso... Funcionará? ¿Por qué un beso y no otra cosa? —pregunta no tan agresivo o sonrojado como de costumbre, claro.

—Pues... eso ha dicho mi madre —se encoge de hombros mientras Austria se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Algún día tu madre ha arreglado algo así? —pregunta al inglés volviendo a mirarle, ahora mismo sin estar muy seguro de que esta sea una buena decisión.

—Yes...

—¿Con un beso? —levanta las cejas volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Pues... no estoy seguro, estaba un poco distraída, solo... probémoslo.

Suiza le sostiene la mirada unos segundos pensando, en efecto, que esto es una chorrada. Aunque también... Bueno, como bien apuntaba era algo "simple", haciendo especial hincapié en las grandes comillas. Besar al austríaco... Era verdad que ya se habían besado, aunque en realidad había sido más bien un besito que le había dado a él... Austria mira a Suiza nada convencido.

—O bueno, si creéis que ya os habéis besado suficiente vuelvo a llamarla.

—Agradecería mucho que volvieras a llamarla —indica Suiza con seguridad, después de pensárselo un poco, mirando al inglés—. Si pudiera venir se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

—Bien —asiente yendo a ello... cuando Helvetia vuelve huyendo de la cocina y Suiza se gira con Austria, sin notar a su madre, con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo igual.

—¿Disculpa? Si lo que quieres es un beso, pide un beso, pero no me vengas con eso.

—¡Svizra!

—No digo que quiera un beso, es que es algo simple de hacer que... —pega un saltito al oír que le llaman, no tan histérico como se pondría habitualmente al oír a su madre mientras habla de besos con Austria, pero aun así, la mira con cara de "atrapado". Austria le mira fijamente y Helvetia levanta las cejas

—¡No dije que quisiera un beso! —se apresura a aclarar... así de torpe como le ven. Si cuando se pone histérico sí que se parece.

—¿Entonces qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Schweiz?

—Y-Yo... p-pues lo que quiero es arreglar esto y si existe la opción de que con un beso se arregle...

—Así que sí quieres un beso —sentencia Austria.

—¡Pero no por lo que estás pensando! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Lo que está pensando? —pregunta Helvetia.

—¿Entonces por qué chillas?

—¡No estoy chillando! —chilla...

—Menos mal que no lo haces...

—England llegó aquí y dijo que... eso, lo del beso... si tu NO quieres hacerlo, pues vale, no lo hagas y ya, pero no me digas que es porque yo quiero, si ÉL lo dijo!

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Besar a England?

—Planeo... —se cruza de brazos sonrojado y pensando además que—, nein, en realidad no planeo nada, esperar a que venga la madre de England o ir al médico.

—¿Así que si yo me niego a besarte... no haces nada? ¿Solo te resignas?

Suiza mira a Helvetia de reojo pensando racionalmente que quizás... esta no es una conversación que deba tener frente a su madre. Aun así se humedece los labios y baja el tono.

—Pues si tú te niegas a besarme... no lo sé —aprieta los ojos—, seguramente puedo ir y pedirle a alguien más... solo me parece un poco absurdo. Ya sé que no soy YO, pero... hombre, qué demonios te cuesta intentar arreglarme con solo un beso. ¿Por qué te niegas?

—Me niego porque no me lo pides.

—¡Te dije que creía que debíamos hacerlo! ¡Eso es pedírtelo! —protesta frustrado.

—Está bien, hazlo.

Traga saliva. Suiza, querido mío, esta es la historia de tu vida.

—W-Was?

—Que lo hagas —sonríe de lado.

—¿Q-Que te... de un beso? —se sonroja y debe parecerse bastante a sí mismo en este momento en realidad.

—Si es lo que consideras que tienes que hacer para curarte —se encoge de hombros.

—P-Pues es lo que ha dicho England... —responde y le mira y se sonroja y desvía la mirada y vacila... y se revuelve un poco, baja mucho el tono de voz —. E-Está aquí mi madre, podríamos ir a algún sitio que...

—¿Vas a besarle? —pregunta ella. Suiza la mira... y es que no tiene IDEA de si esto es normal, o no... o si acostumbra hacerlo con su madre ahí, ni siquiera sabe si su madre sabe que él es su... loquesea.

—Y algo más, por lo visto, teniendo en cuenta que no te quiere aquí.

—WAS? ¡Ningún algo más solo quiero darte un beso!

—Pues hazlo —sonríe porque ha dicho que quiere, Helvetia mira a Suiza nerviosa como cada vez que hacen esto. Suiza traga saliva y se sonroja más. Se humedece los labios y vacila ooootra vez, acercándose.

—Después de todo ¿quién pude cuestionar tus deseos? —añade nervioso ahora él.

—No digas esas... Cosas. Si no... Si no quieres... —traga saliva y levanta el brazo.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera.

Suiza se detiene en seco con esa declaración. Austria sonríe un poco maligno.

—El... Ehm... Oh... —baja la mano. El de ojos violetas se humedece los labios—. Tampoco has dicho que no quieras... —murmura.

—Cierto.

Suiza se sonroja un poquito y mira a Helvetia de reojo un instante, antes de apretar los ojos y volver a levantar la mano poniéndosela al austriaco en el hombro y notando realmente la diferencia de alturas. Austria debe sentir que la mano de Suiza en su hombro está HIRVIENDO de lo nerviosito que está. Austria, además, se yergue. Helvetia les mira con la boca abierta.

Suiza tira un poco de él y se pone de puntas, notando claramente que el austriaco no está cooperando en lo absoluto con el beso... lo cual le avergüenza aún más. La idea de que de verdad no quiera besarle aparece en su cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Siente una punzada de inseguridad en el abdomen y le mira a los ojos valientemente buscando un indicativo claro de seguir... o de parar.

Austria solo le mira sonriendo de lado, lo cual es bastante exasperante para el suizo que se siente un poco ridículo. Se acerca aún más humedeciéndose los labios y con el corazón súuuuuuper acelerado y tiene que cerrar los ojos para no ver la mueca de sonrisa y ya empiezan a darle ganas de arrancarle la cabeza en realidad... inclina un poquito la cabeza, traga saliva y pone sus labios encima de los del austriaco.

Austria solo cierra los ojos dejándole hacer a ver qué...

El beso es dulce y bastante inocente, dura unos cuantos segundos, bastante más que el beso de Austria... Es muy probable que Austria sea capaz de escuchar el corazón de Suiza latir al triple de la velocidad habitual. Como está de puntas da un pasito hacia el para estabilizarse un poco mejor, porque se ha puesto muy nervioso.

Y en ese momento sale Prusia de la cocina y les silba.

* * *

_Tan bonitos besos... ¡fuerza, Suiza! ¡Es más fácil de lo que parece! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	12. Chapter 12

Y cuando Suiza escucha el silbido se baja de las puntas separándose del beso de inmediato y apretando los ojos, sonrojaaaaaaado... y sin acordarse de nada.

Que era el momento en que Austria iba a volver el beso un poco más... interesante. Lo cual lleva a un estado de confusión en el cerebro del suizo, porque se queda con la leve impresión de que el austriaco... si bien no se ha quitado tampoco está seguro de que haya hecho mucho más que quedarse ahí sin agacharse o moverse... seguramente eso es que no le ha devuelto el beso.

Francia entra junto con Germania detrás de Prusia... y se ríe un poco por lo bajini de que se estuvieran besuqueaaandooo... Austria carraspea apartándose y Helvetia señala a Suiza con el dedo.

—¡Le has besado!

Eso ayuda muchísimo a que Suiza desarrolle sus habilidades tsundere, gracias mamá Helvetia... eras necesaria.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla de vuelta.

—¡Sí es verdad! ¡Acabo de verte!

—¡Yo no hice nada! Fue... fue porque me han dicho que me acordaría de las cosas, ¡no porque quisiera! —insiste ahora especialmente interesado en dejar claro que él no quería, sin mirar a Austria EVIDENTEMENTE

—¡Pero lo has hecho!

—¡No lo hice!

—¡Te he visto!

—Schweeeiz —canturrea Prusia burlón en ese tono que usa para el "sé lo que vas a haceeer"

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz, porque además sabe que sí que le ha besado y... ya le daba vergüenza hacerlo de por si con su madre y ahora más gente les ha visto... y además (el trauma del momento), sigue pensando que Austria no se ha movido ni ha reaccionado en lo absoluto lo cual lo hace todo bastante peor.

—¡Solo porque dijeron que iba a curarme!

—A Schweiz le gusta el señoritooo.

—¿Celos, Preussen? —respuesta casi automática de Austria.

—¡No me gusta! —protesta Suiza empezando a entrar un poquito en pánico mirando al suelo.

—Nein! ¿Qué dices? —protesta Prusia a Austria.

—¿No estabais preparando la cena?

—¡Ya está preparada! ¡Ja! ¡No puedes mandarnos a eso!

—Oui, estábamos, tú lo has dicho... ¿los interrumpimos? —pregunta Francia sonriendo hacia Austria y mirando a Suiza de reojo.

—Nein, pero puedo mandarte a buscar a tu bruder para ir a cenar —responde Austria a Prusia y le sonríe falsamente a Francia.

—Si crees que eso va a evitar que te explote la olla de vapor en la cara... —Francia mira a Suiza otra vez—. Podemos ir a buscar a Allemagne... ¿qué vas a poner a hacer a Helvetia?

—Nada, estoy seguro que ella es bastante lista para saber que hacer ella sola.

—Prusse, ¿podrías darme un aperitivo? —pregunta Francia señalando el bar dentro de la sala, repentinamente ingorando al austriaco después de que le ha llamado no tan listo.

Prusia fulmina a Austria y se levanta para traerle a Francia lo que pide.

—Merci, mon cher... —le sonríe el francés mirando a Suiza de nuevo con cierto interés.

—Preussen, trae un bol y sirve para todos, no de la bolsa como si fuéramos animales —riñe Austria.

—Ñañañaña —protesta Prusia imitándole, yendo a buscar lo que dice.

Suiza mira a su madre de reojo aprovechando que ahora no parecen estar tan interesados en él. Ella no se ha dejado embobar por el parloteo de Austria, sigue mirando a Suiza acusadora. Éste aprieta los ojos de nuevo y se sienta en el sillón otra vez a fatla de cualquier ruta de escape, sacando su teléfono e intentando recordar la clave una vez más... solo por hacer algo

Y ahí entra Hungría junto con Liechtenstein, caminando del brazo y riendo un poquito, yendo directamente hacia Austria y Suiza. Saluda a Germania con una inclinación suave de cabeza y le sonríe al austriaco.

—¡Hola!

—Guten tag, Ungarn —le sonríe Austria.

—Liechtenstein me acaba de contar... ¡qué desastre! —mira a Suiza un poquito y le sonríe amablemente, se vuelve a Austria—. Nada de nada, ni siquiera de Liechtenstein... y van a esperar a Britania que dicen que puede ayudar. ¿Tú estás bien?

—He estado mejor, desde luego —se acerca a ella pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Suiza, que estaba intentando ser uno con el sillón, la mira de reojo porque ella es nueva.

—Puedo imaginarlo, porque además no solo es lo que pasó, sino esto de esperar a Britania... ¿tardará mucho? —le pone una mano suavemente en el antebrazo y le aprieta un poquito en un gesto que hace desde hace décadas cuando quiere confortarle.

—No lo sé, England está hablándole —suspira dejándola, claro.

—Debes estar desesperado sin saber algunas cosas—le mira a los ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza, tratando de leerle—. ¿Schweiz se está portando bien contigo? Asumo que le has contado ya quien es quien y todo esto... pero, bueno uno no sabe qué cosas se le pueden ocurrir, perdona por verme paranoica.

—Tranquila, las ha hecho pero de momento puedo controlarle bastante —le sonríe. Ella sonríe más tranquila con esto.

—¿Y... han... ? Bueno, supongo que es idiota preguntártelo —se ríe y cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza—, ya estoy pensando en qué pasa mientras lo arreglan... o aún peor, si no se arregla.

—No quiero pensar en eso por ahora —asegura con firmeza.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... —asiente mordiéndose el labio—, por ahora tiene sus ventajas, ¿no? Viendo dentro de todas las desventajas, me da cierta... Curiosidad, ¿es realmente diferente a como era antes?

—Un poco... está más tranquilo, sonriente, menos vergonzoso y agresivo, pero mucho más vulnerable. Preussen ya ha intentado aprovecharse.

Hungría sonríe de lado y mira por ahí buscando a Prusia con cierto fruncimiento de ceño, confirmando que no está. Luego le mira otra vez.

—Espera... ¿dijiste sonriente?

—Ja, es bastante inquietante

—Creo que jamás le he visto sonreír en la vida... —sonríe pensándose un poco ese asunto—. Te deja pensando... en por qué no sonríe más a menudo.

Austria aparta la cara porque hasta cierto punto se considera culpable.

—Seguramente en algún momento se le olvidó cómo hacerlo... creo que el dispara cuando está contento en vez de sonreír —bromea un poco notando la expresión.

—Liechtenstein está preocupada —comenta ella bajando un poco el tono.

—Lo sé, he hablado con ella para contárselo por teléfono para que viniera. Igualmente a esta hora ya no se puede hacer nada más que esperar a Britania o a mañana para que le vea el médico.

—¿Van a volver a casa si no lo arreglan hoy? Puedo dejarle a Liechtenstein mi cama e irme a dormir con Porosorzág... y —mira de reojo a Helvetia—, ¿ella es la madre de Schweiz? Dioses... ¡es idéntica! Ella puede dormir en la habitación de invitados en la que no están Francia e Inglaterra... lo que me lleva a la pregunta obvia.

—No lo sé —responde automáticamente entendiendo—. Quizás quiera que Liechtenstein duerma con Helvetia y él en la de invitados. Y Vater... conmigo, supongo.

—Deberías dormir con él.

—Ja y Vater con Helvetia, pero es muy posible que ella lo asesine y que nosotros pasemos una noche REALMENTE mala.

—Piénsalo... suena absurdo, pero no es que tengan el mejor historial de... conseguir cosas con rapidez.

—Lo pienso, Ungarn y no puedo evitar pensar en tú en la misma cama con Preussen, Frankreich con England, Deutschland con Italien... no veo como vaya a ser cómodo en lo absoluto.

—No creo que sea cómodo... creo que sería conveniente a la larga. No tienes ni IDEA de lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza, no sabes lo que está interpretando de cada cosa que haces y aun cuando tú le dices ciertas cosas, él puede estar interpretando esas mismas cosas de manera distinta —se encoge de hombros—. Nada mejor que entender de una buena vez que tú y él duermen en la misma cama cada vez que duermen bajo el mismo techo, sin dejarle lugar a interpretaciones extrañas.

Austria aprieta los ojos y la mira fijamente al volver a abrirlos

—Las cosas hoy por hoy no están como siempre... Así que en cualquier caso no es algo que yo vaya a decidir, no pienso obligarle a nada.

—Solo piénsalo como una opción —sugiere en un susurro volviendo a apretarle el brazo porque no quiere enfadarle—. Si no, quizás podamos organizarnos mejor para que cada invitado esté mejor acomodado, ¿quieres que me ponga de acuerdo con Németország?

—Pregúntaselo a Schweiz. Lo bueno es que me parece que nadie le ha contado aun quien eres, así que seguramente no va a odiarte como siempre.

—Oh... debe ser la primera vez —sonríe un poco y levanta las cejas mirando a Suiza—. Es... es bonito eso, en alguna medida... vamos a hablar con él, anda —le empuja un poquito.

Él se deja empujar, claro, sonrojándose un poco por el asunto del beso que acaba de pasar. Suiza le mira de reojo y levanta una ceja.

—Te acabas de sonrojar... —en pro de que alguien pueda meterse un poquito con Austria.

—Acaba de... —empieza mirándole de reojo—. Esto es complejo.

Austria se detiene antes de acercarse del todo, deteniéndole un poco del saco para que deje de caminar.

—¿Acaba de qué?

—Tratar de besarme.

Hungría abre la boca y da un poco la vuelta para mirarle mejor a la cara.

—¿Te acaba de tratar de besar? ¿Schweiz el que no se acuerda de ti? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito.

—England le ha dicho que con eso recuperaría la memoria... él dirá que no ha sido un intento.

—Espera... ¿TRATAR de besarte?

—¿Tengo que repetirlo?

—No, no tienes que repetir nada, déjame asombrarme como se me da la gana —le sonríe—. ¿Por qué no lo consiguió?

—Preussen entró antes.

—Demonios... para lo bueno que es ayudándome a conseguir besos a veces, otras tiene el peor tino del mundo —protesta pensando que va a ir a ver los vídeos en un rato—. Y... después del semi beso ni idea si está todo bien entre ustedes, entonces.

—Más o menos como cada vez.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Deberían seguir donde lo dejaron —le sonríe—, venga... vamos a hablar con el igual... aunque sea difícil.

Austria suspira.

—No sufras... es Svjác. Piensa que... bueno, el beso que casi te dio es su primer beso... es bonito llevarse el primer beso de alguien, ¿no? Además si crees que tú estás nervioso y para ti es complicado, a él debe parecerle mucho peor.

—Ya tenía el de verdad.

Hungría sonríe un poquito tiernamente con esto.

—Son tan monos ustedes dos... —susurra antes de moverle de manera tal que quede sentado al lado de Suiza... ella se sienta al otro lado, haciendo un sándwich austriaco.

Austria la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco negando con la cabeza, sentándose. Suiza levanta las cejas al ver que Austria se sienta a su lado, intentando separarse un poco y... sonrojándose.

—Hallo —saluda Austria sin mirarle.

—Svájc... Hola. Yo soy Magyarország... —extiende la mano hacia el por encima de Austria y le sonríe.

—Magyarország... —repite Suiza intentando, ya no digamos más... entender bien qué idioma es este. Descubre que es completamente incapaz de responderle en su idioma—. Ehm... Ich... No sé qué idioma es ese, disculpa.

—Nadie lo sabe, algunos sostenemos que se lo inventa a medida que habla.

—¡Ah! Calla... —le sonríe a Austria y le saca la lengua—, claro que no me lo invento, te diga lo que te diga él habla Ungarisch más o menos... fatal, pero lo habla.

—Lo que pasa es que yo sí que me lo invento —sonríe Austria. Suiza levanta las cejas al ver que le saca la lengua... porque es evidente que se llevan muy bien. No ha visto a nadie más tratarle así.

—Así de bien te conozco que te entiendo lo que dices aunque sean inventos... —hace los ojos en blanco y se vuelve a Suiza—. Te trata bien.

—Viene siendo como el asunto del español que lo único que recuerdo cien por cien como se dice es "Cállate".

Hungría se ríe.

—Es algo que todos deberíamos aprender, con el debido respeto que merece España...

—Siempre puedes añadir un "bitte!"

—A modo de súplica.

—Por supuesto —se ríe un poco y mira a Suiza de reojo, que les está mirando sin entender el chiste, claro está... con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos hablando de Spanien, es alguien que habla mucho sin parar.

—Tanto que marea y quieres saber dónde apagarlo —complementa la húngara y Austria asiente a eso—. Pero hablemos mejor de ustedes.

—O quizás deberías hablarle de ti... —propone el austriaco con conocimiento de causa.

—Oh, de mi... bueno de eso TAMBIÉN podemos hablar si quieres, en realidad es bastante lo mismo —se encoge de hombros y mira a Suiza—. Yo soy Ungarn si lo quieres poder decir. Así es como me llaman casi todos. Soy la novia del chico de ojos rojos y pelo blanco que hace un rato les interr... —se detiene a sí misma y sonríe—. Soy muy buena amiga de Ausztria, vivo en esta casa también y me encanta que ustedes dos estén juntos...

—Qué bonito —valora Austria un poco sarcástico.

—¿Cuál parte es la bonita? ¿Ser novia de tu némesis? ¿O que me encante que estén juntos?

—Todo en general.

Suiza les mira interactuar otra vez, un poco sonrojado de que le guste que estén juntos.

—Ya se ve... —comenta en relación a lo de que sean amigos.

—Soy también muy buena amiga de Liechtenstein, tu hermanita... compartimos algunas aficiones e intercambiamos historietas y… series de televisión. También soy aficionada de la fotografía y el vídeo —explica muy seria.

—Los oscuros secretos de Ungarn salen a la luz...

Ella le fulmina sonriendo y Suiza mira a Austria otra vez sin entender bien.

—No son oscuros secretos, querido —le pone una mano en la pierna, sin pensar en lo absoluto mientras se ríe—, son aficiones, como tocar el piano o dispararle a tus vecinos. El que esté libre de pecado, tire la primera piedra —agrega.

—Me haces parecer incluso presentable con ese ejemplo —ni se inmuta a la mano. Suiza sí que se entera, frunciendo un poco más el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres completamente presentable, querido mío, pese a tus esfuerzos por no parecerlo —le sonríe afectuosamente y luego mira a Suiza—. No sé qué te haya dicho, pero la mitad de las cosas son broma.

—Oh, no le digas eso, solo falta que deje de confiar en mí, ahora que casi le convenzo de que todo su dinero es mío... —bromea de nuevo porque la presencia de Hungría le calma. Ella vuelve a reírse.

—Mitad y mitad de su dinero y dejo de decirle tus más oscuros secretos —propone. Suiza sigue mirándoles sin decir nada aunque sonríe un poco con la broma de Austria, a pesar de que Hungría le tensa un poquito.

—De ningún modo, setenta-treinta, yo hice toda la parte de convencerle.

—Vaaale... setenta yo, treinta tú y no le enseño ninguna foto.

—Sabes que no soy yo quien tiene más que perder con esas fotos...

—¿Cuáles fotos? —pregunta Suiza como es evidente.

—Ahh... deja de decirlo sí y claaaro que tienes mucho que perder con esas fotos —protesta la húngara sacando su teléfono. Mira a Suiza—. Tengo un par de fotos de ustedes que son muy bonitas y creo que te gustaría verlas.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco pero se incomoda un poco. Suiza mira a Austria y luego a Hungría, se revuelve un poco.

—Österreich me ha enseñado unas fotos... bastantes viejas, pero ya he visto algunas, ¿estas son diferentes?

—Ah, ¿te enseñó las del álbum vino que tiene en la repisa de abajo del librero? Ah, esas me encantan... son vintage. Casi no tenemos de esas de ustedes —la que las colecciona como cromos...

—Solo algunas... iba a enseñarle algunas del ordenador, pero se fue la conversación por otro lado.

—Tengo aquí varias... deja las elijo porque no creo que... ehm... todas te interesen. Eres difícil de fotografiar, Svájc, aunque no lo creas... ¡oh! ¿Por qué no les tomo una foto juntos antes que nada? —propone sonriendo.

—¿Por? —pregunta Austria levantando una ceja.

—Porque me gustan las fotos y Svájc se ve bien cuando sonríe —mira a Austria y levanta el teléfono desde ya... seguro tomándoles varias fotos... o incluso vídeo. Austria mira a Suiza, que se revuelve un poquito pero no se niega rotundamente.

—Venga, Ausztria levanta el brazo y pásaselo por encima de los hombros. Y dile algo que le haga reír.

Austria levanta una ceja a Hungría.

—Deja de mirarme con la ceja levantada, solo quiero una foto —le protesta.

Suiza se sonroja un poco más mirando a Austria de reojo sin estar convencido en realidad... incomodo aún con el beso.

—Me parece que si quieres una foto como esa vas a tener que pedírselo a Preussen, o a robarla.

Hungría hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, no le abraces, solo siéntense ahí como muñecos de trapo mirando a Ungarn la ridícula que quiere una fo... —se detiene—. No me retes a que no pueda robarte una foto en un momento como ese, ¡que como me llamo Magyarország que la consigo!

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento —levanta las manos y sonríe de lado.

—Ya te entregaré la foto firmada para que me sigas diciendo. Dije que hagas que Svájc sonría... —alega riendo de todos modos con el comentario.

Austria le mira de reojo sin estar muy seguro. Suiza mira también a Austria, sonrojándose un poquito más.

—Ehm... no sé si... ¿quieres una foto? —vacila el helvético.

Austria vuelve a mirar a Hungría, porque es que Suiza apenas sabe sobre nada, lo que hace difícil hacer una broma, además de que en general no hace bromas nada más porque si.

Hungría le mira con mirada de "lo sabes, sabes que sea como sea te gustará tener una foto con suiza sonriendo por más rara que sea". Le sonríe animándole.

El caso es que por eso le ha dicho que la robe. Seh, bueno, pero también tiene gracia verle intentarlo.

—El señor se ha puesto nervioso... —le pica un poquito ella.

—Es que no es como que yo sea un payaso que hace bromas cuando se lo piden —la riñe un poco porque le tensa, además haberse dado cuenta de que no puede hacerlo.

—Ciertamente la pura idea de ti como payaso a mí me hace reír —le sonríe afablemente levantando de nuevo la cámara —. Mira... así se ven muy guapos los dos. Svájc, acércate un poquito...

—Para —pide Austria serio ahora, levantándose al haber notado esto, viéndose más afectado de lo que quisiera, estirando la mano a Hungría para tapar el objetivo.

Hungría baja la cámara en cuanto escucha el "para", en el tono en el que lo escucha, humedeciéndose los labios y mirándole consternada. Aprieta los ojos antes de girarse a Suiza con un suave "lo siento".

Austria se va al baño pensando que no quiere tener un recuerdo de esto y pensando en qué sucederá si realmente no logra recuperarse. Se lava la cara para calmarse porque además Hungría... lo de si tienen o no que dormir juntos, lo de hacerle sonreír, lo de que Liechtenstein está preocupada... son cosas en las que estaba intentando no pensar.

—¿Puedes pedirle a England, en donde sea que esté, que me diga qué ha pasado con su madre? —pregunta Suiza después de mirar a Austria irse.

—Seguro... —asiente Hungría levantándose—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Suiza niega con la cabeza pensando en Austria hablando y molestando a Hungría, asumiendo que es así como juegan ellos, aunque él no se ría.

Austria sigue pensando en el asunto porque no ha querido pensar demasiado en las implicaciones que tiene esto en él, pero Suiza... ahora es casi un desconocido. Se abren un montón de oportunidades frente a él, cosas que no recuerda y que seguro querrá hacer y no podrá hacer con él porque no le vendrán de nuevas aunque para el helvético si lo sean. Cuando acaba, va a buscar a Alemania, que está en su despacho, solo va a pedir si cenan ya.

Hungría asiente y vacila un poquito antes de irse, acercándose un poco a él en el sillón.

—Debe estar un poco agobiado nada más... —se muerde el labio y le sonríe un poquito—, nadie nunca está preparado para estas cosas. Concentrémonos todos en hacer que estés bien, vayan a ver al médico mañana si lo de la madre de England no sirve y seguro se encontrará la manera de que las cosas mejoren.

* * *

_El huracán húngaro a veces se le escapa de las manos incluso a Austria ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	13. Chapter 13

Alemania asiente colgando el teléfono y yendo tras él y ahora van a ahorcar a todo el mundo con sus fondues de chocolate.

El alemán coopera bastante en que se olvide de esas cosas sobre Suiza cuando le habla al austriaco de la foto de Ángela Merkel con la sombra de bigotito de Hitler. Le muestra incluso la foto en su teléfono, preguntándose si de ahora en adelante tienen que hacer puros eventos bajo techo si no quieren organizaciones antisemitas haciendo ya cierto alboroto.

Austria suspira porque una foto desafortunada es como el menor de sus problemas

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta antes de entrar al comedor—. Me... me he tomado la libertad de hacerles una cita mañana en la mañana con un neurólogo —confiesa dándole un papel con su letra clara y firme—. Es especialista en estas cosas.

—Díselo a Schweiz.

Alemania vacila un instante y luego asiente.

—Vamos a cenar —murmura entrando a comedor.

Por su parte Prusia y Francia les han arreado a todos al comedor como caaada vez, porque Francia lleva una hora preparando la cena con pastilla azul. Prusia les está haciendo sentarse como interesa.

Germania escucha todas las protestas que suelta Helvetia y Suiza se ha acercado a Inglaterra a preguntarle si tiene noticias sobre su madre... pendiente de dónde está Austria.

No estoy segura de que Britania haya acabado con Roma cuando vuelve a sonar su teléfono, porque por algún motivo hoy el romano tenía más ganas de besos y juego que de nada, así que puede que aun estén en eso. Además, Inglaterra goza de una terriiiible mala suerte. Ha sonado ya más de una vez el teléfono, cuando Britania, desnuda y bastante harta del sonidito, se estira hacia la mesita para recoger el teléfono.

Roma la abraza, debajo de ella, sonriendo y tira para que no llegue a alcanzarlo. Britania se ríe y le hace unas pocas de cosquillas con una mano intentando aun alcanzar el teléfono.

—Rooome!

El romano se muere de risa y se mueve un poco pero aun intenta que no llegue.

—¡Va a sonar eternamente si no contesto!— asegura mirándole desde arriba, sonriendo

—¡Mejor! Así serás mía eternamente —sonríe.

Britania le mira con esto, le sonríe con ojitos de corazón sin poder evitarlo y casi la convence de que no se estire por el teléfono pero... vuelve a empezar a sonar. Y Britania es lo bastante neurótica como para apretar los ojos y bufar volviendo a estirarse.

—Aparato maldito

Roma se ríe abrazándola contra sí una vez lo consigue tomar.

—Voy a robarte la ropa y cada minuto que pases hablando por teléfono, serán cinco que no podrás llevarla, como castigo por no hacerme caso —se incorpora un poco para besarla.

Ella le hunde la mano en el pelo.

—What? ¡No vas a robarme nada! —protesta sonriendo aunque sonrojándose por recordar que no lleva ropa, se acuesta sobre el para cubrirse y contesta el teléfono—. ¡Además más caso no puedo hacerte!

—Claro que puedes... —sigue buscando el beso y si se lo ha dado otro.

—Hello?

Ella le responde el beso, profundizando un poco haciendo un "mmmm" que debe oír Inglaterra.

—Mum? —Qué mala suerte tienes Inglaterra... Britania se separa un poquitín.

—England... —resopla.

—¡Ooooh! —exclama Roma con cierto aire de malignidad, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Mum! ¡Te llamaba por lo de antes, es que no ha funcionado!

—¡Shhh! —calla a Roma —. ¿No ha funcionado qué?

—¡El beso!

—¿El beso? ¡¿Cuál beso?! —se sonroja—. Yo no le he dado a nadie un beso.

—A miiii —susurra Roma riéndose hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

—¿Tú? —pregunta Inglaterra descolocado.

—Ehm... Shutup! No! Me refiero a que... A... ¡¿De que estas hablando, England?! —riñe.

—¿De qué estás hablando tú? —pregunta el inglés mientras Roma le lametea el cuello.

—¡De nada! ¿Cuál beso?

—Estos —responde el romano dándole besitos en el cuello.

—Pues lo que me has dicho cuando te he llamado antes... ¿Qué estás haciendo que no me contestabas el teléfono?

Risita idiota por los besos.

—E-Estoy... Estoy viendo una película... —más risitas tontas.

—Oh... bueno, ¡solo necesito saber si puedes o no venir o decirme como arreglar esto! ¡Es un desastre! —sigue agobiado y Roma baja un poco hundiéndole la cara entre los pechos.

—¡Noo! ¡Ahí noooo! —protesta ella riendo de nuevo y empujándole la cabeza antes de concentrarse en el teléfono de nuevo—. ¿Cuál desastre?

—¿Porque noooo? —protesta Roma riéndose.

—¿Estás... ese era Rome? —pregunta Inglaterra que ahora sí que le ha oído.

—¡Shhhh! —le tapa la boca—. ¡No! ¡No, no es la tele!

El vieeeeejo truco de lamerle la palma y darle besitos ahí mientras se muere de risa.

—Well... ¿entonces qué hago? —sigue Inglaterra y recibe más risitas tontas.

—¿Hacer para qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando —es en serio.

—¡Pues ya te lo he contado antes!

—¡No es verdad! —protesta acariciando un poco el pelo a Roma, que la abraza con los ojos cerrados y se incorpora un poco para quedar sentados.

—Me refiero a Switzerland... Ya te he dicho, hice un hechizo y sin querer le borré la memoria.

Se deja hacer, mirando a Roma un poco embobadita.

—Oh... England —más dulce—. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

—Pues... mezclar las letras de un periódico.

Britania se ríe, ahora si un poquito de él.

—El buen motivo es que la memoria casi siempre se puede arreglar a menos de que se use un hechizo muy potente...

—Si no me haces caso voy a tomar un bolígrafo y voy a dibujarte entera... —amenaza Roma susurrándole al oído.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo? —sonríe Inglaterra.

—¡No, no vas a dibujar nada! —protesta escandalizada.

—¿D-dibujar? —vacila Inglaterra sin entender.

—Claro que sí, te hago así... una flor en cada pecho —sigue Roma, es lo primero que se le ha ocurrido.

Ojos como platos.

—¡ No! ¡Ninguna flor en ningún pecho!

—What? —Inglaterra flipando.

—Y luego las hojas y los tallos que baje por el vientre... —le pasa los dedos.

— La televicosa como se llame esto es noestoyhablandoconnadie.

—Hasta... ya sabes dónde —le hunde un poco la mano en el pelo... que no tiene en la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tiene que dibujar? —pregunta Inglaterra

—¡No vas a... saca eso de ahí!—chillonea intentando concentrarse—. Son tres veces y cantando...

—¡Vale, vale, caaalma! —la aparta y se ríe volviendo a ir a besarla.

—¿tres veces y cantando el que?

—Thank you —sonríe hacia Roma separándose rápidamente del beso—. Mira, es complicado, England... haz una poción...

—Aja...

—Uh... pociones... —susurra Roma.

—¿Hay alguien cercano al que... ? —le sonríe a Roma mirándole —. Yo voy a darte a ti una con un escupitajo.

—¿Una de amor? —le guiña el ojo, coqueteándole.

—¿Un escupitajo de quién? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—¿De amor? — se ríe sonrojada.

—Nah, esa lo que tiene es otros fluidos asquerosos.

Te ha dejado de escuchar, Inglaterra.

—No creo que una de amor vaya a hacerme nada más de lo que ya has hecho tú solita a estas alturas —responde Roma y se ríe con los fluidos asquerosos imaginando... algo realmente asqueroso.

—¿De amor? ¿Tengo que hacer una poción de amor con un escupitajo? —Inglaterra no entiende un pimiento.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —se ríe —. England... espera, espera...

—Claro que sí, me miras así... y me seduces hasta que caigo redondo en tus garras... —sigue Roma juntando la frente con la de ella. Inglaterra se espera. ¿Ves lo desesperante que es esto, Inglaterra? ¡Pues tú haces lo mismo con Francia!

— ¡Ja! Cállate y no digas esas cosas... tengo que ayudarle a England a recuperar la memoria.

—¡Pregúntale si mi niño está bien! ¿Está bien Franciae? —grita.

—¡¿What?! ¡Shut up!

—¡Muuum! —protesta el inglés apretando los ojos al oír eso —. ¡Estás con Rome haciendo cositas!

—¡No estoy haciendo cositas!

—¡Solo porque tú no dejas de llamar! —replica Roma en grito, riéndose. (Más bien, añade a la respuesta de Britania)

—OK. Dime como arreglo esto y os dejo tranquilos —aún ojos apretados.

— ¡¿Pues cómo vas a arreglarlo?! Ya te lo he dicho, con una buena poción... ¿le borraste a alguien o algo en concreto?

—A Switzerland, casi todo... ¿cuál poción?

Roma se estira para conseguir un bolígrafo.

—¿Tienes donde escribir? Porque tú olvidas las recetas.

—Yes, yes, tengo el escupitajo apuntado.

Britania mira a Roma con atención levantando las cejas y él empieza a escribirle, bajo el pecho izquierdo, un poema en caligrafía.

—Un puño de flores de asp... ¡No! ¡¿Qué escribes?! E-Es... A la televisión... Hablo del programa...

—Luego ya lo leerás —sonríe sin dejar de escribir deteniéndola con la otra mano.

—Pues lo que me has dicho, un escupitajo, no sé de quién y las flores...

—¡No! Que me da vergüenza... —susurra Britania sonrojadita.

—No te la dé, si es bonito —Roma le sonríe.

—¿Eh? —Inglaterra no entiende esa respuesta—. ¿Qué te da vergüenza?

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! Shut up... Nieve de la montaña que dé al sur.

—Nieve... ¿Pero qué flores? ¿o da lo mismo?

Britania se agacha un poco para ver lo que escribe Roma y se sonroja un montón cubriéndose el pecho.

—¿Qué escribes?

—Una poesía de amor —sonríe y no la deja mirar.

—¿De amor? —sonrojito.

—Sic —se vuelve a escribir, con la lengua un poco fuera.

—¿Mum? ¿De amor qué? ¡Estoy escribiendo lo que me dictas!

Risita tonta.

—Ah, no te rías que me tiemblaaa —protesta y le hunde un poco el bolígrafo bajo las costillas.

—¡Pues sigue escribiendo! ¡Ah! ¡Pero si parece que te dije que tenía que doler!

—¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando conmigo? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—¡Yes! Claroqueestoyhablandocontigo!

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que doler? —pregunta el inglés. Roma siiigue escribiendo

—Doler... ehm... —distraída por completo —. Sangre, necesitas sangre.

—¿Sangre de quién? —más risas.

—Cosquillas... cosquillas.

—¿Aquí tienes cosquillas? Voy a dibujarte una flor aquí solo por eso —decide Roma sonriendo.

—¿C-cosquillas? —Inglaterra parpadea

Ella se ríe de nueeeevo.

—Cosquillas con una flor... ¡qué tonto eres! —Roma insiste un poco más con el dibujo, sonriendo más para hacerle más.

—What?

—¡Englaaand! Anota lo que te digo y deja de hacerte el gracioso.

—Ok, ok... —escribe "cosquillas con una flor". Mientras Roma no se está quieto, claro

—Deja... ¡Dejaaaa! —más risitas idiotas por cierto—. ¿Tiene o no alguien cercano?

—¿Pareja? Yes...

—Nadie tiene a nadie más cercano que tú a miii —Roma la abraza contra sí.

—Ah... Pareja... Bueno eso me da igu... Shut up! —le sonríe a Roma dejándose abrazar—. ¡Debería sacarte sangre a ti entonces con la que necesita England! —se medio tapa la bocina pero no demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cercano entonces?

—¿Eh? —pregunta dándole un beso a Roma en un ojo. Éste cierra el parpado se ríe y se acerca para besarla otra vez.

—¿Mum, porque mejor no vienes tú aquí? —pide Inglaterra.

—Quiero decir su... —deja que le bese besándole de vuelta, abrazándole... y olvidándose de Inglaterra...

—¿Mum? ¡Mum!

Separa a Roma un poco violentamente porque esos gritos de Inglaterraaaa...

—What? WHAT? Por todos los dioses, England... ya te he dicho lo que hagas.

—¡No me has dicho nada! ¿Porque mejor no vienes tu a Berlin?

—¿Ir yo a Berlín? But...

—¡Oh... eso sí que no! —Ahí va la mano de Roma hacia el peligro.

—Yes! hoy... o mañana si quieres.

—Nonono... no wait... —sonríe un poco y le intenta tomar de la muñeca. Tiene dos manos, querida.

—¿Que me espere a qué?

Bueno, lo intenta con una. Antes de darse cuenta de que tiene la otra le sonríe a Roma.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres que vaya a Berlín?

—Hoy noooo —le pone ojitos.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo vas a convencerme? —pregunta intentando detenerle la otra mano.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —movimiento de dedos con una de las dos. Risita tonta.

—Es probable que vaya hoy, England... —asegura mirando a Roma de reojo y levantando la nariz malignilla.

—¡Yo también iré con ella, Inglan! —exclama Roma en voz alta.

—No vas a ir conmigo... —Britania se ríe hundiéndole un poco la mano en el pelito del pecho.

—Claro que voy a ir contigooo —otro beso.

—Vale... venís los dos, supongo que si salís ahora llegaréis después de cenar.

—¿Ahora? —beso—. But —beso—. Englaaaaand... —protesta.

—¿Mañana por la mañana?

—Wait... —susurra tapando la bocina y mirando a Roma a los ojos—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Qué hacemos de qué? Ahora no voy a ir a ningún lado —aprieta el abrazo, posesivo.

—Tomorrow? —pregunta sonriendo porque... con todo... ¿a quién no le gusta que Roma se porte posesivo?

—Vale —besooo.

Inglaterra va a oír un silencio laaaaaaaargo. Bufa haciendo los ojos en blanco. Lo siguiente que escucha es a su madre resoplar un poco al teléfono sin aire, mientras echa la cabeza atrás... Inglaterra, esta es tu ventana de oportunidad, si no la vas a perder.

—¿Mañana sí o no?

—Ehm... yes, tomorrow... Berlin. See you there... —y corta.

Inglaterra se queda parpadeando al teléfono y frunce el ceño... desesperante, ¿eh? ¡Pues como tú! Francia, que es un necio, le abraza por la espalda y el inglés pega un bote porque no sabe cuándo ha entrado.

—Alloooo

—Waah! —intenta soltarse.

—Ehhh! —protesta sin dejarle.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—¿A ti que te parece?

—¡No meeee!

—Si teeee!

—Nooo.

Francia baja la mano a la zona de peligro.

—Un rápidín antes de la cena... —propone.

—¡NOOO! —le golpea la mano.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué? No hay nadie aquí... puedes hacerme una mamadita rápida...

—No pienso hacerte una ma... —se sonroja de muerte sin poder decirlo.

—Madita... —sonríe—, ¿quieres que yo te haga una?

—¡NOOO! —más sonrojo, le empuja un poco. El galo sonríe un montón, con sonrisita maliciosa.

—Vale... vamos abajo si no quieres nada divertido y ni siquiera vas a darme un beso.

—What? —pregunta porque algo le dice que Francia se ha rendido muy pronto.

—¿O si vas a darme uno? —se le planta enfrente sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, poniendo cara de beso.

—¡No! —palma contra la boca. Lamidita.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres tonto y no me gustaaas —tiembla apartando la mano. Francia sonríe de lado.

—Mejor... —se encoge de hombros—. Si no quieres darme un beso ya me lo darás luego.

—¡No te lo voy a dar luego!

—Mmmm... entonces no me lo des —sigue sonriendo.

El inglés frunce el ceño sin entender eso y Prusia entra corriendo. Francia se gira hacia el sonriendo aún, extendiendo una mano hacia Inglaterra para que se la tome.

—Frankreich! ¡Tienes que venir!

Inglaterra le palmea la mano sin tomársela.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Francia sonriendo y volviendo a estirar la mano hacia Inglaterra después de sobársela un poco.

—Alto secreto, ven, ven —Prusia le llama e Inglaterra frunce más el ceño.

—Je t'aime... ¿bien? Ahora vuelvo —Francia le sonríe al inglés acercándose a él y robándole un beso rápido.

Inglaterra se sonroja más empujándole un poco, saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre qué podían estar tramando. Francia le pone las manos en los hombros a Prusia y le salta un poco encima, sonriendo para salir de ahí. Prusia se ríe saliendo también. Y casi se les puede oír hacer "muajajaja".

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunta Francia una vez afuera.

—¿Cuál es el plato feliz? —pregunta de nuevo para evitar comer.

—¿Crees que voy a decirte para que hagas trampa? JA.

—Pero tioooo, vengaaa.

—Hombre, no quieres ni un poquito... con lo guapa que se ve Hongrie hoy.

—¡No es justo porque a Ungarn no le afecta! Por eso no la necesito —Prusia súper nervioso como cada vez.

—Sí que la necesitas... venga, queremos también ver tus cinco metros —mano directa a los cinco metros, sonrisa. Salto y risa nerviosa.

—Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos poner pegamento en las sillas y que tengan que quitarse los pantalones para levantarse.

Francia levanta una ceja y se ríe un poco.

—A mí no me vas a echar a perder los pantalones.

—¡Si no pongo en tu silla sabrán que hemos sido nosotros! —protesta. Lo sabrán igual porque vosotros habéis preparado la cena, corazón.

—Van a saber que hemos sido nosotros igual... —levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la cara—. Te mato si echas a perder mis Louis Vuitton.

Prusia hace ojos en blanco.

—Vale, ¿le pongo a England?

—Mais oui... sé que va a despedazarse los pantalones antes de quitárselos —Besito en la mejilla. se ríe y se le acerca al oído—. Está en la entrada.

—¡Oh! —sonríe ampliamente—. Vigílales y no dejes que entren al comedor unos minutos mientras voy por el pegamento.

Francia se ríe un poquito con esto, encantado de Prusia y sus ideas, mientras camina hacia el salón nuevamente, con su carita de malo.

En el salón aún están Austria y Hungría hablando con Suiza y Helvetia junto a Liechtenstein fulminando a Germania de reojo.

Francia se acerca a Germania e Italia, suponemos, tratando de evitar a Helvetia y su arco. Buen lugar al que ir.

En cuanto Austria sale de la sala, Inglaterra entra acercándose a Suiza, que sigue un poco turbado con todo y con cara de preocupación. Mira a Inglaterra como agua en el desierto.

—¡England!

—Switzerland, hello. ¿Cómo sigues?

—Mal. Empiezo a estar desesperado.

—He hablado con mi madre, que ha sido un trauma... pero me ha dicho que mañana por la mañana estará aquí con Rome —Por la... mañana, ya.

—¿No puede venir hoy? Estoy... preocupado, creo si no que debería ir a ver a un médico.

—No, porque parece que vuelve a ser adolescente y está muy ocupada haciendo guarradas con Rome... —suspira un poco enfadado—. I'm sorry, pero igual a esta hora ya no hay médicos ni nada.

—¿Gua-Guarradas? —cierra los ojos sin querer saber realmente—. England... ¿crees de verdad que pueda arreglarme?

—Estoy seguro, ella misma lo ha dicho, que es muy fácil... ha intentado decirme como, pero no se puede hablar con ella.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño porque todo esto suena así como muy bonito en la teoría pero... no ve ningún resultado.

—No veo esto muy claro.

Inglaterra suspira sentándose a su lado y le da unas palmaditas a la espalda

—I'm sorry... de verdad.

—¿Podrías decirle a Österreich que sí voy a arreglarme? Creo que... le tranquilizaría —se cubre la cara con las manos.

—Ehm... bueno, vale, se lo diré. ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué no se lo dices tú?

—Nada... no ha pasado nada es solo... iba a tomarnos una foto y... —suspira—, la chica, Ungarn... le dijo que me hiciera sonreír... es igual.

—Uy... las fotos de Hungary...

—¿Qué pasa con las fotos?

—Le gusta hacer fotos comprometidas de la gente.

—Eso ya lo he visto.

—MUY comprometidas... las colecciona.

—Me ha dicho que le gustaban —le mira a la cara—. ¿A qué te refieres con MUY?

—En situaciones sexuales.

—¿What?

Inglaterra le mira y se sonroja un poco con cara de "ya lo has oído"

—¿S-Sexuales? Tiene fotos tuyas de... iugh —aunque piensa que no es tan difícil si se acuestan a media sala como les ha visto un rato antes.

—¡También las tiene tuyas! —chilla.

—WHAT?! —levanta las cejas hasta el techo y se sonroja

—Pues... —Inglaterra mira alrededor—. Ven conmigo

—No es verdad, no hay... —baja el tono y traga saliva y mira a Inglaterra. Vacila un instante más, histérico, antes de asentir.

Inglaterra se levanta saliendo de ahí. Suiza le sigue pasándose una mano por el pelo, sin mirar a nadie, en especial a su madre. Sube a las escaleras y se mete como un espía al cuarto de Prusia.

* * *

_No sé si que esté ahí Inglaterra hace bien o mal... aún no me decido. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	14. Chapter 14

—Este es el cuarto del chico de pelo blanco, no estoy seguro que debiéramos... —los conflictos morales de suiza.

—Shhh, él tampoco debería hacer lo que hace. Entra antes de que nos vean.

Suiza vacila un instante antes de entrar... pero lo hace. Inglaterra cierra la puerta a su espalda y sonríe acercándose al ordenador.

—Ya verás, tienen una colección increíble, hay MUCHISIMAS de Austria pero tienen de todo el mundo —explica abriendo el ordenador y notando que tiene contraseña.

—Tienen... fotos sexuales de... —traga saliva.

—Bueno, creo que de él no solo sexuales... y si le conozco un poco —escribe "_Preussenesawesome_" como contraseña. Lo abre A LA PRIMERA.

—¿Por qué tiene tantas fotos Preussen de...? Oh. ¡Te sabes la contraseña!

—¡Yeah! Es muy predecible... —empieza a buscar las carpetas de imágenes. Suiza se acerca un poco al a computadora.

—¿Por qué tiene muchas fotos de Österreich?

—Porque les gusta.

El helvético traga saliva.

—A él y a... —traga saliva temiendo lo peor... con Hungría, que le toca la pierna y se ríe con él. Claro que era obvio que a ella le gustaba y a él también le gustaba ella. Se siente un poquito territorial con esto de nuevo sin saber por qué, aunque después piensa en el asunto de que no le devolviera el beso... y que se fuera con la foto... y que él no era el mismo y seguramente no le gustaba siendo así... o no le gustaría y si no le arreglaban... quizás lo que tenía en su vida anterior quedaría completamente perdido y tendría que empezar una nueva. ¡Inglaterra deja de contagiar a Suiza de drama!

—Yes, claro... a todos, eso dicen France and Spain, yo no sé cómo ven esas cosas. Aunque en realidad France le detesta.

—France... Es su brother —se recuerda a sí mismo.

—Well... yes, algo así, en realidad no es muy importante, Prussia también es su brother... y siempre se ríen de él con eso.

—A mí no me gusta.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—¿No?

Suiza se sonroja pero... Piensa en el beso que no le devolvió. Y en que quizás las cosas no funcionen.

—Ehm... Es decir... No es feo pero... Ehm... Tampoco...

—Mira, esta carpeta —cambia el tema y señala la pantalla.

—Me refiero a... ¿no como siempre o no de verdad? —pregunta asintiendo y cliqueando en ella.

—¿Eh?

Aparece en la pantalla una de... esas fotos. Así que esta, para calentar motores, es solo de Austria. Venga... es de Austria al piano. Vestido.

Suiza le mira y sonríe un poquitín porque había pensado noséqué. Se sonroja un poco porque, hombre, guapo es... Inglaterra sonríe y le da a la flecha de siguiente.

—¡Iihhhhhh!—suelta sólo un instante más tarde al ver a Austria... Desnudo. Favorable es que está de espaldas.

—¡Oh... por la reina! —aprieta los ojos y le da a siguiente de manera desesperada... las siguientes son... parecidas. Lo bueno es que pasan deprisa.

Suiza tiene un hilillo de sangre delatora saliéndole de la nariz. Al final Inglaterra consigue minimizar el visor y carraspear.

—...—es lo único que alcanza a decir Suiza aun mirando la pantalla sonrojado. Pero a él no le gusta Austria, eh... Que quede claro.

—Well... creo que nos hacemos una idea, probemos con otra carpeta...

Suiza carraspea sin mirar al inglés, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano, notando que es sangre y sonrojándose más, tratando de ocultarlo. Eso sí, sigue mirando a la pantalla de reojo.

Inglaterra encuentra la carpeta fortuita en la que hay las de Suiza y Austria... la primera es besándose en el salón.

Suiza abre la boca... Y los ojos, y baja la mano que tenía en la nariz mirando. Le cuesta un par de segundos darse cuenta que no es Liechtenstein ni su madre... Inglaterra pasa a la siguiente... otro beso en el comedor, ahora se reconoce mejor a Suiza.

—Ehm... —Suiza se revuelve.

Pasa la siguiente... y es en la cama. Inglaterra se pone nervioso y pasa unas cuantas iguales antes de volver a minimizar.

—¡Es.. Yo... Son... Fotos!

—Ya te lo he dicho —carraspea.

—Pero son fotos mías en la... En... —se lleva una mano a la cara. El británico le mira de reojo.

—Tienen de todos, ya te he dicho que lo que hacen ellos no está bien. Creo que las consiguen con un helicóptero remoto que lleva una cámara.

—P-Pero... Pero esos son momentos ÍNTIMOS míos con... ¡Österreich!

—Yes...—cierra el ordenador.

—Mein gott...

—Será mejor que vayamos abajo —y enfrentar a Austria... Después de verlo EN LA CAMA con él. Se sonroja.

—Ehh... Quizaaaaas...

Inglaterra le mira.

—Mejor no debería bajar.

—¿Cómo vas a no bajar? Vamos a cenar... Todos van a querer saber que ha pasado.

—Diles que me he sentido mal.

—Mmm... Creo que van a querer subir igual. Pero vale. Creo que el cuarto de Austria... es el de al lado o el siguiente. No me acuerdo.

—Thank you, England

Inglaterra asiente y se pone de pie para salir de ahí.

—¿Quieres que alguien te suba algo de cena?

Suiza se levanta también dispuesto a... Ir al cuarto de Austria

—Nein... D... —vacila un instante —. Nein, Nein, Danke.

Inglaterra le hace un gesto en el hombro para confortarle un poco y luego se dirige a las escaleras.

Suiza, mira qué casualidad...se mete al cuarto de Austria. En realidad... Iba a huir un poco pero de paso... Esconderse ahí. Veremos si mandan a alguien por él.

De momento Inglaterra ha bajado...Francia se acerca a él cuándo entra otra vez al salón.

—¿Cómo está Suisse?

—Se encuentra un poco mal y ha preferido ir a dormir sin cenar.

—¿Eh? Oh... ¡¿No va a bajar?! —pregunta levantando las cejas porque el preguntaba más sobre su memoria—. ¿Por?

—Pues porque está un poco mareado y sobresaturado, es normal.

—Oh... ¡Non! No es normal, has de convencerle... Eso o decirle a Autriche ahora que vuelva.

—Why? Sí que es normal...

—No... ¿Que lo hizo sentirse así?

—¿Pues toda esta situación te parece poco?

—Non, pero estaba sentado ahí y no escondido hace un segundo —le acaricia la mejilla y le mira a los ojos—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡Nada!

Francia frunce el ceño.

—Angleterreeee.

—¡Es verdad!

—¿Para qué te lo llevaste?

—Para ver una cosa y hablar con él.

—¿Ver qué cosa? —le abraza de la cintura.

—Pues... —piensa en Prusia intentando soltarse y en que son amigos y todo eso—. ¡Nada! ¡No te lo voy a decir!

—¿Por qué no? Deja de moverte que llamas más la atención así... —le riñe un poco.

—¡Porque no te importa! ¡Suéltame!

—¿Por qué quieres que te suelte?... ¿Puedes calmarte y dejar de moverte como su te estuviera matando?

—Es que está ahí todo el mundo... —susurra.

—No te estoy besando ni tocando incorrectamente, sólo tengo la mano en tu cintura —le mira fijamente.

—¡Igualmente!

—¡Igualmente qué? ¡Deja de ser taaaan arisco!

—Pues es que... ¡tú deja de abrazarme en público!

—¿Por qué? —baja el tono —. Soy tu marido, deja de avergonzarte de mí.

—¡No lo digaaas! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¡Nadie me oye!

—¡Porque luego lo dirás cuando alguien sí te oiga! —igualmente aprieta el anillo que lleva colgado al cuello. Francia le pone la mano sobre la que rodea al anillo con delicadeza.

—¿Está bien Suisse? —pregunta más suavemente:

—Creo que solo se ha agobiado un poco, ¿quién puede culparle?

—Nadie, pero... Debería bajar.

—Déjale que descanse si quiere.

—Non, Non... —frunce el ceño y mira alrededor buscando a Alemania.

—Why not?

—Debería dormir con Autriche hoy... Alguien que vaya por él.

—Está en el cuarto de Austria. ¿Que vaya quién?

—Quien sea... ¡Autriche!

—¡Pues díselo!

—Como si a mí fuera a oírme... Tienes que decirle tú.

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es que a mí me parece normal que quiera descansar.

—Lo es... Y no. Hay que presionarlo un poco, cher.

—¿Presionarlo para qué?

—Para que baje—protesta un poco... Como siempre por que esta cena es en su nombre—. ¡Mira! Ahí está... Ve, es importante.

—But...

—Angleterre...es importante —seh, importante para mí que consideró que debe tomar Viagra.

—Es que no entiendo... —se deja empujar igual.

—Hazlo bien... Es por su bien —cierra la boca y se acerca a Austria y Alemania.

—Ehm... —vacila Inglaterra frente a Alemania y Austria, cortando lo que hablaban.

—England —saluda Alemania.

—Es que... he hablado con Switzerland y... se siente un poco mal y dice que no quiere bajar a cenar.

Alemania mira a Austria de reojo. Francia le da un golpe a Inglaterra en la espalda porque aún no dice lo que quiere.

—Quizás alguien debería subir a hablar con él a ver si está bien o si necesita algo... está en tu cuarto, me parece.

Alemania le mira.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo?

Austria parpadea con lo de que está en su cuarto. Francia les mira de reojo sin interesarse mucho.

—Nein... quizás deba descansar —valora el moreno.

Francia le da otro golpe a Inglaterra. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y le fulmina un poco porque justo eso es lo que él dice. Francia le mira MUY en serio.

—What?

El francés frunce el ceño. Inglaterra hace ojos en blanco, pero Francia le da otro golpe.

—Ok, Ok... Austria, quizás deberías hablar con él, comer un poco le sentará bien.

Francia le mira satisfecho.

—Puedo subir yo si tú no quieres... —insiste Alemania. Austria mira a Inglaterra no muy seguro y luego a Alemania, suspira.

—Nein, está bien.

Francia sonríe satisfecho con esto susurrándole a Inglaterra al oído que va por Prusia. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo yendo a las escaleras. Francia feliz pensando "falsa alarma".

xoOXOox

Suiza está mirando el álbum con fotos de la actualidad, sentado en el piso del cuarto mirando fotos... En general. Austria golpea la puerta. El rubio cierra el álbum y lo pone en su lugar...

—¿Schweiz? ¿Estás bien? —no responde al ver que es él en un par de minutos. Si... Minutos.

Austria insiste al ver que no hay respuesta.

—Ja... —abre la puerta y se sonroja, sin mirarle a la cara. Él se queda con la mano en alto de golpear la puerta suavemente con los nudillos—. Ehm... no tenías que subir.

—Bueno, estás en mi cuarto —inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento, me pareció peor estar en el del chico del pelo blanco... —se pasa una mano por el pelo recordando las fotos que ha visto... y sonrojándose más, evidentemente.

—¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Preussen? —frunce el ceño. La media hora de las confesiones. Suiza se revuelve un poco.

—E-England... ehm... me llevó a ver unas... fotos.

—Unas... fotos —le mira por encima de las gafas. Suiza se sonroja más y lo poquito que le había mirado, ahora vuelve a desviarle la mirada.

—T-Tiene unas fotos tuyas... y nuestras... bueno de ti con Schweiz.

—Nuestras... ja.

—¿Las... las has visto?

—Ja, he visto —vacila pensando en que no quiere incriminarse demasiado, claro—. Algunas.

—Pero estás... ¡estás desnudo en la ducha! —escandalizado.

—¿Aún hay de esas? Suelo poder borrarlas.

El de ojos verdes parpadea.

—¡Y hay peores!

—No puedo controlar todo lo que hacen, Schweiz... y a veces es mejor dejarles creer que tienen el poder.

—Pero... Pero es que... —le mira y se sonroja—. Hay unas NUESTRAS muy... muy... —porno.

—¿Muy... muy?

—Pues es que estamos... e-estamos... —mira a la cama de reojo y la escenita que tenía en su cabeza de un beso con las cobijas encima, ahora ha quedado reemplazada por... otras cosas más guarras. Austria desvía la mirada.

—¿Yo sé que esas fotos existen y aun así... hago... eso... sabiendo que pueden meter otro de los helicópteros esos?

—Te tensa bastante, en realidad.

Suiza se talla la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo? —pregunta después de concentrarse unos segundos y volver al tema inicial.

—¿Qué ha pasado de qué?

—Con la chica y la foto, te has enfadado.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—No se me había ocurrido preguntarte... ¿tú estás bien?

—Estaré bien — Austria sonríe un poquito.

—England me ha dicho que está seguro que voy a arreglarme.

—Más motivo entonces para no preocuparnos.

—Estaba pensando mientras veía las fotos... que si recuerdo todo algún día... voy a recordar esto también. Esta... confusión y el ver a todo el mundo como les veo ahora, sin conocerles...

—Oh... es posible. Sería interesante.

—Deberías bajar a cenar — Suiza suspira y le mira a los ojos.

—Deberías bajar conmigo.

—Sinceramente creo que todos están incómodos y nerviosos conmigo ahí.

—A mí me parece que eres tú el que lo está.

—¿Vale la pena negarlo? Me conoces más tú a mí de lo que yo a mí mismo —sonríe un poquito de lado, aunque vacila—. Está mi madre que va a volverme a acusar... el albino que no ha dejado de burlarse y ahora sé que tiene esas fotos y... —la verdad, es que le da vergüenza.

—Hay un truco para eso.

—¿Un... Truco? ¿De qué?

—Repite conmigo: Ja, ¿y qué?

—Ja, y que... ¿Qué?

—Esa es la respuesta a cualquier cosa que te digan. Le has besado... ja, ¿y qué? Te gusta... ja, ¿y qué?

El suizo se revuelve le un poquito, sonrojadito... Pero no lo niega.

—No subir aquí a esconderte en mi cuarto como si fueras culpable de algo.

—¡Pues es que no es tan fácil! —protesta mirándose las manos porque además sí se siente un poco culpable de que le guste, sin haberle conocido más que por un rato.

—Nein... no lo es.

Suiza suspira porque la verdad... Sí que era una poca de cobardía. Aprieta los ojos con esto.

—Ja. ¿Y qué? Suena... Razonable. Sueles decir bastantes cosas razonables —confiesa.

—Danke... tú no sueles decirme tantos cumplidos, es interesante ver lo deprisa que he vuelto a gustarte sin casi hacer nada —esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡No me gustas! —ese chillido tan conocido.

El de ojos violeta se ríe un poco muchísimo más tranquilo, empezando a ir a las escaleras. Suiza vacila otra vez y si... Ahí se le va detrás.

—¡No te rías! Lo digo en serio... ¡Además, yo a ti también te gusto!

El de ojos violetas sonríe más al oír que le sigue, cosa que además no es incriminatoria en absoluto. El helvetico hasta se emboba como niña un poco con la sonrisa cuando le alcanza y le mira *ojos en blanco*

—También... por lo menos lo admites.

—¡No admito nada! —voz agudita. Austria le mira de reojo y sonríe de lado bajando.

—Y además... ¿Además que? Voy a decirte lo mismo a ti... Sí, ¿y qué?

—Aunque pensándolo bien si te acusan de haberme besado no podrías decir que sí.

—¡¿Perdona?! ¡Claro que si te bese!

—¿A eso es a lo que llamas tú un beso?

—¡P-Pues más bien tú! ¡No hiciste nada más que quedarte ahí!

—Eres tú quien lo estaba haciendo.

—Pero tú tenías que reaccionar ALGO. Ni siquiera parecía que quisieras que te besara —sin pensaaaar.

—Nadie dijo que quisiera.

—¡Entonces no querías! Deja de jugar conmigo así, no yo —protesta

—Nadie dijo que no quisiera...

—¡Entonces si quieres! —le acusa señalándole aún al pie de las escaleras —. Si sí querías debías hacer algo mientras te besaba en vez de quedarte ahí

—Debía.

—¡Si, debías! —ya debe parecerse bastante a si mismo con los chillidos.

—¿Algo como qué? —sonríe más al oírle

—Como... —traga saliva—, ¡hacerlo de vuelta!

—Eso habría implicado que sí quería.

Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido, frustradillo.

—Decídete. ¿Querías o no?

El moreno se encoge de hombros

—Nunca lo sabrás.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Quiero saberlo!

El austriaco sonríe más.

—Por eso.

Suiza frunce el ceño aún más.

—¡Agh! Pues... Tú tampoco sabes si yo quería o no darte un beso y vivirás con esa duda para siempre.

—Yo sí sé que querías, tú viniste.

—Eres... Eres... Insufrible —el helvético aprieta los ojos.

—Vete acostumbrando —entra al salón. El rubio hace los ojos en blanco y va tras él. Francia sonríe notando que Austria y Suiza entran otra vez al salón. Le sonríe a Inglaterra.

—Mira... Bajaron los dos —le susurra.

—Oh... pues a mí me ha dicho que se encontraba mal.

Francia sonríe acariciándole la pierna un poco antes de levantarse de golpe.

—Voy a ver la cena —el inglés asiente y le hace un gesto a Suiza para que se siente a su lado. Éste se sienta a su lado sonrojadillo.

—Baje finalmente...

—Me alegra —le sonríe.

—Todo esto con Österreich es... Subidas y bajadas —suspira—. No entiendo como ha pasado todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —pregunta dulcemente.

—Ha... Subido por mí, bien, pero... Es que antes ha pasado algo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Suiza se sonroja y le mira de reojo.

—Ves que... ¿Dijiste lo del beso? Que serviría...

—Ah, sí...

—Pues... Intenté...—se sonroja.

—Aja?

—Y... Bueno... No se movió.

—Ah... no? Why not?

—No lo sé... Dice —carraspea—, dice que no ha dicho que quisiera un beso. También dice que no ha dicho que no lo quisiera.

—¡Pues ahí lo tienes! ¡No ha dicho que no lo quisiera!

—Pero no ha dicho que lo quisiera... Y cuando le he preguntado sólo sonríe y me dice que nunca lo sabré. Es insufrible.

—Bueno, hemos visto esas fotos, ¿no? No parece que lo que pasaba ahí no lo quisiera.

—Pero... Quería eso con Schweiz, y yo no soy Schweiz y... No se por qué estoy empeñado en que lo quiera.

—Mmm... ¿Porque dices que no eres Switzerland?

—Porque Schweiz es algo que no soy yo... Es alguien, que existe y a quien ustedes quieren y respetan. Yo... No soy ese.

—De hecho, sí eres tú, aunque tú no te acuerdes... y te pareces en algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues en algunas... formas de hablar o de moverte... o expresiones.

—Esto... Es agobiante.

—Keep calm, no está pasando nada, solo sé tú mismo... mira, France me ha dicho que han preparado Fondue de queso para cenar porque es tu plato preferido.

—Fondue... —Trata de recordar que es eso.

—Yes, es un plato de queso fundido, se sirve en una olla que tiene un fuego debajo para mantenerlo caliente y que no se endurezca y luego se pinchan pedazos de pan con un punzón como este —le muestra el que le han puesto como cubierto —. Y se hunde en el queso.

—Queso fundido... Mucho queso. Veo que me gusta mucho el queso.

—Yes... y el chocolate.

El rubio asiente y se endereza un poco en la silla, sintiendo algo extraño en los pantalones pero nada extraordinario.

Para entonces, Prusia está indicándole a Austria que tiene que sentarse AHÍ frente a Suiza mientras este protesta y el albino INSISTE y de repente, sin que nadie pueda esperárselo, Austria simplemente deja de discutir y lo hace. Francia levanta una ceja... Y mira a Austria con cierta sospecha. Ni caso.

* * *

_Aceite, que está sentada delante de mi ahora acaba de oir como leo este capítulo antes de publicar, ha sido tan raro que no sabe que decir... menos mal que no había lemon ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	15. Chapter 15

Alemania se sienta donde le dicen sin protestar demasiado y Germania se acerca a Prusia después de ver los tenedorcitos, algo preocupado por Helvetia.

—Tu sitio es ese, vati —le señala frente a Helvetia, que está entre Liechtenstein y Suiza. (No que Prusia tuviera miedo de que les ensartara una flecha en algún lugar de su cuerpo que no necesitaba un orificio o algo si acaso se les ocurría la reverenda estupidez de no ponerla en ese lugar)

—Pero es que los tenedores... Helvetia me va a sacar un ojo.

—Nein, nein... ya verás, si vamos a hacer un juego.

—Si sabes tú que los helvéticos no juegan.

—Neeeein, a este juego sí, ya lo verás, es una tradición en casa...

Germania suspira y se sienta cruzándose de brazos. Helvetia le fulmina. Francia le acaricia un poco el cuello al inglés al pasar tras con la primera fonduera. Le pone una mano a continuación a Suiza en el cuello.

Inglaterra pega un bote, lo que le permiten sus pantalones

—Esto es tu platillo favorito —le explica a Suiza el francés, mirando de reojo a Inglaterra.

—Ya se lo he explicado yo...

Suiza le mira de reojo y se sonroja un montón porque Francia está muy cerca (se ha agachado). Traga saliva. Francia le hace un cariño suave en el pelo de la nuca antes de estirarse otra vez para arreglar el fuego a la fonduera.

Inglaterra se cruza de brazos fingiéndose muy indignado por algo, no sabe ni qué, porque Francia no está haciendo nada mal... quizás sea por eso. Por ser tan desconsiderado de no hacer nada malo de lo que poder quejarse a gusto... porque mira que hay que ser cruel y desconsiderado. Suiza tiene un escalofrío y frunce el ceño quitándose de la mano de Francia.

—Bien... Prusse va a explicar una vez más esta tradición de Berlín... —anuncia el francés.

—Tradición de... ¡NO! —protesta Inglaterra automáticamente. Prusia sonríe a Francia al fondo.

Francia sonríe malignillo con el grito, dándole la vuelta a la mesa, poniéndole a Alemania una mano en el hombro, estirándose para regular la flama en la otra fonduera. Le pasa un dedo a Austria por el cuello. Austria le fulmina mientras Prusia empieza poniéndose de cabeza en la mesa.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO pienso jugar a esto otra vez! —protesta Inglaterra notando que además Francia se le sienta delante.

—Venga Englaaaand —se ríe Prusia—. No seas quejica, solo consiste en un juego de compañerismo alimentando al compañero que tenéis sentado delante.

Hungría le busca la mirada al austriaco porque aún está preocupado.

—Un juego de compañerismo o en algunos casos... De pareja.

Austria la mira al notarlo subiéndose las gafas. Ella le sonríe un poco, con dulzura. Francia le cierra un ojo a Inglaterra y le manda un beso. Austria le sonríe un poco de vuelta a la chica e Inglaterra se sonroja.

—¿Cuál es el juego...? —pregunta Germania frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira, uno pincha un trozo de pan así, lo hunde en el queso... —va haciéndolo en su fonduera que comparte con Hungría el albino—. Y luego se lo ofrece a la persona que tiene delante —se lo ofrece a la húngara. Ella se gira a Prusia, se humedece un poco los labios, sopla un poco antes de abrir los labios y tomar el pan exitosamente.

Germania mira a Hungría... Y luego ve a Helvetia de reojo.

—Esperas que... Ehm... Esto va a ser complicado.

Germania mira a Helvetia nada seguro de que vaya a querer comer nada que él le apunta a la cabeza con un palo puntiagudo. Helvetia le mira también y se imagina que hace con ella lo que Prusia con Hungría. Lo considera una reverenda estupidez.

—Va a ser complicado —asegura el germano por no decir completamente imposible.

—¡Yo me se alimentar sola!

—Ahí tienes —señala Germania mirando a Helvetia.

—No consiste en que no sepas, es solo que es divertido —explica Prusia a Helvetia.

—Yo no le veo nada divertido.

—A nada —complementa Germania el divertido. Helvetia lo fulmina y Francia levanta una ceja hacia Germania sin saber que fuera capaz de una respuesta como esa.

—Claro, tú sí le ves la gracia, ¿no? Vago que pierde el tiempo en tonterías —murmura.

—Yo no soy un vago que pierde el tiempo con nada —protesta Germania frunciendo el ceño y se muerde la lengua de reclamar que ¡ESE ES ROMA!

—¡Ja!

—¡Ningún JA! ¿Qué cosa hago de vaguería?

—Pues estas tonterías idiotas solo para no comer tu solo.

—Es para que TÚ no comas tu sola. YO te voy a dar a ti.

—¡No necesito que me des!

—No es porque necesites... Es porque... —se cruza de brazos y la mira—. Quiero.

—¡Pues yo no quiero! —chillido nervioso.

—Ah, tanto mejor... Así me ahorrarás la molestia.

—Pues... no... Entiendo.

Germania se revuelve sin saber bien cómo manejar esto como le ha dicho Austria. Carraspea un poco.

—E-Es que no te atreves a darme a mí de comer con un palito —prueba porque eso le funciona a Roma con Britania.

—¿Por qué iba a no atreverme? —frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé, porque te has vuelto más... C-cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? —frunce el ceño.

—Más bien... No sabes hacerlo —asegura tragando saliva.

—¿Crees que no se meter un palo en tu boca?

—No sin lastimarme.

—Eso lo merecerías.

ÉL suspira.

—Y no serviría de nada más que para ahora quitarle a Schweiz a su padre...

—No. Eso dices pero yo no estoy segura de que seas su padre —susurra. Germania levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza de reojo... Luego la mira a ella y frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién podría ser si no?

—No importa eso... —evidentemente nadie más.

—Sí, ¡claro que importa! Quien más puede ser el padre... ¿Te acostabas con alguien más? —la escruta sin creerlo... Y si... Celoso.

—¡No me acostaba con nadie! —chilla sonrojándose—. ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!

—¿Como que no tiene nada que ver con eso?

—Pues no lo tiene que ver.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver?

—¡Nada! No eres su padre. ¡Ya lo he dicho! —chilla.

—¿Y quién es?

—¡Yo!

—¡Tú eres su madre!

—¡Soy ambas cosas!

—No puedes ser ambas cosas, Helvetia... Necesitas un vater. ¿Te acostabas con alguien más además de mí?

—¡No me acostaba contigo!

—Helvetia...

Sigue sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

—Schweiz es mi hijo... Y tuyo.

—Nein —aprieta los ojos.

—Claro que lo es, ¡es absurdo que me salgas con que no! ¡Schweiz es hijo mío! —Germania, el hombre al que queden quitarle todos sus hijos.

—No lo es —insiste enfurruñada, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Entonces de quién es?!

—Mío —la necia. Ojos en blanco.

—¡Y mío! Tú que crees que cuando iba y... Pasaba... No ¿no... Te podías quedar embarazada?

—¡No pasaba nada!

Francia carraspea y levanta las manos tratando de poner paz. Helvetia ni se entera.

Suiza por su parte mira a Austria de reojo revolviéndose un poco y pensando en esto de alimentarles. Austria le mira de reojo al notar su mirada y sonríe de lado. El rubio traga saliva y se sonroja mientras escucha a su madre discutir.

—¿Va-Vamos a jugar a esto?

—Va a encantarte.

—¿Va a encantarme? —pregunta suponiendo que habla del juego.

—Oh, ja... —tan sarcástico.

—¿Ja? ¿Y... Y a ti te gusta?

—No tanto como a ti.

—Ah... ¿No? —se sonroja un poquito

—Nein, tú eres quien realmente lo disfruta.

El suizo se sonroja más.

—¡No creo disfrutarlo!

—Antes lo hacías —se encoge de hombros.

—Y... Quien... ¿Quién le daba a quién?

—Schweiz, detente y repite la pregunta que has hecho pensando en lo que estas preguntando en un ambiente público.

—Was... Que tiene de malo que pregunte que quien le daba a qu... —se detiene y lo piensa un segundo. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas intensamente. Suiza abre la boca y le mira impresionado... Se sonroja poco a poco.

—E-Estas pensando en... En...

—Estoy pensando que obviamente no has oído las instrucciones que han dado ni has entendido el asunto de que ambos tenemos que cenar.

El rubio parpadea porque... Obvio... Había pensado en sexo.

—L-Las... Pe-Pero.. Las... La... —parpadea. El moreno inclina un poco la cabeza y sonríe de lado.

—Aja?

—Oh —boca en círculo perfecto, casi puedes ver a lo lejos su línea de pensamiento.

—¿En qué estabas pensando tú?

—¡En nada! —chillidito revolviéndose y apretando los ojos.

Austria sonríe un poco más y mira a Hungría de reojo para saber si Prusia le ha contado algo del otro asunto secreto en la fondue tradicional. Hungría le mira... Y le sonríe. Y es que no necesita que le cuenten para imaginarse, así que está expectante y tiene la cámara por ahí.

Francia es el primero que con completa confianza mete un trocito de pan al queso. Austria traga saliva con esa mirada e Inglaterra le mira hacer muy nervioso.

—Venga, mon amour —saca el panecito, le sopla un poco y se lo acerca.

—¡No pienso comer esto!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no! ¡Porque no me gusta y tú lo has preparado y la última vez hiciste cosas raras! ¡Y seguro las has hecho!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo, abre la boca y se mete el trocito de pan a la boca sin vacilación alguna. Inglaterra parpadea.

—Si serás dramático... Cocino tres mil veces y sólo recuerdas una vez en la que... que estás pensando... ¿Qué es lo que dices que hice raro la vez pasada?

—¡Con la fruta! ¡La... lamías y todo eso!—hay que decir que se sonroja de recordarlo

—Uno que intenta jugar un poco...

—¡Jugar a tonterías!

—Jugar a gustarte no es una tontería... ¿Vas a darme tu uno o te doy yo a ti?

—Yo no voy a... ni mirarte —cierra los ojos.

—Abre la boca entonces —pide.

—What —abre los ojos.

—Que abras la boca —el inglés entreabre un poco los labios y luego los aprieta infantilmente. Ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—No se puede hacer nada contigo. Muérete de hambre si no quieres comer, es más... Tienes prohibido comer fondue.

—What?

—Prohibido. Y no voy a darte panecitos yo

—¡No puedes prohibirme!

—Sí que puedo.

—¡Pues igual ni quería!

—Ya lo sé, si lo hice por eso —sonrisa maligna—. Sabía que no querrías comerlo.

—¡Te odio! ¡Solo intentas fastidiarme!

—No estoy intentando fastidiarte, cher... Estoy intentando que TÚ no me molestes a mí.

—¡Pues yo voy a fastidiarte igual!

—¿Cómo vas a fastidiarme a mí?

—¡Pues... eres tonto y no voy a jugar contigo!

Francia le mira con el ceño fruncidito.

—No vas a jugar conmigo... Te has vuelto muy aburrido últimamente —levanta la nariz.

—¡No me he vuelto aburrido!

—Pues no quieres jugar.

—¡Pues porque tú quieres fastidiarme!

—¡Yo quiero jugar! No quiero fastidiarte... Quiero jugar contigo como siempre.

El de ojos verdes se revuelve un poco

—¿Solo... jugar?

—Siempre quiero jugar contigo un poco, cher.

El británico se humedece los labios y un poco sonrojadito, pincha un trocito de pan. Francia le mira... Y sonríe un poco acercándose levemente a él por encima de la mesa. El inglés lo hunde en el queso y le mira tragando saliva. Francia se humedece un poquito los labios y cierra los ojos abriendo la boca.

Inglaterra se lo acerca con cuidado, sacando un poquito la lengua, nervioso. Francia entreabre los labios, se los humedece de nuevo un poco, inclina la cabeza levemente hacia atrás y abre más acercándose a él para que pueda meterle el pedacito a la boca. Hasta Inglaterra abre un poco la boca en imitación, metiéndoselo dentro, intentando levantarse un poco en la silla para llegar.

—Mmmm... —cierra la boca y se embarra un poquito el labio de arriba sin darse cuenta de ello mientras cierra los ojos también y mastica—. Esta realmente bueno, cher.

Inglaterra se relame él el labio donde ve que se ha ensuciado y le mira aun sonrojadito. Francia sonríe un poco aún con un poco de queso en el labio y abre los ojos.

—¿Quieres probar?

Inglaterra traga saliva y asiente suavemente con la cabeza. El francés sonríe encantado, tomando un trocito. El inglés e sonroja un poquito más pero le mira un poquito confiado, entreabre un poco los labios. Francia lo mete en el queso, abre la boca e igualito que el... De hecho aún peor, hace caras como las que hacía al alimentar a Canadá para que abriese la boca y poder meterle el queso. Inglaterra contiene el aliento y abre un poco más la boca

—Me encantas... ¿Lo sabes? —pregunta poniéndole el panecito en la boca y limpiándose un poco al fin el queso al lamerse los labios. El inglés se sonroja más pero sonríe un poquito con eso. El de ojos azules le cierra un ojo y le manda un beso contento de que sí que están jugando.

Inglaterra e sonroja más y se esconde tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Ah, venga Angleterre... Ahora podemos jugar a las espaditas —se ríe por el doble sentido montando otro panecito, pensando que necesitan comer más y que pase más tiempo antes de ver resultados.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco y da un golpecito palo con palo. Francia le devuelve el golpecito porque en el fondo, pese a los dobles sentidos y las complicaciones relativas al sexo, sí que le gusta jugar con el también a las tonterías.

—Yo soy mejor que tú con la espada.

—Más bien con los pinchos y agujas que no pesan, ¡no podías conmigo con espadas de verdad!

—Te equivocas, mon amour... No es que no pudiera contigo. Con lo que no podía era con la espada.

—Y aun así aun podía ganarte con la que escondía en mi bastón —sonríe haciéndole hacer un giro con el pincho, cosa que en realidad es mentira, así como a él se le daba el arco, siempre sudaba maaaares para vencerle a la espada porque Francia SIEMPRE ha sido muy ágil.

—Podías ganarme. Si yo iba desarmado y tu hacías trampas, oui, podías —asiente sonriendo de lado dando un golpecito en su picho y yendo con el propio en el instante de descuido por un trocito de pan.

Inglaterra lo baja porque estaba embobado mirándole y se va a intentar quitarle el trozo de pan.

—No eran trampas y también podía si estabas armado.

Francia mueve el pincho con rapidez evitando que se lo quite.

—Oui, sólo con mi daguita de matarife de medio palmo. Eso no vale.

Así que va detrás a intentar que se le caiga.

—¡Nadie te prohibía ir mejor armado!

—Habitualmente cuando digo que hacías trampa es que habías conseguido ya desarmarme con fuerza bruta... Siempre tan poco elegante.

—¡Solo por usar mis puntos fuertes no soy menos elegante!

—Tus puntos fuertes son poco elegantes.

—Como si tú tuvieras la más mínima idea de lo que es elegante —consigue al final que el panecito se caiga dentro de la fondue.

—Uh... Eso necesita un castigo... —advierte súper serio mirando la fondue

—¡Ja!

—Sólo por tirar mi pan vas a darme tres panecillos al hilo. Y vas a aguantar las caras pornográficas que voy a hacer...

Inglaterra deja de sonreír y se sonroja.

—¡No hagas caras pornográficas! —chilla. Es el turno de sonreír de Francia.

—¿Por qué no? —se humedece los labios.

—¡Porque no!

—Es eso o tú me haces caras pornográficas a mí. ¡Mereces un castigo!

—W-WHAAAT?

Francia se ríe un poquito, malevolillo

—YO NO VOY A... —se sonroja más y cambia a chillar en un susurro—. ¡Yo no voy a hacer caras pornográficas!

—Entonces te seduciré yo a ti, como siempre —cierra los ojos, entreabre los labios y se pasa la punta de la lengua por el bordecito de los labios. El de ojos verdes tiembla un poco y traga saliva de manera evidente porque tiene un nudo en la garganta, mirándole fijamente.

—Ven... Dame un trocito... No vas a arrepentirte —voz grave... Arrastrando las errrrrres

Al menor se le acelera el corazón y se escurre un poco en la silla en la medida que le permiten los pantalones.

—Si no vienes... Voy a tener que hacerlo yo sólo...

—N-No tengo... No tengo un... trocito de... pan...

—Toma uno... Y húndelo suavemente en la tibieza y humedad que hay entre nosotros.

Aprieta los ojos verdes y suelta el palo con esas palabras. Francia sonríe malignillo

—¡Ninguna humedad!

—Ah Non? ¿Y el queso qué? Es un líquido blanco y viscoso...

—¡No es húme... no es blanco!

—Aún menos es azul o verde... Es un líquido blancuzco que hace unos hilos —toma su palito y le ensarta un pan.

—¡No es líquido, es más bien una pasta!

—Entonces no está lo suficientemente caliente –susurra.

—¡Deja de hablar así! —protesta.

—¿Te pongo... —paaausa—, nervioso?

El inglés le mira, se sonroja más... y traga saliva.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —le cierra un ojo.

—Pues... —trata de hacer como que no le importa, tomando valor—. C-C-Caliéntalo m-más —tartamudea igual.

—Más aún... es difícil. Al menos en mi caso —mete el panecito al queso revolviendo un poco antes de sacarlo otra vez.

—N-No lo es p-porque no está pasando nada realmente.

—No aún —sonríe, saca el pan y se lo acerca para que lo coma—. Por ahora solo estamos comiendo fondue.

El menor se humedece los labios y le mira de los ojos al panecito y viceversa. Francia le sonríe acercándole un poquito más el pan, con gestos menos molestos y pervertidos de los que cabría esperar para cómo iban las cosas. El de ojos verdes cierra los ojos, se sonroja más y lo captura con los labios con suavidad... como hace con otras cosas con gestos más pornográficos de lo que cabría esperar. Francia traga saliva sin poder evitarlo, mirándole un poco azorado como cada vez que hace esas cosas de manera tan... natural. Inglaterra se lo come al final rojo como un tomate sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

—Mon dieu... eres sexy.

Inglaterra se sonroja más y frunce el ceño sin poder evitarlo porque esto le cuesta muuuucho.

—Me gustas mucho... —confiesa suavemente, en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca, esta vez sin hacer caras pornográficas.

—¡Te odio! —lloriquea un poco. El mayor hace un sobreesfuerzo por no sonreír... mucho.

—Venga, es tu turno. Aaaaaaaaa

El inglés abre un ojo, espiándole, está ahí muy mono con la boca abierta. El británico se sonroja más hunde uno y se lo enchufa casi hasta la garganta. Taan bestiecilla. Francia casi se ahoga pero consigue no hacerlo y solo hacer una tosecilla.

—Jum!

Francia toma otro panecito una vez que consigue salir del ahogamiento del queso y lo mete dentro del queso, dispuesto a medio atiborrar al inglés de fondue.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	16. Chapter 16

Suiza... traga saliva, ahora mirando a Francia e Inglaterra de reojo, pelear un poco en principio, pero a pesar de todo... jugando. Se revuelve un poco más. Austria le mira. El rubio toma aire, cierra los ojos un segundito y piensa que... hombre, solo es darle un trocito de pan con queso al hombre de enfrente, no es una actividad ni tan compleja ni tan dramática. Toma su palito y un trozo de pan, tratando de hacerlo de la manera más práctica, seria y tranquila posible. El de ojos violetas le observa hacer sin decir nada. Suiza mete el panecito a la olla de queso, dando vueltas con suavidad antes de sacarlo y dejar que escurra un poco. Sin saber por qué se le hace agua la boca. Mira a Austria, quien le mira a los ojos ahora, esperando a ver qué hace sin ninguna intención de ayudar.

Suiza traga saliva otra vez, se sonroja y es incapaz de aguantarle la mirada así que la desvía... o que le enfada consigo mismo frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a mirarle, más resuelto. Levanta el panecito.

Austria levanta una ceja. El rubio parpadea y le acerca el pan, esperando que abra la boca. Todo tan simple.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —ni se acerca. Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Darte un pan con queso, como han dicho que tenía que hacer... —murmura descolocadillo, vacilando un poco.

—Y no planeas hablar para hacerlo, por lo que veo, me lo vas a meter hasta la garganta sin preguntarme.

—P-Pues... ¿necesito preguntarte? Asumí que sentarnos aquí era un acuerdo tácito —parpadea y vacila un poco mirando el pan de reojo.

—En realidad no tengo hambre.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño porque esto oootra vez vuelve a sonar a que lo que no quiere realmente es jugar con él y que le dé el estúpido pan, o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada revolviéndose. Austria sonríe.

—Podrías ser más directo en lo que dices y mejor pedir que te sienten en otro sitio y ya —contesta un poco agresivo, sintiéndose estúpido por seguir ofreciéndole el estúpido pan y pareciendo que él es el que quiere besarle, jugar y todas esas tonterías. Cierra los ojos y se acerca el pan a la cara olisqueándolo.

—No quiero sentarme en otro sitio.

—Pues a saber qué es lo que quieres —se le vuelve a hacer agua la boca.

—Es común oírte quejarte de eso.

—¿De que no sé qué es lo que quieres? No me extraña en lo absoluto... —le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Lo que sí me queda claro es lo que no quieres.

—¿De veras? ¿y qué es? —sonrisita de lado.

—Pues... —se sonroja y frunce más el ceño con su sonrisita—. No quieres participar en esto conmigo...

El de ojos violetas se echa hacia delante, le toma de la mano con la que sostiene el palito, la dirige a su boca y se come el trozo de pan con queso.

El mayor parpadea porque... de nuevo... esto no coincide con lo que le acaba de decir hace un rato, ni con la línea de pensamiento que se ha hecho... ahora está cerca, y… ¿no que no quería jugar? Le ha dicho que no tenía hambre y le ha dejado con el palito ahí, pero ahora se ha acercado y se ha comido el pan y... se sonroja un poco descolocado y mira su mano... y la del austriaco, de reojo. Traga saliva. Confundido.

Austria se apoya de nuevo en el respaldo masticando y con la mano que no tiene sobre la de Suiza toma la servilleta y se limpia los labios delicadamente.

—¿N-No decías que...? —parpadea mirándole aún sin entender estirándose un poco al frente, aferrado a su palito —. ¡Eres incomprensible! ¡Dices algo y haces lo opuesto!

El moreno sonríe y mueve un poco los dedos sobre la mano de Suiza en una caricia sutil, antes de apartarla.

Suiza abre los ojos un montón de golpe, con la caricia, sonrojándose más y poniendo cara de bobo... porque sí, sutil sutil, pero la ha notado. Y no te equivoques... le ha gustado. Cuando atrae de nuevo su mano hacia sí se roza donde Austria le ha tocado, con el cerebro revuelto, simple y sencillamente sin entender. Austria lo nota y sonríe un poco más.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú sí quieres?

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque... joder con la manera CONFUSA de poner las cosas. ¿Tú "sí" quieres indicaba entonces una confirmación de que él no quería? Y por qué demonios se había comido el panecito o no se quería sentar en otro lado. Parecía como... ¡como si lo que el austriaco DECÍA no tuviera NADA QUE VER con lo que hacía! Aprieta los ojos.

—Yo... —bufa porque además esta manera de ponerlo es acusatoria... así como ¿"tú sí eres lo suficientemente ridículo como para querer algo que claramente yo digo que no quiero"?—, nein, no quiero.

—Deberías, es tu plato favorito y quizás te ayude a recordar.

El de ojos verdes le mira frunciendo el ceño un poquito... un poquito desconsolado también, porque además eso sonaba racional. Piensa por un instante en lo bien que se vería con uno de los lentes estrellado y el palito enterrado en su ojo.

—Vamos a ver, prueba uno a ver qué... —pincha un panecillo y lo hunde en el queso.

Sí, si no es que no oliera bien o se le antojara, ¡era su culpa el no querer! Y parecía ni siquiera enterarse (Suiza, querido mío, no te engañes... SIEMPRE SE ENTERA, no hay naaaada fortuito aquí). Parpadea mirando lo que hace, asumiendo obviamente que se lo va a dar. Se humedece un poquito los labios y se acerca sonrojadito. Y por supuesto, querido, lo vas a oler pero no lo vas a probar cuando Austria se lo lleva a su propia boca y luego le sonríe burlón.

Suiza se queda con la boca medio abierta, tremendamente descolocado. Se sonroja tres veces más, dando un golpe en la mesa y rabiando, cosa que hace acrecentar la sonrisa.

—Argh... eres... ¡agh! —protesta pinchando un panecito y metiéndolo en el queso. ¿Hace falta decir que está histérico? No creo, verdad... Austria se calma un poco más al ver que está más parecido a como siempre. Pues cómo no va a estar como siempre... así es como se hace tsundere a Suiza en tres simples pasos.

—Ya no quiero más —suelta a sabiendas que le va a decir que no es para él.

—¿TÚ? Pero si... ¿Qué te hace pensar que te montaría otro panecito para que me dijeras que no pretendes tomar el panecito desde ahí? ¿Eh?

—Tampoco hace falta tomárselo tan a pecho, no es como que te haya rechazado a ti.

Suiza se sonroja y le mira a los ojos. De verdad sin entender NADA.

—No es nada más que un pedacito de queso, me lo comeré si tienes que ponerte así —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Nein, no estoy diciendo que te lo... ¡comas! —protesta.

—Si serás orgulloso, pareces un crío.

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

—Pues te digo que no quiero y mira como respondes "ahora no quiero darte".

—¡Pues claro que no quiero darte! Para que me digas además que no quieres, ¿por qué querría siquiera ofrecerte?

—¿Porque esas son las reglas del juego?

—Nein, las reglas del juego es darle panecitos con queso al otro, no rechazar los panecitos con queso del otro.

—Estamos hablando de si tú rompes las reglas, no si las rompo yo.

—¿Y tú por qué si?

—Es un juego de Preussen y Frankreich, suelo seguir lo menos posible las reglas de sus juegos por principios.

—¿Y por qué yo si las tengo que seguir?

—No sabía que ya tuvieras principios con ellos dos, siendo que no les recuerdas.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, saca el panecito y se lo acerca a la boca mirándole.

—Ya te he dicho que no quería...

El rubio bufa.

—Pero ya he cumplido con el requisito de ofrecerte, ¿no? —le fulmina.

—Está bien, no llores.

—¡No estoy llorando! —protesta y los niveles de histeria suben y suben...

—Pues te estás quejando al menos —se acerca apoyándose sobre la mesa.

—Me quejo porque tergiversas las cosas y las complicas. Te ofrezco uno y dices que no, pero te lo comes, luego me dices que yo debería comer uno, me acerco para que me lo des y te lo comes igual y ahora que me preparo uno para mí... —bufidito y se lo acerca a la boca igual. Austria se lo come esta vez.

Suiza entreabre un poco los labios porque a pesar de que es irritante y fastidioso... hay algo en eso irritante y fastidioso que es que lo hace además más... ehm... ok no agradable, al contrario, pero tiene algo que...Bueno, se entiende. Le mira un poquito embobado.

—Ehm... el... —balbuceito.

—Aja? —pregunta al tragar.

—A-Ahora es tu turno...

—Mi... turno.

—Ja. Tu turno.

Clava un panecito esta vez sin decir nada. Suiza traga saliva y piensa que es un BURRO (el mismo) por pedírselo, si con una verdammt vez era suficiente.

—Así que esperas que yo te dé en la boca un bocadito de tu plato favorito del que no te acuerdas.

—¡Es por las reglas! —murmura sonrojadito.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no las sigo —mete el panecito en el queso.

—Pero yo sí y por eso tú tienes que... respetar que yo siga las reglas.

—Tengo...

— Ja.

—¿Qué me obliga?

—No es... —ojos en blanco —, solo digo que si yo acepto que no las sigas...

—No lo haces, me estás pidiendo que las siga —saca el panecito y dibuja un círculo hacia él.

—¿Y tanto te quita seguirlas porque yo te pido que las sigas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño sin poder evitar mirar el panecito y abrir un poco la boca.

—¿Y tanto te quita a ti no seguirlas porque yo te lo pido? —se la devuelve y se lo acerca.

—Nein, yo no las estaba siguiendo al no ofrecerte otro pan y tú me has dicho que yo debía seguirlas porque no tenía razones para no hacerlo —abre la boca más aún.

—Y tú podías decirme que si las tenías—sonríe y está mucho más acostumbrado a su cara que la primera vez, así que lo aparta un poco para que lo persiga.

—¡No es que las tenga, más allá de no hacer lo que tú digas! —protesta persiguiendo al pan con la boca medio abierta; instintivamente levanta la mano para intentar detenerle la muñeca. Austria sonríe de lado dejando que la detenga. El rubio toma el trozo de pan con los dientes, cerrando los labios al rededor del palito... y el sabor, le parece taaaan maravilloso que cierra los ojos y hace un "mmmm". Vale, ahí Austria si se pone nerviosito. El suizo sigue deteniéndole la muñeca con mano firme, echando un poco la cabeza atrás con los labios cerrados y masticando concentrado. Austria le mira disfrutar porque generalmente suele estar demasiado avergonzado de las cosas que disfruta o son cosas muy cotidianas.

Antes de tragar y sin soltarle sonríe levemente de lado, esa sonrisa que es más de Suiza y que hace menos a menudo... y que se parece en algo a la sonrisa de Germania. Y se le pega un poco a Austria.

—Esto... está buenísimo —admite con sinceridad abriendo los ojos.

—Sí que lo está —asiente y sonríe sinceramente.

La caricia de Suiza es mucho menos sutil, un poco torpe y nerviosita, más directa de lo que haría jamás. No la piensa tampoco demasiado, pero no creo que haya lugar a duda de que es una muestra de afecto.

Al notarlo Austria mira las manos sin poder evitarlo y, no obstante, le hace una de vuelta con el pulgar.

Suiza traga saliva porque esto... es algo mucho más claro y directo de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Y por alguna razón se siente nerviosito y siente bonito en el pecho y... se sonroja mucho pero se atreve a entrecerrar los ojos y rozarle de una manera más sutil, sintiendo esto como real comunicación no verbal. Te estoy haciendo un cariño y tú de VERDAD me estás respondiendo.

Austria suelta el palito y gira un poco la mano hacia arriba. Suiza mueve la suya un poquito, notando sus propias uñas cortas muy cortas, de alguien que se ve que usa mucho las manos, roza la piel del austriaco y sigue el movimiento para poner su palma contra la del austriaco, que mueve los dedos poco a poco, sintiendo esto bastante extraño porque normalmente casi no se tocan y ya no digamos las manos con lo delicadas que son. Pero acostumbrado a tenerlas muy sensibles por la costumbre de las cuerdas y las teclas, sintiendo como las de Suiza son ásperas y duras como siempre por culpa de sus escaladas a la intemperie y el contacto con disolventes para limpiar los relojes y las armas.

Suiza pone cara de concentración, porque esto es repentinamente importante. Austria tiene manos muy suaves y delicadas y le está dejando que le toque la mano. Le mira a los ojos. Cuando nota la mirada el austriaco levanta la suya.

Erróneamente, piensa por un instante que Austria debe estar acostumbrado a su tacto y a sus manos y debe sentir muy distinto esto de lo que lo siente él... pero aun así... es... algo que al fin se siente genuinamente recíproco. Más que le beso que no se dieron antes.

Pero si está acostumbrado más a tu tacto que al de nadie y eso es importante y especial, aunque no lo valore.

Suiza se relaja entendiendo repentinamente algo que nunca entiende... con bastante más claridad mental de la que tiene nunca con tantos miedos y vergüenzas, y con tan poco que se deja a si mismo confiar en Austria y en sus acciones. Quizás todo es siempre recíproco... como le había dejado claro al principio, como le dejaba claro con este toque y estas caricias... y todo lo demás era un juego. Suiza en una epifanía.

—Este es el juego —no es precisamente una pregunta. Le mira a los ojos.

Austria le mira fijamente a los ojos y asiente suavemente. Suiza parpadea un poco, traga saliva y se endereza un poquito en su asiento.

—El pan... el beso... —inclina un poco la cabeza. El moreno levanta una ceja, mientras que Suiza cierra un poco la mano alrededor de la suya—. Lo que estás es... jugando conmigo.

—Ja.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente negando con la cabeza... porque eso explica bastantes cosas

—¿No lo habías notado?

—Nein, pensé que estabas loco —confiesa—, porque lo que decías y lo que hacías no tenía nada que ver.

—Eso suena muy racional y posible.

—Pues no lo sé, no sé si es posible o si eres así, es bueno saber que... es tranquilizador saber que es un juego

—Me alegra que estés tranquilo.

Le hace un cariño más en el dorso de la mano sin detectar si es sarcástico o no que se alegre.

—¿Te puedo dar un trozo? —atiborremos a Austria de pastilla azul.

—Nein —sonríe de nuevo de lado. Bufidito.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, voy a tomar un poco yo, entonces...

—Adelante —le hace un gesto con la mano.

Suiza aun con la mano de Austria en la suya, sin soltarle, pincha un pan y lo mete en el queso. Austria le mira todo el proceso, un poco incómodo con que le esté dando la mano porque nunca lo hace, pero no la quita. Suiza da unas cuantas vueltas al queso y se mete el trocito a la boca después tan contento.

—Es mucho mejor que esto... sea... —traga y se prepara otro—, un juego, lo hace todo más simple e incluso divertido...

—Es sorprendente como es que disfrutas...

—¿Disfrutar qué? —le mira.

—Del queso.

—¡Es que está verdaderamente bueno!

—Divertido... hace unos minutos estabas desquiciado.

—Pero ahora me explicaste que es un juego.

—¿Y ya no vas a desquiciarte? Quizás no debí explicarte.

El rubio sonríe levemente de lado de nuevo.

—No sé, seguramente voy a desquiciarme. Cuando vuelvas a hacer cosas como el beso o... el baile de los panecitos.

—Ya... —sonríe. Otro bocado a la boca.

—¿De verdad no quieres más? Puedes comerlo tú y dejar este asunto de darte yo si es lo que te incomoda.

—Ahora tomaré.

Suiza sigue sin quitar la mano de ahí, tan tranquilo.

Entretanto, el siguiente par...Alemania mira a Italia... y mete un panecito al queso... se sonroja.

Italia abre la boca "Aaaaah". Alemania, serio con el ceño fruncido y muy u.u... Le sopla un poco al pedacito de pan y de lo acerca a Italia a la boca.

—Siempre que hacemos esto... —carraspea—. Me acuerdo de esa vez cuando Österreich y Schweiz...

—Esa fue una buena noche —sonríe el italiano, comiendo. Alemania se sonroja un poco más.

—Esa... fue una muy buena noche —admite poniendo otro panecito y metiéndolo al queso. El moreno sonríe con eso—. Aunque si lo pensamos no es que hayan cambiado tantas cosas...

—¿No?

—Nein. Ya... dormíamos juntos, por ejemplo.

—Sí, es verdad —piensa en lo que le costó conseguir eso mientras monta un panecillo él.

—Y tu ibas por la casa desnudo todo el tiempo desde entonces.

—Y tú no lo pillabas —se ríe metiendo el pan en el queso. Alemania se sonroja.

—Lo que no pillaba era otro asunto —ya, claro

—¿Qué es lo que no pillabas? —le acerca el queso.

—Que yo también quería —abre la boca

—¿Es que no te daba una idea tu... —gesto desviando la mirada hacia abajo mientras le pone el panecillo en la boca—. Cuerpo?

El alemán carraspea.

—No es que no me la diera, es que no sabía que quería eso.

—¿y qué pensabas que querías?

—Pues... —se lo piensa un poco—. A ti de chica.

—Aun puedo ponerme un vestido...

Alemania se sonroja un poquito.

—Pero eres chico.

—Sí y planeo seguir siéndolo por mucho que te empeñes en esa parte.

—Hoy ya no me molesta que seas chico. Aunque casi me muero el día que... —el italiano sonríe—. Es decir, bueno, no que no lo supiera desde antes —se come él el panecillo que metió al queso.

—¿Cuándo fue que lo notaste?

—Vale, vale... cuando Österreich me dijo.

—Cuando el signiore... ¡oh! ¡Es verdad! siempre te dabas la vuelta cuando me bañaba-

—¡Pues claro! ¡Eras una niña! —Italia se ríe

—Hasta que Österreich me dijo que no eras una niña, sino un niño. Y entonces todo cambió.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—P-Pues que las cosas no iban a poder ser como pensé que serían.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque eras un chico, Italien. Era muy diferente que fueras una chica a que fueras un chico.

—¿Y cuándo supiste que me gustabas? —Italia... ¿de verdad?

—Österreich me dijo una vez hacia mucho mucho tiempo, cuando se casó con Spanien... pero —carraspea—, luego lo supe cuando volví a preguntarle a él... unos años más tarde

—¡Oh! ¡En la boda con Spagna! Es bastante tarde, pero tú nunca has sido muy bueno con esas cosas.

Alemania parpadea porque a él le parece que eso NO es bastante tarde.

—De todos modos cuando supe que eras chico, supe también que no podía gustarte.

—¿Por qué no?

Alemania parpadea dándole otro panecito.

—Pues porque eras hombre.

—¿Y eso qué? Spagna se había casado con il signiore

Se lo piensa un poco, creo que por primera vez.

—Nein, pero es que cuando yo me enteré no era lo mismo... Estaba con Ungarn, y Preussen... nein, nein —niega con la cabeza —, era diferente.

—Bueno... no importa —sonríe.

—De hecho entonces estaba casi convencido de que dos hombres no podían hacer esas cosas y que era pecado —se acerca y abre la boca por otro queso con tanta tranquilidad. Ven, ¿VEN? Así es como se juega esto sin ponerse histérico.

—Ah... y seguro lo prohibido lo hacía aún más apetecible.

—Era una pesadilla.

—Ay... amore, no deberías haberlo pasado tan mal por este asunto.

—Quizás sí, quizás no... la cuestión es que ya ha pasado.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahoraaa...? —pregunta en un tono un poco más... juguetón

—Pues seguiremos juntos —sin enterarse de lo juguetón hasta que le ve la cara, y levanta una ceja—. Oh. ¿A-Ahora ahora?

—Sí, ahora ahora.

—Pues terminar de cenar —el literal—, y ver cómo nos acomodamos para dormir.

—¿Cómo nos... Acomodamos?

—Algo me dijo Ungarn de que Österreich y Schweiz quizás no querrían dormir juntos. Italia les mira

Alemania también les mira y levanta una ceja al notar que están agarrados de la mano.

—Aunque yo les veo bastante bien...

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, además Francia y Prusia han ayudado en ello.

—¿Han ayudado cómo? —pregunta comiéndose el pedacito número veinte de pan, son los que van más adelantados con su fonduera.

—Pues como la última vez —él se come un trocito nuevo también, tan tranquilo.

—¿Como la última vez? —levanta una ceja... Y recuerda—. WAS?!

—Claro, ¿no lo has notado en el sabor?

—Notado en el... PREUSSEN! —inevitable, que evidentemente pega un BOTE con cara de culpable, Alemania le fulmina—. ¿Qué demonios es esto, eh? —le riñe menos fuerte de lo que cabría esperar

—Fondue, West. ¿Qué pasa?

—Italien dice que tiene... —susurra ahora si

—¿Eh?

—Pues dice que tiene esa COSA.

—¿Cuál cosa?

—ESA cosa... —sigue susurrando.

—Ah... nein, está en los encurtidos, me lo ha dicho Frankreich.

—Ahh... ¿ves? —Alemania se gira con italia.

—No, no, está en el queso —se come otro.

—Preussen dice que le dijo Frankreich.

—Mintió —se encoge de hombros. Alemania se gira con Prusia.

—Dice que minitió.

—Was? ¡nein! ¡A mí no me mentiría! —se pone nervioso igual y mira a Hungría de reojo porque hace un rato que están comiendo. Hungría sonríe, porque lo saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe. Él traga saliva con esa sonrisa. Ella se humedece los labios, levanta la pierna y le acaricia la rodilla con el pie. Prusia pega un salto en su silla poniéndose firmes y tensándose mucho más.

* * *

_Lecciones básicas para ser un latino: No respetar a los sajones. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	17. Chapter 17

Hungría más sonrisa malévola y mira a Austria y a Suiza de reojo.

—Me encanta esto —asegura.

—No es... Ich... ¿p-por qué?

—Porque todos van a estar ASI.

—Nah, yo soy awesome, a mí no me afecta —tan seguro... pero no tanto.

—¿A ti no te afecta? Ja! Imagínate... si no te afecta voy a tener que buscarme con quien más dormir...

—WAS? —incredulidad inmediata.

Le cierra un ojo y se echa un poquito al frente, enseñándole un poco los pechos. Al albino se le van los ojos y se agarra fuerte de la mesa, porque además el hecho de saber que la ha tomado no ayuda

—Y la cara que pones... pero no, tienes que esperar un poco a que les tomemos fotos a todos.

Aprieta los ojos.

—Ayúdame a que se levanten... ihhh tu vater—piensa repentinamente preocupada.

Prusia mira a Germania de reojo.

—¿Los has visto pelear... con Helvetia? ¿Con quién va a dormirse?

—Pues con ella, Frankreich me ha confirmado que le gusta.

Hungría mira a Helvetia no muy convencida.

—Ausztria quería ponerla a dormir con Liechtenstein...

—¡JA! Y ahora tú te fías más del señorito que de Frankreich y yo, claro.

—No seas tonto... Lo que sé es que el conoce a Helvetia

—¡Y yo a mein Vater!

—Y dices que Germania va a... —Hace gestos con las manos indicando ESA actividad

—Pues sí él quiere, seguro lo hace —el orgullo de la raza aria.

—Entonces tendremos aún más fotos —le sonríe y se gira a mirar a Austria a quien ha visto comer hace un rato, cara de malignidad. Prusia sonríe con eso pero no demasiado.

Germania por su parte ha ensartado el primer pedacito de pan en el palito y ha mirado a Helvetia, metiéndolo al queso.

—¿Cómo están tus montañas?

Ella lo está mirando en tensión.

—¿De cuantas maneras pueden estar unas montañas, inútil?

—Pueden estar irreconocibles, más pobladas, con menos árboles...

Ojos en blanco.

—Nein, ja, nein.

—¿Cuantas cabras tienes ahora?

—Suficientes —tan escueta. Germania suspira y extiende el pedacito de queso hacia ella.

—¿Quieres?

Ella se sonroja y se echa para atrás en la silla, apretando los labios y negando.

—¡Podrías darme uno tu entonces...! —se mete el trocito el a la boca.

Niega con la cabeza

—Pero de eso se trata el juego, Preussen lo ha explicado.

—No me gusta.

—Vas a comer igual, ¿Nein? Es lo mismo si tú te das a ti misma un panecito.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Por qué no lo es? Es comida en la boca.

—No estoy invalida —en cuadratura mental no la vas a ganar...

—Entonces come tu solita y se acaba el problema —le empuja un poco la olla hacia ella.

Parpade un par de veces y hace "jum!" sonrojándose otra vez.

—Solo estoy siendo amable contigo.

—¿Por qué? —se sonroja más.

—Porque ahora soy amable y caballeroso y más delicado —ja!—, y me agradas y quiero hacer las paces contigo.

Ella se sonroja más y se queda con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir.

—Estoy convencido de que tarde o temprano podremos ser amigos de nuevo —asegura muy orgulloso de sí mismo porque esto parece estar funcionando bien.

—¡Yo NO quiero ser tu amiga! —golpe en la mesa.

—¿Por qué no? —mira la mano en la mesa pero no se inmuta con el golpe. La mira a los ojos otra vez.

—¡No me gustas!

—¿Ni siquiera como amigos? ¡Por Loki! —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No! Asesino...

Germania empieza a protestar otra vez pero se calla con el "asesino" sin poder decir nada en su defensa en relación a eso. Suspira.

—Lo siento.

Ella bufa y se prepara un panecito.

—Pero a pesar de eso vamos a ser amigos —eeeel necio.

—No.

—Ya veremos... —murmura mirándola fijamente y pensando que... es bastante silvestre, pero es bonita y tiene ojos bonitos y esa dedicación cuando le curaba las heridas que sacó Suiza.

—No. Tú ya tienes muchos amigos —no te creas que no escucha cuando Austria y Suiza hablan de ti.

—¿Y qué pasa si tengo algunos amigos? No tienes que ser amiga de mis amigos —en lo absoluto.

—Ni quiero y no me necesitas.

Le mira valorándola un poco y valorando esa declaración. Ella le devuelve la mirada y se come su queso.

—La realidad, Helvetia, es que tu... estilo de vida y tu manera de pensar... es algo que sí necesito y echo de menos... más de lo que crees.

Ella traga y se sonroja

—Ellos no se parecen nada a nosotros. Hoy vivo en una casa, y tengo un trabajo y un automóvil y hago muchas cosas que están bien, pero en realidad no me gustan tanto como ir al monte a respirar aire fresco, bañarme en el lago y perseguir cabras descarriadas.

—¿Tratas de burlarte de mí? —frunce el ceño. Él parpadea.

—¿Por qué piensas que quiero burlarme de ti?

—Sé qué ahora te gustan todas esas modernidades y vives en el sur.

—Vivo en el sur por... diversas razones —se sonroja un poco apretando los ojos porque tampoco crean que le gusta vivir en el sur—, porque no podía vivir en casa de Deutschland y porque en el sur tengo un trabajo. Pero... echo mucho de menos la montaña y la vida que tu llevas.

—No te creo, eres ahora uno de esos hombres modernos y les enseñas cosas a los chicos.

—Intento más o menos conseguir... adaptarme a las modernidades —asiente—, hay cosas útiles, que estoy seguro que incluso a ti te gustarían.

—No. No quiero saber nada de teléfonos ni de microondas ni de televisiones ni de esas cosas y soy muy feliz, no me importa cuánto te burles —se inclina hacia adelante.

—Yo lo que quiero es tener un lugar a donde saber que puedo ir y no tener ni teléfonos, ni microondas ni televisores... sino arcos y flechas y bosque.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo extraño... y tú eres la única persona que conozco que en vez de intentar aprender sobre las cosas actuales y las modernidades y comodidades, aún se aferra a la vida que tenía.

—Si quieres montañas vuelve al norte.

—Puedo tener las dos cosas. Ir a verte y visitarte y tener eso, y luego volver a la vida actual.

—La vida del norte no son unas vacaciones.

Le mira, con el brazo recargado en la mesa, acariciándose un poco los labios. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te has vuelto aún más inútil. Ya no debes saber cómo encender ni un fuego y seguro no puedes vivir sin agua caliente o luz o cosas de esas de plástico brillantes como tu hijo —señala a Austria—. Y seguro buscas pedales en los caballos o vacilas al matar algo y yo tendría que estar tras de ti cuidando y vigilando que no te despeñes como esos idiotas que vienen a hacer alpinismo que se están abriendo la cabeza cada dos por tres.

—No creo no saber cómo encender un fuego, ni creo no poder vivir sin agua caliente o luz, Helvetia. Aún puedo montar a caballo a pelo y aun cuando no he matado a ningún animal en mucho tiempo... —se humedece los labios notando que de verdad hace mucho tiempo no tiene su vida normal, lo cual no le gusta en lo absoluto—, aun así no vas a decirme que es algo perdido para siempre. ¡Claro que puedo tener todas las modernidades un momento y luego irme a vacacionar si tenerlas!

—Nein, pierdes la costumbre y tus sentidos se vuelven tontos. ¡Te he disparado antes y casi te doy!

Germania se revuelve porque le angustia un poco esto de perder la costumbre y los sentidos.

—No es verdad que casi me das —Helvetia pone los ojos en blanco—. Digas lo que digas, no es verdad... y si sí es verdad, más aun, tengo que ir a que me ayudes a despertar mis sentidos. Acabas de convencerme, no solo de que tengo que ir, sino de que tengo que ir a menudo.

—¿Qué? No! —se sonroja más.

—Tú misma me acabas de dar las razones. Es verdad que estoy incluso un poco más gordo y menos fuerte... y no tengo otro lugar para ir a entrenar y a mejorar mis habilidades que en tu casa, esquivando tus flechas.

—¡Vete a tu propios bosques! —chilla.

—Nein, prefiero ir contigo —asegura y de repente se siente muy... latino.

—¡Pues yo no!

—Bueno, ya veremos... —se encoge de hombros—. Si no comes más voy a terminarme el queso.

—No me importa el queso. No quiero que vengas ni traigas a esas chicas rubias tuyas —recuerda de repente toda la historia de Helena, Britania y Galia que le contaron, aunque nunca le dijeron quienes eran ellas. Germania parpadea y le mira.

—¿Cuáles chicas rubias mías? —Sí, sí... hazte el tonto.

—Las que viven en tu casa.

—No voy a llevar a nadie a tu casa —frunce el ceño igual.

—¿Has hablado de mi con Svizra?

—Nein —miente sonrojándose. La mira, serio, sintiendo cierta culpabilidad de manera inevitable.

—Siento no haberte ido a ver —murmura y extiende un poquito una mano hacia ella por encima del mantel. Si, Germania... llevas demasiado tiempo conviviendo con latinos—, sabía que no sería bienvenido, pero Schweiz y Liechtenstein me han contado de ti.

Ni caso a la mano.

—No quería que vinieras. No me importa que sean tus novias ni nada de lo que hagas mientras me dejes tranquila.

La mira, valorando estas palabras. Hablaba de ser novio de alguien y de que no le importaba siempre y cuando la dejara tranquila, pero si no la dejaba tranquila... empezaría a importarle. ¿Sería celosa? Quizás... quizás a la larga podría dejar la casa y volver a la montaña. Traga saliva consciente de que eso no iba a pasar. ¿Y... si pasaba lo que decía Italia? Que Roma fuera con ella... y terminara seduciéndola. Le da un toquecito de celos, porque Helvetia era... suya.

—Voy a ir a verte igual, pronto. Si realmente lo pasas tan mal conmigo y me pides que no vuelva nunca... lo consideraré.

—¡Te lo pido ahora!

—Nein —niega con la cabeza—, cuando vaya, te vea a solas, hablemos más y lo pienses un poco mejor.

—Te lanzaré flechas.

—Ya me las apañaré —o me desangraré en tu puerta y tendrás que venir a rescatarme... piensa para sí. Ella frunce más el ceño.

—Mejor vete con tus novias —repite.

—Olvídalas. Olvídalas porque... porque no tienen nada que ver contigo. Son chicas, existen y viven en mi casa... pero tú no tienes nada que ver con ellas, ni por qué preocuparte de ellas —explica.

"Son chicas, existen y viven en tu casa, ¿porque crees que eso no son motivos?" Piensa para si.

—Mira... por ejemplo, una es la madre de uno de mis hijos... igual que tú eres la madre de Schweiz, con ella tuve a Österreich, a quien conoces —se lo señala—. Y es una chica y a veces salgo con ella, pero de todos modos ni siquiera me toma en serio.

Anda, que lo estás arreglando. Helvetia frunce más el ceño. ¿Así que madre de uno de sus hijos como ella, mucho más guapa, vive con él, seguro ni la mató y le dice que no se preocupe? Germania nota el fruncimiento de ceño con preocupación.

—Helvetiaaa... olvídate de lo que sea que te hayan dicho de ellas, no son siquiera mis novias o lo que sea que estás diciendo. Tienen otro novio.

Ella levanta las cejas. Germania toma aire, se endereza en la silla y quita la fonduera de entre los dos para verla bien. La de ojos verdes parpadea y se incomoda un poco.

—Ja. Es verdad que quiero que haya algo entre tú y yo. Pero igual que no te interesa mi trabajo o las cosas idiotas del mundo moderno, tampoco tendría por qué importarte si existen ellas o cualquier idiota con el que vivo. Es igual, siempre y cuando vaya, esté contigo y nada más.

—¡Yo no quiero! —chillido.

—Bien, quizás podamos... negociar, quizás pueda convencerte... quizás no pueda convencerte. Tengo que intentarlo, nein?

—No!—a quien se le ocurre preguntar. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a intentarlo igual —asegura mirándola a los ojos pensando que igual que quería REALMENTE que lo de Galia funcionara, quiere REALMENTE que esto lo haga. Helvetia es... una bocanada de aire fresco. Aun cuando no tiene mucha idea de cómo hacerlo fuera de tomar las cosas por la fuerza. Ha de haber alguna manera... cree. No se le ocurre cual.

—¿Por qué?

Todas son preguntas taaaaan complejas... y tan válidas. Siente empatía con Helvetia por un momento. Se lleva una mano a la frente recargándose en la mesa y angustiándose un poco. Ella frunce el ceño más.

—En la casa en que vivo... todos tienen sexo con todos y... todos dicen querer a todos. Y yo intento entenderles y adaptarme, pero lo único que hago es sentirme la mayor parte del tiempo bastante mal... y solo. Aun cuando haya mucha gente a mí alrededor.

Ella se sonroja con la mención del sexo.

—Llevo mucho tiempo buscando algo qué hacer que me haga sentir mejor... e intenté salir con Galia por esa razón, esperando poder tener algo serio con ella y así olvidarme de las otras cosas que pasan en la casa. Hay... alguien más ahí, no sé si te han hablado de él —se pone nerviosito.

—¿El novio de las chicas?

—Ja. Quizás has oído hablar de él. Se... se llama Rom.

Frunce el ceño porque sí ha oído hablar de él. Germania toma aire, traga saliva y le mira atentamente... Tomando una decisión.

—Tengo... algo con Rom. Una relación cercana.

—Schweiz dice que es tu novio y que besa a todos.

El sajón se sonroja un montón con eso y aprieta los ojos, resistiendo las ganas de chillar que no es su novio... y le jode repentinamente que Suiza vaya diciendo que Roma, que es su novio, va besando a todo el mundo por ahí. Lo que se ha enterado ella es que besó a Suiza, nada más.

—T-Tenemos... una relación en la que... —traga saliva—, él... se acuesta con todo el mundo y eso me... molesta.

—¿Por qué?

Hace un dibujito aleatorio en la mesa con el dedo índice.

—Porque él no me deja en paz —sí, porque así empezó todo según él.

—Pues dile que lo haga.

—Es más complicado que eso, yo... puede que le quiera un poco, pero no demasiado —¿qué coño haces contando todas estas cosas, Germania?—. La cuestión es que así como estamos... no me gusta. No me gusta que se acueste con todo el mundo y que les quiera a todos... así que estoy buscando algo que sí me guste.

—¿Y quieres hacer lo mismo que él, que no te gusta, a otras personas?

—Nein, porque yo no iría por ahí queriéndoles a todos y haciéndoles daño —asegura convencido—. Lo que quiero es hablar contigo, Helvetia... ver a más gente que no sea él y sus parejas. ¡Tú estás fuera de todo eso!

—Pero yo no quiero...

—Voy a intentar que quieras.

—Pues no voy a querer —porque vas a venir y me va a gustar y luego te vas a ir y me hará daño sabiendo a dónde vas. Germania suspira.

—Te gustaba hablar conmigo antes... quizás si vuelves a hablar conmigo te acuerdes de eso en vez de acordarte de las cosas que no te gustan.

—No —se cruza de brazos

—Solo es hacernos una poca de compañía.

Se revuelve.

—Estoy seguro de que a ti te hace falta también hablar con alguien además de con las cabras... Sé que Schweiz tampoco sube TANTO, se lo he preguntado.

—¡No es verdad! —aprieta más los ojos, lo siento, Germania, es que de verdad le da miedo que le hagas daño haciendo que le gustes y luego yéndote.

—Helvetia... mírame.

Lo hace.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que te ayudé a rescatar a la cabra que se había caído por la ladera y estaba en el peñasco atrapada desde hacía dos días?

—¿Y?

—O de verdad, ¿esa vez que me curaste el hombro después de lanzarme una flecha?

—¿Y qué?

—La pasábamos bien juntos... no eran todo risas y esas cosas —lo contrasta con Roma en su mente(la obsesiooooooón).

Frunce el ceño sin entender porque aunque ella no se ríe casi nunca, las risas suelen ser sinónimo de pasarlo bien, no al contrario.

—¿O... tú no la pasabas bien? —inclina la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—No—gira la cara.

—Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes —ya empezando a estar un poco frustradito.

—¡NO es mentira!

—¿Hay manera de hacer tregua contigo? —pregunta sinceramente.

—No.

—Nein... Maravilloso, Helvetia, sin tregua ni negociaciones.

—Exacto.

—Pues lo siento por ti. Los "nein" como respuestas nunca me han parecido muy aceptables.

—Eso no es amable y considerado.

—¡No hay manera de ganar contigo, Helvetia!

—No.

Se cruza de brazos y hace los ojos en blanco. Mirando a su alrededor y recordando que hay un alrededor. Observa de reojo a Austria a ver si hace algo que pueda ayudarle. Germania el perdido, de verdad va a volver a Roma a analizar el Roma - Britania con atención.

(Ya lo imagino... "Rom... ve con Britania, bitte" y Roma O.o dafaq? Y Germania además con su libreta en la mano. No estoy segura de que además le funcione.)

Y ahí es cuando a todos... les empieza a hacer efecto el asunto. Unos más, como a Francia... que está coqueteando con Inglaterra y no se suele contener en lo absoluto... a otros aún nada, como a Germania, que está discutiendo con Helvetia y como solo está enfadada Germania aún no se ha sentado a verle el lado bonito y sexy.

* * *

_Ugh... es que Helvetia está súper rara en esta historia, en serio... os prometo que el en próximo Ausui será un personaje mucho más interesante y trabajado con una personalidad propia, no simplemente siendo Britania en rubio. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	18. Chapter 18

—Algo que me dice que no vas a tomar postre... —comenta Austria viendo como Suiza ha vaciado media fondue.

Suiza se relame, aún disfrutando bastante.

—Es una pena porque creo que hay chocolate en algún lado... y fresas —empieza y se detiene a si mismo al notar que Suiza no va a entender eso.

—Fresas —repite Suiza en automático, sintiendo extrañamente que hay algo importante sobre las fresas que ha olvidado.

—No importa —niega con la cabeza. El helvético frunce el ceño pensando un poco al respecto e inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Me gustan las fresas?

—Nein.

—Oh, eso debe ser lo que... —vacila un instante y se recarga en el asiento mirándole y habiendo olvidado un poco la sensación de recuerdo que tenía en la cabeza, se revuelve un poco notando cierta incomodidad en sus regiones vitales, pero sin prestarle mucha atención—, olvídalo. ¿Tu si querrás postre? No has comido tanto.

—Nein, creo que no, prefiero no comer demasiado de lo que preparan Frankreich y Preussen.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por?

—A veces hacen... cosas raras —arruga la nariz—. La última vez pusieron pastillas de Viagra entre la comida, les pareció divertido.

Parpadea... y parpadea otra vez entrecerrando los ojos, porque cree recordar qué son las pastillas de viagra. Son para la impotencia sexual, ¿no? Que sea como sea pueden... aumentar un poco la libido.

—¿V-Viagra?

—¿No recuerdas lo que es? Es un fármaco que ayuda a los hombres a excitarse con más facilidad.

Suiza se sonroja un montón de escucharle decir "los hombres a excitarse" y se revuelve otra vez, ahora poniéndole una poca más de atención a sus regiones vitales.

—No estoy seguro de si lo han hecho esta vez, pero más vale prevenir...

—¡¿Y por qué no me has dicho?! —pregunta… sí, otra vez histérico.

—No estoy seguro de que hayan hecho eso... y estabas disfrutando bastante. Te la has comido prácticamente tú solo —se asoma a mirar.

El rubio se sonroja más poniéndose la mano en la entrepierna y notando que... está menos relajado de lo que quisiera. Piensa por un instante que seguro es autosugestión.

—P-Pero es que...

—Además, no sé de qué te preocupas, no te acuerdas de nada, no sé qué podrías pensar o ver que fuera a excitarte —se encoge de hombros.

Sonrojito porque te está viendo a ti... y ahora está pensando en algo. Austria levanta una ceja.

—¿A caso hay algo?

—W-Was? Nein, nein, NEIN! —aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza—, solo... bueno, es una cosa que me ha parecido... preocupante.

—¿Por?

—P-Pues... por... ehm... por los demás, eso es, como por ti o... ellos.

Austria mira alrededor. Francia está intentando toquetear a Inglaterra con el pie por debajo de la mesa mientras el inglés está intentando apartarle porque se nota reaccionar demasiado, Alemania está revolviéndose incómodo en su asiento porque Italia le pone caras, Liechtenstein está comiendo aún tan tranquila, Prusia está ligeramente enfurruñado porque Hungría le deja aún más ciego con un flashazo en vez de hacerle caso a él y Germania le mira con los brazos cruzados, justamente, pidiendo un poco de ayuda.

Austria le hace un gesto a Germania para saber qué ocurre después de parpadear con el flash

Germania mira a Helvetia de reojo y niega con la cabeza. Austria mira de reojo a Suiza porque es que así hablando no puede ayudarle sin que le cuente el problema

Suiza, que ha aprovechado que Ausstria no le estaba mirando para volver a acomodarse aquello, se revuelve otra vez sin hacerle mucho caso.

Se vuelve a Germania para ver qué quiere hacer. Germania le hace un gestito para que se levante y vayan como hacia la cocina. Austria lo intenta... y nota que le tira la chaqueta (porque lleva una chaqueta larga)

Germania si intenta levantarse y nota que es el pantalón el que le tira.

Austria mete la mano intentando tirar de la chaqueta y nota que está pegada.

Germania se revuelve un poco más, toma el asiento con las manos e intenta levantarse haciendo fuerza... la tela del pantalón hace un esfuerzo por no romperse

Prusia les mira a los dos con una sonrisita maligna y Austria empieza a desabotonarse la chaqueta para quitársela y ver qué sucede. Suiza mira al austriaco ahora sí.

—¿C-Calor? —le pregunta pensando que él también tiene un montón.

—Nein, mi chaqueta está pegada a la silla —se la quita.

Suiza traga saliva y mira a Austria casi en cámara lenta quitarse la chaqueta... pone cara de embobamiento pensando que la camisa se le pega al cuerpo de manera bastante... excitante.

Vale, si tú lo dices...

Austria mira un poco de reojo la cara que pone y se vuelve a la chaqueta mientras Prusia se ríe por lo bajini.

—Pe-Pega... silla... ja—balbucea Suiza intentando repetir lo último que dijo Austria para no verse tan idiota.

—Deutschland, puedes ayudarme con esto —concede como una pregunta.

Alemania, que se estaba mordiendo el labio mirando a Italia hacer caras, cada vez más incomodito, da un saltito y mira a Austria con cara de culpable (sonrojado) por lo que estaba pensando

—J-Ja? Was?

—Mi chaqueta, está pegada a la silla —le explica, mirando aun a Suiza de reojo un instante.

—¿Pegada cómo? —pregunta mientras Germania hace un sobreesfuerzo para levantarse y se oye un leve "crack" de que ha roto algo... la tela o un poco la silla probablemente.

Helvetia levanta las cejas con eso y Austria mira a Germania.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa con esto? —protesta Germania al fin logrando ponerse de pie y girarse a mirar la silla... que tiene un graaaan trozo de su pantalón pegado... Ahora mismo le muestra la Helvetia os calzoncillos negros bien ajustados que le regaló Francia de navidad.

—¡Te estoy viendo el culo! —protesta ella cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Was?! —se gira a mirarla y se lleva una mano al culo.

Alemania levanta una ceja mirando a su padre a la vez que suiza se estira un poco para ver el desastre.

Prusia vuelve a reírse por lo bajini. Francia se ríe un poco también mirando a Inglaterra ahora a la cara.

Inglaterra que estaba absorto en quien sabe qué ya con problemas bastante evidentes, no entiende aun lo que ocurre. Y Francia le sonríe, con esa sonrisa mientras se lo come un poco con la mirada de niño pequeño en día de reyes. Inglaterra se sonroja y su problema se acrecienta más.

—Vater... Deutschland, préstale unos pantalones a Vater —pide Austria notando el desastre y como lo de su chaqueta es más irrisorio, se quita sin pensar el pañuelo del cuello también.

Alemania intenta levantarse... intenta, sí... Sin conseguirlo.

—Pero qué demonios... —murmura frunciendo el ceño porque no sentía que tuviera algún problema en realidad.

A Suiza se le van los ojos hacia el cuello del austriaco, que además se quita siempre el pañuelo (él no lo sabe, pero cuando lo sabe también le gusta) con los mismos movimientos precisos y perfectamente naturales.

—¿Tú también estás pegado? —pregunta Austria al notarlo, levantando las cejas e Italia se pone nervioso automáticamente por sus pantalones.

—Ja, no puedo levantarme —protesta Alemania tratando de ver qué es lo que le pega. Se le queda pegada un poco la mano al asiento y luego la levanta—. Mein gott in himmel

Francia mira toda la escena de reojo y luego vuelve a mirar al inglés, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¡Mis pantalones! —protesta Italia. Inglaterra les mira también y trata de levantar una pierna sutilmente notando que él también está pegado.

—Oh, es verdad! Mis pantalones —protesta Francia a la vez, haciéndose como si él estuviera pegado, aunque la sonrisa maligna le delata.

—Preusseeeen... —es inmediato, INMEDIATO el pensamiento de Alemania...no, no... el grito de Alemania queda ABSOLUTAMENTE ahogado con la retahíla de insultos en italiano.

Hungría se mueve un poco y nota que ella también tiene pegada la... en realidad no estamos seguros de que Hungría traiga una falda, siendo honestos. Alemania levanta las cejas y mira a Italia acojonado, aunque nota que no necesariamente la furia va dirigida hacia él.

Va haber cabezas cortadas después de esto, alguien va a encontrarse la cabeza de cierto pájaro a demasiada distancia del resto del cuerpo del animal entre las sábanas después de esto.

—Italien, calma... solo son unos pantalones —intenta tranquilizarle el alemán casi en un susurro, solo para que no se diga que no intentó tranquilizarle. Germania, por cierto, sigue con el culo medio al aire, se ha girado a mirar a Italia olvidándose de sus pantalones rotos.

Suiza por su parte también toca el asiento y nota que en efecto está pegado... traga saliva moviéndose un poco y notando que se le nota la tiendecita de campaña entre las piernas.

Italia, con algunos contoneos y un cuchillo, consigue liberarse de los pantalones y de la silla, fulminando a Prusia aun, que se acojona un poco, hay que decirlo. Alemania... entre los contoneos, el cuchillo e Italia enfadado está más embobado e idiotizado que preocupado en si por el enfado.

—Creo que voy a tener que hacer lo mismo que Italie... —sentencia Francia que claro que no está pegado pero hay que hacer la piña... —, es una pena que no traiga ropa interior, pero bueno, nada que no hayan visto antes...

—W-What? —Inglaterra se sonroja más mientras Italia se acerca a Prusia amenazándole con el cuchillo.

—¡Germania, sujétalo! —exige Italia.

—¿Que le sujete? ¿Qué vas a hacerle? —pregunta Germania que siempre cree que le hablan a él, y nunca se le ocurre que pueda no hacerlo...

—I-Italieeen... —protesta Alemania empezando a abrirse el cinturón porque venga, tampoco quiere que le arranquen nada a Prusia.

—¡Tú sujétalo! —protesta y Prusia hace ademán para salir de ahí Austria levanta las cejas con Italia y Prusia sin ninguuuuuna intención de ayudar.

—Nein, pero espera... —Germania se le acerca al italiano pensando en quitarle el cuchillo.

—Italien, italieeen... —insiste Alemania que se medio contorsiona para conseguir quitarse los pantalones sin conseguirlo del todo.

Prusia consigue salir corriendo con todo lo que vacilan todos e Italia fulmina a Germania y a Alemania, que al fin, consigue salir de la silla en calzoncillos Hugo Boss... bien marcados... con el paquete ahí en medio saludando un poco ehm... a Italia.

—¿Qué ibas a hacerle? —pregunta Germania preocupado mientras Hungría, lo siento, toma fotos de todos sin estar tan preocupada con Prusia en realidad porque siempre es capaz de escaparse de estas cosas.

Italia se acerca a Germania y le hace exactamente lo que iba a hacerle a Prusia, que es cortarle toda la ropa con el cuchillo en un par de rasgado maestros.

—¡Si te digo que lo sujetes, lo sujetas! ¡Stronzo!

Germania levanta las cejas quedándose pasmado porque cómo mueve bien el italiano el bloody cuchillo. Francia mira a Helvetia de reojo porque todos tenemos curiosidad.

Helvetia debe estar en plena hemorragia nasal fulminante.

Alemania le pone la mano a Italia en el hombro... ehm... no que le den celos ni nada que esté desnudando a su padre, eh.

—Y tú... —se gira, cuchillo al cuello de Alemania, que se yergue a toda su altura intentando alejar su cuello del cuchillo en la medida de lo posible, levantando las cejas.

Italia lo utiliza para hacerle andar hacia atrás hasta que se mete a la cocina y ahí se va Alemania mirándole a los ojos... para NADA menos excitado con esto

Pues espera a que llegue ahí y te ponga la mano directamente sobre el asunto con la adrenalina del enfado. Me cuentan que ha de hacer un sobreesfuerzo para que no se le doblen las rodillas, perfectamente en firmes.

—Y tú has tardado tanto en reaccionar que ahora más te vale aguantar, soldado. Como termines, te corto —mano dentro de los calzoncillos, mueve los dedos y se le acerca más.

Alemania empieza decir sus oraciones, porque Italia enfadado... es ITALIA ENFADADO. Tiene un escalofrío.

—I-Italien... —murmurito suplicante.

Movimiento maestro...

—Aghh... —protesta haciendo por detenerle la mano, que eso no se lo ha prohibido.

—¡Eh! —le clava más el cuchillo.

Ok, ok, vale... le suelta la muñeca pegando más la espalda contra el refrigerador que es contra lo que lo ha estampado.

—Italieeen... —susurrito.

—Che cazzo?

Aprieta los labios y los ojos y se concentra como buen soldado que es en NO terminar. Tu puedes Alemaniaaaaa. Lo peor es que Italia se esfuerza por hacerle esa tarea imposible.

Y vamos a ahorrarnos los detalles sórdidos de las súplicas que Alemania empieza a emitir, intentando ahora quitarle al soldado Alemán de entre las manos moviéndose de lado porque es que como Italia siga en esa línea es... inminente.

De hecho, puede que Italia hasta le corte un poco con el cuchillo. Ya, claro, y como Alemania odia esas cosas...

En un momento dado, Alemania decide finalmente detenerle de la muñeca y da lo mismo cuanto le corte, le gira y estrella contra el refrigerador, susurrándole al oído en súplica... que si por favor puede concretar una tarea más... mutua.

—Llévame arriba —pide Italia ahora, abrazándosele porque igual no planea volver al comedor en ningún caso...

El rubio le carga del culo y le busca un beso empezando YA a caminar hacia las escaleras. E Italia se lo da.

Germania mira a Austria de reojo preguntándose si Italia no va a rebanar a Alemania en dos... mira a Helvetia de reojo en el camino. Ella está en shock. Él se rasca un poco el pecho, sonrojándose levemente porque además... la cara que pone le ha parecido... apetecible...

Creo que ella lo está mirando de arriba abajo de forma bastante poco discreta porque hace MUCHO que no ve a un hombre desnudo y además, seamos honestos, Germania no es el que tiene el peor cuerpo de todos... se pasa una mano por el pelo y la mira fijamente sonrojándose más.

—Ehm... quizás... podríamos...

Roma me ha dicho que Helvetia no reacciona, pero puede que se despegue sola con la humedad de ahí abajo. Germania no sabe qué hacer, jaja pánico escénico, algo le dice que este sería el momento de hacer algo... o de que lo mataran quizás. Decide hacer de buen samaritano.

—¿Tú también estás pegada? —pregunta repentinamente.

Helvetia sale de sus pensamientos... se sonroja pero SE SONROJA, se tapa la cara con las manos y sale corriendo, silla incluida, cayéndose por el suelo

Germania (y Liechtenstein) intentan ayudarla a levantarse. Así que ella hace fuerza pata romper sus pantalones e irse corriendo igual. (Roma se burla con un "jaja! eres tan feo que las mujeres te ven desnudo y huyen!") Germania gruñe un poco. Inglaterra sigue sin poder creer que Francia de veras vaya a hacer como Italia.

Francia taaaan tranquilo, con muchísima más facilidad OBVIAMENTE ya que no tiene ningún problema de pegamento, aprovechando que está sentado a la mesa aún y tiene el mantel encima, se abre los pantalones y se los baja.

Lo que pasa es que Inglaterra no necesita verlo para imaginar...

—Cielos... además estás tan guapo hoy que mira como me tienes —sonríe, haciendo que el mantel haga un hermoso montículo con la tour debajo.

Inglaterra se lleva las manos sobre el big ben.

—La gracia es que... puesto así, yo ya estoy libre y tú sigues pegado a esa silla... —sonríe, pone las manos en la mesa... y se levanta, aún con el mantel por encima, que se le escurre un poco hasta quedar medio colgado. E... incluso a Suiza se le va la vista sin poder evitarlo.

Inglaterra arrastra la silla un poco hacia atrás, ojos como platos porque además le acaba se venir a la mente el beso en su cocina, él atado en la silla de pirata.

—No creas que me hace tanta gracia estar TAN desnudo... deja poco a tu imaginación —se cubre un poco "pudorosamente", empezando a dar vuelta alrededor de la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Yo no me... mi... imaginar... yo... me no... —premio a la construcción gramatical revelación del año, por favor.

—¿Yo no me mi imaginar yo me no? —pregunta Francia medio en burla, sonriendo de lado y humedeciéndose los labios. Aprovecha para mirar alrededor a los que aún quedan. Suiza en un caso normal estaría infartado con Liechtenstein ahí, pero bueno... menos mal

—I mean... —aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

—Oui? —pregunta y Suiza, que ya les ha visto un rato antes.

Sí, y Hungría que debe estar medio escondida

—I... no me nada me imagino nada — sentencia.

—No me nada me imagino nada... bien, cher... muy buena frase —sonríe más colocándose detrás de él y poniéndole las manos en los hombros. El británico da un saltito en la medida de lo posible.

Y ahora sí, ahí detrás, Francia mira a Suiza y a Austria... acariciando a Inglaterra con la tour eiffel a través de los espacios que hay en el respaldo de la silla. Nosesimeexplico.

Austria les está mirando e Inglaterra trata de echarse adelante y arrastrar la silla huyendo.

Francia... le sonríe a Austria y mira a Suiza humedeciéndose los labios, complacido de que ahora le esté mirando a él y no a Austria...y lo siento, Austria, nada personal pero este trae el culo y aún más al aire.

De hecho es que Austria mismo está un poquito embobadito con eso (secreta sonrisa de satisfacción)

—Que pervertidillo está siendo todo esto... podríamos armar una buena orgía —se agacha un poco hacia el inglés, en una buena posición para que tengan una perspectiva bastante agradable los otros dos.

—What? —no es un tono chillón, es un tono peligroso. Tono que trae a Francia a la tierra de inmediato, olvidándose de los otros dos algo así como en menos de una centésima de segundo. Aprovecha y la posición y le besa detrás de la oreja. Le traes cortito, Inglaterra.

Inglaterra vuelve a intentar despegarse corriendo hacia el pasillo. Francia le detiene de la silla, porque sin silla claro está camina más rápido que con silla.

—Espera...

Inglaterra le mira deteniéndose, quedando ridículamente sentado en mitad del pasillo.

—Estamos muy contentos... toda la casa está muy contenta... ¿no crees que deberíamos elegir un buen lugar para pasarlo bien contigo atado a esa silla? —le sonríe.

—W-What? —manos sobre su asunto.

—En vez de ponerte histérico vamos a llevarte a ti y a tu bonita silla a un buen sitio...

—Yo... what? ¿Qué... qué sitio?

—¿La oficina de Allemagne... ? ¿La cocina?

—Germany and Italy estaban en la cocina —aprieta los ojos. Francia se le acerca y le besa en los labios.

El menor se queda congelado abriendo de nuevo los ojos como platos. El galo entreabre los labios y profundiza el beso y luego se separa de golpe, porque sabe que lo que va a terminar por pasar es que se lo tire a medio pasillo.

—Vamos a donde sea pero vamos a quitarnos de aquí —Inglaterra se va detrás a por más beso... la silla se lo impide

—Venga, levántate un poco —sonríe porque se ve bastante mono caminando así con su silla a cuestas.

El inglés aparta la cara y vuelve a intentar despegarse rasgando un poco los pantalones

—Ehh! Non! Que me gustas amarrado, anda... admite que es un buen juego, solo... ¡vamos a otro sitio! —le urge.

—Ni siquiera sé a dónde —susurra y se cubre la cara con las manos avergonzado. Francia se pone en cuclillas frente a él. El de ojos verdes abre los dedos un poco, mirándole entre ellos.

—Me encantas... y me gusta mucho jugar contigo —asegura con voz suaave y tranquilizadora.

Inglaterra parpadea y traga saliva.

— Ven, vamos a ver si están en la cocina... si no están ahí podemos pasar al cuarto de lavado

Puede que ya se hayan ido...ahí va Inglaterra con su silla. Francia sonríe guiándole al cuarto de lavado donde no hay nadie y tiene una sola puerta. Sonríe una vez adentro.

Inglaterra aparta la cara, rojoooo porque no solo le está siguiendo por toda la casa, encima lleva la silla a cuestas, costándole andar. Francia le ayuda a acomodar la silla a la mitad del cuarto y cierra la puerta mirándole como el gato al ratón. El británico le mira un instante y se revuelve desviando la mirada a sus piernas y sonrojándose más

Francia sonríe más, humedeciéndose los labios. Toma el borde de su camiseta y se la levanta un poco.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Los ojos de Inglaterra se mueven frenéticamente por todo el cuarto desviando la mirada hasta cerrarlos con fuerza, agarrándose de nuevo del borde de la silla.

— ¿No vas a ver el espectáculo... solo para ti?

—What? Yo... What?... no!

—Bueno, mon cher, no voy a rogarte tampoco. Lo hare para mí —cierra los ojos y se levanta más la camiseta. Mueve la cintura sensualmente. El menor entreabre un ojo espiándole. El francés se acaricia el pecho y una de sus manos baja a tocarse un poco la tour

—Iiih! —susurra poniéndose las manos sobre sí mismo. Unos movimientos de muñeca mientras echa la cabeza atrás.

—Stooooop —es que es espejo, lo ve y lo siente

—¿Por qué? —movimiento leeeento.

—Porque... eres tontooo —se debate entre mirarle y apretar los ojos como si no hubiera mañana

—Tú eres el tonto que no quiere ver el show.

—Pues...

—Mmmm... —gemidito, da la espalda y se quita del todo la camiseta.

Le mira con una mano sobre la cara que medio le cubre los ojos y otra sobre sus regiones vitales. Francia le lanza la camiseta a la cabeza. El de ojos verdes tiene un escalofrío y no se atreve a quitársela de encima.

Francia sonríe mirándole y acercándose a él sigilosamente para sorprenderle, claro está. Lo siguiente que debe sentir Inglaterra es a Francia sentándosele encima y casi le da un infarto.

—Me encanta que te pongas histérico sin ninguna razón. Ponme las manos encima, venga —le abraza del cuello.

—Estás desnudo y... —susurra nerviosísimo

—Y tú me conoces palmo a palmo.

—I... I... —susurra, él le quita la camiseta de la cabeza.

—I... I... —balbucea el galo en imitación.

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos, traga saliva y se sonroja más. Francia le sonríe un poquito y se acerca para darle un beso acariciándole le pecho.

—¿Cuál es tu fantasía de hoy? —pregunta en un susurrito. El menor consigue susurrar algo como "awawababawaa"

Empieza a desanudarle la corbata suaaave y lentamente mientras le besa con tranquilidad y una vez que consigue desatársela, hace un nudo a la corbata. Uno no corredizo, mientras le funde felizmente el cerebro. En cuanto se descuida, gracias al nudo que hizo, le coloca las dos manos a la espalda y se las amarra con la corbata.

Si le está besando mientras, ni se entera. Cuando finalmente le amarra, sonríe separándose del beso e incorporándose un poco para mirarle (y abrirle los pantalones).

Entonces es cuando lo nota intentando soltarse las manos entrando un poco más en pánico... sí, claro, como que nooo le guuusta naaaada que le haga así medio "forzado" o al menos sin que pueda defenderse demasiado... Tanto su corazón como el Big Ben indican lo contrario.

Debe ser por el tsundere, como que si le fuerza es que... no tiene más remedio y la sensación de alivio y de dejarse ir sucumbiendo después se acrecienta.

—Ahora sí, eres todo mío, mon amour —susurra Francia sonriendo un poco con su cara de maligno, humedeciéndose los labios—. Y puedo ver que te gusta, eh... pervertido —susurra metiendo la mano a su ropa interior y tocándole un poco ante de sacar al Big Ben a ventilarse.

—Whaaaaaa! NOOO! —chilla sonrojándose más, mirando lo que hace y mirándole a él, claro.

—Ah, claro que te gusta... dices que no, pero mira lo que opina el Big Ben al respecto... —sonríe pasándole el pulgar por la punta.

Se le acelera la respiración y el corazón un montón porque además es que Francia está muy cerca y muy desnudo y le gusta mucho y le está tocando... no sé dónde es que tiene más sangre. Francia dice que él sí sabe. Se agacha y le lame un poco ahí mientras se... prepara para lo que sigue.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime y respira como si no hubiera suficiente aire en el mundo. Francia se le separa, porque sabe que el viagra no ayuda a que esté más relajado y tampoco quiere que termine todo sin haber hecho nada. Se pone de pie frente a él.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —pregunta suavemente, con la tour peligrosamente cerca de él, vuelve a acariciársela un pcoo

Este es uno de esos momentos en que podría decirte CUALQUIER cosa. Le acaricia la cara suavemente... ehm... sí, con eso... hasta llegar a los labios y esperar pues... que abra la boca, claro está. Detestoaloslatinos. Inglaterra ya tiene la boca abierta, además, porque le falta el aire, así que le lame un poco y le acaricia con los labios, dócil

Francia le acaricia el pelo y disfruta en general la situación, no vamos a negarlo... cuando considera que ya está lo suficientemente a punto se separa con la respiración igual de agitada que él hace unos momentos.

—Veo que sigues completamente a punto... te gusta, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Necio hasta el último momento, ¿verdad? —se agacha un poco poniéndose en posición—. Te decía... que lo peor...

El francés susurra antes de realmente hacer el movimiento A en B que le hace gemir y chillar un poco, no precisamente de dolor. Se le acerca al oído, y sonríe maliciosamente humedeciéndose los labios.

—Sé que hay cámaras en este cuarto también...

Y casi se muere del susto con eso... así que es posible que acabe ya, solo por eso, porque deja de aguantarse al darle el infarto de nuevo.

—¿Tan pronto, mon amour? —protesta un poco, sonriendo y yendo a ayudarse a sí mismo con la tour eiffel... y ni creas, Inglaterra, que así va a terminar tu noche.

El inglés se sonroja apretando los ojos intentando esconderse. Francia le abraza escondiéndole, cerrando los ojos y tampoco es como que le cueste demasiado terminar ya... Sonríe dándole un beso y tomando el aire, empezando a maquinar la siguiente de la noche.

—Me encantas... ¿sabes? —le asegura sonriendito.

—I... tú no me gustas —miente contra toda evidencia.

—Imagínate si te gustara... te correrías solo de verme —le abre la camisa y empieza a lamerle el cuello—. ¿Cuantas veces crees que puedas acabar en una noche sin que te de un infarto?

—What? —¿te crees que es su hermano? O su madre.

—Lo hemos hecho unas tres veces seguidas, más de una ocasión. Creo que con viagra podemos hacer... quizás cinco... ¿seis? —el empeñoso. Ojalá trabajara así de empeñosamente.

—F-Five...

Le mordisquea la manzana de Adán.

—Oui... —hombre, Francia, si ni siquiera has terminado tú de tomar aire. Sonríe igual separándose un poco y buscándole la mirada. Le mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios.

—Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que me digas que me quieres con todo tu corazón y más que a nadie en el mundo... tantas veces que al menos hoy no me quede ninguna duda.

—¡No te voy a decir eso! —le reta un poco.

—Haremos entonces el amor hasta la eternidad... sin parar —caída de párpados, le busca un beso en la comisura de los labios. Inglaterra le buuuuuscaaaaaa y Francia se deja, porque la verdad es que tiene muchas ganas de seguir jugando y comiéndoselo en general.

Pues no es como que Inglaterra no, si llevan así desde que llegaron. Creo que después de esta vez, Francia le va a pedir que suban a su cuarto. Y hará lo que quieeeeera. Cuando llegan a la cama Francia sonríe un poco, más tímidamente, como cuando era pequeño, y le mira a los ojos y se le acerca un poco al oído y le susurra suavemente al oído que de verdad le quiere mucho... y creo que la tercera vez será dulce y llena de besitos.

Inglaterra hace algunas risitas y les esconde a ambos debajo de las sábanas abrazándole.

* * *

_ Si no llegamos publicarlo aquí, esto se va directo a Juegos sucios ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	19. Chapter 19

Germania les odia a todos... porque les oye.

Mas risitas y chilliditos, seguro algunos de Francia son hasta parecidos a los de Roma. Nubecita en la cabeza germana mientras intenta dormir (Y si no, Veneciano gritando "Germania" y cosas en italiano). Roma dice que si quiere puede ofrecerle un sueño erótico. Germania dice que no le gustan los sueños eróticos y que nos vayamos todos a la mierda.

Se nota un revuelo de sábanas y de repente empieza a hacer muuuucho más calor debajo de ellas.

Germania empieza a cocinarse. Pero como es un sueño erótico, se inclina a besar a Roma mientras le pide a España que vaya a hacerle algo por ahí abajo. Y así lo hacen, seguramente los dos están incluso turbados e impresionados con sus habilidades y virilidad. Además Egipto los está viendo y se está muriendo de envidia.

Oh sí, y no solo porque quiera quitar de ahí a Germania, quisiera ayudar a España. Germania se lo piensa un poco... y le da permiso.

Puede que Egipto y España se besen con... eso de Germania entre sus bocas.

Puede que Germania no aguante mucho... no sabía que su imaginación fuera tan poderosa. Mientras Roma, claro, no deja de comerle el cuello y acariciarle. Y decirle que le quiere más que a nadie y que le gusta más que todos.

Claro que sí, al oído para que nadie pueda oírlo y todas las cosas que le gustan de él y por qué.

xoOXOox

Austria mira a Inglaterra y Francia salir de ahí huyendo y se vuelve a Hungría, que no se mueve intentando camuflarse del todo con la pared.

Suiza ahora si empieza a entrar en pánico, empezando a ver cómo demonios va a salir de la silla porque una cosa es que estén todos y todos estén en las mismas, otra es que empiecen a irse todos.

—¿Ungarn? —ese tono de maestro de escuela.

—Agh... vaaaale, es que no es justo —como si no tuvieras tres mil cámaras más instaladas, anda... ¡ve a resolver tus problemas con Prusia que ya tienes bastantes!

—Danke —sonríe de lado. Ella mira a Suiza y le sonríe un poco antes de dejarlo ciego con el flash de la cámara.

—Pásenlo bien, querido... —le sonríe a Austria—, cualquier cosa me gritas.

—Guten natch —le sonríe a ella haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

Suiza frunce el ceño un instante, notando algo que sigue sin saber definir qué demonios es... Pero la verdad es que la estúpida tienda de campaña le distrae bastante. Austria la mira hasta que sale y luego se vuelve a él.

—Necesito levantarme.

—¿Para ir a dónde?

—Afuera de esta silla.

—¿Te sientes incómodo en la silla? —aparta la suya, toma la de Prusia, comprueba que no tenga pegamento y se sienta frente a él.

—Me siento... ehm, pues... nein, no especialmente —traga saliva y se fusiona con la si... ah que ya está casi fusionado, ehm... se aleja de él.

—Al final ha habido una estampida general... pero aun puedes tomarme de postre —suelta como si nada.

—Tomar...—parpadea... y se imagina algo en concreto parecido a lo que estaba haciendo Francia con Inglaterra... y se sonroja tres veces más poniéndose las dos manos en el regazo.

—Ja, ya te lo he dicho, debe haber chocolate o algo por ahí. No te ofrezco café porque sé que no tomas.

Parpadea... había dicho tomarME, ¡No tomar! ¡Estaba seguro!

—N-No tomo... ehm... cho-chocolate, quiero chocolate —mira discretamente las regiones vitales del austriaco a ver si él tiene el mismo problema. Pero no lo tiene porque no ha tomado tanto como tú. Y además no está especialmente necesitado, él sí se acuerda de ayer... y del fin de semana... y del miércoles de la semana pasada.

—Bien, no te muevas de ahí —bromea acercándose y tomando la bombonera del mueble—. ¿Algo de beber?

—Comomevoyamover... —protesta y piensa... el alcohol solía ayudar a que un hombre no... Tuviera esos problemas, ¿no? además relajaba—. Ja. Algo de beber.

—¿Aguardiente? El aguardiente te gusta, brindamos con ello la noche que recuperaste mi alma.

—Aguardiente. Eso es fuerte, ¿no?

—Bueno, ja. Pero no te voy a dar mucho, solo lo justo para que te desinhibas un poco —toma también la botella y dos copitas.

—¿Desinhibido? Estaría... ¡desinhibido si no estuviera amarrado!

—Bien, creo que habrá que romperte los pantalones, pero no creo que haya más problema —deja las cosas en la mesa, junto a él.

— R-Romperme los... ¡nein!

—Habrá que cortarlos, Schweiz, no puedes soltarte si no.

— Pero es que... ¡neeeeein! —aprieta los ojos—. No tengo otros y tú... ¡nein!

—Yo te prestaré unos —toma unas tijeras de encima de la mesa que habían sacado y se agacha a su lado—. Pero necesito que te sueltes es mejor que subas a mi cuarto sin pantalones.

—¡Neeeein! No vas a cortarme nada —DEMASIADO cerca... puede incluso olerle y todo. Le mira con cara de circunstancias—. E-El. Es... m-Mi... por qué no nos tomamos el eso primero.

—Bien —se pone de pie de nuevo yendo a sentarse. Suiza respira otra vez intentando arreglarse las regiones vitales que NO están mejor

—E-Entonces tomamos... ¿dices que tomamos aguardiente cuando qué? —pregunta intentando esforzarse por despegarse. Austria se sienta tranquilamente sirviendo las copitas.

—Cuando recuperaste mi piano.

Suiza cae en la cuenta ahora, por cierto, que ha hablado de subir a su cuarto. A su cuarto... para dormir. ¿Irían a dormir juntos? Vuelve a imaginarse un beso debajo de las sábanas (el beso de Inglaterra en realidad), con el austriaco sonriéndole y diciéndole cosas bonitas al oído (sueña, Suiza).

—Venga, haz un brindis —pide.

—Un brindis —toma aire, cierra los ojos, trata de relajarse y de pensar en otra cosa. Un brindis era algo neutral—. Por... por nosotros —En serio. Neutral. "POR NOSOTROS" te parece Neutral...

—Oh, qué bonito que haya un nosotros... —sonríe y golpea copita con copita.

—E-Es decir tu y yo, no es realmente que tenga que... ¿es sarcástico? —protesta sonrojadito aun, claro está, pero un poco mejor ahora que no le tiene tan cerca intentando cortar sus pantalones.

—Tómalo como prefieras —se toma su vasito.

—No es como prefiera, es como lo has dicho —se humedece los labios, se acerca el vasito a la boca y se lo toma de un trago como en las películas... y si fueras Rusia o Alemania no pasaría nada, pero tu bebes chocolate y licor dulce de cereza, querido. Empieza a toser.

—Mein... cof... cof cof cof... —respira con cierta dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? —sonríe de lado.

—J-Ja pero es... ¡esto es muy fuerte!

—Nadie te dijo que lo tomaras de golpe... prueba con el chocolate.

—¿No tiene nada de esas cosas raras? —pregunta después de mirar la bombonera unos instantes, aun con los ojos un poco inyectados con la tos.

—No debería, tú mismo lo hiciste.

—¿Yo? —levanta las cejas sintiéndose un poquito más tranquilo ahora con un tema neutral a pesar de todo.

—También haces chocolate.

Suiza se estira y toma uno y sin pensarlo mucho se lo mete a la boca. Otro orgasmo de sabor...Vuelve a cerrar los ojos porque tampoco se acordaba del sabor del chocolate. Austria sonríe.

—Esto es... muy bueno —asegura relamiéndose.

—Ja, lo es.

El suizo se permite a si mismo sonreír un poco y mirarle.

—Hago cosas muy buenas —dice con esa sinceridad habitual que le permite su objetividad.

—Ja, es cierto.

—Danke por mostrármelas —se estira por otro chocolatillo, habiendo olvidado un poquito su problema, aunque sigue con una mano firmemente en su regazo.

—Bitte —sonríe.

Y... la sonrisa es como la que se imagina debajo de las cobijas, entre besos y desnudez. Suelta el aire sonoramente y desvía la mirada abriendo los ojos más de lo que debería al darse cuenta en qué demonios está pensando de nuevo.

—En realidad, las fondues que hacían antes eran de chocolate... la otra fondue lo fue, al menos.

—Esto —señala la bombonera y se vuelve a revolver un poco en su asiento—... ¿en vez de queso?

—Exacto. Con frutas en vez de pan.

—Asumo que si esto se calienta, como pasa en mi boca porque yo estoy caliente... es decir, no es que esté c-caliente, me refiero a que mi temperatura co-corporal... —aprieta los ojos—, me refiero a que se derrite.

—Sí, se derrite como tú...

—¿Cómo... cómo yo? —levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo y se pasa una mano por la frente... aun deteniéndose las regiones vitales con la otra mano—. ¡Yo no tengo ni frío ni calor!

Austria se ríe un poco.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —pregunta directamente frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Nein —niega sonriendo.

—Pues no parece... ¿qué te causa tanta gracia? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza intentando entenderle.

—Nada, solo estoy contento.

El helvético desfrunce un poco el ceño y le mira a los ojos directamente.

—¿Lo... estás? —pregunta menos agresivo.

—Ja.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, aunque esto es un problema... creo que aunque no pudieras recuperar del todo tu memoria, volverías a ser tú mismo fácilmente. Eso me relaja.

—Tú no te pareces a ti mismo —sentencia entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eras más amable y agradable cuando te conocí... —le sonríe un poquito porque sí, es una especie de broma—, antes de que viera que te gustan los juegos y las bromas.

—Era antes que no me parecía a mí mismo. Estaba asustado y tú te encontrabas mal.

—Sigo estando mal —asegura sin que parezca realmente que está muy mal, siendo honestos—. Además estoy pegado a un asiento y me han dado nosequepastillamisteriosaeincomoda —agrega sin pensar.

—Eso me recuerda que quería tocarte algo después de cenar.

Sí, claro, así como tranquilo... otra vez aprieta las piernas entre sí con la idea y le mira sonrojándose y con los ojos como platos por lo directo de la declaración.

—W-Was?

—Pero necesitaremos que te quites los pantalones.

Parpadeo parpadeo parpadeo. Suiza piensa repentinamente que además trae trusas... lo cual no ayuda en lo absoluto a que no se le marque el asunto. ¿Quería... quería tocarle? ¿Así sin... sin pantalones? Se imagina perfectamente bien el concepto.

—P-Por qué tengo que...

—Pues estás pegado a la silla.

—¿Por qué no me traes unos pantalones?

—Mmmm... Creo que eso te haría la vida demasiado fácil —el cínico

—Ah, ¿y lo que quieres es hacérmela difícil? ¿Por qué no te quitas tú también los pantalones y veremos si te parece tan cómodo? —craso error.

—No hay problema, notarás que no es un asunto en lo absoluto dramático —se levanta... creo que ya es la segunda vez que se los quita en esta historia. Sí, lo es... De hecho lo es. ¡Suiza joder, aprende de tus errores, muchacho!

—Nein, nein, nein... solo era un decir con las comparaciones que... —levanta las manos intentando detenerle. Sin tocar, claro... a medio proceso recuerda su estado y se lleva las dos otra vez a esa región igual se lo deja caer al suelo—. Date la vuelta.

—¿Ahora quieres verme el culo?

—¡Nein! no quiero verte... ¡agh! ¡No quiero que TÚ me veas a mí, voy a quitarme los pantalones! Date la estúpida vuelta, ¡no voy a verte nada! —sí, ya hasta pega chillidos como los habituales.

—Y no quieres que te vea porque... ¿llevas la pistola en los pantalones o es que te alegras de verme?

Abre los ojos como PLATOS y le mira.

—¡No es verdad NO ME ALEGRO DE NADA! —sí, ese chillido culpable...

Austria vuelve a sentarse sin ninguna intención de darse la vuelta, tomando un bombón.

—¡Österreich! Voy a quitarme los pantalones, ve hacia otro lado, ¡demonios! —siiigue la protesta.

—Mmmm... nein, creo que no me apetece.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ver cómo me quito los pantalones?—es sarcástico.

—Ja —sonrisa cínica.

—¿Q-Quieres ver cómo me quito los pantalones? ¿Poooor? —pregunta apretando los ojos.

—Por molestar —se encoge de hombros con un gesto desinteresado.

—Pues ni creas que me voy a quitar los pantalones para que puedas molestarme en paz —se cruza los brazos.

—Bien... —se lleva el bombón a la boca—. Nada de tocarte entonces. ¿Sabes qué pasaba con la fondue de chocolate?

Frunce el ceño porque... en el fondo quiere que le toque. Se sonroja un MONTÓN cuando lo descubre, cerrando los ojos.

—Nein, no sé.

—Suele haber fresas... a mí me gustan mucho las fresas... y suelo comerlas contigo en... ciertos momentos.

Suiza traga saliva.

—C-Ciertos... —se irrita a si mismo por balbucear—. ¿Ciertos momentos?

—Ja... —aparta la mirada lamiéndose los dedos con los que sostenía el bombón lentamente—. Imagina que me las dieras a comer en la boca... sin usar las manos.

Ok, Austria, tú ganas. Suiza siente más calorcito ahí en el sur... en esa región justamente donde está localizado el Matterhorn... donde se está derritiendo toda la nieve.

—S-Sin usar... las... —cara de bobo.

—A veces lo haces con el chocolate... —sigue lamiéndose los dedos poco a poco, sin mirarle.

La cara de bobo es éeeepica. Ahora le mira las manos y... se relame.

—Te doy... a comer sin usar... —traga saliva.

Austria le mira de reojo de repente. Suiza se sonroja mucho y aparta ahora él la cara apretando los ojos, no dudo que esté incluso sudando un poco.

—Planeas entonces... quedarte en esa silla por el resto de la noche.

La pequeña y sutil idea de "este hombre me está seduciendo" aparece en su mente y con el corazón súper acelerado toma aire y... decide sin tanta inseguridad o agobio como suele...

—Nein.

—Bien —sonríe y haría por levantarse pero con las cosas que ha estado diciendo ahora ya no está tan tranquilo.

Suiza traga saliva y se dice a si mismo que él sí es un chico fuerte y valiente. Empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón, levantando una pierna y cruzándola con bastantes dificultades encima de la otra... contorsionándose un poco en realidad... bufa y se agacha un poco al frente decidiendo que es mala idea, descruzando la pierna y poniéndola en el suelo. Se empieza a desamarrar las botas. El de ojos violetas le observa de reojo con curiosidad

El suizo se saca una de las botas y luego la otra. Toma la bota con la mano y se la pone entre las piernas así como casualmente echada encima de sus piernas, para cubrirse un poco. Con ciertas dificultades se baja el cierre y se abre el pantalón y haciendo el que mira la bota trata de organizarse un poco ahí adentro medio atorándose el asunto con el resorte. Se impulsa un poco con los pies en el suelo y empieza a moverse... con muchos trabajos. Se cae otra vez sentado.

—¿M-Me pasarías las tijeras?

Se calma un poco, la toma, se levanta y se acerca. Suiza se cubre poniéndose súuuuuuper nervioso.

—Permíteme —le levanta un poco la camiseta del costado. El helvético traga saliva y tiene un escalofrío completamente visible con el roce de sus dedos. Austria le acaricia un poco y mete lo dedos por dentro del pantalón para meter las tijeras, mientras que a Suiza se le pone la piel de gallina y... se le ocurre la idea momentánea... de darle de verdad un beso ahora él. Austria otra vez debe ser capaz de oírle el corazón.

Austria corta la tela de los pantalones... y la de los calzoncillos de un solo tijeretazo. Malditas manos firmes de pianista (enclenque para todo, pero pídele que haga una cosa con los dedos, y tiene las manos más fuertes...)

—P-Pero... pero... eso...

Austria saca las tijeras y se va del otro lado a repetir el proceso. Suiza se observa a si mismo, y nota que le cortó la ropa interior justo cuando le corta el otro lado.

—¿Pero qué... ? pero... Österreich!

—Creo que ya puedes ponerte de pie —se levanta y se apoya en la mesa.

—¡¿Quieres que me ponga de pie así?!

—¿Qué otra cosa vas a hacer?

—Pero cortaste mis calzoncillos.

—Ah, ¿lo hice?... vaya.

—¡Sí que lo hiciste! —protesta y se revuelve un poquito antes de ponerse en pie.

Austria levanta las cejas al notar que finalmente lo hace y se sonroja un poco porque evidentemente se queda sin pantalones y sin calzoncillos.

Suiza se tapa como puede con las manos y los trozos de calzoncillos.

—Mein gott in himmel... —botita en la mano cubriéndose con ella.

—Bien, ahí está, ya eres libre. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Dame tus pantalones —se le acerca con la botita cubriéndole, sonrojado.

—Nein, prefiero no hacerlo.

El rubio se estira un poco la camiseta hacia abajo y descubre que es elástica y eso le cubre un poco mejor.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que los rompas.

—¿Que los rompa? Si no los voy a romper, ¡tú eres el que ha cortado los míos! —protesta sintiendo el aire fresco de la casa en sus calientes regiones vitales, sin poderse creer que este ahí, frente al austriaco, casi desnudo... y empalmado. Se sonroja al pensarlo.

—Eso decías de los otros y he tenido que cortarlos yo mismo.

—¡Pues porque estaban pegados! —se organiza un poco mejor por detrás de la bota y decide darle la espalda mejor, soltando la bota... porque esto no está ayudando. Verle y discutir no está ayudando EN LO ABSOLUTO.

—Tú te has sentado en pegamento, a saber qué harías con los míos.

—¡Claro, porque me he sentado a propósito! —discute mientras valora sus opciones. Quizás si se estrangula las regiones vitales dejarían de estar tan alegres. Aprieta los ojos bajándose la camiseta todo lo que permite.

—Quién sabe si tus intenciones no eran precisamente esas para tener una excusa para quedarte a solas conmigo con tú pistola cargada... apuntándome.

—¡Noooo! ¡Y nadie te está apuntando con NADA! —se agacha un poco al frente, atrapado, maldiciendo al austriaco.

—Ya se nota con la forma en la que te cubres.

—¡Es tu culpa por cortarme los calzoncillos! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito para molestarme!

—Ja... pero no tiene nada que ver con tu nivel de excitación, eso lo hiciste solo.

Silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, Suiza completamente paralizado y sonrojado. En realidad SÓLO no lo hizo. Austria sonríe de lado, tan cínico.

El de ojos verdes se arrepiente de haberle dejado que le cortará la ropa... Y de levantarse... Estaba mucho menos expuesto sentado ahí. Traga saliva agobiado y dándole la espalda se sienta en el suelo hecho bolita, en una posición que le daba seguridad cuando era pequeñito, cubriéndose lo mejor que puede con la camiseta las manos y las piernas. Tiene las orejas rooooojas hasta la combustión, sólo le falta el cubo en la cabeza.

—Ehm... ¿te traigo un cubo? —parpadea mirándole.

—Nein. Tráeme ropa.

—Nein.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, es la mierda esa que le pusieron al queso, ¡no es mi culpa!

—En realidad, la mierda esa sigue necesitando de ciertos estímulos.

Otra vez cierto silencio.

—Noesverdad... —murmura nervioso.

—Claro que lo es. Sola no actúa. Yo también la he comido.

Suiza se hace más bolita con esa declaración. Si eso era verdad entonces él era el idiota excitado con el austriaco que acababa de poner en franca evidencia como él era un imbécil que se excitaba con alguien a quien acababa de conocer mientras que él no conseguía ser un estímulo. Aprieta los ojos con una sensación extraña que, desde ahora te digo, Suiza... Quiere decir "quiero ir a casa".

—¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Dame ropa.

—Ya hemos discutido ese punto.

—Debe haber ropa mía aquí.

—Puedes ir a buscarla.

El helvético se humedece un poco los labios con la idea de ir a buscarla... Seguro estaba en su cuarto, en su armario. Se había sentido en control de la situación en alguna medida... Aún sin pantalones y sin ropa interior... Le había parecido claro que quería algo más y que si eran novios antes, levantarse aún desnudo y empalmado era un riesgo que debía correr... Seguro su otro yo, Suiza con toda su memoria, se habría levantado y le habría besado y sí habría logrado que estuviera también empalmado como él.

—Si puedes soltar tu camiseta, claro —sigue con sarcasmo.

El rubio gruñe un poquito.

—Que gracioso —murmura levantándose y tirando de su camiseta cubriéndose lo mejor que puede con ella—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que no me cubra y veas lo ridículo que estoy y reírte de mí?

—No necesito verte para hacer eso —asegura con doble intención puesto que esi significa que si quisiera, lo estaría haciendo.

—No me gusta que burles de mi —frunce el ceño y le mira

—¿Y cómo planeas evitarlo? —le mira fijamente, sonriendo.

—No debí... No debiste cortarme nada —traga saliva, porque aún con lo mucho que le avergüenza y lo bastante que le irrita... Algo en esta actitud e parece sexy. Sí... Esas universales ganas de ir hasta él y HACER que deje de burlarse. Vacila un instante y da un pasito hacia él, frustrado. El moreno levanta la barbilla sin moverse, sonriendo burlón. Suiza traga saliva.

—Yo también puedo hacer que estés así como yo y también puedo reírme de ti.

—¿Puedes? —duda, retándole.

Aprieta los dientes y le mira el mechón un instante. Sí, no era la mejor manera, ni la que querría... Pero era una manera. Da un paso hacia el agachándose un poco frente para asegurar que no le vea.

—Ja.

—Qué bonito, ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre? —se revuelve un poco, nervioso al notar lo que mira. Suiza vacila (y se impresiona un poco, vamos a admitirlo, porque es como si le leyera la mente).

—S-Seguramente debo poder de otras maneras. ¿Qué demonios importa? —responde al ver que al menos se ha revuelto un poquito.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —sigue presionando el moreno para que vaya por el camino que quiere. El rubio toma aire y cierra los ojos. Estaba retándole, retándole a que hiciera... Traga saliva... ¿Verdad?

—Voy a besarte y a tocarte —suelta dando otro paso hacia él sin querer pensar mucho en lo que dice pero... Es que seguro el hacia esas cosas. ¡Si eran pareja! ¡Estaban juntos!—. Y a jalarte esa cosa y seguramente acabarás igual que yo.

—Eso dices, pero solo te veo ahí vacilando y balbuceando... me pregunto si decirlo te excita más —vuelve a presionar burlón.

Las maravillas de la seguridad que proporciona el saber que eres capaz de conseguir algo aun cuando no lo hayas conseguido nunca antes... O no lo recuerdes al menos. Había fotos, el mismo se había visto besándole, se había visto en la cama con él. Seguro podía... Besarle, seducirle y hacer que se excitara. Y hacerle notar que era capaz. Se mueve rápido y... Bastante más salvaje que de costumbre, empujándole de la base del cuello con una mano contra la mesa y le besa.

Ahí es cuando Austria le devuelve el beso, cerrando los ojos porque lo ha conseguido y Suiza cierra los ojos también, soltando un gemidito de satisfacción al notar que si le besa de vuelta.

Lo que ha costadooooo. Austria sigue besándole poniéndole las manos en los antebrazos, dejando que sea él quien se separe. Va a tardarse un ratito, porque lo está disfrutandooooo ni tan secretamenteee. Al menos está consiguiendo su cometido con el austriaco y consigo mismo.

* * *

_Siempre sieeeeeempre son los más lentos, entre que Austria se toma su tiempo y convencer a Suiza es difícil... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	20. Chapter 20

Suiza termina separándose un poco, con los ojos cerrados aún y la respiración un poco agitada... y el corazón se le va a salir, demasiados problemas... ya no hablemos del otro problema que tiene más al sur con la pistola ahora si amenazando a Austria, quien parpadea y se relame un poquito. El rubio tiene que abstenerse de hacer alguna expresión de extrema satisfacción, aunque esta mucho más tranquilo porque se lo ha devuelto. El moreno carraspea.

—Ahm... esto... estuvo mejor... —susurra el de ojos verdes aun queriendo más... y aun incómodo. Se separa más con el carraspeo. Austria levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

Suiza abre los ojos y se sonroja con la sonrisa un poquito. Sí, se le ha olvidado que tiene las regiones vitales bastante al aire y que pretendía ver cómo iba el austriaco con las suyas... Y aún tiene el corazón acelerado.

—Así que te ha gustado —le acusa Austria un poco.

Y ahí si se lleva una mano directamente a las regiones vitales, porque por alguna razón ellas son las primeras en contestar "SIIIIIIII". Aprieta los ojos y si recordara algo y no hubiera perdido la memoria echaría de menos el pañuelo de Austria en el que suele esconderse. Recarga la cabeza en su hombro.

—N-Nein —respuesta tsunderita automática.

—Veamos... —mano en la ingle.

—Nein, nein, nein! —le toma de la muñeca. Austria se ríe.

—¡Eres imposible! —protesta —, ¿A ti qué? ¿Te ha gustado también?

Austria levanta una ceja y no contesta. El suizo se sonroja, tarde, por la implicación que eso tiene, aún agarrándose la pistola con una mano y la muñeca del austriaco con la otra. Aprieta los ojos.

—Me revuelves la cabeza.

—¿Quisieras que me gustara?

Suiza traga saliva con esa pregunta... es decir... era una pregunta idiota... ¿cómo no iba a querer que le gustara? OBVIAMENTE quería que le gustara.

—Esa es una pregunta idiota —hace notar.

—¿Y por qué no la contestas?

—Porque es una pregunta muy directa —confiesa y traga saliva—. Y... es obvio que si te estoy preguntando la respuesta es... sí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¿Por qué sigues preguntándome qué voy a hacer...? —pregunta mirándole de reojo y asumiendo que en realidad... no le ha gustado. "¿Quisieras que me gustara?", eso es lo que había preguntado... se congela un poquito volviendo a ponerse nervioso—. ¿Te ha gustado o no?

El austriaco sonríe de lado y levanta una mano, poniéndole un mechón tras la oreja. El otro le mira un poco más directamente, tragando saliva nerviosito, porque no termina por decirle si sí o si no, pero el mechón de pelo tras la oreja tampoco parece ser indicativo de un "no"... al menos no del todo.

—No me contestas.

—Nein, no lo hago.

—¿Por qué no? —se humedece los labios y vacila inseguro. Se sonroja—. ¿Es... es que no te ha gustado y no quieres decírmelo?

—Es que espero que lo notes tú solo.

Parpadea, parpadea. Porque eso puede ir para los dos lados. A que le guste o a que no... Mira de reojo hacia abajo.

—¿Qué estas mirando, Schweiz? —ese tono de acusación severa. El susodicho aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Verdammt, y ¡¿cómo coño quieres que lo note?! No lo sé, no sé si estás siendo condescendiente y tratando de no lastimarme, o si sí te ha gustado y estás bromeando y... esto es estresante y quiero romperte la cabeza y a la vez...

—¿Aja?

Bufa un poco.

—Mira... si haces esto así te arriesgas —advierte.

—¿A qué?

—A que siga y si no te gusta tengas que detenerme... o a que me largue si creo que no te gusta... o... —vacila —. Es que no sé qué quieres.

—Quizás lo que quiero es el riesgo.

—Me pareces muy complicado —confiesa... ninguna novedad.

Aun así sigue sin saber cómo es que está haciendo todo esto con un hombre que en teoría es un "desconocido"... pero... no era un desconocido del todo... él le conocía, aun cuando no se acordara de él. Y le gustaba... joder cómo podía gustarle tanto en un día. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser besarle y averiguar si realmente quería... más? Y por qué no hacer más si eso quería... se humedece los labios y le suelta la muñeca, mirándole a los ojos y se acerca un poquito, lentamente, a darle otro beso.

Austria le mira fijamente levantando una ceja. Suiza vacila con la ceja levantada, deteniéndose.

—¿Was?

—¿Qué haces?

Parpadea.

—¿S-Seguir? —el moreno hace un gesto con las cejas. Suiza parpadea mirándole confundido y un poco desconsolado porque no termina por entender... —¿No quieres que siga? ¿Esto es que me estás deteniendo? Verdammt...

Austria se ríe. Suiza inclina la cabeza sin entenderle... y sí, Austria... ahí lo tienes, SUIZA, el mismo de siempre con el que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Te estás riendo de mi de nuevo... —protesta incluso un poco inocente.

—Anda, ya vale —le tiende una mano para que se la dé. Mira la mano, vacila un instante y se la da.

—¿Ya vale qué? No entiendo nada...

Austria tira de él para que le acompañe y ahí se va detrás como pato detrás de su madre, preguntándose por un momento si esta era una especie de prueba o algo así. Se baja la camiseta con la otra mano.

El moreno le lleva hasta su cuarto para la impresión y nerviosismo de Suiza. Abre la puerta y le hace para pasar. Él pasa... deteniéndose la camiseta y tragando saliva, mirando todo a su alrededor... ¿de verdad iban a hacer ESO? Mira la cama con terror. Austria entra detrás y cierra la puerta. Suiza se dirige al armario. Austria le mira, de brazos cruzados.

Suiza se gira a mirarle sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo, la verdad.

—¿Y... ahora qué vas a hacer?

—Esperar a ver qué haces tú.

Suiza se sienta en la cama y siente que es oooootra vez como si tuviera un universo entero entre ellos... Austria le mira y se sube las gafas.

—Deberías... hacer tu algo —pide el helvético.

—Te he traído aquí, te he desnudado, te he besado... —enumera el austriaco.

—¿Perdón? ¡Te besé yo! —protesta poniéndose más nervioso porque es clarísimo a lo que van... puesto así. Al menos tiene claro lo que pasa. Vacila un poco y se pone de pie otra vez. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, porque... es difícil, ir y besarle así como así y le da nervios y quiere conseguir desaparecer el elefante en la habitación que hay otra vez entre ellos.

—Después de que te empujé a ello.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar? —aprieta los ojos.

—Oh... que... directo.

—¡Aaaargh! ¡Dejar de hablar del punto de lo que estamos haciendo y hablar de... lo que quiero es que... ¡lo que digo es que hablando así es forzado y ahora estas tu allá y yo acá y acercarme otra vez es muy complejo!

—Cálmate —suspira y se acerca él, "derrotado".

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —lloriquea porque intentar que Suiza vaya por ti es más difícil ahora que no te conoce.

—Solo... tranquilo —le sonríe más dulcemente esta vez. Suiza suspira, mirándole y tranquilizándose un poco—. No está pasando nada malo, ni va a pasar nada que no queramos.

—V-Voy a hacer estas cosas mejor... después... estoy seguro... —susurra—. Solo estoy nervioso y esto es nuevo...y tú también —confiesa cerrando los ojos —, pero... me siento bien contigo... menos perdido.

—Vale, no pasa nada, no estés nervioso. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Traga saliva y le mira y se calma un poquito más.

—¿Harías algo si te lo pido... sin reírte de mí?

—Veamos que es.

El rubio se acerca a la cama y abre las cobijas, metiéndose en ellas.

—Ven...—pide sonrojadito. Austria se acerca y lo hace.

—Quítate... quítate la camisa —traga saliva—, si quieres ponerte el pijama o algo así... lo que sea que te haga estar más cómodo.

—Quítate tú la camiseta también —pide empezando a desabotonarsela.

El mayor suspira, nerviosito... no, de hecho no "nerviosito". NERVIOSO. Aun así, qué maldita diferencia hacía... si la peor parte la traía desnuda desde hacía un buen rato, desnuda y aún excitada a pesar de la histeria. Al menos ahora tenía unas cobijas con las que taparse. Accede sentándose un poco en la cama, quitándosela y volviendo a taparse.

Austria se quita la camisa también dejándola a un lado y se quita las gafas. Suiza le mira hacer, pensando una vez más en cosas... como que esto debe parecerle normal o habitual... quizás le mira hacer estas cosas con frecuencia, quizás se pone a revisar su teléfono mientras las hace, o a leer... probablemente a veces haga unas cosas y a veces otras. ¿Cuál sería su lado de la cama? Se acerca un poco a la almohada poniéndose de lado y la huele... eso sí que no dejas de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Las cosas raras se conservan. El moreno levanta las cejas aunque no le ve muy bien sin gafas.

El rubio cierra los ojos y vuelve a grabarse en la cabeza el aroma que más tiene grabado en la cabeza en su vida, desde que era pequeño. Algo en él lo hace sentir más tranquilo... si no consciente, inconscientemente. Austria sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy oliendo tu... —parpadea porque no le parecía que estuviera haciendo nada especialmente consciente—, almohada...

—Oh, ya veo...

—Lo siento, no sé por qué lo hacía —sonrojito.

—Lo haces a veces... normalmente en mi cuello.

—Huele bien —abre un poquito las cobijas en invitación silenciosa.

—Acércate, prueba de hacerlo —se acerca un poco.

Suiza se pone nerviosito otra vez, pero le pone una mano en el pecho y se acerca un poco hasta ponerle la nariz en el cuello. Cierra los ojos. El de ojos violetas le mira dejándole hacer. Suiza sonríe un poco... porque sí que huele bien, aunque se le acelera un poco el corazón. Se taaaaarda bastaaante en separarse.

Austria se humedece los labios y le acaricia un poco el pelo con la mano, en silencio. Suiza toma aire otra vez en el cuello del austriaco, cerrando los ojos.

—Quiero recordarte... más de lo que quiero recordar todas las otras cosas que he visto. Eso me asusta —confiesa acariciándole un poco el pecho.

Austria, que está mucho más en control de la situación que la última vez que sucedió todo lo de la fondue, cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco con eso.

—Yo quiero que tú me recuerdes más que cualquier otra persona del mundo.

Suiza sonríe un poco con eso y le da un beso suave en la base del cuello antes de separarse un poquito y buscar el borde de las sábanas, cubriéndoles a ambos con ella.

—Llevo todo el día imaginando esto... —confiesa tratando de mirarle un poco en la oscuridad.

—¿El qué?

—Que digas cosas así... debajo de las sábanas, sólo para mí —otra confesión...

Sonríe otra vez.

—Ni siquiera me recuerdas, es como si no me conocieras.

—Qué tan preocupante es... que no te conozca y pase esto. Qué es lo que tienes que... —deja la pregunta incompleta.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—¿Así cómo? —Pregunta acariciándole el pecho, de nuevo, con sus manos asperitas, pero no tan torpes.

—Siempre me has querido incondicionalmente a pesar de haber sido más una carga que una ayuda —explica y sonríe

—A mí me parece que me ayudas bastante... y que voy a acabar queriéndote una vez más —asegura Suiza y se acerca a darle un beso, porque tiene la idea clarísima de Austria sonriendo para él bajo las cobijas y porque siente bonito... y porque tiene aún bastante cargadita la pistola y es incómodo.

—Eso espero —susurra besándole de vuelta. Esta vez le besa con bastante más autoridad y seguridad, sin saber bien o que hace... como siempre, pero bueno, él lo intenta. Se le sube encima, aplastándole seguramente.

—Cuidado... —le pide en un susurro apretando un poco los ojos, pero dejándole en términos generales.

Se mueve un poco más cuidadosamente, temblando un poquito... qué coño le haces Austria... entre que está nervioso y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer y quiere hacerte creer que está en control total de todo... ha de cerrar los ojos e intentar pensar si necesita hacer algo antes... y si tiene alguna necesidad especial, o si... los condones. Se hace unas pelotas enormes pero lo intenta, de verdad que lo intenta.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el moreno malinterpretando los nervios pensando que son de que se está viendo obligado o algo.

—Ich... Ich... —le mira y traga saliva un poquito mortificado—, no... he hecho esto nunca antes...

—Lo has hecho muchas veces —le acaricia la cara y sonríe—. Cálmate.

—¿S-Soy yo el que?... ¿O tú? —balbucea un poco aún, aunque cierra los ojos y sigue un poco la caricia.

—¿Qué prefieres ahora?

—Yo —responde instintivamente.

—Bien...

—M-Me siento un adolescente nervioso... —confiesa yendo a buscarle un poco ahí debajo con fuera torpeza.

—Con... extremo cuidado... —pide y se sonroja porque normalmente no tiene que contarle cómo hacerlo.

—Voy a... Voy a intentarlo —promete temblando de nuevo con anticipación y preguntándole discretamente por los detalles técnicos sobre condones y eso... Sonrojándose igual.

Es posible que tras la tercera indicación Austria le pida que le deje hacer a él mejor. Puede que Suiza, con lo sonrojado el incómodo que esta... Le deje. Así que en uno de los últimos... Movimientos... Justo cuando está a punto, en el borde... De terminar... Cierra los ojos, le abraza y grita... No nos extraña ya que no ha dejado de gritar... Y al tempo que se cae por el precipicio del placer... un montón de escenas aparecen en su cabeza, muchas con Austria, otras inconexas, otras generales.

Austria no se entera en este momento, claro. Suiza deja que pasen unos segundos, aún con el corazón demasiado acelerado y muy centrado en... Ehm... La actividad que acaba de pasar le acaricia un poco la espalda escondiéndosele en el cuello.

Austria trata de recuperar el aliento acabado de acomodarse a su lado. Suiza le mira y hemos descubierto que Austria cansado y sin aliento por SU culpa le gusta mucho. Aún confundido y demasiado embotado, levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo buscándole un beso ahogado.

—Ich liebe dich —susurra con seguridad antes de besarle. Así que Austria cierra los ojos y le besa, pensando que lo ha conseguido bastante deprisa y eso le calma.

Suiza se separa un poco unos instantes más tarde mirándole a los ojos.

—Österreich —este le sonríe—. Österreich —le acaricia un poco la cara y se humedece los labios —. Mi... mayor problema en la vida. Österreich. Me acuerdo.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —el moreno parpadea.

—Muchas cosas inconexas —Suiza se incorpora un poco. Austria inclina la cabeza—. Otras no tan inconexas. Sí sé perfectamente bien quien eres —le mira de reojo. El austriaco levanta las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—Es como si alguien me hubiera echado encima todos mis recuerdos.

—Pero... —Austria parpadea porque es que no tiene sentido. Suiza se mete las manos al pelo y se rasca la cabeza.

—Estábamos en... —pausita avergonzada—, eso.. cuando...

—No sabía que eso servía para... curar esto.

—No sabes que revoltura tengo en la cabeza.

—Igual creo que deberíamos ir al médico mañana.

El rubio parpadea un poco... Y se levanta de golpe.

—¿Dónde está Liechtenstein?

—En el cuarto de Ungarn, calma.

—¡Y vino mi madre! —otra vez manos a la cabeza dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

—Y por lo que vi se fue corriendo... —le mira.

—Los bancos... Vater... Tu...

—Vater está en un cuarto de invitados y los bancos están bien, Liechtenstein se ha ocupado.

Suiza se sienta en la cama tranquilizándose un poco.

—Y tú estás... desnudo.

—Y yo estoy... Ihhh! —se cubre con las manos—. ¡Tú cortaste mi ropa interior! ¡Es tu culpa!

—Tú saliste de la cama —le pasa un dedo por el costado y el muslo.

Le da un escalofrío, se revuelve un poquito y mira a Austria. Se sonroja un poquito recordando lo que acaba de pasar.

—No te acordabas de nada y te has acostado conmigo a la primera noche.

Suiza abre la boca y se sonroja más.

—¡N-No es verdad!

—Claro.

—¡Ha sido tu culpa! Tú me has... ¡Tú me has engatusado!

Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¡Yo no me acordaba de nada y tu viniste aquí a jugar trucos con mi mente! —se levanta otra vez, yendo hacia el baño.

—¿Jugar con tu mente?

El suizo se dirige directamente al lavabo limpiándose un poco y tomando una toalla para ponerle agua tibia. Aprieta los ojos y piensa en eso. Era verdad... Era verdad que hasta hace unos minutos había sido como si no conociera a Austria en lo absoluto... Y era también verdad que se había acostado con él en la primera noche. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente había seguido su instinto y las ganas y... A sus estúpidas regiones vitales. Y su instinto parecía siempre estar orientado a seguir al austriaco... Era escalofriante.

—Ja, jugar con mi mente —responde un poco distraído poniéndose una la toalla en la cintura una vez todo ha quedado apropiadamente limpio. Exprime la toalla húmeda.

—Así que, además, ni siquiera tienes voluntad —Sigue. La realidad era que el mismo no tenía IDEA de cómo había conseguido... Que confiara en él. Ciegamente. Era un error garrafal confiar ciegamente en Austria, él era el primero en saberlo y... Se había dejado llevar una vez más, como siempre, por el instinto idiota que tenía.

—¡No he dicho que no tuviera voluntad! ¡Estaba confundido! —protesta saliendo del baño de nuevo hacia el cajón del armario del austriaco donde guarda su ropa interior, sin mirarle.

Aunque... Tampoco se podía decir que hubiera sido malo con él... Y estaba preocupado y le había ayudado... Y no se había aprovechado del todo.

—Y como estabas confundido, decidiste pasar a la acción con lo que más te atrae.

—Nein! Estaba confundido y... Decidí... —suspira porque no tiene respuesta alguna a por que ha ido a acostarse directamente con él. Mucho había sido... Calentura—. Ponerte a prueba —abre el cajón y saca unos calzoncillos, los primeros que encuentra, poniéndoselos por debajo de la toalla.

—Por supuesto...

—Quería saber si realmente estabas preocupado o si te daba lo mismo... —asegura acercándose otra vez a la cama.

—¿Y qué has decidido?

—Que eres un idiota —murmura levantando un poco las cobijas y yendo a limpiarle.

—Idiota no, molesto —corrige dejándole hacer, como siempre.

—Molesto, si... E idiota también —se humedece los labios limpiándole el abdomen con suavidad y cuidado. Toma aire —. Danke.

—¿Qué te parece idiota? —sonríe dejándole hacer.

—Que me acuses de acostarme contigo en la primera noche. ¡Cuando tú lo provocaste! —le mira de reojo.

—Provocarlo...

—Ja... Tú me diste un beso en este cuarto, empezaste tú y luego... ¡Me cortaste los calzoncillos, me dejaste desnudo y me trajiste aquí!

—Tú me besaste dos veces... y estabas excitado antes, por eso te los corté.

—¡No estaba excitado! —protesta. Austria levanta una ceja—. Me habían dado Viagra y todos estaban haciendo COSAS. Tú me hablaste de que tomábamos aguardiente y que te gustaban las fresas y... ¡Me contaste de las fresas con chocolate!

—Cierto, pero ya te he dicho que necesitabas un estímulo externo... y ni siquiera recordabas las fresas con chocolate —se sonroja un poco Suiza le mira de reojo notando el sonrojito.

—Tú también te acostaste conmigo en la primera noche sin conocerme.

—Yo sé perfectamente quien eres —y aun así tenía miedo que no fuera suficientemente delicado, eso es más que OBVIO.

—No era del todo yo y lo sabes. No era yo si no te conocía... —se levanta sonrojadito yendo hacia el baño y lanzando la toalla al lavabo antes de volver.

—Pero el fondo sigues siendo tú. igual estabas perdido y confundido como para hacer algo malo.

—Y aun así me has engatusado a acostarme contigo —vuelve a la cama.

—Engatusado... aun me gusta esa palabra.

—¿Por qué te gusta? Si tú me engatusaste de manera artera, aprovechándote de mi inocencia —se acuesta boca arriba y sonrojadito le hace un gesto para que se le acueste encima del hombro.

—Suena terriblemente malvado, quizás puedas añadir "engatusador" a tu lista.

—Es una malvadez de tu parte —le acaricia un poco el pelo con suavidad y aprieta los ojos al recordar...—. Te jalé a Mariazell otra vez frente a todos...

—Ja —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja de nuevo, apoyándosele igual.

—Lo siento... De verdad no sabía —asegura sonrojado también, acomodándose le un poco. Bosteza—. Creo que deberíamos ver al médico igual...

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Suiza se humedece los labios.

—¿Es verdad que quieres que yo me acuerde de ti más que nadie? —pregunta suavecito.

—Tú sabrás... —susurra.

—No me ha gustado nada olvidarme... —susurra también dándole un beso en el pelo y abrazándole, pensando.

—A mí no me ha gustado tampoco.

—¿Liechtenstein está bien? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Puedes ir a ver si quieres.

—Nein —niega con la cabeza y se acurruca más—. Danke, Österreich.

El moreno sonríe y se acurruca también, cerrando los ojos.

Suiza se inclina un poco al frente y le da un beso suave en los labios, acariciándole la mejilla Y no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido, muy muy cansado con recuerdos diversos. Y muy acaramelado, cielos.

Austria también se duerme abrazándole un poco más de lo normal, porque aunque no haya dejado que se note mucho, sí estaba preocupado.

Y así es como... Aunque no parezca, Austria se preocupa... Y Suiza confía en el ciegamente a pesar de todo.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí. Esperamos que te haya gustado._

_¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_

_Como no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte... en especial para Kaarla, que es el primero que nos edita._

_Agradecimientos especiales a: abc, AliceIggyKirkland, Annoyng-Anko7, Aritsuki246, Dulce Locurilla, Holly F, Jalea de Manzana, Josita, Kaarla, Kutzi Shiro, Kokoa Kirkland, magdulillo, Rea-Kafka, Sakadacchi, sakeru-chan, vicky lau, yfirbor por sus reviews._

_Y a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
